Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix
by weirdoman
Summary: Harry rentre en 5 ieme année avec ses deux amis Au programme Combat, Quidditch, Animagi et bien dautre. Perso: tout les anciens et Arabella Figgs Réponse aux reviews onlineFic Terminé! Merci de m'avoir lu!
1. L'Anniversaire

L`histoire débute pendant l`été suivant la quatrième année de notre héro Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les personnages originaux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling L`histoire et les nouveaux personnages m`appartiennent  
  
Pour plus d`information, vous pouvez me contacter: weird_3@hotmail.com Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires à propos de la Potterfiction, envoyer moi des reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2002 Martin Roy. Tous droits réservés  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter et l`Ordre du Phoenix  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : L`Anniversaire  
  
  
  
Il faisait sombre. Le cadran indiquait 12 : 05am. Dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Un garçon du nom de Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange. Il avait rêvé du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Harry rêvait de lui toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux jour ou Cédric Diggory, un condisciple de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, s`étais fait tuer par ce même sorcier. Harry toucha sa cicatrice, elle était brûlante. Elle était le résultat de son premier affrontement avec le mage noir alors qu`il avait un an et qu`il venait d`assassiner ses parents. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait survécu au sort mortel lancé par son ennemi et n`avait eu comme dommage qu`une cicatrice en forme d`éclair sur le front. Par contre, Voldemort avait été anéanti à presque rien et s`était enfuit. Près de 14 ans ont maintenant passé et Harry a maintenant 15 ans depuis 5minutes. Voldemort est de retour, il l'a vu renaître devant lui à la fin de l`année dernière. Un des amis de son père que tous croyaient mort était en fait le traître qui avait permis à Voldemort de tuer ses parents et avait aidé celui-ci à renaître. Un nouveau combat vient de commencer. Harry tourna son regard vers la cage vide de sa chouette Hedwige qui n`étais pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours. Il souhaita la voir revenir bientôt car il désirait écrire à son parrain Sirius. Il lui avait fait la promesse de le tenir au courant des douleurs de sa cicatrice. Sa cicatrice avait un effet d`annoncer les crises de folies de Voldemort et lui faisait mal lorsque celui-ci était pris d`un accès violent de haine vers Harry ou lorsqu`il tuait quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vis 5 hiboux qui arrivaient. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour les laisser entré. À son grand étonnement, il vit arriver derrière les hiboux un magnifique phoenix.  
  
-Fumseck dit Harry  
  
Le phoenix de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard étendit sa patte et Harry vit un parchemin. Harry le pris et le lut.  
  
Harry, j`aimerais tout d`abord te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Je sais qu`avec le retour de Voldemort et avec la mort de Cédric tu ne dois pas te sentir très bien. Je t`autorise, donc à aller finir les vacances chez les Weasley. Je t`informe aussi par la même occasion que cette année, j`ai fait venir plusieurs professeurs et amis à moi pour te donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal supplémentaires. Tu conviendras qu`avec le retour de Voldemort, tu seras mieux préparé en sachant de nouveaux sorts. Comme je sais que tu t`empresserais de tout dévoiler à tes amis, j`autorise aussi Miss Granger et M. Weasley à suivre ces cours avec toi. Je te laisse leurs annoncer. Par la même occasion, je t'annonce qu`étant en 5ième année, tu es maintenant un sorcier de deuxième cycle. Tu es donc autoriser à faire usage de la magie en dehors du collège.  
  
Cordialement Votre, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry souris à l`idée de pouvoir se servir de la magie à la maison. Désormais, il ne se laisserait plus diminuer par les Dursley. Les Dursley était la famille d`accueil de Harry. Famille est un bien grand mot. En effet Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de sa mère, ainsi que son mari détestait toutes formes de bizarreries et tout spécialement celle provenant d'Harry. Bien que celui-ci essaie d`être gentil, sa tante et son oncle privilégie leur fils unique Dudley. Harry se dit qu`il allait bientôt être débarrasser d`eux puisqu`il allait passer le reste des vacances d`été chez son ami Ron Weasley. Il regarda Fumseck repartir vers son maître et se retourna vers les 5 hiboux. Bien entendu, il y avait Hedwige, sa chouette, parmis ces hiboux. Hedwige hulula doucement et vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry pris la lettre, elle venait de son amie Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
Mon Cher Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis actuellement avec Victor en Bulgarie. Ron n'a pas apprécié cette nouvelle! Victor m`a fait visiter son pays et c`est vraiment très beau. Je ne pourrai pas venir chez Ron cet été alors peut-être pourrons-nous nous rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse devant Gringotts le samedi avant la rentrée? Envoie-moi ta réponse par retour hiboux. En attendant, je te souhaite bonne fête et j`espère que ton cadeau te plaira, je l`ai choisi avec Victor. P.S. Ah oui, j`ai été nommé préfète de Gryffondor (une autre nouvelle que Ron n'a pas appréciée!) Affectueusement, Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet que le hibou transportait. Il y avait un livre sur les sortilèges de défenses ainsi qu`une petite note. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour te protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry souris, même Hermione qui venait d`une famille de moldu (personne n`ayant pas de pouvoir magique) n'arrivait pas à prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Ce nom inspirait la crainte dans tout le monde de la magie et seul de rare sorcier osait prononcé ce nom. Harry se tourna alors vers un minuscule hibou qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et qui commençait à l'étourdir. Coquecigrue, Coq pour les intimes, le hibou de Ron était tellement excité de livré sa lettre qu`il était presque impossible de l`attrapé. Harry fini quand même par l`attrapé et lut la lettre.  
  
Harry, c`est fantastique, j`ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore me donnant le droit d`utilisé la magie. Tu dois aussi l`avoir reçu. Ca veut dire que tes moldus vont devoir bien se tenir. Dumbledore a aussi dit que tu pouvais venir chez nous pour le reste de l`été alors si c`est d`accord, on vient te chercher demain à 11 : 30. Renvoie-moi la réponse avec Coq. Tu sais qu` Hermione passe ses vacances avec Vicky? Elle a aussi été nommée préfète, ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus sortir la nuit. Renvoie-moi vite ta réponse et puis j`espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Bonne fête, Ron  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un livre. Décidément, ses amis voulaient le faire lire. Comment créer vos propres sorts par Godric Gryffondor lût-il. Wahoo, un livre provenant du créateur de sa maison à l`école. Le collège étant divisé en quatre maisons distinctes, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard d`où était sorti la plupart des adeptes de magie noire et les alliés de Voldemort. Harry faisait partie de Gryffondor ainsi que ses amis Ron et Hermione. Il trouva un petit mot épinglé sur la couverture du livre. Harry, tu n'en reviendras pas, j`ai trouvé ce livre chez un antiquaire et en le feuilletant, j`ai découvert qu`il y avait des formules inventés par Cornedrue, c`est pourquoi je te l`envoie. Harry du relire le mot deux fois pour assimilé cette nouvelle. Cornedrue était le surnom de son père. Il portait le surnom de Cornedrue puisqu`il était un animagus non déclarer du Cerf. Un animagus, c`est un sorcier ayant la faculté de se transformé en animal. Harry regarda à la dernière page écrite du livre et il était inscrit - Pour mon fils lorsqu`il sera apte à comprendre et inventé des sorts. Cornedrue avec l`aide de Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Harry. Ainsi son père lui avait légué autre chose que la cape d`invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Il ouvrit le livre, mais se ravisa, car il y avait encore d`autres hiboux. Il mit le livre de coté et se tourna vers un autre hibou. Le hibou provenait de son parrain.  
  
Cher Harry, comme tu le sais, je dois encore me cacher par les temps qui court. Cependant, Dumbledore m'a dit que quelques sorciers avait vu Peter, j`ai alors quelques petites chances d`être innocenté bientôt. Je me cache présentement chez Lunard, il t`envoie aussi ses salutations. Le cadeau que je te fais aujourd'hui doit être tenu secret entre moi, toi, Ron et Hermione puisque le cadeau est pour eux aussi. Harry je veux que tu me promettes par retour hiboux que pas même Dumbledore ne sera au courant. J`ai aussi un secret à te dire concernant Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue. Je te dirai ce secret lorsque nous nous verrons, ce qui devrait arriver bientôt. Fait bien attention à toi et ne t`inquiète pas pour moi. Ton Parrain Sirius  
  
Harry se demandait qu`elle pouvait bien être ce cadeau si secret à ne pas révéler. Il ouvrit donc avec empressement le cadeau de son parrain. Un livre s`exclama Harry. Il lut la couverture : Comment devenir Animagus par LuCiano Garzetti. Harry fut stupéfait. Lui un animagus? Il allait vraiment devenir un animagus et en plus ses deux amis allait le devenir aussi. Harry avait maintenant très hâte de revoir ses amis et de commencer la transformation. Il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire. Il entendit alors un hululement et se rendit compte qu`il restait encore deux hiboux avec une lettre non lut. Il pris la lettre du hibou le plus près. Il reconnu le sceau de Poudlard sur l`enveloppe. Il l`ouvrit et lut :  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter, je vous informe que l`année scolaire débutera le 1er septembre et que le train partira de la voie 9¾ de la gare de King Cross à 11 : 00. Veuillez noter que la liste de vos effets scolaires se trouve dans le pamphlet ci-joint. Vous savez que cette année, M. Dubois ayant terminé ses études, le poste de capitaine et gardien doivent être comblé. Vu vos très grande capacité au Quidditch et par consultation de l`équipe de Gryffondor, il me fait plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l`équipe. Par conséquent, il vous faudra trouver un nouveau gardien et une nouvelle poursuiveuse. Professeur M. McGonnagall  
  
Capitaine, il allait être capitaine. Quelle nouvelle! Harry avait jusqu`a maintenant un anniversaire parfait. Il avait même oublié la douleur à sa cicatrice qui l`avait tenu réveiller une partie de la nuit. Il se tourna vers le dernier hibou. Il reconnu l`écriture de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard sur l`enveloppe.  
  
Harry, je suis présentement dans les montagnes avec Olympe à la recherche des géants. Dumbledore m`a dit que tu savais pour les géants alors je te le dit. Nous en avons ralliés plusieurs, mais je n'ai pas encore retrouver ma mère. J`espère que je la retrouverai. Fait attention à toi, Tu-Sais-Qui rôde toujours. Bonne fête. Ton cadeau te servira j`en suis sur. Hagrid  
  
Harry ouvrit le sac que tenait le hibou. À l`intérieur il y avait quatre pierres rouge et or. Il y avait aussi une petite note. Harry, Dumbledore m`avait demandé de conserver ces pierres jusqu`à ce que tu sois assez puissants pour pouvoir les utilisées. Ton père y est déjà parvenu. Dumbledore m`a dit que ce moment était venu. D`ici la rentrée, essaie de trouvé quelque chose sur ces pierres et Dumbledore répondra à tes questions à Poudlard. Houlala, Harry aurait à travaillé fort cet été. Des nouveaux sort de défense à apprendre, des sorts à créer, devenir animagi avec ses amis, les recherches sur les pierres en plus des devoirs de vacances.  
  
-Une chance que je l`ai ai presque terminé ceux-là.  
  
Harry renvoya un hibou à Ron pour lui dire que c`était correct pour le lendemain puis congédia tout les autres hiboux sauf celui d`Hermione. Il était fatiguer de son long voyage depuis la Bulgarie et Harry voulait écrire une lettre à Hermione le lendemain. Harry se coucha en pensant à tous les belles choses qui pourrait se passé pendant la prochaine année scolaire. 


	2. Mrs Figgs

Chapitre 2 : Mrs Figgs  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva très tôt. Il était 7 :00 lorsqu`il finit sa lettre pour Hermione  
  
Chère Hermione, je suis désoler de devoir te demander ça, mais bon je me lance. Il faudrait que tu écourte tes vacances en Bulgarie pour venir me rejoindre moi et Ron au Terrier. Cette année, il se passera beaucoup de choses pour nous trois qui doivent restées secrètes. Même Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de tout. Moi je retourne au terrier aujourd'hui. J`espère que tu pourra te libérer le plus tôt possible, car je vais avoir de la difficulté à me retenir de parlé à Ron. Si jamais tu ne peux vraiment pas venir, dit le moi pour que je le dise au moins à Ron. En t`attendant, on va apprendre de nouveau sort de défense. Impatiemment, Harry  
  
Harry mit son costume de Poudlard et descendit retrouvé son oncle et sa tante. Il était décidé à les affrontés. En le voyant, Oncle Vernon se mit à crier :  
  
-Que fais tu là toi, habillé comme ça, va tout de suite te changé et que je ne te voit pas descendre avant demain matin.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape. L`oncle Vernon dit :  
  
-Tu n'a pas le droit d`utilisé la magie, tu sera renvoyé de ton école si tu l`utilise.  
  
-Accio Journal prononca Harry.  
  
Le journal que tenait l`oncle Vernon s`envola des mains de Vernon et Harry l'attrapa. L`oncle Vernon balbutiait :  
  
-tu.tu.tuu as utilisé la magie !  
  
Harry répondit :  
  
-Oui, en effet, comme je suis maintenant en cinquième année, je suis au deuxième cycle de mon enseignement et je peux utilisé la magie. Aujourd'hui, je veux un bon petit déjeuner et non seulement une tranche de pamplemousse. Je vais me faire des crêpes. Harry se dirigea vers l`armoire sous les yeux éberlués de Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia. Alors qu`il mangeait, Harry leva les yeux vers son oncle et dit :  
  
-Ah oui, les Weasley vienne me chercher un peu plus tard, je vais passer le reste des vacances chez eux, alors vous n`aurez pas à m`enduré tout l`été.  
  
-Comment vont-il venir te chercher cette fois-ci ? demanda Vernon.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. De toute façon ce n`est pas bien grave, je vais dans ma chambre terminer mes bagages.  
  
En arrivant à sa chambre, Harry décida de faire ses bagages à l`aide de la magie. Ce qui fait que quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà prêt à partir. Il décida d`écrire une lettre à son parrain.  
  
Cher Sniffle, je suis content de savoir que tu va bien. Tu saluera Lunard pour moi. J`espère que le ministère va coincé Queudvert bientôt et que tu sera enfin libre. Pour ta proposition, j`accepte avec joie et j`espère que les autres vont accepter aussi. J`ai hâte de connaître ce secret que tu parle dans ta lettre, mais surtout j`ai hâte de te revoir. Ah oui, la nuit dernière, j`ai de nouveau rêver à Voldemort, mais je ne me rappelle plus de quoi. Seulement, la douleur à ma cicatrice ma tenue réveiller une partie de la nuit. Ne t`inquiète pas trop pour moi. Je vais finir les vacances chez Ron et peut être qu`Hermione va nous rejoindre. Ton filleul Harry  
  
-Bon maintenant, il me reste encore 3 heure à attendre pour que les Weasley vienne me chercher. Comment vais-je passer le temps ?  
  
Harry alla chercher son livre sur les nouveaux sortilèges de défenses et commença à le feuilleté. Il entendit alors des petits coups cognés à sa fenêtre. Il y avait un hibou qu`il ne connaissait pas avec une lettre. Harry le laissa entrer et pris la lettre.  
  
Bonjour Harry, je sais que l`on se connaît, mais pas sous mon meilleur jour. Je suis ta voisine Mrs Figgs, celle qui te gardait quand les Dursley partaient. Je ne sais pas si tu as fait le lien avec les paroles de Dumbledore l`année dernière, mais je suis bien la Arabella Figgs qu`il parlait. Et oui, la dame au chat est une sorcière ! Bon je t`invite à venir prendre le thé puisque les Weasley vont emprunter ma cheminer pour venir te chercher. J`attend ta réponse Arabella Figgs  
  
Harry n`en revenait pas, il avait vécu toute sa vie avec une sorcière qui le protégeait à coté de chez lui sans seulement avoir un petit doute. Comment Dumbledore avait pu me garder dans l`ignorance de mon passé ?  
  
-Bon, une question de plus à lui poser  
  
Chère Arabella, j`accepte avec joie votre invitation, je serai chez vous dans une quinzaine de minutes. Harry  
  
Harry accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui s`envola aussitôt vers la maison de sa maîtresse. Il utilisa le sortilège reducto pour réduire ses effets pour pouvoir les transportés plus facilement, puis il descendit au hall d`entré. Son oncle et sa tante le regardaient en ayant l`air de dire où conte tu aller comme ça toi ? Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler  
  
-Je m`en vais chez Mrs Figgs, les Weasley vont venir me chercher là-bas. C`est une sorcière elle aussi. À l`année prochaine peut-être !  
  
L`oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se regardèrent d`un air effaré. Ils avaient vécu toute ces années avec une sorcière à coté de chez eux et ne s`était aperçu de rien. Harry passa devant deux maisons puis cogna à la porte de la suivante. Mrs Figgs ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer rapidement. Rien de moins surprenant compte tenue du fait qu`il était habillé en sorcier dans une rue pleine d`enfant moldu. Mrs Figgs était aussi habillé en sorcière.  
  
-Bonjour Mrs Figgs dit Harry  
  
-Appelle-moi Arabella répondit-elle, on se connaît depuis longtemps bien que je n`ai jamais vraiment pu te parler ouvertement.  
  
Cela faisait drôlement bizarre de ne pas voir Mrs Figgs entouré de tous ses chats.  
  
-D`accord Arabella. Alors vous êtes une sorcière. Pourquoi ne me l`avoir jamais dit ?  
  
-Harry, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Dumbledore pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité si tu ne savais pas tes origines. De toute façon, j`étais là pour veiller à ce que les Dursley ne te maltraite pas trop.  
  
-Oui mais pourquoi ne pas m`avoir pris chez vous alors pour m`élever et me protéger en même temps ?  
  
-Parce que pour pouvoir venir te protéger, j`ai du me faire passer pour morte auprès du ministère. Il n`y a que quelques personnes qui savent que je suis vivantes dont Mr Weasley et Dumbledore. Et maintenant toi.  
  
-D'accord je comprend mieux, je ne divulguerai pas à personne que je vous ai vu vivante.  
  
-Harry bientôt je retournerai dans le monde de la magie. Je n`ai plus de raison de me cacher. Tu connais l`existence de notre monde, Voldemort est revenu, et puis bien Dumbledore me rappelle auprès de lui ainsi que tout les anciens.  
  
-Oui je sais il en a parlé à Sirius et Rogue l`année dernière. Oupsss.  
  
-Ne t`en fait pas Harry je suis au courant pour Sirius. Ce n`est pas une chose que Dumbledore me cacherait.  
  
-J`ai une autre question pour vous dit Harry en prenant une gorgé de thé.  
  
-Comment ce fait-il que vous n`ayez aucune crainte à évoquer le nom de Voldemort ?  
  
-Harry, un nom n`a jamais tué personne, on ne doit pas craindre un nom. C`est ce que Dumbledore disait à l`ordre il y a 14 ans encore.  
  
-Quel ordre ?  
  
-Tu le sauras peut-être plus tard Harry, j`en ai déjà trop dit, je me suis laissé emporter. Tout ce que je peux te dire c`est que nous sommes plusieurs à avoir appris à ne pas craindre ce nom. Même que certaines personnes feigne de craindre ce nom pour donner le change aux autres. Voilà ne me pose plus de question sur cela, je n`en dirai pas plus.  
  
Harry ne posa plus de question à Arabella et ils jasèrent de tous et de rien jusqu`à 11 :30 ou ils entendirent une détonation provenant de la cheminé. Ils virent sortirent Ron, Fred et George.  
  
-Que fait tu ici Harry, on devait allé te cherché chez les Dursley dit Ron.  
  
-Bien, Ron je te présente Mrs Figgs, c`est elle qui me gardait quand les Dursley se débarrassaient de moi. J`ai découvert qu`elle était une sorcière. C`est aussi de elle que Dumbledore parlait l`année dernière. Elle m`a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que c`est par chez elle que vous alliez venir me chercher. Mais je ne vois pas ton père ?  
  
-Non papa a été appeler d`urgence au ministère répondit Fred.  
  
-Oui il paraît qu`il y a eu une attaque de tu-sais-qui sur le chemin de Traverse dit George.  
  
-Mes enfants ne vous en faîtes pas, Voldemort sera vaincu bientôt répondit Mrs Figgs.  
  
Les trois Weasley frissonnèrent lorsqu`ils entendirent Mrs Figgs dire le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Bon bien je crois que l`on va prendre tes bagages Harry, dit Ron, maman doit avoir hâte que l`on reviennent.  
  
-Allez-y je vous rejoint tout de suite dit Harry. 


	3. Le Terrier

Chapitre 3 : Le Terrier  
  
On entendit alors trois fois Le Terrier suivi d`une forte détonation et Ron, Fred et George avait disparus par la cheminé.  
  
-Bon j`y vais, au revoir Arabella -Au revoir mon cher Harry  
  
-Une dernière question avant de partir, j`ai l`impression que nous allons se revoir très bientôt, est ce que j`ai raison ?  
  
-Oui Harry, je ne peux pas t`en dire plus pour l`instant.  
  
-Bien à Bientôt alors.  
  
-Le Terrier prononça bien fort Harry s`avança dans la cheminé après y avoir jeter une bonne pincé de poudre de cheminette.  
  
Harry ressenti une grande poussé le soulever dans les airs. Il ferma les yeux. Cela tourbillonnait encore et encore. Lorsqu`il se sentit ralentir, Harry avança les mains en avant juste à temps pour ne pas s`étaler de tous son long dans les salon des Weasley. Il se releva, tous les Weasley était là dans le salon pour l`accueillir. Mme Weasley utilisa un sortilège pour le dépoussiérer un peu.  
  
-Harry, mon chéri, comme je suis contente de te revoir s`exclama Mme Weasley.  
  
Tous les Weasley s`avança vers Harry pour lui souhaiter bonne fêtes. Ron, Fred et George, bien entendu, mais aussi Ginny, Billy et Charlie la jeune s?ur de Ron et ses deux frère aînés. Il ne manquait que Percy et Mr Weasley.  
  
-Papa et Percy sont encore au ministère et t`envoie leurs salutation dit Ron répondant du même coup à la question que se posait Harry. Ron pris Harry par le bras et l`entraîna dans sa chambre.  
  
-Alors Harry, a tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?  
  
-Oui, il va bien il se cache chez Lupin, il dit que je vais le revoir bientôt.  
  
-Ah oui, quand ça ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il ne me la pas dit, mais il y a beaucoup de mystère à éclaircir cette année.  
  
-Bien vas-y aller raconte.  
  
-Je ne peux pas Ron, pas sans Hermione, car elle doit aussi être au courant. -Oui, mais Hermione est en Bulgarie jusqu`à la rentrée.  
  
-Pas si sur que ça Ron, j`ai écrit à Hermione ce matin pour lui demandé d`écourtée ses vacances. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, mais je lui ai dit qu`il se passera beaucoup de choses pour nous et que même Dumbledore ne doit pas être au courant de tout. Si elle refuse de revenir, je te dirai tout pour ne pas te faire attendre jusqu`a la rentré.  
  
-Ah ok, mais c`est dur d`attendre quand on sais que son meilleur ami te cache un secret.  
  
-Pas rien qu`un seul Ron pas juste un seul. Mais j`ai aussi dit à Hermione que nous allions étudier de nouveaux sortilèges de défense en l`attendant. Si nous jetions un coup d`?il ?  
  
-Plus tard Harry, c`est ton anniversaire aujourd`hui. Que dirais tu d`une partie de Quidditch après le dîner ?  
  
-Alors la tu parle, c`est d`accord.  
  
Après avoir pris un succulent repas avec les Weasley, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Billy et Charlie s`en allèrent derrière la maison dans la clairière. Ok dit Harry , on se sépare en deux équipes. Je suis l`attrapeur de la première et Charlie est l`attrapeur de la seconde. L`équipe de Harry était composé de lui même comme attrapeur, Ron comme gardien, Fred comme batteur et Ginny poursuiveuse. Dans la seconde, Charlie comme attrapeur, George comme batteur et Billy comme poursuiveur et gardien. Étant donner le joueur manquant dans l`équipe adverse, l`équipe de Harry commençait la partie avec 30 points de retard. Harry avant le début du match amical pris Fred et George à l`écart.  
  
-Merci beaucoup pour m`avoir choisi comme capitaine de l`équipe.  
  
-C`était le moins que nous puissions faire étant donner ce que nous te devons répondit George.  
  
-Oui et en plus tu est le meilleur ajouta Fred.  
  
-Bon j`ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je veux que vous surveillez attentivement comment Ron se débrouille comme gardien et comment Ginny s`en tire comme poursuiveuse. Il nous manque un gardien et une poursuiveuse dans l`équipe alors ça me ferait plaisir d`offrir le poste à quelqu`un que je connais.  
  
-C`est d`accord répondirent les jumeaux.  
  
Le match pouvait maintenant commencé. Les joueurs prirent leur position puis Billy donna le signal du départ. Le match était commencé. Ginny s`empare du souaffle file allègrement vers le but adverse avec son étoile filante. Elle évite le cognard lancé par George puis tire vers le but et marque. 10 à zéro pour l`équipe Harry. Ginny enlève le souaffle des mains de Billy, puis fonce vers le but adverse. Elle attend 5 seconde pour donner une chance à Billy de retourner devant son but et grâce à une belle feinte, parvient à augmenter l`avance des siens à 20 à 0. Billy reprend le souaffle et avec une rapide poussé de son Brossdur, fonce vers le but adverse. Il tire, mais Ron veillait au grain et arrêta facilement le souaffle. Harry regardait le match attentivement et ne cherchait pas du tout le vif d`or. Soudainement, Harry plongea en piquer vers le sol immédiatement imité par Charlie qui croyait qu`Harry avait vu le vif d`or. À quelques mètres du sol, plus qu`il n`en faut pour remonter, Harry redressa son balai et remonta vers le haut. Charlie réussit au prix d`un violent effort à ne pas s`écraser sur le sol.  
  
-Jolie feinte de Wronski Harry lui dit-il lorsqu`il remonta.  
  
Harry venait d`utiliser une feinte que seul les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch peuvent réussir. Le score était maintenant de 50 à 20 en faveur de l`équipe de Harry et Ron venait de faire un arrêt spectaculaire devant Billy. Ginny fonça vers le filet et déjoua habilement le pauvre Billy. Harry aperçu alors une petite sphère doré qui volait à une quinzaine de pied sous lui. Il plongea en piqué et attrapa le vif d`or juste avant que la main de Charlie ne se referme dessus. L`équipe de Harry avait gagné 200 à 20. Harry demanda alors a parlé à Fred et George.  
  
-Puis qu`est ce que vous en pensé leur demanda t-il?  
  
-Bien je crois que je suis impressionné dit Fred  
  
-Moi aussi ils sont très bon dit George  
  
-Alors nous les prenons tous deux dans l`équipe?  
  
-Pour moi c`est d`accord dit Fred  
  
-Pour moi aussi répondit George  
  
-Dès que Hedwige sera revenu. J`enverrai une lettre à Katie et Angelina pour leur parler de ma proposition et leur dire que vous êtes d`accord aussi. On en parlera à Ron et Ginny après. En attendant pas un mot de tous cela.  
  
-D`accord Harry, mais je crois que tu pourrais emprunter Coq.  
  
-Oui tu a raison je vais demander à Ron.  
  
Harry envoya un hibou à Katie et Angelina et Harry reçu la réponse le lendemain matin. Elles était toutes deux d`accord pour que Ron soit le nouveau gardien et que Ginny soit leur nouvelle poursuiveuse. Harry avait hâte de parler à Ron et Ginny après le petit déjeuner. À table, il leur dit seulement :  
  
-Ron, Fred, George et Ginny, j`aimerais vous parler tout à l`heure dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
-D`accord fût leurs réponses.  
  
Lorsqu`ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron, Harry se plaça au devant d`eux.  
  
-Ron, Ginny. Vous avez devant vous le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor dirent d`une même voix Fred et George.  
  
-Quoi, mais c`est fantastique, Harry, tu te rend compte dit Ron  
  
-Félicitation Harry ajouta Ginny  
  
-Merci, cela fait 2 jours que je garde cela secret. Bon voici la suite. En tant que nouveau capitaine de l`équipe, je dois trouver un nouveau gardien et une nouvelle poursuiveuse pour remplacer Dubois et Alicia qui on terminer leurs études. Je vous annonce officiellement que avec l`accord de toute l`équipe de Gryffondor, le nouveau gardien sera Ron Weasley et la nouvelle poursuiveuse Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Quoi, s`exclama Ron  
  
-Comment ? dit Ginny  
  
-Oui oui, félicitation vous deux, vous êtes vraiment très doués sur des balais et nous croyons que le poste vous convient.  
  
Ginny avait virer au rouge pourpre sous le compliment de Harry. Ron, quant à lui, ne savais pas quoi dire.  
  
-Harry, tu ne crois pas que nous serons dépasser avec nos étoiles filantes ? finit-il par répondre.  
  
-Vous prendrez deux Brossdur de l`école dit Harry en faisant un clin d`?il aux jumeaux.  
  
Il avait sa petite idée derrière la tête. 


	4. Le Chat

Chapitre 4 : Le Chat  
  
En retournant au Terrier, Harry vit tout de suite qu`Hedwige était revenu. Il se dépêcha de prendre la lettre et d`entraîner Ron dans sa chambre.  
  
Harry, ce que tu me demande là c`est énorme. Tu veux que j`écourte mes vacances pour venir vous rejoindre pour parler de je ne sais quoi. Comme je suis très curieuse de nature et que je me doute bien que tu ne me demanderais pas de venir pour rien, je viendrai. Je serai au Terrier après demain. Je rentre chez moi aujourd`hui. Je veux que toi et Ron n`appreniez pas de nouveaux sort sans moi, Apprenez plutôt à renforcir ceux que vous connaissez déjà. C`est ce que j`ai fait cette été. On se voit après demain.  
  
Hermione  
  
-Hermione va venir c`est super dit Harry  
  
-Je vais encore devoir attendre pour savoir ce fameux secret ajouta Ron  
  
-Eh oui, Ron, mais plus que 2 jours maintenant. Si nous faisions ce qu`Hermione nous a demandé ?  
  
-Quoi, renforcir nos sortilèges ?  
  
-Oui commençons par Lumos.  
  
-Lumos dirent Harry et Ron d`une même voix en sortant leur baguette.  
  
-En se concentrant assez fort, l`intensité de la lumière devrait augmenter dit Ron, papa m`a dit que la concentration est la clé pour libéré sa puissance.  
  
Harry se concentra sur la lumière qui augmenta aussitôt d`intensité. Ron tenta de l`imiter, mais sans succès.  
  
-Ron pense très fort à un moment heureux puis ensuite concentre toi sur ton sort.  
  
Ron y arriva immédiatement après. Harry lui dit qu`il devait atteindre une intensité encore plus forte. La baguette de Ron illumina alors toute la chambre d`une lumière telle qu`ils durent fermer les yeux et arrêter le sortilège.  
  
-Harry, tu as vu ? essaie toi aussi, pense à un moment heureux et puis fait le. Si j`y suis arriver tu le peux aussi.  
  
Harry se concentra et aussitôt, quelque chose d`inusité ce passa. La lumière qui jaillit de la baguette de Harry était aussi forte que celle de Ron, mais elle avait une teinte rouge et or. Harry murmura Nox et la baguette s`éteignit.  
  
-Wow Harry, c`est exceptionnel, tu as vu la couleur de la lumière ?  
  
-Oui, les même que les étincelles que ma baguette à produit lorsque je l`ai essayer pour la première fois.  
  
-Harry, j`ai une idée, on demande à Fred et George d`être nos cobaye et on va à l`extérieur essayer de renforcir l`expelliarmus.  
  
-Oui c`est une bonne idée répondit Harry.  
  
Harry arriva du premier coup à désarmer Fred, George et Ron. Alors il demandèrent aussi à Ginny, Billy et Charlie d`être cobaye. Au bout de 2 heures, Harry avait réussit à les désarmer tous les 6, mais Ron qui n`avait pas compris qu`Harry avait secrètement pratiquer un sortilège d`attraction pour ne pas perdre sa baguette, n`avait que désarmé 5 personnes.  
  
-Tu est vraiment trop fort Harry lui dit-il  
  
-Non Ron je vais réessayer, mais je vais te dire un petit quelque chose.  
  
Harry lui dit alors pour le sort d`attraction et réessaya de les désarmé. Harry ne réussit pas à désarmé Ron qui retrouva le sourire.  
  
-Merci Harry pour le petit truc.  
  
Il passèrent toute la journée du lendemain à renforcir les autres sortilèges qu`il connaissaient. Ils réussirent tous à les renforcés suffisamment à leur gré, mais Harry ne dit pas à Ron qu`il n`avait pas donner toute sa puissance. Depuis le début de l`été, il sentait une nouvelle force en lui. Lorsque le temps d`aller se coucher fut venu Ron dit à Harry :  
  
-Vivement demain, je vais enfin connaître ce secret que tu me cache.  
  
Harry ne s`endormit pas tout de suite, il se demandait en quel animal il allait se transformer. Il pensa à Cornedrue et Patmol et se dit que non, il ne pouvais pas se changer en cerf ou en chien, car ce n`étais pas lui. Seul son père pouvait se transformer en cerf. Harry préféra dormir et penser à cela lorsqu`il verra Sirius. Vers le milieu de la nuit, il entendit des bruits et se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Mme Weasley lui dit :  
  
-Ce n`est rien mon chéri retourne te coucher, ce n`est qu`un vilain chat qui à fait peur à la goule dans le grenier.  
  
Mais à la façon dont Mme Weasley agissait, Harry eu du mal à croire à cette histoire de chat. Harry remonta à la chambre. Harry se rendormit aussitôt et rêva qu`il triomphait enfin de lord Voldemort. 


	5. Le Secret

juliepotter et crokdur : Je ne savais même pas que je bloquais les anonyme, c`est débloquer maintenant :)  
  
Pour ce qui est des cachoteries et des quatres pierres, vous aller en savoir plus dans ce chapitre. Pour l`animagus, c`a va être un peu plus loin.  
  
J`ai déja plus de chapitre que ca d`écris seulement je manque de temps pour les uploader.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le Secret  
  
Lorsqu`ils se réveillèrent, ils entendirent la voix d`Hermione qui provenait de la cuisine. Ils se dépêchèrent à s`habiller et descendirent la retrouver.  
  
-Hermione déjà ? dit Ron  
  
-Bonjour Ron, bonjour Harry dit-elle, oui j`ai pu arriver plus tôt.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, désoler d`avoir du écourter tes vacances, comment ça c`est passer là-bas ?  
  
-Bien, cela s`est bien passer répondit Hermione qui restait impassible.  
  
Il semblait bien qu`elle cachait quelque chose. Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, Ron entraîna Harry et Hermione à l`étage. Il avait vraiment hâte de connaître ce secret. Aussitôt arriver dans la chambre, Ron demanda à Harry de parler.  
  
-Minute coupa Hermione, comment allons-nous savoir que personne ne nous espionnes ?  
  
-Hermione, je crois qu'on ne ta pas tout à fait écouter. Je n`ai pas que renforcit les sortilèges que je connaissaient déjà, mais j`ai aussi appris un nouveau sort.  
  
-Oui, mais moi je n`arrive pas à le faire encore, Harry y arrive lui. Dit Ron  
  
-Vas-y Harry, montre-moi dit Hermione  
  
-Silencium dit Harry agitant sa baguette.  
  
Un mince filet d`argent alla entouré les trois amis.  
  
-C `est une bulle de silence, personne ne peut entendre ce que nous disons à condition que nous restions à l`intérieur. Premièrement, Hermione, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l`équipe de Quidditch et Ron est le nouveau gardien. La nouvelle poursuiveuse est Ginny.  
  
-Félicitation Harry, félicitation Ron dit alors Hermione. Mais ce n`est pas pour ça que tu ma fait venir non ?  
  
-Non en effet, comme cadeau d`anniversaire, Ron m`a offert le livre de Godric Gryffondor. Il avait aussi appartenu à mon père qui ma aussi marqué une dédicaces.  
  
-Ah oui, je ne l`avais pas vu dit Ron  
  
-Oui, il était marqué Pour mon fils lorsqu`il sera apte à comprendre et créer des sorts. Et c`était signé par Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert. C`est dans ce livre que j`ai trouvé le sortilège du silence. Cela a été le premier sort que Gryffondor a créer.  
  
-Tu parles depuis tantôt de créer tes propres sorts, je ne savais pas que c`était possible. dit Hermione  
  
-Oui c`est possible, mais il faut une très grande puissance.  
  
-Mais aucun de nous n`a cette puissance ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Nous n`avons pas cette puissance maintenant, mais bientôt nous l`aurons. C`est ce qui m`amène à une autre chose que je veut vous demander. En fait, c`est le cadeau de Sirius. Il est aussi pour vous. Sirius veut que nous devenions des animagi.  
  
-Quoi s`exclamèrent Ron et Hermione ?  
  
-Oui dit Harry, mais avant d`en dire plus je veux être sur que malgré que tu sois préfète Hermione, tu ne dira rien de tout ça à Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne dirais rien Harry, j`ai toujours rêver de devenir animagus alors.  
  
-Moi non plus je ne dirai rien, vous rendez-vous compte, je vais être le premier animagus de la famille.  
  
-Est-ce qu`il y a autre chose aussi Harry demanda hermione ?  
  
-Oui, Dumbledore va me faire donner des cours de DCFM supplémentaires et ils vous autorise à les suivre avec moi. Il a engagé des amis à lui. Vous n`êtes pas obligés de les suivre bien sur.  
  
-Tu est malade Harry, bien sur que je vais suivre ces cours, tu te rend compte des tours que l`on va pouvoir jouer à Malfoy avec ça. Dit Ron  
  
-Ron tu ne crois pas que nous aurons assez à faire comme ça sans en plus ennuyer Malfoy.  
  
-Hermione a raison Ron ajouta Harry, surtout qu`il me reste encore un petit quelque chose à vous dévoilés.  
  
-Encore, dirent Ron et Hermione d`une même voix.  
  
Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, c`était une des premières fois ou ils étaient d`accord sur une même chose.  
  
-Oui, la dernière, cela concerne le cadeau de Hagrid. Il m`a offert quatre pierres en me disant qu`elle était à moi mais que Dumbledore avait demander à Hagrid de les conserver jusqu`à ce que je sois assez puissant pour les utilisés. Il a ajouté que mon père les avaient déjà utilisé. Je dois essayer de trouver le plus d`informations possibles sur ces pierres et Dumbledore m`en dira plus à la rentré.  
  
Harry sortit les pierres rouge et or de sa valises et les montra à ses amis. À la figure de ceux-ci, il comprit qu`ils savaient déjà ce qu`était ces pierres.  
  
-Je croyais que ce n`était qu`une légende, je ne savais pas qu`elle existait ne put que dire Hermione.  
  
Ron regardait Harry d`une drôle de manière.  
  
-Harry, sais tu ce que sont ces pierres lui dit-il. Ces pierres sont les 4 pierres de puissances de Godric Gryffondor. Une légende dit que le sorcier les possédants est plus fort que tout autre sorcier à condition qu`il soit un Gryffondor.  
  
-Ça veut dire que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde vu que je suis un Gryffondor ? demanda Harry  
  
-Harry, seul un descendant de Gryffondor est un vrai Gryffondor selon la légende dit Hermione.  
  
-Alors, cela veut dire.. Dit Harry sans finir sa phrase  
  
-Que tu est le dernier descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor Harry, si ton père a déjà utilisé ces pierres, cela veut dire qu`il était le descendant de Gryffondor alors tu l`es aussi. Termina Hermione.  
  
Harry fut stupéfait et ne put parler avant un bon moment.  
  
-C`est donc pour ça que je sens une grande puissance en moi depuis le début de l`été, la puissance de Gryffondor se développe en moi.  
  
-Oui Harry, cela doit être pour ça dit Hermione.  
  
-Harry, maintenant que je sais tous cela, cela explique pourquoi tu est toujours meilleur que moi dans tout, sans te pratiquer autant qu`Hermione. Annonça Ron qui semblait enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment c`était toujours Harry qui était au devant de tout.  
  
-Oui, ça doit être cela. Je suis content de le savoir mais voilà encore une anomalie de plus. Il ne faut pas que cela se sache, du moins pas tout de suite. Vous me promettez de ne pas le dire à personne  
  
-Bien sur Harry nous te promettons dirent les deux amis en ch?ur.  
  
-Bon alors on commence l`apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges demain. Pour le reste de la journée, allons nous amusez.  
  
-D`accord dit Ron  
  
-Finite Incantatem prononça Harry dirigeant sa baguette vers le bouclier qui s`effaça.  
  
-RONNNNN.. HARRYYYY.. HERMIONEEEE C`est assez, répondez-moi où je me fâche criait Mme Weasley.  
  
-On arrive Maman cria en retour Ron. 


	6. Le Retour de Patmol

Chapitre 6 : Le Retour de Patmol  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien à part le moment ou Harry dû avouer à Mme Weasley qu`il avait utilisé le sortilège du silence pour ne pas être déranger pendant qu`il parlait à ses amis. Tout rentra dans l`ordre. Les trois comparses avait vraiment hâte au lendemain et pensaient à leur nouveaux sorts lorsqu`ils allèrent se mettre au lit. Le lendemain matin tout de suite après le déjeuner, Harry leur dit d`un air solennel :  
  
-Si vous voulez vraiment apprendre tous ça ainsi que les cours particuliers de sniffle, vous allez devoir commencer par prononcer le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Les deux acolytes frissonnèrent à l`entente de ce nom.  
  
-Vous allez le dire tout de suite et vous aller arrêter de tremblé à un nom. Un nom ne tue pas. Celui qui est derrière peut-être, mais la peur peut parfois être pire que la mort. Sirius serait d`accord avec moi.  
  
-Bon d`accord, hésita Hermione Vol.Vol.Voldemort lança-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
-Allez répète le Hermione dit Harry  
  
-Voldemort dit-elle un peu plus sure d`elle maintenant.  
  
-Tu vois, tu n`est pas morte et il n`est pas apparu devant nous, à toi Ron.  
  
-Moi je n`ai pas peur, maintenant que mes deux amis prononce le nom de Voldemort, je peux le dire. Voldemort. Désolé de frissonné en le disant, mais c`est une mauvaise habitude que j`ai pris.  
  
Harry dit :  
  
-Allez, on dit tous ensemble Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. Dans 1.2.3.  
  
-Voldemort ne me fait pas peur lancèrent-ils tous les trois.  
  
Mais ils n`étaient pas les seuls à avoir prononcé cette phrase. Un homme se tenait dans l`embrasure de la porte et les regardaient en souriant. Harry se précipita en courant salué son parrain en criant presque.  
  
-Sirius!!!  
  
-Chut Harry pas si fort, il n`y a que Mr et Mme Weasley qui savent que je suis ici.  
  
-Comment tu est venu et depuis quand est tu là? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je suis ici depuis avant hier au soir, c`est moi qui ai fait du bruit et qui t`ai réveiller sans le vouloir. Je devais demander la permission aux parents de Ron de venir ici et me faire passer pour un chien égaré. Maintenant, tous tes frères et s?ur Ron croit que je suis un pauvre chien que tes parents ont recueillit. Je suis content de voir que vous prenez à c?ur les tâches qui vont vous attendre cette année. Harry a eu une bonne idée de vous enlevez votre crainte de Voldemort. Mais n`y a t-il pas moyen d`être un peu plus seul demanda Sirius.  
  
Harry ferma la porte à clé et fit le sortilège du silence.  
  
-Je suis très impressionné Harry, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce sort?  
  
-Tu sais très bien où Sirius, il n`y a qu`une seule personne qui a inventé ce sort et c`était mon ancêtre Godric Gryffondor. Oui j`ai son livre et j`ai lu la dédicace de mon père pour moi à la fin. Oui je sais que je suis l`héritier de Gryffondor, j`ai en ma possessions les 4 pierres de puissances que tu connais aussi, alors je suis fin prêt à connaître enfin la vérité. Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire et c`est pour ça que je ne te poserai pas de question.  
  
-Merci Harry, je t`en suis reconnaissant. Pour ce qui est des leçons d`animagi, on commence demain. J`ai eu la permission de passer le reste de l`été avec vous.  
  
-C`est fantastique, mais être constamment sous ta forme de chien ne te dérangera pas? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Non je suis habituer de rester de long moment dans la peau d`un chien. Pour le restant de la journée, je veux que vous vous reposiez et que vous deux dit-il en pointant Ron et Hermione, vous entraîniez à prononcer et à entendre prononcer le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Sirius se transforma en chien sous leur yeux après avoir lancé le Finite Icantatem.  
  
-Maman, il y a un gros chien noir dans ma chambre dit Ron lorsqu`il arriva en bas.  
  
Mme Weasley sourit et jouant le jeu avec son fils :  
  
-Oui, nous avons recueillit un pauvre chien errant pour quelque temps. 


	7. La Leçon D'Animagi

Chapitre 7 : La leçon d`Animagi  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à la cuisine. Curieusement, un gros chien noir les suivaient dans tous leur déplacement.  
  
-Vous vous êtes faites un nouvel ami à ce que je vois leur dit Fred  
  
-Oui la grosse bébête avec les tites bêtes ajouta George  
  
Le chien se mit à grogner en montrant Fred et George de la patte  
  
-On dirait qu`il comprend ce qu`on dit articula Fred avant de sortir de la pièce accompagner de George.  
  
Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire et se tourna vers Sirius qui avait toujours sa forme de chien.  
  
-Patmol lui dit Ron, tu veux qu`on se rejoigne à la clairière?  
  
Patmol (Sirius) hocha la tête en signe d`affirmation.  
  
-Ok termina Ron, on se rejoint là-bas dans 30 minutes.  
  
Les trois amis mangèrent aussi vite qu`ils purent et se retrouvèrent à la clairière avec Sirius qui reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-Bon premièrement pendant que vous veniez, j`ai lancé un sort repousse- monde. C`est un peu comme le sort du repousse-moldu de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais la ça s`applique aussi aux sorciers. C`est ton père qui a inventé ce sort Harry. Maintenant, nous allons nous mettes à deux pour lancer le sort du silence, car il doit être assez grand pour que personne aux alentours ne fasse de bruit.  
  
Le bouclier du silence était vraiment très grand et il faisait presque la totalité de la clairière, et pour cause, Ron et Hermione avait décider de le lancer eux aussi. Maintenant qu`ils étaient isolés, Sirius commença à leur parlé des animagi.  
  
-Ce n`est pas nous qui choisissons notre animal, mais lui qui nous choisi. S'il nous choisi et on le déçoit, on perd notre animal. Il est très difficile de ré apprivoiser un animal qui n`a plus confiance en nous. Avez- vous des questions?  
  
-Comment fait-on pour apprivoiser notre animal? Demanda Hermione  
  
-En lui parlant bien sur répondit Sirius comme si c`était évident  
  
-Mais comment fait-on pour parler à un animal qui n`est pas là demanda Ron  
  
-Par la méditation Ron. Vous allez devoir méditer une bonne partie de la journée avec l`animal qui va vous apparaître, vous devez discuter avec lui et à la fin de la discussions, il vous dira s'il accepte de vous donné ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Et s'il refuse demanda Harry  
  
-Vous devez recommencer jusqu`à ce qu`il vous acceptes. Peter avait recommencer 5 fois avant que le rat l`accepte. Alors vous ne devez pas désespérer si ça ne marche pas aujourd`hui.  
  
-Ensuite que faut-il faire? Demanda encore Harry.  
  
-Cela viendra plus tard lorsque vous saurez qu`elle sera votre animal. Bon aller, placer vous par terre, assissez-vous confortablement. Je vais prononcer une première formule qui va vous déconnecté de la réalité. Vous n`entendrez plus alors qu`une dernière phrase que je vais prononcer et que vous devez répétez 5 fois avec votre nom complet à la fin. Pour toi Harry, ce sera Harry Gryffondor-Potter. Êtes-vous prêts?  
  
-Nous sommes prêts répondirent les 3 amis.  
  
-Aparecium altar animagi cuero sonar dit Sirius  
  
Il enchaîna quelques secondes plus tard avec :  
  
-Animagi revelatum una mia.  
  
Aussitôt, la phrase fut repris 5 fois par les 3 amis :  
  
-Animagi revelatum una mia Harry Gryffondor-Potter  
  
- Animagi revelatum una mia Ronald Weasley  
  
- Animagi revelatum una mia Hermione Granger  
  
Sirius s`en réjouit, car ils avait bien compris le fonctionnement. Sirius se mit à l`écart et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait quelques heures encore devant lui avant la fin de la méditation. Il s`endormit. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Harry le secouait.  
  
-Déjà, dit Sirius, ça fait seulement 45 minutes que tu es en transe. Ne me dit pas que ton animal t`a refuser?  
  
-Non non, il ne m`a pas refuser, il m`a dit que cela faisait déjà 3 ans qu`il m`attendait et qu`il avait hâte de me parler. Il m`a dit que j`étais bien celui qu`il croyait que j`étais et il m`a dit qu`il m`accordait ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Attend, ne me dit pas tout de suite en quoi tu vas te transformé, attendons tes amis. En attendant reposons-nous un peu.  
  
Environ deux heures plus tard, Ron Hermione se levèrent tous sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Alors demanda Harry  
  
-Je vais me transformer en chien dit Ron  
  
-Et moi en chouette huponne dit Hermione  
  
-Félicitation, cela vous à pris un peu moins de 3 heures, James et moi, ça nous avait pris 5 heures. Mais Harry vous bat tous, cela lui a pris 45 minutes seulement.  
  
-Wow Harry et en quoi tu te changera? Demanda Ron  
  
-Je suis un Phoenix dit-il  
  
-Quoi!!! S`exclama Sirius un Phoenix  
  
-Oui, un Phoenix répéta t-il  
  
-Harry, le Phoenix est un des animagi les plus puissants, il est nommé oiseau de feu, il est aussi l`emblème du pouvoir de Gryffondor et le symbole de l`immortalité et seul un héritier peut se transformer en Phoenix. Je suis vraiment surpris de voir que tu te transformera en Phoenix dit Sirius  
  
-Mais comment ce fait-il que mon père se soit transformer en cerf et non en Phoenix? Demanda Harry  
  
-Je te le dirai bientôt Harry, pour l`instant, vous devez vous rapprocher de votre animal respectif. Vous devez repenser à l`animal que vous avez vu et vous imaginez lui ressemblant. Vous constaterez aussi des transformations à votre physique. Il se peu que ces transformations ne soit pas tout à fait celle que vous pourriez attendre vu votre animal termina t- il en regardant Harry d`une drôle de façon. Maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer à la maison. Il doit être près de 13 : 00 heure et Mme Weasley doit commencer à s`inquiétée.  
  
En effet. Lorsqu`ils arrivèrent tous les quatre, Sirius sous forme de chien, Mme Weasley leur demanda où ils étaient passé en leur disant qu`elle s`inquiétait. Elle jeta un regard noir au chien puis les invita tous à passer à table. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels ils apprirent à se rapprocher de leur animal respectif. Ils avaient notée tous trois des changements dans leur puissance et dans leur physique. Ils avaient beaucoup mûrit pendant ces deux semaines. Harry, avait grandit d`au moins deux pouces et avait maintenant les muscles assez développé et sa vue. Pour Ron, seul ses muscles avait beaucoup grossit et il semblait beaucoup plus agile et fort. Hermione quant à elle, avait perdu ses rondeurs de jeune fille et ressemblait maintenant à une très belle jeune femme. La silhouette de son corps rappelait bien la silhouette gracieuse de la chouette. Les trois amis se comprenaient mutuellement mieux et un nouveau lien les unissaient. 


	8. Le Secret de Sirius

Chapitre 8 : Le Secret de Sirius  
  
Sirius leur dit qu`ils approchaient de la transformation. Il était étonnant de voir la rapidité que ça leur avait pris pour modifier leur corps. Cela avait pris plus de 2 ans pour James et lui. Il est vrai qu`eux avaient commencer leur transformation étant beaucoup moins puissant que les trois jeunes sorciers qu`il avait devant lui.  
  
-Je crois que je vais pouvoir me transformer aujourd`hui Sirius, je me sent en parfaite communion avec le phoenix et j`ai déjà réussit à transformer mes yeux hier. Dit Harry  
  
-Pour vrai? Lorsqu`un animagi change la couleur de ses yeux, cela veut dire qu`il est prêt à tenter la grande transformation leur dit Sirius.  
  
-Moi aussi j`arrive à transformer mes yeux annonça Hermione.  
  
-Moi de même termina Ron  
  
-Bon cela veut dire que j`aurais bientôt un phoenix, une chouette et un chien devant moi. Pour réussir votre transformation, vous devez méditer à nouveau. Cette fois, ça ne devrais pas durer trop longtemps. Vous devez seulement penser à votre animal très fort et souhaiter lui ressembler. Si vous êtes vraiment prêt, vous vous transformerai. Vous aller y aller un à la fois pour que l`on puisse tous se voir. Ron, tu y va le premier.  
  
-D`accord dit-il  
  
Il se concentra sur son chien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron avait disparu, à sa place, on pouvait voir un beau chien Labrador noir.  
  
-Félicitation Ron dit Sirius, pour reprendre ta forme normal tu n'a qu`à te visualisé en humain.  
  
-Fantastique, j`ai réussi, je suis un Labrador, je suis un animagus dit-il  
  
-À toi Hermione dit Sirius.  
  
De la même façon que Ron, Hermione disparu au bout de quelques minutes pour laissé place à une jolie chouette huponne blanche. Hermione réapparut.  
  
-J`ai réussi, je suis une chouette, Vas-y Harry.  
  
Harry disparu presque instantanément lorsqu`il commença à méditer et on vis apparaître, semblable à Fumseck, un merveilleux Phoenix aux ailes rouge et or. Les yeux du Phoenix étincelait et la gorge du Phoenix était bleu. Le reste du corps était rouge. Il lança un tel trémolo que tous furent égailler à entendre chanter le phoenix. Harry reprit sa forme normal.  
  
-J`ai réussi, moi aussi.  
  
-Félicitation Harry lancèrent les trois autres.  
  
-Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui me chicotte depuis quelque temps. À mon anniversaire, lorsque tu m`as envoyé ta lettre, tu parlais que tu avais un secret à me révélé concernant Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue. J`aimerais bien savoir ce secret maintenant. Cela fait déjà deux semaines et tu ne m`as pas encore parlé de ce secret.  
  
-Je devais attendre que tu le fasse toi-même Harry, et de plus, je n`aurais pas pu te le dire avant que tu aie réussit ta transformation en animagus. C`est donc une bonne chose que tu ne m`aie pas poser de question avant.  
  
-Comment ça tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant? Demanda Harry  
  
-Parce que cela concerne les animagi. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêts à entendre un des plus grand secret jamais gardé par les Gryffondor?  
  
-Bon alors écouter moi bien sans m`interrompre. Vous poserez vos questions à la fin lorsque j`aurai fini. Lorsque James et moi sommes devenu animagi pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations, nous avons chercher un livre traitant des animagus. Nous avons été surpris de trouver en même temps le livre de Godric Gryffondor. Comme nous n`arrivions pas à lire quoi que ce soit à l`intérieur, nous l`avons mis de coté pour se concentrer sur les animagus. Lorsque nous avons réussit, notre puissance avait augmenter considérablement. Par hasard, ton père réouvrit le livre et le livre lui dévoila son secret. Il était l`héritier de Gryffondor. En lisant se livre, il découvrit qu`on pouvait avoir deux animagi en soit. Même que le premier était moins puissant que le second pour ne pas que l`on devienne fous avec trop de puissance. Vous aurez deviner en effet que James se transforma en Phoenix bien entendu. Il était l`héritier de Gryffondor alors il était certain qu`il se changerais en Phoenix. Peter n`a jamais su qu`on pouvait avoir deux animagi. Par contre, nous apprîmes qu`un loup-garou peut avoir un animagi. Remus put aussi devenir un animagus. Il se transforme en loup et comme un animagus garde ses pensées à lui, les nuits de pleine lune, il se transformait en loup avant de devenir loup-garou. Il était, donc plus humain et plus facile à contrôler pour moi et ton père. Il est très facile de se transformer en son deuxième animagus. Le corps de la personne se transforme habituellement en prévision des deux animaux qui t`appartienne. James et moi, cela nous a pris 1 heure avant de pouvoir se transformer dans notre deuxième forme. Bon j`ai terminé, vous pouvez poser vos questions.  
  
-Cela veut vraiment dire que je vais me transformer en un autre animal que la chouette? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Oui, tout les trois vous aller pouvoir lui répondit Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, lorsque j`ai su que j`allais me transformer en phoenix, tu as dit que c`était un des animaux les plus puissants. Même mon père n`avait le Phoenix que comme deuxième animagi. Quels animal est plus puissant que le Phoenix? Demanda Harry  
  
-Il n`existe qu`un seul animal supérieur au Phoenix et il est l`emblème suprême de Gryffondor.  
  
-Le Gryffon tenta Hermione  
  
-Exact Hermione, le Gryffon est l`animagus le plus puissant qui existe. Le seul à avoir eu comme animagus un Phoenix et un Gryffon fut Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Dit Sirius  
  
-Qu`est-ce qui caractérise le Gryffon demanda Ron  
  
-Le Gryffon a le corps et les pattes de derrière du lion. Il a aussi les oreilles du lion. Il a les pattes de devant et l`avant du corps de l`aigle. Il a aussi des immenses ailes d`aigle qui sont rouge et or. Le Gryffon est le roi des animaux et des oiseaux. Sa grosseur est 8 fois plus grande que celle d`un lion normal. Il se défend avec son bec et ses griffes en plus de ses nombreux pouvoirs magiques. Le Gryffon est un animal très fidèle qui symbolise le courage expliqua Sirius.  
  
-Quels sont ses pouvoirs magiques demanda Harry?  
  
-Tu devras le découvrir toi-même Harry puisque personne ne sait qu`elle sont les pouvoirs du Gryffon.  
  
-D`accord, peut-on appeler notre animal aujourd'hui? Risqua Harry  
  
-Bien sur lui dit Sirius cela ne devrais pas vous prendre plus de 20 minutes sauf pour Harry qui lui ça lui prendra sûrement moins de 5 minutes puisqu`il connaît déjà son animal. Je vais devoir encore vous plonger en méditation, puis vous prononcerez dix fois de suite Animagi revelatum deus mia et votre nom complet. Vous êtes prêts?  
  
-Oui répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione  
  
-Aparecium altar animagi cuero sonar dit Sirius  
  
Aussitôt, on entendit répéter 10 fois par trois voix:  
  
-Animagi revelatum deus mia Harry Gryffondor-Potter  
  
-Animagi revelatum deus mia Ronald Weasley  
  
-Animagi revelatum deus mia Hermione Granger  
  
Au bout de 5 minutes comme l`avait prévu Sirius, Harry se releva et confirma ce que Sirius avait dit, il se transformerais en Gryffon. Ils attendirent 10 minutes puis Ron se releva suivi d`Hermione quelques instant plus tard.  
  
-Alors Harry, Sirius avait raison? Demanda Ron  
  
-Oui il avait raison je suis un Gryffon et toi Ron?  
  
-Je suis un loup comme Lunard.  
  
Les trois autres se tournent vers Hermione  
  
-Moi je serai un aigle à tête blanche dit Hermione  
  
-Voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez instantanément vous transformer en votre animal. Vous avez déjà assez de puissance pour y arriver tout d`un coup. Allez-y j`aimerais bien voir un aigle, un loup et un Gryffon dit Sirius.  
  
Un instant plus tard, il y avait 3 magnifique animal devant Sirius. Lorsqu`il reprirent leur forme, Sirius dit à Ron  
  
-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Remus lorsque tu est en loup tu sais.  
  
Ron rougit sous le compliment et Hermione demanda  
  
-Sirius, quel est ton deuxième animal toi?  
  
-J`y venais justement, Harry tu risque d`avoir un sacré choc, je me change en Cerf.  
  
-Quoi? , Comme mon père? Demanda Harry  
  
-Oui, Harry, un cerf identique à Cornedrue. Regarde.  
  
Un grand cerf se matérialisa à la place de Sirius. Harry le regarda impressionner et ému. Lorsque Sirius reprit sa forme, Harry ne put parler. Sirius leur dit alors qu`ils ne leur restaient qu`une chose à faire. Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sous sa cape et la tendit à Harry.  
  
-Elle te revient de droit et en plus aujourd`hui tu va devenir un vrai maraudeur.  
  
-Pour vrai, nous allons devenir des maraudeurs risqua Hermione  
  
-Oui Hermione, toi Ron et Harry êtes maintenant des maraudeurs. Il suffit de vous trouvez un nom maintenant.  
  
-Moi je sais quel nom on peut donner à Harry dit Ron. Pourquoi pas Gryphus ?  
  
-Gryphus, oui ça me plaît dit Harry. Ron, toi que dis tu de Lupus.  
  
-Lupus, oui pourquoi pas, Hermione je crois qu` Aquila irait bien.  
  
-Oui ça va dit Hermione  
  
-Bon nous avons donc Gryphus, Lupus et Aquila. Je vous demandes pendant la prochaine semaine de tenter de maîtriser le pouvoir de vos animagus. Vous aller voir que dès qu`une contrariété vas vous arriver, il se peut que votre animal se manifeste. Tâcher de toujours vous soutenir et de tenter de vous calmer pour faire disparaître les symptômes. Et j`espère que je ne dois pas vous rappeler de ne pas en parler à personne. Maintenant, je dois quitter.  
  
-Comment ça tu dois partir, reste encore un peu dit Harry  
  
-Non, je ne peux pas, Dumbledore m`avait demander de rallier tout les anciens l`année dernière alors il me reste une semaine pour le faire. Je vais rejoindre Remus. Nous allons nous revoir très bientôt je vous le promets.  
  
-D`accord Sirius, merci pour tout dit Hermione  
  
-Oui merci Sirius répéta Ron  
  
-Nous ferons attention Patmol dit Harry  
  
-J`espère bien Gryphus. Bon allez à bientôt.  
  
Sirius se transforma en chien et partit vers la forêt juste après avoir annulé le sortilège du silence.  
  
-On ferait mieux de rentré maintenant dit Ron. 


	9. À Bord du Poudlard Express

Chapitre 9 : À Bord du Poudlard Express  
  
La dernière semaine passa très vite. En plus de jouer des matchs de Quidditch, nos trois amis apprenaient à maîtriser leurs animaux et y arrivaient relativement bien. Ils avaient été au chemin de Traverse et ils avaient malheureusement rencontré Malfoy. Harry avait aperçu Cho de loin, mais elle ne l`avait pas vu.  
  
-Allez, tout le monde au lit, c`est la rentré demain leur dit Mme Weasley.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seul un instant, Harry voulait leur parler.  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort n`a pas fait de victime cet été, il doit préparer un grand coup dit-il.  
  
-Ou il est entrain de rallié de sombre créature proposa Hermione. Dumbledore avait dit qu`il tenterait de rallié les géants et les détraqueurs.  
  
-Tu as raison Hermione dit Ron, ce doit être cela.  
  
-Bon allons se coucher, demain on se lève tôt dit Hermione.  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent et dirent  
  
-Bonne nuit Aquila.  
  
Cela fit sourire Hermione qui leur répondit  
  
-Bonne nuit Gryphus, Bonne nuit Lupus.  
  
Le lendemain matin, deux voitures du ministère vint les chercher. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George dans une, Mme Weasley, Ginny, Billy et Charlie dans l`autre.  
  
-Je me demande qui sera notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal demanda Fred.  
  
-J`espère que ce sera une belle jeune fille dit George.  
  
-Moi je ne souhaite seulement qu`elle sache enseigné comme il faut et qu`on apprennent des choses intéressantes.  
  
-Oui, on le sait Hermione, du moment que tu peux mettre le nez dans un livre tu es heureuse lui dit Ron d`un ton moqueur.  
  
-On arrive dit Harry.  
  
Ils débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers le quai 9¾. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour. De l`autre coté, Mme Weasley leur souhaita bonne année et se tourna vers Fred et George et leur dit de ne pas faire de mauvais coup. Comme si Fred et George allait l`écouter cette année plus que les six autres avant ! Ron, Harry et Hermione prirent un compartiment de libre pour eux tandis que Fred. George et Ginny partaient de leur coté. Neville vint les rejoindre ainsi que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Il commencèrent à raconter leur vacances respectives et Ron se renfrogna lorsqu`Hermione commença à parler de Victor Krum. Un peu plus tard, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de bataille explosive. Alors que la partie débutait, la porte du compartiment s`ouvrit brusquement. Malfoy ainsi que ses deux gorilles étaient là.  
  
-Alors Potter, toujours en vie ricana t-il. Le seigneur des ténèbres veut te garder en vie pour que tu vois le pouilleux et la sang de bourbe mourir continua t-il.  
  
-Ferme là Malfoy, tu n`es qu`une petite fouine sans cervelle rétorqua Ron  
  
-Oui, mais moi je suis toujours en vie, pas comme ce stupide Diggory crana t-il  
  
-Pppotter dit-il précipitamment avant de sortir en vitesse  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Harry et s`écria  
  
-Harry tes yeux, il sont jaune foudroyant, comme s'il lançait des flammes, qu`est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Harry calme toi, rappelle toi ce que Patmol a dit tu doit contrôler tes émotions dit Ron.  
  
Petit à petit, les yeux d`Harry reprirent leur couleur verte normal. Seamus, Dean et Neville regardaient Harry d`un air d`incompréhension et, il faut le dire, avec une certaine crainte.  
  
-Désoler dit Harry, j`ai subit un mauvais sort cet été et quand je me met en colère, mes yeux changent de couleur. Cela devrait arrêter bientôt.  
  
-Ah ok dit simplement Neville  
  
Une lueur de soulagement se voyait dans les yeux des trois condisciples. Ron et Hermione félicitèrent Harry pour sa réponse rapide.  
  
-Je crois qu`il va falloir s`entraîner beaucoup plus dit Harry, Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir pour Gryphus, Lupus et Aquila dit-il.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry, on y veilleras. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Je me demande ce sera qui le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal demanda Neville. J`espère que ce ne sera pas Rogue.  
  
-Non ce ne sera pas Rogue dit Harry, je crois savoir qui ce sera, mais je ne peux pas encore le dire, car si je me trompe, je révèlerais un grand secret qui doit rester caché.  
  
-Bon je reviens je dois jouer mon rôle de préfète dit Hermione alors qu`elle enfilait son badge. Ne faite pas cette tête d`ahurit dit elle à l`endroit de Dean et Seamus. Oui je suis la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor. Maintenant, mettez votre habit de Poudlard, on arrive bientôt. Moi je dois aller prévenir les autres.  
  
Elle partit sur cette phrase. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire devant les airs contrit de Neville. Dean et Seamus.  
  
-Vous le saviez et vous nous l`avez même pas dit demanda le dernier?  
  
-Non, ce n`était pas à nous de le dire. Bon nous arrivons.  
  
Hermione revient dans le compartiment et tout les six prirent leur bagages et descendit vers les carrioles qui les attendaient pour les amenés au château. Hagrid n`était pas là, donc les première année ne pouvaient pas traversé le lac comme d`habitude.  
  
-Où est Hagrid demandèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Comment pouvaient-il le savoir ? Il devait être encore dans les montagne avec Mme Maxime. En arrivant au château, Mme McGonagall les attendaient pour les accueillires.  
  
-M. Potter, suivez-moi s`il vous plaît, Miss Granger, veuillez conduire les élèves à la grande salle dit elle.  
  
Harry chuchota à Ron en vitesse  
  
-Je vais avoir besoin de tes frères pour le coup du bonbon changeur de couleur.  
  
Ron comprit immédiatement et partit à la recherche de ses frères. Il n`aurait pas besoin d`expliquer pourquoi, il savait que ses frères aimait bien les blagues. Dans le bureau de Mme McGonagall  
  
-Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy est venu me dire que vous arriviez à changer la couleur de vos yeux pour faire peur? lui dit-elle  
  
-Non Mme, c`est une farce des jumeaux Weasley, ils ont inventé un bonbon qui fait changé la couleur de nos yeux lorsque nous sommes en colère et ils l`ont expérimenté sur moi répondit Harry d`un ton qui se voulait convaincant.  
  
-Hum bon je vais vérifier cela et faire interdire ces bonbons dit Mme McGonagall. Vous pouvez allez rejoindre les autres à la grande salle Mr Potter, la cérémonie de la répartition doit être déjà commencé.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour pouvoir suivre la répartition, mais quand il arriva la cérémonie tirait déjà à sa fin. Les jumeaux Weasley regardèrent Harry s`asseoir et lui glissa:  
  
-T`inquiète pas Harry, on te couvre sur celui là, on te doit bien ça.  
  
Harry fit un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore se leva. Toute la salle se tue et se tourna en direction du directeur.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves et bienvenue à cette nouvelle année scolaire. Cette année et comme toutes les années, les sorties dans la forêt interdites sont interdites. En plus des objets interdits, on m`apprend à l`instant que les bonbons colère sont aussi interdit. Il regarda en direction des jumeaux et reprit.  
  
- Vous savez tous qu`à la fin de l`année dernière, Voldemort est revenu à la vie.  
  
Un mouvement d`indignation se fit sentir dans la salle tandis que le directeur prononçait le nom. Seul Harry, Hermione et quelque professeur ne bronchèrent pas.  
  
-Je ne vois pas le nouveau professeur de défense chuchota Ron à ses amis.  
  
Ils n`eurent pas le temps de répondre car Dumbledore poursuivait.  
  
-Bon comme je disait, Voldemort est de retour, alors nous allons devoir nous pratiquer bien fort à devenir plus fort et à apprendre de forts sortilèges. Aussi, c`est pourquoi vos cours de défense seront plus nombreux cette année. Je vous présente par le fait même, votre nouveau professeur de défense, Mme Arabella Figgs.  
  
Curieusement, personne ne voyait le professeur, pourtant, le directeur venait de nous la présenter. C`est alors que Harry vit un chat s`avancé devant la table des professeurs.  
  
-Elle est là, c`est un animagus dit Harry à ses amis.  
  
À l`instant même, le chat se métamorphosa en Arabella Figgs qui avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle avait vraiment l`air heureuse d`être de retour chez elle parmis les sorciers.  
  
-Mme Figgs était supposé morte depuis maintenant 14 ans, mais nous sommes heureux de la savoir maintenant en vie et qu`elle ait accepter le poste de professeur termina Dumbledore.  
  
Mme Figgs alla s`asseoir à la table des professeurs lançant un clin d`oeil à Harry.  
  
-Maintenant, si nous mangions dit Dumbledore.  
  
La table se couvrit de nourriture de toute sorte. Le souper terminer, ils montèrent tous à la salle commune. Hermione devant avec ses deux amis.  
  
-Quel est le mot de passe cette année Hermione demanda Harry ?  
  
Hermione fit un sourire énigmatique et devant le portrait de la grosse dame dit bien fort  
  
-Cornedrue  
  
Harry n`en croyait pas ses oreilles, Dumbledore avait mis le nom d`animagus de son père comme mot de passe. Facile à retenir se dit-il.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent un peu puis montèrent chacun à leur dortoir sur les ordres d`Hermione qui disait que les cours commençait le lendemain. 


	10. Azkaban

Chapitre 10 : Azkaban  
  
Lorsqu`ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin et qu`ils descendirent à la salle commune, Harry et Ron apprirent par Ginny qu`Hermione était déjà levé depuis longtemps et qu`elle était déjà dans la grande salle. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre la rejoindre. Hermione distribuait les emplois du temps. Elle prit Ron et Harry par le bras et les entraîna un peu à l`écart.  
  
-Voici, notre emploi du temps leur dit-elle. Il est un peu différent des autres, car il y a les cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du mal du professeur Dumbledore et j`ai aussi demandé a Mme McGonagall de nous donnée aussi un temps libre pour nous entraîner. Alors le vendredi midi, après le cours de défense, nous avons le reste de la journée de libre pour nous.  
  
-Super Hermione, très bonne initiative. On se voit plus tard dit Harry.  
  
Un peu plus tard alors qu`ils étaient tous assis pour mangé, Ron s`exclama.  
  
-Oh non, on commence avec deux heures de potions commun avec les Serpentard et deux heures de divinations.  
  
-Mais heureusement, nous avons 2 heures de défense contre les forces du mal et notre cours supplémentaire aussi. Dit Harry.  
  
-Voilà le courrier dit Hermione en voyant un nombre élevé de hibou surgirent dans la grande salle. Voilà la gazette du sorcier poursuivit- elle. Oh non regardez!  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Les détraqueurs, ils ont rejoint V...Voldemort dit-elle  
  
Suite à la désertion de la prison d`Azkaban par les détraqueurs, un grand nombre de prisonniers se sont échapper. Pour la plupart, tous étaient des mangemorts. Tous les autres prisonniers ont été exécuter par les mangemorts ou ont reçu le baiser mortel. La tête de mort s`est remis à flotter. Tout indique que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour. C`est la deuxième fois en moins de un an que la marque des ténèbres apparaissait. Nous avons grand espoir que Mr Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, puisse aidé le ministère à surmonter ce nouveau problème. Par le fait même, le ministre de la magie, Mr Cornelius Fudge, tient à remettre ses plus sincères excuses à Monsieur Dumbledore ainsi que Mr Harry Potter pour ne pas les avoir pris au sérieux lorsqu`il lui ont annoncé, en mai dernier le retour en force du seigneur des ténèbres. Armand Dovski pour la gazette du sorcier  
  
-Fudge a enfin compris, il était temps dit Ron  
  
-Ron, ce n`est pas le moment, tu n`a pas compris, les détraqueurs sont alliés à Voldemort, cela veut dire qu`ils peuvent attaquer n`importe qui.  
  
Hermione avait parlé un peu trop fort et tous les élèves s`étaient arrêter de parler à la mention du nom de Voldemort.  
  
-Quoi, vous n`avez jamais entendu quelqu`un prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, c`est idiot d`avoir peur d`un nom dit alors Ron pour défendre son amie.  
  
Quelqu`un dans la salle cria  
  
-Alors vas-y montres nous que tu n`a pas peur  
  
-Voldemort s`exclama bien fort Ron  
  
Harry jeta un coup d`oeil vers Dumbledore attendant un quelconque accord de celui-ci. Dumbledore fit un léger sourire à Harry tout en lui faisant un clin d`oeil. Il pouvait y aller.  
  
-Sonorus s`exclama bien fort Harry tout en pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge.  
  
-Hemm hemm. Attention tout le monde, écouter moi s`il vous plaîts. Je suis Harry Potter, j`ai vu le seigneur des ténèbres revenir à la vie à la fin de l`année dernière. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, les détraqueurs viennent de déserter la prison d`Azkaban en tuant tout les non mangemort affin de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. J`ai pris la parole auhjourd`hui parce que je ne veux pas que vous restiez surpris si vous m`entendez, moi et mes deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, dirent le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Toute la salle fut choquer  
  
-On ne doit pas craindre un nom, j`ai vaincu Voldemort il y a 14 ans, je serais donc le premier à avoir peur de prononcer son nom, mais je le prononce haut et clair aujourd`hui, Voldemort ne me fait pas peur  
  
-Et nous non plus Voldemort ne nous fait pas peur dirent Hermione et Ron en même temps.  
  
Le discours d`Harry leur avaient donné le courage qu`il leur fallait pour dire le nom de Voldemort en publique. Tout la salle commença à parler bruyamment toujours sous le choc.  
  
-Sourdinam murmura Harry.  
  
Dumbledore se leva  
  
-Cher éleves, comme Mr Potter vous la si bien dit il y a quelques instants, le seigneur des ténèbres a rappeler à lui les détraqueurs qui se sont empresser de le rejoindre en faisant un carnage à la prison d`Azkaban. De plus, je vous demande de ne plus avoir peur de dire le nom de Voldemort. Avoir peur de ce nom constitue une faiblesse qu`il peut exploiter. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne première journée.  
  
Le déjeuner repris de plus belle. Étrangement, personne ne vint parler à Ron, Harry ou Hermione, tous semblaient les ignorer complètement. Les jumeaux Weasley s`approchèrent de l`endroit ou était assis les trois amis et murmurèrent à l`endroit de leut frère.  
  
-Nous ne savions pas que tu étais si brave  
  
Puis ils s`en allèrent. Ron rougit sous le compliment heureux de faire une chose que ses frères n`avaient jamais osé faire. Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls à avoir compris ce que Fred et george avait dit.  
  
-Harry regarde, une chouette pour toi dit Hermione.  
  
-Qui cela peut-il bien être, l`heure du courrier était pourtant terminé.  
  
Cher Mr Potter, je tiens à m`excuser personnellement de vous avoir traîter de déranger l`année dernière. Je m`aperçoit aujourd`hui de mon erreur et j`espère que vous ne m`en tiendrez pas rigueur. J`espère sincèrement que vous pourrez nous aider dans la lutte au seigneur des ténèbres. Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie  
  
  
  
-Des excuses, s`exclama Harry, Fudge me fait des excuses.  
  
-Il a enfin compris dit Ron  
  
-Allons à notre cours ou nous allons être en retard, je ne tiens pas à ce que Rogue nous enlèves des points avant même le début de l`année dit Hermione.  
  
Ils partirent tous les trois en direction des cachots. 


	11. Le Professeur Rogue

Chapitre 11 : Le professeur Rogue  
  
En entrant dans les cachots, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent une place libre au fond de la classe. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Seul le professeur Rogue était dans la salle. Il regarda en direction d`Harry et ses amis puis se dirigea vers eux. Il sorti sa baguette et dit  
  
-Stopica tempo  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent aussi leur baguette pensant que Rogue les attaquaient. Puis, rien ne se produisit. Rogue dit alors.  
  
-Rangez vos baguettes, je ne veux que vous parler, le sort que j`ai lancé est un sort de ralentissement du temps. Nous allons pouvoir parler en toute quiétude sans être déranger par aucun élève. Potter, je vous dois des excuses, cet été, Dumbledore m`a obligé à travailler avec Black et Lupin. Nous avons fait la paix. Ce n`est pas seulement une trêve, nous avons décider de laisser le passé là où il était et de songer au futur. Je dois vous dire que maintenant que Voldemort est revenu et qu`il sait que je suis un espion, je ne suis plus obligé de favoriser les Serpentards. J`aimerais que nous recommencions une nouvelle relation entre vous et moi puisque nous allons avoir à se battre côte à côte pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Rogue se tue après son long discours et attendit un commentaire. À sa grand surprise, Harry se leva et lui tendit la main.  
  
-Je suis heureux de pouvoir recommencer notre relation à neuf professeur Rogue, je n`ai jamais aimé avoir à vous détester.  
  
Rogue lui serra la main avec un léger sourire en coin. Ron et Hermione firent de même.  
  
-Vous savez professeur, vous êtes moins dur que vous sembliez l`être, vous paraissez plus humain que jamais en ce moment. dit Ron  
  
-Je suis contente de pouvoir recommencer sur de nouvelle base professeur ajouta Hermione  
  
-Si on allait s`asseoir à l`avant proposa Harry. Si vous le voulez bien professeur bien sur, sinon nous pouvons attendre quelques temps avant de montrer à tous que nous pouvons nous parler sans se sauter dessus.  
  
-Non Harry, il est grand temps que les Serpentards apprennent qui je suis vraiment. Pour vous prouvé que je ne ment pas en disant que je regrette sincèrement ce que j`ai fait depuis les quatre années que vous êtes ici, je vais vous révélé un très grand secret. Je suis un Gryffondor.  
  
Nos trois amis restèrent sans voix. Rogue repris.  
  
-Et oui, le choixpeau m`avait envoyé chez Gryffondor, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéresser au farce des maraudeurs. Alors, ils ont commencé à me jouer des tours et je me suis tourné vers les Serpentards qui m`ont accueillis dans leur clan. J`ai pu alors me venger de leur farce, mais aujourd`hui je le regrette, car vous savez comme moi où cela m`a mené.  
  
-Alors vous êtes un Gryffondor, comme nous dit Harry. Vous savez alors qui je suis vraiment? dit Harry  
  
-Oui Harry, depuis que tu est nés que j`ai appris qui tu étais vraiment. j`en ai aussi voulu à ton père parce qu`ils nous avaient tous cachés cela à part pour Remus, Sirius, Lily et Peter.  
  
Il avait grimacer en prononçant ce dernier nom.  
  
-Puis-je vous poser une question demanda Harry  
  
-Allez-y Harry répondit Rogue.  
  
-Votre réponse sera pour moi le signe que vous êtes vraiment de mon coté. Si vous êtes vraiment devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, comment ce fait-il que vous ne lui aviez pas dit que Peter était le traître?  
  
-Très bien Harry, je savais que tu me poserais cette question un jour. La réponse est fort simple, il n`y avait que Voldemort qui était au courant du traître dans les amis de ton père Harry. Même moi, j`ai essayer de le faire parler sans réussir. Lorsque tu as détruit Voldemort, j`ai compris que c`était Sirius. Mais avec les évènements que tu connais, je sais maintenant que c`était faux. Peter était coupable. J`espère que j`ai bien répondu à votre question.  
  
-Oui, très bien, merci professeur.  
  
-Maintenant je vais lever le sort. Finite Incantatem  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs choses et allèrent se placer à l`avant de la classe alors que tous les élèves entraient dans la salle. Rogue les regarda puis alla se placer à son poste. Lorsque tous les élèves furent arriver, le cours débuta. Étrangement pour tous les élèves excepter nos trois amis, Rogue ne fut pas arrogant et ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant à Harry. Il félicita même Neville pour ses efforts. Malefoy regardait Rogue d`un drôle d`air. Il sortit alors une grenouille de sa cape et entreprit de la mettre dans le chaudron de Dean et Seamus. Rogue, qui avait vu la scène se dirigea immédiatement vers l`endroit où était assis Malfoy et où la potion de Dean et Seamus débordait. Malefoy sourit d`un air goguenard, il était certain que Gryffondor perdrait des points.  
  
-Malefoy, 20 points en moins pour Serpentards et une retenue pour vous. Je ne tolèrerai pas que l`on gâche les potions des autres élèves.  
  
Drago perdit alors instantanément son petit air supérieur et dit  
  
-Mais, mais...  
  
-Il n`y a pas de mais qui tienne, monsieur Malefoy. Je tiens à vous informer que cet année, il n`y aura aucun favoritisme dans cette classe et que j`entend bien que tous se passe bien.  
  
Ron ne put réprimer son sourire et Rogue qui retournait à l`avant le vit. Il glissa à l`oreille de celui-ci.  
  
-Faites bien attention, je suis peut-être plus juste, mais je peux toujours enlevé des point à Gryffondor pour avoir ris de l`autre maison.  
  
Ron perdit immédiatement son sourire, mais se rendit compte que le professeur Rogue avais un léger sourire au coins de la bouche. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ron compris ce que le professeur voulait dire. Bien qu`il n`y est plus de favoritisme, il ne tolèrerais pas que les Gryffondor en profite pour rabaisser les Serpentards. Harry, et Hermione, qui avaient suivi toutes la scène comprirent eux aussi ce que Rogue voulait leur faire comprendre. Le cours se termina et tous parlait de ce changement en se rendant au cours de divination. Hermione se sépara de ses amis et se rendit à son propre cours puisqu`elle avait abandonné la divination. 


	12. Cours de Defense

Chapitre 12 : Cours de défense  
  
Encore une fois, Trelawney avait prédit la mort d`Harry pour cette année. Étrangement, cela ne faisait même plus broncher aucun élèves qui semblait eux aussi tous habituer à l`annonce de sa mort. Il retrouvèrent Hermione à la porte de la classe de défense.  
  
-Puis, comment était le premier cours d`Arithmancie demanda Ron.  
  
-Très intéressant répondit celle-ci, le professeur Vector est vraiment bon et votre cours de divination?  
  
-Bien, je vais encore mourir cette année dit Harry en éclatant de rire suivit de ses deux amis.  
  
-Qui a t-il de si drôle cher élèves dit soudain une voix derrière eux ?  
  
C`était Mme Figgs.  
  
-Bien c`est que Mme Trelawney a annoncé la mort de Harry, pour la cinquième année consécutives parvint à dire Hermione tout en riant.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu`il y a de drôle la-dedans dit Mme Figgs avec un léger sourire. -Euh, eh, professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler demanda Harry  
  
-Bien sur Harry, vient par ici.  
  
Harry et Mme Figgs allèrent dans un coin isolé de la classe  
  
-Eh bien, c`est que... commença Harry  
  
-Tu te demandes comment m`appeler n`est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui en effet demanda Harry  
  
-Et bien que dirais tu de professeur Figgs pendant les cours et Arabella en dehors de ceux-ci.  
  
-C`est d`accord pour moi Arabella.  
  
-Bon allez, va reprendre ta place le cours va commencer, nous allons étudier le patronus aujourd`hui.  
  
Harry, fut soudainement paniqué, il maîtrisait le patronus depuis la troisième année, mais ses deux amis ne le connaissent pas. Par contre, à cause de leur nouvelle force du à la transformation en animagi, ils réussiraient du premier coup.  
  
-Eh, c`est que, je connais déjà ce sortilège et je l`ai appris cette été à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Oui, je savais que tu pouvais pratiquer le sortilège du patronus, mais je ne savais pas que tu l`avais montré à tes amis. Tu peux retourner t`asseoir maintenant. Ah oui, une dernière chose, tes amis peuvent m`appeler Arabella en dehors des cours.  
  
Harry s`empressa de retourner à sa place et de raconter sa conversation avec Arabella.  
  
-Ouf! , Une chance que tu as vite répondu sinon, on aurait fait quoi dit Hermione.  
  
-Tu es sur que nous allons réussir à faire le patronus? Qu`est ce qui se passera si on ne le réussit pas? demanda Ron  
  
-Bien sur Ron, avec nos nouveau pouvoir chuchota Harry.  
  
Ils durent arrêter la conversation parce que Mme Figgs commençait le cours.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves, je suis Arabella Figgs et je serai votre professeur de défense pour cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore m`a mise au courant de ce que vous avez vu ces dernières années. Cette année, avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, vous avez plus de cours de défense et il est possible qu`au courant de l`année, quelqu`un vienne m`assister pour le cours. Oui Monsieur Thomas  
  
-Est-ce qu`on peut savoir qui viendra vous aider demanda Dean?  
  
-Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Vu que les détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort,  
  
Il y eu un sursaut d`horreur dans la classe  
  
-J`ai décidé de vous enseigner le sort qui sert à les repousser, le sort du patronus. La meilleur façon de vous enseigner ce sort étant une démonstration, je vais laisser la chance à trois de nos élèves de nous montrer leur adresse. Monsieur Potter, Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez venir à l`avant s`il vous plaît.  
  
Il y eu un murmure dans la classe. Tous voulais savoir comment ces trois là savait pratiquer le sort du patronus. Mme Figgs leur demanda  
  
-J`aimerais avant que vous procédiez à l`exemple, que vous expliquiez à la classe comment vous avez appris ce sort demanda Arabella.  
  
-Et bien commença Harry. Lorsque nous étions, en troisième année, vous vous souvenez que des détraqueurs gardaient l`entré de Poudlard. Lors des matchs de Quidditch, il me déstabilisaient tellement que je tombais évanoui. J`ai demandé au professeur Lupin de me montrer un moyen de me protéger et j`ai appris le sort du patronus. Quant à Ron et Hermione, je leur ai montrer cet été.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, montrer nous donc votre patronus demanda Mme Figgs.  
  
-Spero Patronum dit Harry en pensant au moment ou il avait su qu`il deviendrait animagus.  
  
Un magnifique cerf argenté sorti de la baguette de Harry, le salua puis disparu.  
  
-Magnifique s`exclama Arabella, pouvez vous expliquer à la classe comment vous faites?  
  
-Et bien, il suffit de penser très fort au moment le plus heureux de votre vie et de prononcer la formule spero patronum et votre patronus sortira de votre baguette. Chaque patronus est différent selon le sorcier, mais il se peut aussi que deux sorcier aie le même. Le patronus qui sort de votre baguette représente votre espoir ou en quoi réside votre espoir en la vie.  
  
-Très bien expliqué Harry, 15 points pour Gryffondor pour l`explication et la démonstration. Dit Mme Figgs. Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, c`est à vous.  
  
-Spero Patronum dirent les deux amis en coeur.  
  
Deux magnifique Gryfon sortirent de leur baguette. Tous les élèves poussèrent une exclamation. Le professeur Figgs semblait abasourdie. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Ils savaient que l`objet de leur espoir était Harry. Ils se tournèrent vers leur amis avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Impressionnant, vous garder espoir en Gryffondor, très intéressant. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir. Pour le restant du cours, vous aller vous concentrer sur le moment le plus heureux de votre vie et prononcer la formule Spero Patronum. N`espèrez pas faire comme eux du premier coup, vous n`y arriverez pas. J`ai du chocolat pour tous à l`avant. Si vous sentez que vous n`avez plus d`énergie, venez en chercher un morceau.  
  
Ron et Hermione retournèrent s`asseoir au coté d`Harry.  
  
-Merci les amis, je suis très touché de la confiance que vous placez en moi, je tacherai de ne pas vous faire défaut, mais j`aurai besoin de votre support. dit Harry  
  
D`un commun accord, Ron et Hermione chuchotèrent à Harry  
  
-Mais bien sur mon cher Gryphus.  
  
Ils passèrent tous le cours à se concentrer sur leur animal en essayant de connaître leur pouvoir magique. 


	13. La Premiere Attaque

Chapitre 13 : La Première Attaque  
  
Le restant de la semaine se passa calmement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se pratiquants à contrôler leurs émotions et à découvrir les différents pouvoir de leur animagi respectif. Ils avaient leur période de défense contre les forces du mal de libre pour s`entraîner avec les livres de Harry. Mais les trois comparses préféraient bien connaître leurs animaux avant d`apprendre de nouveau sort et après une semaine intensive, ils croyaient bien maîtriser une bonne partie de leur pouvoir. Personne ne savait les pouvoir des autres, car ils avaient décidé d`un commun accord de ne pas se le dire. Il pensait se mettre dès la prochaine semaine sur les sortilège du livre, car Arabella leur avait donné une autre semaine sans cours de défense. Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle à l`heure du dîner après une de leur séance. Tout à coup, le professeur Trelawney entra en catastrophe dans la grande salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci écouta précipitamment le professeur et s`exclama haut et fort avec une voix calme, mais qui laissait quand même passer sa grande frustration.  
  
-Tout les professeurs sont demandé à l`entré du collège ainsi que tout les élèves sachant utilisé le sortilège du patronus. Un grand nombre de détraqueurs attaque Poudlard. Tout les autres élèves sont priés de se diriger vers leur dortoir et de ne pas en sortir tant que le directeur de leur maison respective ne soit pas venu leur en donner l`ordre. Je vous prierais d`exécuter mes ordres dans le plus grand calme.  
  
Aussitôt, tout les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Ron, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore. Lorsque celui-ci les vit, il leur demanda :  
  
-Que faites vous ici, j`ai donné l`ordre de rejoindre vos dortoirs.  
  
-Nous maîtrisons le sortilège du patronus professeur et nous vous aiderons à défendre Poudlard dit Harry.  
  
-Bien, mais soyez très prudent, nous allons les attaquez de front, nous devons les empêchez d`entré à l`intérieur du collège, ajouta t-il à l`intention de tous.  
  
Dans un grand bruit, on vit sortir tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que plusieurs élèves de sixième et septième année. Les sortilèges du Patronus fusaient de partout, mais vu le nombre élevé des détraqueurs, les jeunes sorciers s`épuisaient très rapidement. Les détraqueurs étaient plus de mille à attaquer en même temps et se confrontaient à une masse de 300 élèves et professeurs confondus. Harry, Ron et Hermione s`en sortaient plutôt bien et leur sort ne les épuisaient pas du tout. Probablement que leur puissance acquise avec la transformation en animagi leur permettaient d`être au même niveau que certain de leur professeur. Voyant que la situation tournaient à l`avantage des détraqueurs, Harry entraîna ses amis à l`écart.  
  
-Vous allez monter sur mon dos dit-il  
  
-Quoi? dit Ron  
  
-Je veux que Lupus et Aquila montent sur mon dos dit-il précipitamment en se transformant en Gryffon.  
  
Les deux amis se transformèrent en loup et en aigle et se posèrent sur le dos du gryffon.  
  
Celui-ci s`envola majestueusement et disparu comme s`il était sous une cape d`invisibilité. Il contourna le château pour prendre à revers les détraqueurs. Lorsqu`il ne fut qu`à quelques mètres des détraqueurs, le gryffon réapparut soudainement lançant un rugissement. Les détraqueurs tournèrent la tête pour voir ce que c`était. Au même moment, le gryffon cracha un jet de flamme énorme droit sur les détraqueurs. Les flammes étaient vives et se jetaient seulement sur les détraqueurs en évitant soigneusement les sorciers. Plus de 200 cents détraqueurs périrent sur le coup. Le gryffon se rapprocha du sol et le loup sauta par terre tandis que l`aigle s`envolait. Le Gryffon était déchaîné. Il se jetait sur tout les détraqueurs qu`il voyait et les tuaient d`un seul coup de griffes ou de bec. Le loup se débrouillait aussi très bien en mordant et jetant par terre tous les détraqueurs à sa porté. Tout à coup, un éclair bleuté qui provenait du loup vint frapper 5 détraqueurs qui furent paralysé. L`aigle, quant à lui se jetait bec premier sur les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs ne pouvait pas voir, ne sentait pas non plus les pensées des trois amis puisqu`ils n`étaient plus humain. Le nombre de détraqueurs se restreignaient de plus en plus. Il n`en restait que deux cent sur les mille au départ. L`apparition de nos trois amis avaient mis les détraqueurs en déroutent. L`espoir de vaincre les détraqueurs semblaient revenir du coté des professeurs. Le gryffon s`envola alors et effectua un tour d`horizon. Il aperçu un groupe de dix détraqueurs qui formait un cercle à l`entour d`une élève. Il se rapprochaient de plus en plus de celui-ci. Harry reconnu alors Cho. Il fut pris d`une immense crainte et d`une immense fureur et piqua vers les détraqueurs. Tout à coup, un cercle de feu apparut juste sous les pieds des 10 détraqueurs qui commencèrent à reculer. Étrangement, le cercle de feu les suivit et ils prirent feu. Ils moururent tous les dix de cette façon. Cho semblait terroriser, elle ne bougeait plus et le cercle de feu était toujours là malgré que les détraqueurs étaient mort. Harry se posa au coté de Cho et s`inclina. Cho hésita puis s`approcha du gryffon. Elle le caressa doucement.  
  
-Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie dit-elle doucement.  
  
À sa plus grande surprise, le gryffon se mit à ronronner. Elle partit d`un grand rire. Le gryffon approcha soudainement une de ses ailes de Cho.  
  
-Tu veux que je montes demanda t-elle  
  
Le gryffon se contenta de tourné la tête vers elle et de reproduire le mouvement de son aile. Cho se décida alors à monter sur le dos du gryffon. Il décolla instantanément et se dirigea vers l`entré du collège. Il se posa et laissa Cho descendre.  
  
-Merci encore lui dit-elle avant de retourner à la bagarre.  
  
Harry remonta dans les airs et s`occupa encore de quelques détraqueurs. Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui montèrent à nouveau sur son dos. Il ne restait plus de détraqueurs. Harry se dirigea vers la foule des élèves et professeurs et poussa un long rugissement. Il se retourna et partit vers la forêt interdite. Après avoir disparu, il retourna de coté et retourna vers un coin sombre près du collège ou les trois amis reprirent leur formes humaines.  
  
-Vite retournons près des autres avant qu`ils se posent des questions.  
  
Il se faufilèrent parmis les élèves et s`approchèrent derrière les professeurs. En regardant dans la direction ou tous regardaient, Ron et Harry eurent une exclamation de surprise. On voyait très clairement dans le ciel un loup et un aigle sur le dos d`un gryffon. Soudainement le griffon disparut.  
  
-Potter, où est Potter, Weasley et Granger, je suis sur qu`ils y sont pour quelque chose, je ne les ai pas vu du combat.  
  
-Nous sommes ici professeur Rogue, et nous nous sommes battu tout comme vous dit Harry.  
  
Devant la mine épuisé des trois amis, Rogue ne pu que s`excuser d`avoir conclus trop rapidement à une autre manigance de leur part. Le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Mes chers élèves et professeurs, nous venons à l`instant de vaincre la rebellions des détraqueurs. Je ne sais pas qui étaient le loup l`aigle et le gryffon, mais nous leur devons cette victoire. Allez tous à vos dortoir vous reposez, les cours de demain sont suspendus. Je demanderais au directeur de chaque maison d`aller rassurer leurs élèves. Sur ce, tous retournèrent à l`intérieur du collège. Nos trois amis attendirent que tous fus passer et ils fermaient la marche discutant à voix basse.  
  
-Vraiment super Harry, tu peux lancer des flammes et devenir invisible dit Ron  
  
-J`ai vu ce que tu as fait pour sauver Cho, Harry c`était incroyable.  
  
-Toi aussi Ron, j`ai vu cet éclair bleu sortir de toi et aller frapper ces détraqueurs pour les immobilisé dit Hermione.  
  
-Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c`est comment on pouvait encore être dans les airs et nous regarder du sol en même temps dit Harry.  
  
-Cela s`explique facilement Harry dit Hermione, c`est moi qui l`aie fait. J`ai créer un souvenir de nous pour qu`il reste apparent pendant 2 minutes le temps de retourner parmis les autres.  
  
-Wow, Hermione tu sais que tu es épatante dit Ron  
  
-Oui, tu viens de nous sauver la mise termina Harry  
  
Hermione rougit sous le compliment. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune et furent acclamés en héros par leurs amis de cinquième. Ils étaient les seuls élèves de cinquième à avoir combattu les détraqueurs et leur collègue voulait avoir un compte rendu de la situation. Hermione du intervenir vers minuit afin que tous retourne se coucher. Ils montèrent tous chacun à leur dortoir et s`endormirent très rapidement. Harry ne fis pas de cauchemar cette nuit là, il rêva simplement qu`il volait dans les airs, sous forme de gryffon, avec Cho en croupe. 


	14. Le Bouclier de Gryffondor

Chapitre 14 : Le Bouclier de Gryffondor  
  
Lorsqu`ils se réveillèrent, le soleil étaient déjà levé depuis un long moment. Ils se rejoignirent dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner tardif.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione dirent Ron et Harry  
  
-Passez une bonne nuit? demanda Harry  
  
-Oui une très bonne nuit et toi? répondit-elle  
  
-Oh moi on ne peux plus mieux, je n`ai pas fait de cauchemar et... non laisser tomber.  
  
Sous le regard interloqué de ses amis, Harry décida de leur proposer d`aller s`entraîner sur l`apprentissage de nouveau sort.  
  
-Il est temps de regarder le livre de Gryffondor. ajouta t-il  
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et commencèrent à feuilleté le livre depuis le début. Harry lut un sort qui sembla l`intéresser.  
  
-Le sort du bouclier dit-il  
  
Hermione prit le livre et lut à haute voix.  
  
-Le bouclier. Ce sort permet au sorcier qui le pratique de bloquer certains sortilèges, tout dépendant de la force du sorcier qui l`utilise. Malheureusement, il n`y a personne qui aie eu à ce jour la puissance suffisante pour contrer l`Avada Kedavra. Ce sortilège à pourtant été très utile lors de grande bataille entre sorcier, car les mauvais sorciers ne peuvent utilisé les sorts créer par Godric Gryffondor. Pour appeler le bouclier, il suffit de se concentrer très fort sur sa propre sécurité et de prononcer la formule suivante : Thyreos Shieldus. Le bouclier devrait alors apparaître. Lorsque ce sort est maîtrisé, il est possible pour un sorcier d`englobé d`autres personnes avec lui sous le bouclier, il suffit simplement de penser à protéger aussi cette personne et le bouclier devrait s`agrandir.  
  
-Voilà, c`est tout termina Hermione.  
  
-Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu`à essayer. Thyreos Shieldus dit Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, une mince fibre transparente sembla entourer Harry.  
  
-Lancez-moi un sort quelqu`un dit-il.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Ron vers Harry.  
  
Harry tomba à la renverse et sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Ron.  
  
-Recommence Ron, je vais là voir cette fois. Thyreos Shieldus.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Ron.  
  
Cette fois, Harry ne bougea pas d`un poil, le sort de Ron fut aspirer par le bouclier qui resta toujours en place. Hermione fut soudainement englober par le sort de Harry.  
  
-Vas-y Ron essaie à nouveau.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança t-il.  
  
Le bouclier disparu, mais ni Hermione, ni Harry n`avaient été affecté par le sort de désarmement.  
  
-Efficace ce sort dit Harry. Allez, il faut arriver à le maîtriser parfaitement avant la fin de l`après-midi.  
  
Ils s`entraînèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Rendu au soir, tous les trois maîtrisaient parfaitement le sort. Ils englobaient 2 personnes et leur sort résistait à 4 sortilège de stupéfixion consécutif avant de disparaître. Il ne leur restaient qu`à continuer de le pratiquer pendant leur temps libre et ils pourraient le maîtriser d`avantage. Harry se demanda s`il pouvait résister à l`endoloris. Si oui, ce serait un gros atout dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Harry se rappela soudainement qu`il devait aller voir Dumbledore au sujet des pierres de pouvoirs. Il dit à ses amis qu`il allait voir le directeur et qu`ils les rejoindrais dans la salle commune. Harry se dirigea vers la gargouille.  
  
-Ah zut! , Je n`ai pas le mot de passe. Sorbet citron, mousse à l`ananas, bierraubeurre, patmol, cornedrue, lunard.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Lunard..... Harry eu un sourire et monta jusqu`en haut. Il frappa à la porte et Dumbledore lui dit d`entré.  
  
-Je sais pourquoi tu viens me voir Harry, mais tout d`abord je voudrais savoir à quoi as tu occupé ton emploi du temps aujourd`hui?  
  
-J`ai appris un nouveau sort de défense avec Ron et Hermione. Le sort du bouclier, nous le maîtrisons assez bien.  
  
-Harry, est-ce que cela te dérangerais que je teste ton sortilège?  
  
-Non, vous pouvez y aller Thyreos Shieldus  
  
-Stupefix, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Stupefix, Rictusempra, Tarentallegra, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefix, Locomotor Mortis, Stupefix.  
  
Au dernier Stupefix lancé, le bouclier de Harry disparu.  
  
-Bravo Harry, je te félicite, ton bouclier à résister à 11 sorts dont 4 Stupefix avant d`être vaincu, cela constitue une très bonne protection pour toi.  
  
-Ron et Hermione aussi le réussisse et en plus nous sommes capable d`englober une seconde personne sous le bouclier pour la protéger en même temps que nous.  
  
-Très bien, passons au chose plus sérieuse maintenant. 


	15. Les Quatres Pierres

Chapitre 15 : Les Quatre Pierres  
  
-Ron, que crois tu que Dumbledore peut dire d`autre à Harry à propos des pierres?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Hermione, peut-être qu`il y a encore des choses à dire, comme sur leur pouvoirs. Si le père d`Harry a utilisé les pierres, peut- être que Dumbledore sais comment les utilisés ou quelles sont leurs pouvoirs.  
  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n`y ai pas pensée.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la conversation entre Harry et celui-ci continuait.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, il y a de nombreuses choses que je dois te cacher pour que tu ne te crois pas supérieur aux autres et je sais aussi que tu n`aime pas beaucoup ça. Je me trompe?  
  
-Non professeur, il est certain que vous en connaissez beaucoup plus au sujet de ma famille que vous ne me le dites.  
  
-Harry, je vais te permettre de me poser une question, mais une seule à laquelle je répondrai peut importe la réponse. Réfléchi bien avant de poser ta question, car tu ne sauras que ce que je voudrai bien te dire pour la suite.  
  
Harry prit un long moment avant de répondre.  
  
-Est ce que le fait que mon père était l`héritier de Gryffondor explique le fait qu`il ait voulu nous tuer?  
  
-Oui, Harry, Voldemort craint les héritiers de Gryffondor, car ton ancêtre a réussi à vaincre Salazar Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement tuer ta mère, car elle n`était pas une héritière, mais lorsqu`elle s`est interposé, Voldemort a du la tuer pour pouvoir tenter de te tuer aussi. En te tuant, il était assuré d`être supérieur à tous, car un Gryffondor était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.  
  
-Est-ce que c`est vrai, je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre?  
  
-Harry, beaucoup de gens disent cela et tout ce que je peux te dire c`est que dans chaque légende il y a une parcelle de vérité. Parlons un peu des pierres. Tu les as amenés?  
  
-Oui je les ais dit-il en les sortants et en les posant sur le bureau.  
  
-Bien, comme tu le sais déjà, ces pierres sont les quatre pierres de puissance de Gryffondor et seul son héritier peut les faire fonctionnés. Plus le sorcier qui les possèdes se rapproche du caractère et de la puissance de Godric Gryffondor et plus les pierres vont révélées leur puissance. Ton père a réussi à faire fonctionné les pierres un jour par pur hasard.  
  
-Pour vrai, comment a t-il fait?  
  
-Il essayait de jouer un tour a un autre élève, mais il s`est rendu compte, alors que la plaisanterie tournait à un duel, qu`il n`avait pas sa baguette. Par pur hasard, il a quand même tenté de lancer un sort à son opposant et cela a marché. Ces comme ça qu`il a découvert comment faire fonctionné les pierres.  
  
-Il ne faut pas avoir en sa possession sa baguette?  
  
-Pas exactement Harry, il faut juste ne pas l`utilisé. Il ne faut que prononcer la formule.  
  
-D`accord je comprend, mais chaque pierres doit avoir des pouvoirs différents non?  
  
-Sûrement Harry, mais ton père n`est pas parvenu à les découvrirent. Il devient donc de ton ressort de le découvrir. Je te conseil de toujours traîné ces pierres sur toi peut importe où tu vas.  
  
-Mais c`est un peu encombrant non et c`est que ce n`est pas léger.  
  
-Utilise le sortilège de réduction Harry et aussi un sort pour rendre les pierres moins lourdes.  
  
-Mais je ne connais pas ce sort.  
  
-Tu n`as que prononcer legerto et le sort de légèreté fonctionnera. Vendredi, vos cours privé de défense contre les forces du mal vont commencé. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe sera le même.  
  
-Qui nous enseigneras? Mme Figgs?  
  
-Non, deux bon amis à moi dit Dumbledore esquissant un large sourire, deux bons amis.  
  
Dumbledore n`en dirait pas plus. Harry redescendit retrouver ses amis à la salle commune après avoir salué Fumseck et Dumbledore. Quand Harry retrouva ses amis, ils étaient entrain de jouer une partie d`échec version sorcier que Ron gagna en moins de 5 minutes.  
  
-Il est vraiment trop fort, il m`a battu 4 fois de suite dit Hermione. Alors Harry, qu`est ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit?  
  
Harry tenta de raconter son entrevue avec Dumbledore le plus fidèlement possible. Quand il leur dit que leur cours privés commenceront ce vendredi, les deux amis parurent enchantés. Il ne leur restaient que trois jours à attendre avant d`avoir ce cours privé.  
  
-Harry, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions commencer les entraînement de Quidditch? Notre premier match contre les Poufsouffle est dans moins d`un mois.  
  
-Tu as raison Ron, demain j`y verrai répondit-il  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, mis à part le fait que l`on parlait toujours autant de l`attaque des détraqueurs et de la mystérieuse apparition d`un Gryphon, d`un Aigle et d`un Loup. Nos trois amis devaient se retenir pour ne pas rire devant la mine admirative des autres élèves qui cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi ces animaux étaient venus les aider. 


	16. Quidditch et Serpentard

Chapitre 16 : Quidditch et Serpentard  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il se rappela le conseil de Ron et décida de le mettre à exécution. Il était grand temps de faire les pratique de Quidditch. Il réveilla Ron, Fred et George puis leur dit de réveiller Katie, Angelina et Ginny et de le retrouver sur le terrain dans 15 minutes. Harry mis sa robe de Quidditch et pris ses pierres.  
  
-Reducto, Legerto dit-il.  
  
Il mis les pierres ainsi réduite de moitié dans la poche de sa robe. Il pris sont éclair de feu et se hâta de se rendre jusqu`au terrain de Quidditch. Il se rendit compte que tous était là sauf Fred et George. Hermione aussi était là pour assister à la pratique. Harry sourit et s`avança vers son équipe.  
  
-Harry, où sont les balais de l`école? demanda Ron  
  
-Il n`y en a pas.  
  
-Quoi, mais comment pourrons nous jouer alors? Et où sont Fred et George?  
  
-Les voilà ils arrivent dit Ginny.  
  
Les deux jumeaux arrivaient en effet, mais avec deux balais supplémentaires.  
  
-Ron, Ginny, voici vos balai. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que notre gardien et notre attrapeur aient des minables Étoiles Filantes alors voici deux Nimbus 2001 Dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi, tu nous donnes deux Nimbus, tu es malade. Cela a du te coûter une fortune.  
  
-Merci beaucoup dit simplement Ginny.  
  
-Je veux voir mon équipe gagner cette année. 4 membres en sont à leur dernière année avec l`équipe et nous devons leur donner un bon souvenir. Est-ce que vous êtes tous d`accord pour ramener la coupe à Gryffondor?  
  
-Oui dirent bien fort les six autres membres de l`équipe.  
  
-Bon alors aujourd`hui, nous n`allons que voler et essayer quelques tactiques que j`ai inventé, nous allons ainsi donner une chance à Ron et Ginny de se familiarisé avec leur nouveau balai.  
  
-Oh oh! dit Hermione  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Les Serpentards sont là termina Hermione  
  
En effet un groupe de 7 Serpentard en robe verte s`avançait vers eux avec Malfoy a leur tête.  
  
-Potter dégage d`ici, le terrain est à nous dit-il.  
  
-Malfoy arrête tes singeries, j`ai eu la permission du professeur Dumbledore, le terrain m`est entièrement réservé. répondit Harry  
  
-Quoi, le balafré qui est devenu capitaine ah ah ah faites moi rire. Ne me dit pas qu`en plus, tu as accepter deux minables rouquins de plus dans ton équipe?  
  
-Malfoy, tais-toi, tu n`a rien à faire ici, retourne à ton dortoir.  
  
-Quel sont les balais de ces idiots ajouta t-il, des étoiles filantes?  
  
-Nous avons des Nimbus 2001 Malfoy et nous te montrerons comment nous savons nous en servir lorsque nous écraserons ton équipe. Dit Ron qui commençait à s`énerver. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui glissa à l`oreille.  
  
-Ron, calme toi, tes yeux commencent à changer de couleur.  
  
Ron se calma sur le champs.  
  
-Weasley, lorsque ta famille sera digne d`une famille de sorcier tu m`adressera la parole sinon ferme la. Oh, si ce n`est pas la sang-de- bourbe. Comment va le Victor, la moins que rien.  
  
-Malfoy cela suffit maintenant, dégage le terrain ou sinon  
  
-Sinon quoi Potter dit-il en sortant sa baguette suivi de ses six acolytes.  
  
-Tu as ta baguette demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
-Tu sais bien que non, on n`a pas le droit de baguette lorsqu`on joue au Quidditch  
  
-Mais alors, ils ont l`avantage termina Hermione.  
  
-Alors Potter, vous n`avez pas de baguette, que c`est drôle, je crois que vous allez devoir nous laisser le terrain, car sinon je me verrai dans l`obligation de vous faire du mal.  
  
-Malfoy, sache que je n`ai pas besoin de baguette pour te donner une leçon.  
  
Harry était hors de lui, la seule chose qu`il se rappelait était qu`il pouvait se servir des pierres pour faire de la magie. Malgré le fait qu`il ne sache pas comment les utilisés, il ne pensait qu`à cloué le bec de Malfoy.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança t-il.  
  
Il y eu aussitôt une détonation et on vit les sept Serpentard tomber par terre. Les sept baguettes atterrirent dans les mains d`Harry. Les Gryffondor regardèrent Harry d`un air étonné. Ron et Hermione semblaient vouloir dire « Tu as réussi, félicitation », mais ils se contentèrent de regarder les Serpentard d`un air triomphant.  
  
-Maintenant, Malfoy, c`est à toi de partir sinon je me verrai dans l`obligation de te faire du mal.  
  
Harry dit cela puis il leur jeta leur baguette à la figure.  
  
-Tu me le paieras Potter dit Malfoy avant de retourner vers Poudlard.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et regarda en direction du collège.  
  
-Couvrez moi vous deux quelques instants Accio baguette de Harry.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tourna vers ses coéquipiers sa baguette caché dans sa robe.  
  
-Harry, comment tu as fait pour faire de la magie sans baguette? Demanda Angelina  
  
-Je n`ai pas fait de magie sans baguette dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Je me doutais bien que les Serpentards tenteraient quelque chose alors j`ai pris la précaution d`amener ma baguette et je ne l`ai pas dit à personne.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu as mentit lorsque Ron t`a demandé si tu l`avais? demanda Fred  
  
-Parce que je voulais voir la réaction de Malfoy  
  
-En tout cas tu es vraiment puissant Harry, tu as réussis à désarmer sept Serpentard d`une seule fois. dit Katie.  
  
-Oui, je me suis entraîné cet été avec les Weasley, je les ai tous désarmés excepté Ron. Bon aller, cela suffit, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour se pratiquer. Tous sur vos balai, on monte.  
  
Harry mena un dur entraînement et tous étaient épuisés à la fin de celui- ci.  
  
-Tous au douche tout le monde, merci d`être venu. La prochaine pratique se déroulera à la même heure dans deux jours.  
  
Il rentrèrent tous au château pour déjeuner et se préparer pour leur cours. Personne ne parlait, mais Harry savait parfaitement qu`il les avaient tous fortement impressionnés. Ron et Hermione le prirent à part.  
  
-Tu as réussis Harry, tu sais faire fonctionné les pierres lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, j`ai réussi, mais ce n`étais qu`un coup de chance.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas Harry, tu as même réussi deux fois de suite, tu sais réellement faire fonctionné les pierres ajouta Ron.  
  
La conversation glissa vers un autre sujet. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la grande salle après s`être douché. 


	17. Les Deux Profs de DCFM Privés

Chapitre 17 : Les Deux Profs de DCFM Privés  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Entre les séances de Quidditch et leur pratique de sort, nos trois amis n`avaient presque plus de temps pour eux même. Hermione n`arrivait même plus à aller à la bibliothèque. Cela vas sans dire qu`elle en avait vraiment beaucoup sur les épaules avec son rôle de préfète. Malfoy et ses amis n`avaient pas parler de l`incident qui l`avait opposé à lui et Harry préférait cela comme ça. Tout cela pour dire que tranquillement la semaine avançait et qu`il était maintenant vendredi midi. Il ne leur restait que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant leur cours spécial avec les amis de Dumbledore. Harry se demandait toujours qui pouvaient bien être ces deux amis, il le saurait très certainement dans moins d`une heure. Arabella montrait toujours aux autres élèves comment pratiquer le patronus et avait demander à Ron, Hermione et Harry de l`aider, car selon elle, elle n`arriverait jamais à tirer quelque chose de cette classe. Lors du cours, beaucoup d`élèves avaient bien progresser et Arabella avait maintenant bon espoir de passer à autre chose bientôt. Le cours avait pris fin et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malfoy qui semble t-il, avait repris contenance. Il adressa un regard méprisant au trois amis et dit  
  
-Au fait. je ne sais pas si je vous l`ai dit mais Flint viens de me donner le poste de capitaine, il en avait assez de diriger l`équipe.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu lui as donné assez d`argent pour ça, je ne croyais pas qu`on pouvait l`acheter.  
  
-La ferme Potter, je n`ai pas besoin de payer les gens pour qu`il m`écoute.  
  
-Non tu as raison Malfoy, tout ce que tu as à faire c`est de les menacer d`envoyer ton papa tuer leur famille dit Hermione.  
  
-Toi la sang-de-bourbe, la sang impur, tu ne mérite même pas de vivre alors contente toi juste de passer inaperçue, car tu pourrait bien être la prochaine cible de mon père.  
  
-15 points de moins pour Serpentard pour insulte et menace envers une préfète, et si tu continue comme ça, ce pourrait être plus de point et une retenue.  
  
Malfoy bouillait de rage, mais il n`ajouta pas un mot et partit en direction des cachots.  
  
-Wow, tu lui a clouer le bec Hermione dit Ron  
  
-Oui, mais il va falloir faire attention, car il pourrait bien mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ce n`est pas que j`ai peur, mais mes parents ne peuvent pas se défendre contre des sorciers.  
  
Tout en parlant, les trois amis s`étaient approcher du bureau et étaient devant la gargouille.  
  
-Cornedrue dit Harry  
  
Ils montèrent tous les trois jusqu`au bureau et frappèrent à la porte.  
  
-Entré leur dit la voix familière de Dumbledore.  
  
Ils entrèrent donc et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu`ils virent Remus Lupin et Sirius Black assis dans des chaises aux cotés de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais entrez donc mes jeunes amis, ne faites pas cette tête la, asseyez- vous.  
  
Les trois amis firent donc ce que Dumbledore leur demandait.  
  
-Comme vous pouvez le constater, Remus et Sirius vont être vos professeur privé pour quelque temps. Je ne crois pas nécessaire de faire les présentation ajouta Dumbledore avec une pointe d`amusement dans la voix. J`ai demandé à Remus et Sirius de vous enseigner à devenir animagi.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d`un air effaré. Comment annoncé à Dumbledore qu`ils étaient déjà des animagi.  
  
-Sirius m`a alors annoncé qu`ils vous avaient déjà appris à devenir animagi pendant l`été. Ouf, ils n`auraient pas à lui annoncer  
  
-Sur le moment, j`ai été choquer de voir que vous ne m`avez pas fait confiance, mais j`ai compris que moins de monde il y avaient d`au courant, moins Voldemort a de risque de l`apprendre. Je vois aussi que vous ne craignez plus le nom de Voldemort c`est très bien.  
  
-Non Harry nous a appris à ne pas craindre de prononcer le nom de Voldemort dit Ron.  
  
-J`aimerais bien voir vos animaux. Sirius n`a pas voulu me dire en quoi vous vous changiez.  
  
Un Ph?nix, une chouette et un chien prirent forme devant Dumbledore a l`endroit ou se trouvaient Harry, Hermione et Ron quelques secondes auparavant. Ils reprirent leur forme humaine. Dumbledore paraissait quelque peu déçu, même triste.  
  
-Qu`avez-vous professeur Dumbledore, vous avez l`air triste? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ce n`est rien Harry, j`aurais juste espéré que...  
  
-Continuez dit Harry  
  
-Non, cela n`en vaut pas la peine.  
  
-Moi je vais vous dire ce qu`a le professeur Dumbledore dit Hermione, Il croyait que nous étions le Gryffon, l`aigle et le loup qui sont venus sauver Poudlard des détraqueurs la semaine dernière. C`est bien cela non?  
  
-Oui, Miss Granger, vous avez raison, j`avais osé espéré que..  
  
Mais Harry le coupa  
  
-Arrêtez d`espéré professeur, car nous avons tous ici présent un secret à vous révélé. Mon père, grâce au livre de Gryffondor, a découvert que l`on pouvait avoir deux animagi. Le premier étant le plus faible. Nous sommes tous ici présent, capable de deux forme d`animagi excepté le professeur Lupin qui lui n`en a qu`un.  
  
-Quoi, tu veux donc dire que vous êtes le Gryphon, l`aigle et le loup?  
  
Sur cette dernière phrase, nos trois amis prirent la forme de leur deuxième animagi.  
  
Dumbledore s`approcha du Gryphon.  
  
-Alors c`est bien vrai, la légende est donc vrai murmura t-il.  
  
Les trois amis reprirent leur forme humaine et firent face à un Dumbledore impressionné.  
  
-Je vous dois une fier chandelle, sachez que sans vous, Poudlard n`existerais plus. J`accorde par conséquent 100 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
-Merci professeur, mais c`était notre devoir de protéger l`école, il me voulait moi après tout. dit Harry  
  
-Tu as peut-être raison Harry, mais il n`en reste pas moins qu`aucun élèves est mort grâce à votre intervention. Sirius, Remus, puis-je avoir l`honneur?  
  
Sirius et Remus se transformèrent en cerf et en loup.  
  
-Bien sur, j`aurais du y penser dit-il en regardant Sirius.  
  
Ils reprirent forment humaines.  
  
-Maintenant que vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à devenir animagi, il reste une seconde chose que Remus et Sirius ont à vous enseigner. Vous allez apprendre à Transplaner.  
  
-Quoi, mais c`est interdit dit Hermione  
  
-Nous sommes trop jeune dit Ron  
  
Harry resta interdit, il allait apprendre à Transplaner à son âge. Sa sécurité en serait grandement améliorer.  
  
-Oui vu que vous êtes maintenant des animagi, votre puissance est beaucoup plus élevé que les gens de votre âge. Votre puissance est même plus élevé que celle tous les élèves de l`école. Il n`y a donc aucune objection à ce que vous appreniez le transplanage. Vos diplôme sont déjà prêt. vous devriez mettre moins de quelques heures pour réussir. Je vais vous jeter un sort qui vous permettra de tranplaner dans l`enceinte du château. On ne peut pas tranplaner jusqu`à l`extérieur. Dumbledore prononça une formule que personne ne connaissait. Voilà, maintenant je vais vous laisser travailler.  
  
Dumbledore quitta son bureau et les laissas seul avec Remus et Sirius. Il avait dit qu`ils étaient les élèves les plus puissants de l`école, quelle nouvelle. 


	18. Émotion

Chapitre 18 : Émotion  
  
Sirius pris la parole.  
  
-Comme Dumbledore l`a dit, nous allons vous apprendre à transplaner. Il vous a jeter un sort qui vous permettra de transplaner à l`intérieur du collège. Des questions?  
  
-Est-ce que c`est vrai que nous sommes vraiment les élèves les plus forts de l`école? Demanda Ron  
  
-Oui, Ron, intervint le professeur Lupin, même que vous êtes plus puissant que certains professeurs.  
  
-Quoi? plus puissant que les professeurs dit une Hermione estomaquer.  
  
-Oui, certains professeurs ne sont pas si douer que ça avec la magie, mais ce n`est pas ce qui nous intéressent. Harry, tu ne parle pas demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je réfléchissaient, je comprend mieux maintenant, pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Je sais aussi que sans l`aide de mes amis, je ne pourrai pas réussir. C`est pourquoi je veux vous remercier dit-il en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Je vous remercient de ne pas tenir compte du fait que vous risquez votre vie à mes cotés. Chaque fois que vous apprenez un nouveau sort puissant, vous devenez un peu plus une cible pour Voldemort. Il connaît ma faiblesse et il va tenter de s`en prendre à vous. Merci aussi à toi Sirius, tu risque ta vie aussi en venant ici m`apprendre comment transplaner. Merci aussi à toi Remus, tu sais que tu ma sauver la vie en troisième? Sans toi, Sirius serait mort lui aussi. Alors avant de poursuivre, je veux vous dires un grand merci de m`accompagner dans ce combat. Je suis plus fort lorsque j`ai mes amis près de moi, je vous considèrent tous comme ma famille. Merci de m`accorder votre confiance. Harry avait parler d`un coup, sans laisser le temps aux autres de parler, il s`était vider le c?ur et se sentait beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tous le regardaient avec émotion. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.  
  
-Harry, nous aussi nous devons te dire merci. Grâce, à toi, nous avons enfin l`espoir de voir le seigneur des ténèbres vaincu. Ces nous qui devons te remercier de nous laisser se battre à tes cotés. Comme Dumbledore l`a dit, tu es puissant Harry, plus puissant que nous car le sang de Godric Gryffondor coule dans tes veines.  
  
-Hermione a raison Harry, tu nous donnes courage, nous aussi on a besoin de toi, nous sommes touché de ta déclaration, mais cela ne nous dérange pas de risquer de mourir si cela peut nous débarrasser de Voldemort dit Ron.  
  
-Harry, je t`ai aider comme j`aurais aider n`importe lequel de mes élèves, seulement, tu avait un petit quelque chose de plus, tu était le fils de Lily et James et le filleul de Sirius.  
  
-Harry, il y a deux ans, j`ai eu vraiment peur que tu ne crois pas en mon innocence, tu es ma seul raison de vivre aujourd`hui et de t`aider à combattre Voldemort est mon plus cher désir. Dit Sirius  
  
-Il est temps pour nous tous de relever nos manches et de combattre comme les sorciers que nous sommes.  
  
Hermione avait sonner le crie de ralliement qu`il fallait. Ils sortirent tous de leur torpeur et Sirius pris la parole.  
  
-Bon, il serait peut-être temps de vous montrer à Transplaner. 


	19. Le Cours de Transplanation

Chapitre 19 : Le Cours de Transplanation  
  
Sirius leur fit une petite démonstration. Il disparut puis réapparut à l`autre bout de la pièce. Puis il le refit en sens inverse et revient à sa place originelle. Il regarda les trois amis et leur dit :  
  
-Vous n`avez qu`à visualiser dans votre tête l`endroit où vous souhaitez allez. Il faut cependant que vous connaissiez l`endroit pour pouvoir y accéder. Vous ne pouvez pas aller par, exemple, chez Remus, car vous n`avez jamais vu sa maison.  
  
-Mais comment font les mangemorts pour rejoindre Voldemort? Il est toujours à la même place, c`est impossible sinon les gens du ministère l`auraient repéré Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non répondit Remus, il y a aussi une autre façon de transplaner, mais nous allons vous la montrer seulement lorsque vous aurez réussis à maîtriser celle-ci.  
  
-Bon, vous allez vous concentrer très fort sur la porte de la salle tout en souhaitant être à coté de celle-ci. Vous devez bien visualisé la porte dans votre tête. Pour vous aidez, vous pouvez fermer les yeux. Vous devriez sentir votre corps bouger, ne paniquez surtout pas, c`est lorsqu`on panique qu`il y a démembrement.  
  
-Comme Sirius vient de vous le dire, le sentiment que le corps bouge est vrai. Cela signifie que le corps n`est plus à son endroit originel. Par contre, si vous arrêtez de vous concentrez à ce moment précis, mais sans paniqué, il n`y aura pas de démembrement, mais vous seriez toujours à votre point de départ. Est-ce que vous avez tous bien compris? demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui dirent les trois amis.  
  
-Vous pouvez essayez alors. dit Sirius.  
  
Au bout d`un moment, rien ne se passait. Remus et Sirius se regardaient.  
  
-Remus, pense-tu qu`il vont avoir la même difficulté que nous? lui demanda Sirius  
  
-Ça ne m`étonnerais pas, ils mettent beaucoup de temps, ils ne se concentrent pas de la bonne façon répondit Remus.  
  
Alors que les deux hommes se retournaient vers les trois jeunes, ils les virent tous les trois se transformés en animagus.  
  
-Je te l`avais bien dit Sirius, ils ont le même problème que nous avons eu dit Remus en riant.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry reprirent leur forme normal.  
  
-Pourquoi nous nous transformons en animagi alors que nous voulons transplaner? demanda Ron.  
  
-Vous savez que lorsque l`on devient animagi, on développe une forte puissance qui vous permets de pouvoir transplaner à votre âge. Par contre, en devenant animagi, vous avez dû méditer longuement et vous concentré sur votre animal. Sans vous en rendre compte, au lieu de rester concentré sur la porte, votre esprit s`est détourner vers votre animal. Le plus dur vas être de vous habituer à contrôler votre concentration. Sans ce petit problème, vous y seriez déjà parvenu. Moi et Remus allons vous laisser une heure tranquille pour que vous essayiez. Lorsque nous allons revenir, vous devriez être près de réussir. Sirius repris sa forme de chien et sortit de la salle avec Remus laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione s`entraîner. Les trois amis s`entraînèrent sans se dire un mot trop concentré pour se remarquer l`un l`autre. Au bout d`une heure, Ron, Hermione et Harry s`arrêtèrent pour attendre Remus et Sirius.  
  
-J`y suis presque dit Harry, j`ai senti mon corps bouger mais ma concentration a lâcher.  
  
-Même chose pour moi dit Hermione.  
  
-Pareil pour moi dit Ron.  
  
Ils décidèrent de se reposer en attendant les deux adultes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes et Remus et Sirius revinrent dans la salle.  
  
-Alors, est-ce que vous y êtes? demanda Sirius  
  
-Nous y sommes presque, seulement, notre concentration lâche lorsque nous nous sentons emportez. dit Harry.  
  
-Vous savez, lorsque vous aurez réussi une fois correctement, cela sera beaucoup plus facile. Allez, essayez à nouveau. Vous devez réussir. Dit Remus  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry se concentrèrent sur la porte et disparurent des yeux de Sirius et Remus pour réapparaître quasi instantanément devant la porte. Ils avaient réussi. Ils pouvaient maintenant transplaner.  
  
-Bravo, c`est très fort vous avez réussi. Maintenant, essayer de revenir près de nous. dit Sirius.  
  
Aussitôt, les trois amis transplanèrent au coté de Sirius et Remus.  
  
-Vous êtes maintenant capable de la première forme de transplanage. Remus, vas-y. Je te rejoindrai bientôt.  
  
Remus disparut en transplanant.  
  
-Vous devez retrouver Remus. C`est la deuxième forme de transplanage et cela répond en même temps à ta question Harry. Pour la deuxième forme de transplanation, il ne faut que se concentrer sur une personne que l`on connaît et on se retrouve immédiatement près de lui. Cela ne fonctionne pas pour Voldemort par exemple qui voudrait transplaner près de toi Harry, car tu n`a jamais souhaiter qu`il puisse t`atteindre. C`est la même chose pour chaque sorcier. Dans leur inconscient, il bloque les gens qu`il ne veule pas voir transplaner près d`eux. C`est un peu comme une barrière anti- transplanage. Maintenant, j`ai assez parlé. Chacun votre tour, vous allez retrouver Remus et revenir ici ensuite. Pour chacun de vous qui aura réussi, il vous donneras votre certificat. Ron, à toi d`y aller le premier.  
  
Ron disparu et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard tenant à la main son certificat.  
  
-Félicitation Ron, à toi Hermione.  
  
Hermione disparue aussi et revient quelques instant plus tard avec aussi, son certificat.  
  
-Félicitation à toi aussi Hermione, Harry, c`est à toi.  
  
Harry disparu et se retrouva à coté de Remus qui lui remis son certificat.  
  
-Félicitation Harry, retourne vers Sirius maintenant.  
  
-Je peux savoir s`il est possible de transplaner avec une autre personne?  
  
-Oui c`est possible Harry, mais il faut beaucoup d`entraînement et je ne crois pas que vous allez être capable avant un bon moment.  
  
Remus regarda Harry lui prendre le bras, il n`eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit pour empêcher Harry de transplaner avec lui. Remus n`eut le temps que de penser  
  
-Merde, nous allons être démembrer.  
  
Il sentit la sensation de transplanage et se retrouva sous les yeux étonné de Sirius.  
  
-Tu vois Remus, j`ai réussis.  
  
-Mon Dieu, Dumbledore avait raison, tu es plus puissant que nous.  
  
-Quoi, vous n`êtes pas capable de transplaner avec des gens? demanda Harry  
  
-Si, avec trois personne mais cela nous as pris plus d`un an d`essaie avant de réussir avec une seule personne.  
  
-Je suis sur que Ron et Hermione peuvent aussi. Allez essayez de transplaner avec un de nous jusqu`à la porte.  
  
Ron s`exécuta avec Remus et Hermione avec Sirius. Tout les deux réussirent, mais l`effort les avaient épuisés.  
  
-Je suis vraiment très surpris, Dumbledore nous avaient prévenu que vous étiez extrêmement puissant, mais je ne croyais pas à ce point. Remus tendis du chocolat à Ron et Hermione et leur dit  
  
-Prenez, vous connaissez vos limites pour le moment, éviter de transplaner avec plus de une personne.  
  
-Sirius, Remus, approchez leur demanda Harry.  
  
Harry toucha les deux adultes et transplana à l`autre bout de la pièce. Il était très essoufflé, mais il souriait.  
  
-J`ai réussi, maintenant, il ne reste qu`à augmenter notre puissance.  
  
-Dumbledore nous a demander de vous dires de ne pas transplaner dans le château à moins d`y être obligé, car personne ne doit savoir que vous pouvez transplaner dit Sirius.  
  
-Vous pouvez retourner dans la grande salle, le souper vas bientôt être servis.  
  
Les trois amis partirent vers la grande salle, trop épuisés pour parler en chemin. Ils s`assirent à leur table et jetèrent un coup d`oeil vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore les regardaient fixement comme en attente d`une réponse. Ron, Hermione et Harry lui firent un grand sourire que Dumbledore leur rendit. Ses jeunes protéger avaient réussis. 


	20. Le Protecteur

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews. Pour quelques uns d`entre vous, vous me lisez déjà sur l`espace de dialogue de harrypotter.com. Je sais que je suis rendu plus loin sur le site mais c`est parce que je manque de temps pour uploader les fichiers sur fanfiction. Je fais mon possible pour vous les mettres le plus rapidement possible. ]-WeIrD-[  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le Protecteur  
  
Après le souper, les trois amis décidèrent d`aller se coucher pour reprendre des forces et être en plus grandes forment pour le lendemain. Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois les premiers dans la salle commune. Cela leur donnait donc quelques temps pour discuter. Après avoir fait le sortilège du silence, Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Quelque chose m`est revenu en mémoire, quelque chose qui m`avait échapper sur le fait.  
  
-Quoi, demanda Ron.  
  
-Lorsque nous avons montré à Dumbledore notre deuxième animagi, il m`a regarder et a dit que la légende était vrai. De quel légende parlait-il?  
  
Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
  
-Quoi, vous ne pensez pas que je connaît tous en ce qui concerne les légende non?  
  
En regardant ses deux amis, elle sut qu`il ne la croyait qu`à moitié.  
  
-Bon, j`avoue, je pense que je sais qu`elle est la légende mais je voulais vérifier avant.  
  
-Hermione, dit nous ce que tu sais supplia Harry  
  
-Ok, mais ce n`est que répéter ce que vous savez déjà. Une légende dit que le protecteur de l`humanité aurait la faculté de se changer en deux animagi. Le Phoenix et le Gryffon. Ce protecteur fera régner la paix dans le monde de la sorcellerie comme dans celui des moldus. Il serait le descendant d`un très grand sorcier et acquérrait des connaissances dans tous les genres de magie, connue et inconnue. À l`aide d`un sort qui lui sera révéler, il pourra apprendre tous les sorts d`un livre entier rien qu`en le lisant. Voilà c`est en gros ce que j`ai retenue.  
  
-Vous croyez que je suis ce protecteur? demanda Harry  
  
-Harry, c`est sur que tu es ce protecteur, tu es le survivant, celui qui nous a déjà débarrasser de Voldemort une fois. Dumbledore tient à toi et tous le monde tente de te protéger. Les gens croient en toi Harry. De plus, tu es la deuxième personne, après Gryffondor lui-même, a avoir comme animagi un Phoenix et un Gryffon et tu es un descendant d`un grand sorcier. Si ce n`est pas suffisant, tu as déjà toutes les qualités d`un protecteur dit Ron sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
Hermione approuva de la tête tous ce que Ron venait de dire. Incroyable ce qu`il puisse penser exactement pareil ces deux là ne put s`empêcher de penser Harry.  
  
-Hermione, te rappelle-tu où tu as lu cette légende? demanda-il  
  
-Je crois que c`était dans conte et légende inachevé édition spéciale, le livre doit être à la bibliothèque.  
  
-Vous croyez qu`on pourrait passer à la bibliothèque avant le premier cours? demanda Ron  
  
-Je le fais souvent dit Hermione  
  
Les trois amis se mirent à rire et prirent soudainement conscience que plusieurs élèves étaient arriver dans la salle et les regardaient de façon étonné et curieuse.  
  
Ils lancèrent le finite incantatem et se tournèrent vers les autres élèves. Hermione prit la parole.  
  
-Quoi, vous n`avez jamais vu personne lancer un sortilège ou quoi ma parole.  
  
-Bien c`est que nous ne connaissons pas ce sortilège et que je ne crois pas en avoir jamais entendu parler dit Neville.  
  
-Bien, c`est un sort que j`ai trouvé dans un livre qui appartenait à mon père. Le sort est un sort de silence, vous ne pouviez pas entendre ce que nous disions et on ne pouvaient pas vous entendre. En gros c`est utile quand on ne veut pas réveiller ses amis termina Harry. Tous revient alors dans l`ordre et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle.  
  
-Bravo, Harry, tu leur as dit une partie de la vérité, mais sans trop en dire le complimenta Hermione d`une faible voix.  
  
Ron qui avait entendu approuva Hermione. Après avoir mangé à toute vitesse, les trois amis se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ne semblait pas très heureuse d`accueillir trois élèves passablement excité si tôt. Elle leur permis cependant d`entré. Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers une section éloigné de la bibliothèque et pris un livre a la reliure argenté. On pouvait lire sur la couverture que le titre était conte et légende inachevé édition spéciale. Ils avaient le bon livre. Hermione s`empressa de retrouver la bonne page.  
  
Le Protecteur : Selon la légende, un sorcier avec d`immense pouvoir verrait le jour et nous débarrasserais de tous les mauvais sorcier de la terre. La paix reviendrait dans le monde et tous pourraient enfin vivre paisiblement. Le Protecteur serait le sauveur de l`humanité, il triompherais du mal avec l`aide de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le Protecteur serait capable de se transformer en deux animagi, le Phoenix et le Gryffon et serait aussi descendant d`un très grand sorcier. À l`aide d`un sort qui lui sera révéler, il sera apte a contrôler tout sortilège qu`il aura étudier dans un livre. Il lui suffirait de lire sur un sujet pour être capable de le mettre en pratique. Le Protecteur serait loyal et fidel en plus de son énorme courage. Ses deux amis, également animagi, un loup et un aigle respectivement l`aiderais dans sa tâche et seraient aussi apte à apprendre toute les formes de magie qui sont connue ou non des sorciers d`aujourd`hui. Jusqu`à ce jour, seul Godric Gryffondor, le célèbre fondateur du collège Poudlard aurait pu correspondre à cette définition, mais il est malheureusement décédé. Il n`a aucun descendant connu, ce qui nous laisse à penser que cette légende est fausse comme bien d`autre. L`intérêt des gens.....  
  
Le reste était sans importance. Ils savaient ce qu`ils voulaient savoir. Harry était bien Le Protecteur de la légende et Ron et Hermione étaient ceux qui allaient l`aider dans cette tâches. Leur sort en étaient joué. Il ne leur restait qu`à trouvé cette formule qui libèrerais toute leur puissance.  
  
-Cela veut donc dire que je ne suis pas le seul à être très puissant, seulement, moi, la puissance de gryffondor s`est réveiller avant que celle de la légende nous sois révéler. Vous allez bientôt être mes équivalents mes amis. dit Harry  
  
-Non Harry, tu vas toujours être le plus fort, seulement, nous allons être les plus fort après toi, aucun autre sorcier ne pourra nous battre. Nous ferons régner l`ordre et la paix dans le monde. Pas de la manière de Voldemort, mais de la bonne façon. dit Ron  
  
-Oui, Ron a raison, nous sommes nés pour cela, nous devons nous entraînés le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir lutter mieux contre ce qui nous attends. Car il existe aussi une autre légende moins joyeuses qui explique comment un terrible mage noir réveilla les démons pour attaquer le Protecteur. Il se peut que cette légende sois fausse, mais Voldemort doit la connaître et doit y travailler. S`il découvre que tu es le Protecteur, il s`empressera de découvrir comment réveiller ces monstres dit Hermione.  
  
-Nous sommes chanceux d`avoir notre encyclopédie personnelle dit Ron en s`esclaffant.  
  
-Si je trouve la formule, nous serons tous des encyclopédies dit Harry souriant.  
  
-Nous devons retourné en cours ou nous allons être en retard. On commence en quoi ce matin demanda Ron?  
  
-Divination pour nous, je crois que je vais mourir cette année dit Harry.  
  
-Alors on se retrouve plus tard les amis, moi je vais en Arithmancie.  
  
Ron et Harry partirent dans la direction opposé à Hermione. Harry réfléchissaient à ce qu`il venait d`apprendre. Il était le protecteur de l`humanité entière. Cela faisait beaucoup sur ses épaules. Heureusement, il savait que il avait deux amis qui l`épaulerait quoi qu`il arrive. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tous les trois du travail à faire pour atteindre le plus haut niveau de pouvoir jamais atteint par des sorciers. Il devait parler à Dumbledore de tout ceci et il amènerait ses deux amis avec lui. 


	21. L'Ordre du Phoenix

Hemrah Potter : Oui, la suite est sur harrypotter.com, mais je suis entrain de m`arranger pour que ma fic soit au même niveau ici que sur le site.  
  
Morgane : Merci pour tes bons commentaires. Ah oui, une petite chose je ne suis pas une fille ( .  
  
À tous : Merci pour vos rewiews et oui, je vais faire mon plus rapide possible pour metrre la suite.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 21 : L'Ordre du Phoenix  
  
Ron et Harry arrivèrent juste à temps au cours de divination et comme d`habitude, le professeur Trelawney prédit sa mort. Étrangement, cette fois ci, elle prédit également la mort de deux autres personnes dont elle sentait les auras très près de Harry. Elle ne mentionna aucun nom mais tous savait qu`elle parlait de Ron et d`Hermione. Les deux amis se hâtèrent de rapporter ce fait à leur amie lorsqu`il là retrouvèrent après le cours. Pendant qu`ils attendaient le professeur McGonagall pour le cours de métamorphose, Hermione glissa à ses amis.  
  
-Avec ce que nous avons appris ce matin, cela ne m`étonne pas que nos auras se sont rapprochés. Ce qui m`étonne, c`est qu`elle est pu sentir que quelque chose était différent autours de nous.  
  
Après le cours, qu`ils trouvèrent fort facile, c`était normal puisque la transformation en animagi leur donnaient une facilité déconcertante en métamorphose, les trois amis allèrent prendre leur dîner. Ils avaient leur après-midi de libre et devaient donc étudier de nouveau sort. Harry leur fit alors part de leur décision de rencontrer Dumbledore et ils partirent aussitôt vers son bureau après avoir manger. Comme il ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe, Harry leur proposa de trouver un coin sombre d`où ils pourraient transplaner de l`autre coté de la porte.  
  
-Bon maintenant suffit de cogner à la porte et d`attendre. dit Harry  
  
-Entrer leur répondit une voix provenant de l`intérieur.  
  
Harry et ses amis entrèrent à l`intérieur du bureau du directeur. Il paraissait les attendre puisqu`ils leur proposa du jus et des bonbons. Il avait curieusement quatre verres de verser.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je vois visiblement que vous nous attendiez dit Harry.  
  
-Oui Harry, de toute façon, j`allais vous faire chercher si vous ne veniez pas. J`ai quelque petites choses auxquels je voudrais vous faire part.  
  
-Professeur, avant que vous ne commenciez, je voudrais juste dire que je sais que je suis Le Protecteur de la légende et que Ron et Hermione sont mes deux aides. Nous avons fait nos propres recherche suite à ce que vous avez dit hier et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion que vous.  
  
-En effet Harry, tout concorde selon la légende, tout porte donc à croire que vous serez l`élite des meilleurs sorciers que la terre n`est jamais porté très bientôt. Mais il existe aussi une autre légende, lié à celle-ci, beaucoup plus sombre et c`est de celle-là que je veux vous parler. Je savais que vous alliés découvrir celle du Protecteur. Hermione avait déjà lu le livre et je savais que sa mémoire ne ferait pas défaut.  
  
Hermione fit un sourire gêner.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, si vous voulez nous parler de la légende que je crois, j`ai déjà mis Harry et Ron au courant.  
  
-Miss Granger, vous m`épatez beaucoup. Oui, je parles de la légende des Démons. Voldemort est sûrement le mieux placé pour correspondre aux critères de cette légende. Il est dit que le mage noir libèrerait les démons pour s`opposer au Protecteur. Nous savons déjà que Voldemort en veut à Harry à cause de son sang. Si en plus, il parvient à savoir que la légende est confirmer, il saura alors qu`il doit réveiller les démons et tâchera de le faire. Vous devez faire très attention de ne pas révéler ce que vous savez mais vous devez aussi vous presser d`augmenter vos pouvoirs, car sinon, j`ai bien peur que je ne pourrai pas vous être d`un grand secours ni l`Ordre d`ailleurs.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, nous cherchons le moyens d`acquérir cette puissance, mais nous ne connaissons la vérité que depuis ce matin. dit Ron  
  
-Je crois qu`il y a toujours quelques choses que vous nous cacher professeur. Voilà plusieurs fois que j`entends parler d`un certain Ordre, mais personne ne veut jamais m`en dire plus Dit Harry.  
  
-Il est maintenant temps pour vous de connaître ce qu`est l`Ordre du phoenix. Oui, miss Granger, cette légende est bien fondé, bien que dans les livres elle soit très mal expliqué. Voilà pourquoi ce que je vais vous dires aujourd`hui n`est connu que des membres de l`Ordre. Je dois donc vous demander de ne révéler à personne ce que je vais vous dires.  
  
Les trois amis acquiescèrent.  
  
-L`Ordre du Phoenix a été crée il y a de nombreuses années dans le but de résisté à Voldemort. J`ai moi même créer l`Ordre avec l`aide des 12 sorciers les plus puissants. Vous connaissez la plupart des ces sorciers. Il y a 14 ans, j`ai moi même dissout l`Ordre puisque je n`en voyait plus l`utilité. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu pour on ne sait combien d`année et jusque là, le monde vivrait en paix. La paix avait été rétabli et plusieurs mangemorts se retrouvaient à Azkaban. Il y avait parmis ces sorciers qui constituaient l`Ordre James et Lily Potter ainsi que notre ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge. M. Fudge ne s`est pas servi de ses pouvoirs depuis si longtemps qu`il en a presque perdu l`usage. De plus, il n`a pas cru au retour de Voldemort ce qui fait que je l`ai volontairement exclu de l`Ordre. Il nous a renié. Il nous manques donc trois membres à l`Ordre. Je vous demandes donc tout les trois si vous voulez en faire partie. Cette nouvelle était tout un choc pour les trois jeunes sorciers. Non seulement, ils étaient promis à devenir les plus puissant sorciers, mais ils étaient d`or et déjà considérer comme t-elle par le directeur de leur école. Il ferait partie de la crème des sorciers.  
  
-Moi j`accepte professeur dit Harry. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais cette offre. Elle me permettra de m`entraîner d`avantage. dit Harry.  
  
-J`accepte aussi dit Hermione  
  
-Moi de même, dit Ron.  
  
-Je n`en attendais pas moins de vous mes amis. Avant de vous dévoiler le nom des autres membres de l`Ordre, je dois vous faire prêter serment.  
  
Sous la demande de Dumbledore, Fumseck quitta son perchoir et vint se poser près de lui.  
  
-Chacun votre tour, vous allez posez la main sur Fumseck et vous allez répétez ce que je vais vous dires. Harry tu commences.  
  
Harry s`approcha et mis sa main sur le dos du phoenix.  
  
-Je jure solennellement, moi Harry Gryfondor-Potter, de combattre jusqu`à la mort les forces obscures et de servir mes semblables. Je serais un soutient pour les autres membres de l`Ordre et je leur apporterai mon aide au risque de ma propre vie. Je jure aussi de rester fidel à ma promesse et de ne jamais divulguer quoi que ce soit par rapport à ce que j`apprendrai avec l`Ordre.  
  
Harry répéta mot à mot ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Lorsqu`il eut fini, Fumseck se tourna vers lui et laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Il se mit ensuite à chanter. Dumbledore répéta l`opération avec Ron et Hermione et Fumseck pleura et chanta encore.  
  
-Bienvenue dans l`Ordre du phoenix leur dit Dumbledore. Vous êtes maintenant liés à votre promesse de servir le bien. Fumseck, comme vous l`avez deviner, est l`emblème de l`Ordre. C`est lui qui décide si un membre est accepter ou non. S`il n`avait pas pleurer et chanter pour chacun de vous, cela aurait signifier que vous n`étiez pas totalement sincère et vous auriez été chasser de l`Ordre.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore dit Harry  
  
Il fut couper par Dumbledore qui leur dit  
  
-Maintenant, à partir d`aujourd`hui, lorsque nous serons seul ou avec les membres de l`Ordre, vous pouvez m`appeler Albus.  
  
-Bien, euh. Albus, quels sont les autres membres de l`Ordre? Demanda Harry  
  
-Les autres membres sont Arabella Figgs, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Romuald Flitwick, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.  
  
-Mais Albus, si on nous contes et on vous inclus dans le calcul, cela fait onze membre. Il manque quelqu`un intervint Ron.  
  
-Oui, Ron, il y a une personne que je n`ai pas nommé, car je croyais que vous seriez capable de deviner qui elle était. Vous êtes le mieux placer pour le savoir. Le douzième membre de l`Ordre est Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Quoi, vous voulez dire que mon père fait partie des douze plus grand sorcier et que je ne l`ai jamais sût dit Ron.  
  
-En effet Ron, comme tu le sais maintenant, il lui était interdit de le divulguer à qui que ce soit qui n`aie pas été parmis l`Ordre. Maintenant, vous aller pouvoir en discuter toi et lui. Nous allons avoir notre prochaine réunion ce soir à minuit. Contentez-vous de tranplaner près de moi à cette heure. Nous allons vous apprendre notre moyen de communication. Vous avez toutes votre après-midi et votre soirée de libre. Profitez en pour vous reposer un peu.  
  
La conversation était terminer. Harry, Ron et Hermione redescendirent vers le couloir tout en discutant de ce qui leur arrivait. Décidément, tout arrivait en même temps. Le cours de transplanage, l`histoire sur les pierres de Gryffondor, la légende du Protecteur et maintenant l`Ordre du phoenix. 


	22. Discussion

Chapitre 22 : Discussion  
  
Les trois amis discutaient de tous et de rien lorsqu`ils croisèrent un groupe de Serdaigle de sixième année. Harry reconnu les amies de Cho mais elle n`était pas la. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu`y lui arrivait. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à comment l`aborder pour lui parler de la troisième tâche, mais n`avait jamais eu l`occasion de lui parler franchement. Lorsqu`il la croisait, il s`empressait de détourner les yeux, se sentant trop coupable de la mort de Cédric pour la regarder en face. Néanmoins, il trouvait bizarre de ne pas voir Cho avec ses amis.  
  
-Accio carte des maraudeurs  
  
La carte des maraudeurs, qui était rester dans son dortoir, apparut devant Harry qui la consulta. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit qu`il les rejoindrais plus tard à la salle commune. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque et trouva Cho dans un coin sombre et reculé, près de la section interdite.  
  
-Cho demanda Harry  
  
-Oui fit-elle en levant la tête. Harry! dit elle lorsqu`elle aperçut son interlocuteur.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux. Harry avait pu voir qu`elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.  
  
-Cho, je crois qu`on doit parler. Je ne t`ai jamais dit ce qui s`est passer le jour de la troisième tâche. Tu as le droit de me considérer comme un assassin, tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me parler, mais j`espère simplement que tu vas vouloir écouter ce que j`ai a dire.  
  
Harry n`était visiblement pas à l`aise. Il redoutait la réaction de celle qu`il aimait, il ne voulait surtout pas qu`elle le rejette.  
  
-Non, Harry, je ne crois pas que tu es un assassin, mais j`espérais juste que tu viennes m`en parler plus rapidement. Je veux être libérer d`un secret, car si cela se trouve, je me sens aussi coupable que toi.  
  
-Cho. tu n`est pas coupable, Cédric est mort par ma faute, je n`ai pas su le protéger, je n`ai pas été à la hauteur.  
  
-Raconte moi Harry et je pourrai en juger par moi même dit alors Cho fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
Harry prit son courage à deux mains et commença à lui expliquer ce qui s`était passer lors de la troisième tâche. Lorsqu`il en arriva au portoloin, Harry avait de la difficulté à continuer. Cho s`approcha de lui et lui glissa à l`oreille.  
  
-Continue, Harry, je suis là, cela doit être dit. Aie confiance.  
  
Harry lui raconta ce qui s`était passer de l`autre coté, avec Voldemort. Comment Queudvert avait tué Cédric et comment Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Les baguettes jumelles, puis les ombres et Cédric lui demandant de ramener son corps à ses parents. Lorsqu`il eut terminer son récit, il était en larme. Cho pleurait aussi, sa tête accoté sur l`épaule d`Harry. Il restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que leur larmes cessent. Harry venait juste de réalisé que Cho était contre lui. Il n`osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. La sensation qu`il ressentait était trop forte pour qu`il la perdre. Il vivait un moment magique, sans conscience du temps qu`il l`entourait. Après encore quelques minutes de silence, Cho se redressa et regarda Harry.  
  
-Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi je me sentais si coupable de la mort de Cédric?  
  
-Oui, mais je n`osais pas te le demander. lui répondit Harry  
  
-Bien, tu sais que Cédric m`aimait beaucoup.  
  
-Oui, je sais.  
  
-Bien, il me l`a annoncé la journée de la troisième tâche, juste avant de partir. J`aimais bien Cédric, mais pas plus qu`un ami, alors j`ai du lui dire. Il était profondément triste lorsque je l`ai quitter. Il m`avait demander si j`aimais quelqu`un d`autre et j`ai du lui répondre que oui. Depuis cette journée, je croyais qu`il avait chercher la mort, car je lui avait fait de la peine. confia Cho qui paraissait enfin soulagée.  
  
-Non, Cho c`est bel et bien ma faute si il est mort, pas la tienne. Et je peux t`assurer qu`il était parfaitement heureux de remporter le tournoi. Il ramenait la gloire à sa maison comme il l`avait toujours souhaitez.  
  
-Harry, tu n`as pas à te sentir coupable non plus, tu sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la coupe était un portoloin. Tu es seulement trop bon pour avoir été égoïste Harry. De plus, tu as risqué ta propre vie pour ramener son corps. Ce n`est pas tout le monde qui aurait fait ça. Je suis certaine que même les parents de Cédric ne te crois pas coupable. -Tu as raison, il faut accepter cette mort et se montrer plus fort à l`avenir. Chaque fois que je retomberai dans la mélancolie, je me rappellerai de ce que tu m`a dit aujourd`hui. Cela m`a fait du bien de te parler Cho. Tu sais que je n`avais pas vider mes émotions depuis cette nuit là? Tu me donnes enfin le repos que je n`avais pas.  
  
-C`est la même chose pour moi Harry. Je suis libéré de ma culpabilité maintenant. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir sans remord.  
  
Cho et Harry se regardèrent un moment puis décidèrent de se séparer. Harry allait retourner vers la salle commune lorsque Cho le rattrapa.  
  
-J`espère juste que nous pourrons se parler plus souvent, et pas juste de ce que nous avons parler aujourd`hui. dit Cho en rougissant.  
  
Cho repartit vers son dortoir laissa Harry pensif. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui, l`autre personne que Cho aimait? Pouvait-il avoir cette chance? Il se rappela des paroles de Cho l`année dernière.  
  
-Je suis désoler Harry, mais j`ai déjà été inviter par quelqu`un d`autre. Sincèrement, je suis désoler, j`aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi.  
  
Est-ce que ces paroles étaient vraiment le reflet de ses pensées? Harry ne s`était pas rendu compte qu`il était rendu devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe et se hâta de retrouver ses amis.  
  
-Harry, enfin, cela fait plus de deux heures que tu es parti, on commençait à s`inquiéter lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Où tu était passé Harry? demanda Ron  
  
-Vous avez droit de savoir, j`étais avec Cho, je devais lui dire ce qui s`était réellement passer lors de la troisième tâche.  
  
-Est-ce que cela s`est bien passer? demanda Hermione  
  
-Je crois que oui, je suis enfin débarrasser de mon sentiment de culpabilité répondit Harry.  
  
Les trois amis décidèrent de faire une partie de bataille explosive avant le souper. Ce fut Harry qui gagna et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En entrant dans la salle, Harry aperçut Cho et lui fit un sourire qu`elle lui rendit. 


	23. La Réunion

Chapitre 23 : La Réunion  
  
Après avoir souper, les trois amis décidèrent de faire leur devoir avant la réunion de l`ordre. Peu après 20 heure, ils décidèrent de se coucher pour quelques heures. Il placèrent leur réveil pour 11 :45 et s`endormirent. Ils se réveillèrent au son de leur réveil et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune dix minute plus tard. Ils regardèrent de tous les cotés pour être certain qu`il n`y avait pas d`élève dans la salle. Harry jeta un oeil sur la carte et vit que tout était beau. Il transplanèrent au coté de Dumbledore. Il était seul contrairement à ce qu`Harry pensait.  
  
-Bonjour Albus dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour à tout les trois. Vous devez être étonné d`être les seuls arrivés. Vous ne devriez pas. La réunion ne commencera que dans 30 minutes.  
  
-Alors pourquoi nous faire venir plutôt demanda Hermione.  
  
-Tout simplement pour que vous puissiez vous changer et que je puisses vous donner vos habits de l`ordre. répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous avons une tenue spéciale à mettre lorsque nous faisons partie de l`Ordre? demanda Ron  
  
-Oui, Ron et je vais vous la donner immédiatement.  
  
Dumbledore fit alors apparaître trois longue robe de sorcier blanche à capuchon. Deux bandes rouge et or étaient de chaque coté de la robe. Le dos de chaque robe était cependant différent. Sur le dos de celle de Harry, il y avait un Gryffon, sur celle de Ron, un loup, et sur celle de Hermione, un aigle.  
  
-Tous les membres de l`Ordre sont des gryffondor et ont donc ces bandes rouge et or. Cependant, l`animal au dos de votre robe représente votre animagi. Chaque membre de l`Ordre est un animagi. Certain sont déclaré, d`autre non.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que mon père est un animagi non déclaré demanda Ron  
  
-Oui, Ron, et tu vas bientôt savoir qu`elle est son animal.  
  
-Et vous Albus, quel est votre animal demanda Harry.  
  
-Voilà une question que j`attendais.  
  
Dumbledore fit apparaître sa propre robe et la mis. Sur le dos de celle-ci, on pouvait voir un centaure.  
  
-Et oui, je me transforme en centaure, c`est mon deuxième animagi. Je me suis empresser de le découvrir lorsque j`ai appris que cela était possible. Mon premier était la licorne. Maintenant, assez discuté, les autres ne devraient plus tarder. Mettez vos capuchons, nous ne devons pas nous présentez tout de suite.  
  
Les trois amis obtempérèrent et se couvrirent de leur cape. Bientôt, on vis transplaner huit sorcier à leur coté.  
  
-Mes chers amis, merci d`avoir répondu à mon appel. Après plus de 14 ans, l`Ordre est maintenant réouverte. Malheureusement, trois membres de l`Ordre ont du quitter. Deux sont morts, le troisième a été exclu. J`ai moi même choisi les trois nouveaux membres. Ils ont passé les qualifications et Fumseck les as acceptés. deux de nos membres ici présent les connaissent. Je leur demanderais de ne pas le montrer pour le moment. Nos trois nouveau membre se nomme Gryphus, Lupus et Aquila.  
  
Harry tenta de trouver Sirius et Remus parmis les sorciers présent. Il remarqua non loin de lui un cerf et un loup sur le dos de deux sorciers. Les deux sorciers étaient très agités.  
  
-Remus, Sirius, veuillez approcher s` il vous plaît.  
  
Remus et Sirius s` approchèrent de Dumbledore. Dumbledore leur fit tourné le dos à l` assemblé et se tourna lui aussi avant de refaire face aux sorciers présents.  
  
-Comme vous avez du le remarquer, nos animaux ont changer. Nous avons tous trois découvert grâce à nos trois nouveaux membres, que nous avions tous deux animagi. Sirius a comme deuxième animagi un cerf et Remus un loup. Pour ma part, je me transforme en centaure.  
  
Un murmure parcouru l`assemblé.  
  
-Nos trois nouveaux membres se transforment premièrement en chouette, en chien et, et en phoenix. Je dois vous avouez que nous vivons aujourd`hui quelque chose de très spécial. Lorsque je vous aurai dit quel est leur deuxième animagi, vous saurez alors qu`une très ancienne légende se trouve confirmé. leur deuxième animagi est l`aigle, le loup et le gryffon et je peux vous affirmer que les trois sont de très bons amis. Pour ceux qui ont été assez rapide, je peux vous confirmer que la légende du Protecteur est confirmé. Il se trouve que Gryphus ici présent est le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. Il était donc de mon devoir d`inclure le protecteur et ses alliés dans l`Ordre puisqu`ils deviendront sous peu les plus puissants sorciers de la planète.  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce n`est pas qu`un simple murmure qui parcourut l`assistance, mais un vrai boucan s`éleva de l`assemblé. Presque tous était impressionné, excepté les trois amis, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et un autre sorcier avec lui aussi un chien sur le dos. Ce sorcier s`approcha de Ron, Harry et Hermione et demanda d`une voix calme.  
  
-Bonjour vous trois. Je devrais plutôt dire Ron, Hermione et Harry.  
  
-Papa, comment as tu deviné? demanda Ron  
  
-Oh c`était assez facile. je savais qu`Harry était le descendant de Gryffondor et je connaissais la légende. Maintenant qu`elle est confirmé, il est normal que les deux meilleurs amis de Harry sois toi et Hermione. Ainsi tu te transforme en chien et en loup. bienvenue dans la famille.  
  
Arthur Weasley se transforma en berger allemand sous les yeux ébahis de Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
-J`ai bien hâte de découvrir mon deuxième animagi dit-il lorsqu`il repris sa forme normal.  
  
-Chers membres, pour ceux qui ne l`aurait pas encore deviner, les trois nouveaux membres ne sont nuls autres qu`Harry Gryffondor-Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Vous pouvez maintenant tous abaissez vos capuchons que l`on vous vois.  
  
Toutes l`assemblés s`exécuta laissant apparaître le visage des membres.  
  
-Bien, nous allons ce soir vous révélez votre deuxième animagi, à ceux qui ne l`ont pas encore et aussi apprendre à nos trois nouveaux membres, notre moyen de communication. Sachez que l`Ordre a toujours comme mandat de protéger et de se battre contre la magie noire. Mais nous devons aussi aider Harry, Ron et Hermione à acquérir le pouvoir de la légende.  
  
Dumbledore leur expliqua toua ce qu`il savait de la légende pendant que nos trois amis se promenaient parmis les autres regardant le dos de leur robe cherchant à savoir l`animagi de ceux qu`il ne connaissait pas. Severus Rogue se transformais en chauve-souris, Romuald Flitwick en écureuil et Alastor Maugrey en fouine. Cela fit très rire les trois amis. Ils se rappelaient bien entendu que le faux Maugrey avait changer Drago en fouine l`année dernière. Quand Dumbledore eut fini de leur expliquer comment se passerait la découverte de leur deuxième animagi, il demanda aux membres ayant déjà leur deuxième animagi de se jumeler avec un de ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Harry se retrouva avec Rogue, Ron avec son père, Hermione avec McGonagall, Sirius avec Arabella, Remus avec Flitwick et Dumbledore avec Maugrey.  
  
-Aparecium altar animagi cuero sonar dit Dumbledore.  
  
Aussitôt, les six membres qui avait leur deux animagi dirent  
  
- Animagi revelatum deus mia et le nom de leur partenaire.  
  
Cette phrase fut repris dix fois par chacun d`eux. Dumbledore leur demanda de dévoiler chacun leur tour leur animagi puis de se transformer. McGonagall s`avança  
  
-Je suis une tigresse.  
  
Elle se transforma.  
  
-Je suis une lionne.  
  
Arabella se transforma. Et ainsi de suite. Rogue se transforma en panthère noire, Arthur Weasley, en loup, Flitwick en puma et Maugrey en léopard.  
  
-Reprenez votre forme humaine maintenant demanda Dumbledore.  
  
D`un coup de baguette, une lumière les entourèrent tous et l`animal sur le dos de leur robe changea.  
  
-Vous êtes maintenant tous au sommet de votre puissance. J`espère que vous en ferez bon usage. je crois qu`il est maintenant temps de montrer à nos trois amis comment communiquons nous. 


	24. La Deuxième Attaque

Chapitre 24 : La Deuxième Attaque  
  
Harry se réveilla le premier, il avait bien des choses à se rappeler. La réunion de la semaine dernière s`était terminé assez tard et il pouvait maintenant communiquer avec ses amis par la pensé. La télépathie. C`était le moyen de communication de L`Ordre. Ils étaient maintenant capable de se parler télépathiquement. Quelle économie de temps pendant les cours. Ils devaient seulement faire attention pour ne pas qu`un des professeurs faisant partie de l`Ordre ne s`infiltre dans leur pensée. Depuis maintenant une semaine, ils cherchaient activement la formule qui leur permettraient, à Hermione, Ron et lui, d`augmenter leur pouvoir. Sans résultat. Harry avait revu Cho plusieurs fois cette semaine là et il s`efforçait de discuter un peu avec elle chaque fois qu`il la croisait. Ron et Hermione l`appelait le Casanova, mais il aimait ça. Juste vois son sourire lui remontait le moral et le soir, il cherchait la formule avec plus d`ardeur encore. Mais la question n`était pas là. Harry se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Cho Chang, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il avait peur d`être rejeté. Il ne voulait pas perdre la relation qu`il avait avec la jeune Serdaigle. De plus, il se rendait compte que Ron et Hermione prenait tranquillement conscience des sentiments qu`ils éprouvaient l`un pour l`autre et cela le rendait nostalgique.  
  
-Hey, Harry, youhou, la terre appelle la lune, il est l`heure de se réveiller.  
  
-Ron, je suis réveillé  
  
-Ah oui, et à quoi pensait tu à l`instant pour avoir cette air béat ou à qui?  
  
Harry rougit. Ron fier de son coup se leva et se prépara à descendre à la salle commune. Harry se prépara de même et ils allèrent retrouver Hermione. Alors qu`ils allaient descendre à la grande salle, ils reçurent un appel télépathique de Dumbledore.  
  
-Transplaner vite auprès de moi, Poudlard est attaquer par des mangemorts.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent inquiets.  
  
-Vous avez entendus demanda Harry  
  
-Oui répondit Ron  
  
Hermione se retourna vers les élèves tandis qu`Harry transplana et elle dit d`une voix forte  
  
-Attention s`il vous plaît, les mangemorts attaque le collège en ce moment même, nous vous demandons de rester calme et de ne pas sortir de la salle commune.  
  
Harry descendit de son dortoir, comme s`il venait juste de se réveiller. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et remontèrent au dortoir pour transplaner près de Dumbledore.  
  
-Où était tu passés, demanda Ron  
  
-Je suis allés prévenir Cho de ne pas sortir répondit simplement Harry avant de transplaner près de Dumbledore vêtu de sa robe blanche.  
  
Ils rejoignirent les 9 autres membres ainsi que certains professeurs qui souhaitaient les aidés. Près de 50 mangemorts se trouvaient face à eux. Ils n`étaient que 20 pour s`y opposer, mais ils avaient de leur coté les douze plus puissants sorcier au monde. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Nous allons tenter de lancer ensemble le sortilège du bouclier sur les membres de l`Ordre. De cette façon, ce sera plus facile de s`occuper des mangemorts en sachant que nous sommes protéger. À trois, 1...2....3  
  
-Thyreos Shieldus lancèrent en même temps les trois sorciers.  
  
Aussitôt, une bulle argenter recouvrit tous les membres de l`Ordre. Ils avaient réussis.  
  
-Vous, retourner dans le château et occuper vous des élèves, nous arriverons à tenir sans vous lança Harry en direction des huit professeurs venus les appuyés.  
  
Étrangement, devant le ton autoritaire pris par la personne devant eux, ils obéirent tous et rentrèrent au château.  
  
-Le sort du bouclier devrait tenir pour quelques sortilège. Hâtez-vous de mettre hors combat le plus de mangemort possible dans les plus bref délai. si le bouclier vous quittes, approchez-vous de moi. dit Harry.  
  
Le combat commença alors. Les sorts fusaient de toute part, mais rebondissaient sur les membres de l`Ordre. Cela semblait être une victoire facile pour l`Ordre lorsque l`on vit un mangemort lancer une série de sort consécutif sur Harry qui perdit son bouclier. il ne fut pas assez rapide et le mangemort lança  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
Harry perdit sa baguette. Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Le mangemort commença de prononcer le Avada Kedavra. Les autres membres de l`Ordre prenait conscience qu`un des leurs était désarmé et seul face à l`ennemi. Harry ne pensait plus à rien, il était dans un combat ou tous le voyait mort, mais lui n`était que dans une simple partie d`échec ou tant que le roi n`est pas et mat, la partie n`est pas terminé. Harry n`était pas et mat et tous ce qu`il se dit était qu`il ne devait pas mourir tout de suite.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança-t-il en direction du mangemort.  
  
7 baguettes volèrent alors vers lui. il avait désarmé six mangemorts d`un seul sort. Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança en direction du mangemort  
  
-Stupefix.  
  
Le mangemort était stupefixer. Hermione, pendant ce temps, s`était rapprocher suffisamment de Harry pour refaire le sort du bouclier. Il y eu encore quelques sorts de lancé et les mangemorts transplanèrent. Harry voulu les poursuives mais Dumbledore l`arrêta.  
  
-Non Harry, nous terminerons cela plus tard, il y aura un autre moment pour cela. pour l`instant, contentons nous de découvrir l`identité de celui que tu as capturé.  
  
Il enleva la cagoule du mangemort et Harry reconnu Macnair, le bourreau du ministère, celui qui était charger de tuer Buck, l`hyppogryphe d`Hagrid.  
  
-Macnair dit Harry.  
  
-Je crois que le ministère sera très heureux d`apprendre que leur bourreau est mangemort.  
  
Arthur, vous pouvez vous en occupez? demanda Dumbledore  
  
Arthur Weasley enleva sa robe de l`Ordre et transplana directement au ministère avec Macnair. Dumbledore demanda aux membres de transplaner directement dans son bureau. Ils passèrent tous les limites du collège et transplanèrent dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
-Merci d`être tous venu commença le directeur.  
  
M. Weasley apparut soudainement.  
  
-Ah Arthur, qu`est-ce que les gens du ministère ont dit?  
  
-Ils étaient fort surpris que je ramène un Macnair mangemort et que j`étais à Poudlard lors de l`attaque, mais cela vas aller. Seulement, la prochaine fois, il faudra demander à quelqu`un d`autre.  
  
-Bien, nous avons un mangemort de moins en circulation. Je crois que nous devons une fière chandelle à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour le bouclier de protection. Je crois que ces jeunes sont un excellent atout.  
  
Les trois amis sourirent sous le compliments.  
  
-Bien, je vous contacterai pour la prochaine réunion. Vous pouvez retourner à vos travaux. Vous trois, restez, j`aimerais vous parler. Sirius, Remus, pouvez vous rester aussi?  
  
Les six membres qui ne devaient pas rester transplanèrent. Dumbledore se tourna vers les trois amis.  
  
-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez été si long à transplaner près de moi? Demanda Dumbledore qui semblait amuser de la situation.  
  
-J`ai décider d`informer les élèves de la situation pour ne pas qu`ils sortent de la salle commune et on a aussi attendu Harry.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Ben, c`est que, euh, je suis aller prévenir Cho Chang de ne pas sortir de son dortoir et de prévenir sa maison.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire.  
  
-Très bien, je vois que tu as jeter ton dévolu sur une petite serdaigle lança t-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.  
  
-Harry, avait tu les pierres de Gryffondor avec toi? demanda Ron  
  
-Non, pourquoi répondit-il.  
  
-Ben c`est que tu as fait de la magie sans baguette et sans les pierres répondit Hermione à la place de Ron qui était trop abasourdi pour parler.  
  
-Quoi, vous voulez dire que je n`ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie?  
  
-Harry, peut tu lancer un sort de stupéfixion sur ton parrain sans te servir de ta baguette s`il te plaît? lui demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Stupefix lança Harry avec sa main en direction de Sirius.  
  
-Enervatum dit Dumbledore. Je vois, je vois, très intéressant. Si je ne l`avais pas vu de mes propres yeux je n`y croirais pas. Harry, je savais que tu étais un sorcier promis à un grand avenir, mais la, tu dépasses largement mes attentes. Et si je me fis à la légende, Ron et Hermione pourront aussi bientôt faire de la magie sans baguette. Vos sort seront un peu moins puissant que si vous aviez votre baguette, mais garderont quand même assez de puissance pour vous débarrasser de votre adversaire.  
  
-Albus, vous voulez dire qu`Harry, Ron et Hermione n`auront plus besoin de baguette? demanda Sirius  
  
-Oh, il se serviront toujours de leur baguette, seulement, ils ne seront jamais pris au dépourvu s`il se font attaquer alors qu`ils n`ont pas leur baguette. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir, les cours de la matiné sont suspendu.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent à leur dortoir pour enlever leur robe et descendirent à la salle commune pour dire à tous que l`attaque était terminé et qu`ils pouvaient maintenant descendre à la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ce qu`ils firent tous d`un pas légèrement presser. Il était plus de dix heures. En se rendant dans la grande salle, Harry croisa le regard de Cho. Il semblait lui dire, Mais qu`est-ce qui s`est passer? Comment tu as pu te retrouver dans notre dortoir? Harry lui fit un sourire en se promettant de lui parler le plus rapidement possible. À la suite du déjeuner, Harry remarqua que Cho était restée seule à sa table et elle regardait dans sa direction.  
  
-Partez en avant, je vous rejoindrais dans la salle d`enchantement. dit-il à ses amis  
  
-Mais, où tu vas demanda Ron  
  
Il reçu un coup de coude d`Hermione qui lui pointa du menton Cho.  
  
-Oh, je vois dit-il  
  
Harry était déjà parti vers Cho et n`avait pas entendu ce que Ron avait dit. Il s`assit au coté de Cho. Aucun des deux ne disaient un mot. Deux minutes passèrent ainsi.  
  
-Comment, comment as-tu fait pour apparaître comme cela devant moi? Demanda Cho  
  
-Je, je ne...  
  
Harry, soupira, il ne devait pas lui dévoiler tout ce qu`il avait sur le coeur, aucun élève ne devait savoir.  
  
-Dumbledore m`a appris, il a dit qu`avec le retour de Voldemort, ce serait plus prudent pour moi de savoir transplaner.  
  
-Mais aucun sorcier n`a le droit de transplaner avant la majorité Harry, et de plus, il faut avoir un certain niveau assez élevé.  
  
-Je sais Cho, c`est pourquoi cela m`a pris tout l`été pour réussir. Au début, je me démantibulait tout le temps, même sur les courtes distance, mais j`ai réussis.  
  
-Et pour le ministère?  
  
-Dumbledore a fait jouer ses contacts pour que je puisses obtenir mon diplôme, maintenant, je peux légalement transplaner.  
  
-Comment as tu faits pour transplaner à l`intérieur de Poudlard, je croyais que c`était impossible?  
  
-Dumbledore a levé la protection sur moi pour que je sois capable de transplaner à l`intérieur du château, mais je ne peux pas transplaner à l`extérieur.  
  
Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux, la grande salle avait fini par se vider complètement, ils étaient seuls.  
  
-Pourquoi être venu me voir moi, pour m`avertir? demanda Cho soudainement.  
  
-Parce que tu es la seule élève de Serdaigle que je connais et que je ne voulais pas qu`il t`.. qu`il arrive du mal à un élève.  
  
-Ah je vois.  
  
Cho paraissait un peu impressionnée par ce qu`Harry avait fait, mais il semblait qu`elle était un peu triste aussi. Harry ne vit pas cette lueur de déception dans le yeux de Cho, car il s`était relevé.  
  
-J`espère que tu ne diras pas a personne que je peux transplaner. Cela dois rester un secret.  
  
-Bien sur Harry, je garderai le secret. répondit-elle  
  
-À bientôt, j`ai un cours d`enchantement avec Flitwick dans 5 minutes.  
  
-À bientôt, moi j`ai cours de métamorphose.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la salle de cours tout en repassant dans sa tête la discussion qu`il avait eu avec Cho.  
  
-J`ai bien faillit lui dire, lui dire à quel point je tiens à elle.  
  
Harry avait murmurer cette phrase, et il n`aperçut pas la silhouette qui le suivait des yeux depuis un moment. Cette personne avait entendu ce qu`Harry avait dit. 


	25. Gryffondor, Rêve et Pouvoir

Chapitre 25 : Gryffondor, Rêve et Pouvoirs  
  
Harry retrouva ses amis en cours, et ils ne leur parla pas de la discussion qu`il avait eu avec Cho. Le cours se passa bien, les trois amis réussissant du premier coup le sortilège que le Flitwick enseignait. Au souper, Dumbledore leur fit une annonce.  
  
-Nous avons décidé que cette année, en raison du retour de Voldemort, qu`il fallait mettre un peu d`amusement dans vos étude. Il y aura donc, à l`occasion de l`Halloween, un bal. Il vous restes deux semaines pour vous trouvez une partenaire. Vos parents sont déjà informé qu`il y aura un bal et ils vous enverront votre robe de soirée très bientôt. Bonne appétit.  
  
Ron paraissait accabler par la nouvelle, en effet, la robe qu`il avait l`année dernière n`était pas du beauté resplendissante. Harry songea a invité Cho et espéra le faire le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire prendre comme la dernière fois. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment du bal pendant le souper. La soirée était déjà bien avancé et les trois amis terminait le parchemin qu`ils avaient à écrire pour Flitwick.  
  
-Pensez-vous qu`on trouvera la formule bientôt demanda Ron.  
  
-Je l`espère, sinon Voldemort pourrait nous prendre de vitesse répondit Harry.  
  
-Il n`est peut-être pas encore au courant de la légende, c`est ce qui fait notre force, mais tu as raison Harry, il faut faire vite.  
  
La conversation glissa sur d`autre sujet tandis que les jumeaux essayaient de surprendre leur conversation.  
  
-Ron, on a quelque chose pour toi, dit Fred  
  
-Oui, j`espère que tu vas être content continua George.  
  
Fred présenta à Ron une merveilleuse robe de soirée bleu pâle.  
  
-Wow, c`est pas vrai, vous êtes malade, où avez-vous trouvez cet argent?  
  
-Nos farces et attrapes se vendent bien dit George avec un clin d`oeil en direction d`Harry. Allez Fred, Lee nous attends.  
  
Les jumeaux partirent rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan. Ron et Harry firent une partie d`échec version sorcier que Ron remporta bien sur pendant qu`Hermione lisait. Lorsqu`il fut l`heure de dormir, Hermione leur dit.  
  
-J`ai l`impression que quelque chose d`important vas se passer ce soir, mais pas quelque chose de mal, je ne sais pas, ça m`inquiète, mais en même temps ça m`intrigue.  
  
-Allons dormir, on dit que la nuit porte conseil, on y verra plus clair demain matin dit Harry.  
  
C`est ainsi qu`ils montèrent se coucher. Harry s`endormit presque instantanément. Bien entendu, il rêva. Mais contrairement à d`habitude, il ne rêva pas de Voldemort. Il se trouvait dans le château, dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait avec lui les quatre pierres de Gryffondor. Il les posa au centre de la salle. Lui et ses deux amis se sont mis autours. Le rêve se continua quelque temps encore. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait comment trouver la formule qui leur permettraient, lui et ses amis, à accroître leur puissance. Il se leva et alla réveiller Ron.  
  
-Ron, Ron réveille-toi, je sais comment obtenir la formule. Rejoint-moi dans la salle de DFCM. Je vais réveiller Hermione.  
  
Sur ce Harry transplana au coté d`Hermione. Il la réveilla aussi et lui dit la même chose qu`à Ron. Il transplana ensuite dans la salle de DCFM où Ron se trouvait déjà.  
  
-Qu`est-ce qui se passe Harry? Pourquoi  
  
-Stop, on attend Hermione et je vous explique coupa Harry.  
  
Hermione ne fut pas longue à arriver et Harry leur expliqua sont rêve et comment il croyait pouvoir révéler la formule.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que c`est de cette façon que... demanda Ron  
  
-Mes rêves ont toujours eu une part de vérité.  
  
-On ne perd rien a essayer de toute façon dit Hermione.  
  
-Alors je place les quatre pierres ici, au centre, on se place à l`entour. Hermione, toi tu prend deux des pierres car Ron et moi avons une formule à prononcer et que nous devons le faire en même temps.  
  
Hermione approuva et se plaça de façon à avoir deux pierres à porter de la main.  
  
-Quand je dirais trois, Hermione tu souffleras sur une des pierres et tu jetteras ce sable sur l`autre. Ron, toi, tu prendras ta baguette et tu jetteras le sort Iluvia sur la pierre. Moi, je jetterai le sort Incendio sur la dernière.  
  
-Quel est l`effet du sort Iluvia demanda Ron  
  
-Cela fait couler de l`eau de la baguette répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher , mais c`était dans mon rêve. Bon, êtes vous prêts?  
  
-Oui répondirent Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Ok, 1,2,3  
  
-Iluvia dit Ron en pointant sa baguette sur une pierre  
  
-Incendio dit Harry en direction de sa pierre.  
  
Hermione souffla sur une pierre tout en laissant tomber de la terre sur une autre pierre. Les pierres devinrent tout à coup lumineuse. Elles répandaient de la lumière rouge et or. Les quatre rayons de lumière se rapprochèrent l`un de l`autre et on vit un visage se former dans la lumière. Les trois amis s`étaient rapprocher l`un de l`autre et étaient stupéfait de ce qu`ils leur arrivaient.  
  
-Bonjour, nobles sorciers, vous avez enfin découvert le secret. La légende s`est enfin réaliser. Depuis si longtemps, j`attends ce moment.  
  
La voix provenait de la lumière. Les trois amis écoutaient avec avidités les paroles de cette apparition.  
  
-Je me présente continuait la voix, Godric Gryffondor. Oui, Harry, je suis ton ancêtre, du moins son spectre. Désolé, je viens de lire dans vos pensés, vous êtes bien les trois sorciers de la légende comme vous l`avez trouvez. Je connais alors tout ce qui s`est passez dans vos vie. Il m`est plus facile de savoir quoi vous dire et de ne pas parler de choses que vous connaissez déjà. Je sais que vous cherchiez une formule pour augmenter votre puissance, mais tout ce que vous avez trouvé, c`est moi.  
  
-Je crois que la formule n`a pas d`importance pour le moment, je suis en face de mon ancêtre, peu de sorcier peuvent prétendre l`avoir déjà fait. Je me dit aussi que si il a été possible de vous avoir parmis nous, c`est que vous l`aviez bien voulu et que vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire.  
  
-Bonne déduction Harry, en effet, j`ai quelques chose d`important à vous dire. Vous savez, on dit que dans une légende il y a toujours une parcelle de vérité, mais il y a aussi une partie fausse. En fait, vous ne deviez pas chercher de formule car la formule dont vous avez besoin n`est écrite nulle part. Vous aviez à me trouver moi. Je suis le seul à connaître la formule de la légende et son fonctionnement. C`est moi qui l`aie créer. Si cette formule n`est pas écrite nulle part, c`est que je ne voulais pas qu`elle tombe en de mauvaise main. Imaginez-vous ce qui se serais passé si Voldemort avait eu la formule en sa possession.  
  
-Cela n`aurait pas été une bonne chose en effet, il n`y aurait plus eu de paix dans ce monde dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, Voldemort aurait fait un vrai carnage, on vivrait prisonnier. continua Ron  
  
-En effet, mais cela n`arrivera jamais. Vous êtes maintenant prêt à recevoir vos pouvoirs. Je vous demandes seulement de ne pas dire aux membres de l`Ordre que vous avez vos nouveaux pouvoirs. Apprenez, Étudiez, Entraînez-vous en secret. Moins de personne seront au courant et mieux ce sera. Ne faites confiance à personne jusqu`à ce que vous soyez prêt à vous battre. N`oubliez pas, par contre, de vous amusez de temps en temps. Vous êtes encore jeune et vous devez avoir des moments heureux. Une si grande tâche est sur vos épaules. J`aurais aimé pouvoir terminé cette tâche, mais il y avait cette légende. J`ai su alors que je n`étais pas le sorcier destiné à faire disparaître la magie noire de la terre, mais que ce serait mon descendant qui le ferait. J`ai attendu pendant plus d`un millier d`année avant que tu naisses Harry. Maintenant, il est temps de vous révéler votre vrai puissance à toi et tes amis. Depuis quinze ans, votre puissance dort en vous.  
  
Les trois amis savaient que les prochaines minutes seraient les plus importantes de leur vie. Ils allaient enfin avoir le pouvoir suprême, celui de la légende. Ils étaient très excité mais à la fois anxieux, le monde reposeraient sur leurs épaules désormais. Godric repris son discours.  
  
-Vos pouvoir vous sont révéler dans le but de détruire les mauvais sorciers. N`utilisez pas ces pouvoirs à mauvais desseins. Je vous croit digne de recevoir cette puissance qui vous aie accordé. N`essayez pas de vous souvenir de ce que je vais dire. Personne ne doit s`en servir à nouveau.  
  
Godric Gryffondor prononça une longue incantation. Même si Harry avait voulu retenir l`incantation, il ne l`aurait pas pu. Il était trop subjugué par la puissance qu`il sentait naître en lui. Plusieurs formules qu`il ne connaissaient pas lui résonnait dans la tête et il tentait d`assimiler ces informations. Enfin, Godric s`arrêta de parler. Il regarda les trois sorciers devant lui et dit.  
  
-Vous avez maintenant possession de tout votre puissance. J`ai moi même ajouter quelques formules que je connais et qui, je crois, peuvent vous être utiles. Pour les semaines qui suivent, ne tenter pas d`apprendre de nouvelles formules ou de nouveaux sorts autres que ce que vos professeurs vont vous montrer. vous devez vous habitué à votre puissance.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes maintenant les trois plus puissant sorcier de la terre demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui et non répondit Godric. Vous avez la plus grande puissance entre tout les sorciers, mais vous ne savez pas encore comment en exploiter la totale capacité. lorsque votre apprentissage sera terminé, vous serez vraiment les plus puissants.  
  
-J`espère que je pourrai aider beaucoup de gens dit Hermione.  
  
-Je n`en doute pas. Maintenant, le temps que je m`étais accordé pour pouvoir vous parler tire à sa fin. Je vais enfin pouvoir reposer en paix. Ma destiné est accomplie. Au revoir cher descendant, au revoir amis fidèles. Je lis en vos coeur et je vois que vos espérances se réaliseront. Je suis fier de vous. ce que j`ai vu en vous me donne espoir.  
  
Pendant que Godric parlait, la lumière provenant des pierres faiblissaient, Godric disparaissait lentement.  
  
-N`essayez pas de me faire revenir, ce serait impossible, je vous ai dit tout ce que vous aviez à savoir, je vous ai révélé vos pouvoirs. Il ne reste qu`à vous d`apprendre à les maîtriser. N`oubliez pas, amusez-vous, et n`utiliser pas vos nouveaux pouvoirs avant deux semaines. Faites régner la paix dans le monde des sorciers, c`est votre destiné à vous. J`ai mis dans vos esprit où se trouvait ma salle secrète, chaque fondateur en avait une. Harry, tu as découverte celle de Serpentard, la mienne est pleine de livre. Au revoir.  
  
La lumière faiblissait de plus en plus, on ne voyait plus qu`un faible halo de lumière.  
  
-Au revoir Godric dirent les trois amis dans un souffle.  
  
La faible lueur disparut complètement. Godric était repartit d`où il était venu. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un bon moment, le temps de reprendre leur esprit et de remettre en ordre ce qui venait de leur arriver. Enfin, Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Les amis, je crois que ça y ait, notre puissance nous aie dévoilé. Nous pourrons l`utiliser dans deux semaines.  
  
-C`est incroyable Harry, et dire que sans ton rêve, nous serions encore entrain de chercher la formule dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais la, nous sommes prêts pour notre apprentissage final. termina Ron  
  
-Faisons ce que Godric nous as dit. Amusons-nous comme des êtres insouciants pendant quelques semaines. Nous commencerons notre apprentissage après le bal.  
  
-D`accord Harry.  
  
-Oui, Hermione je suis d`accord avec toi, écoutons le sage conseil de Godric. termina Ron  
  
Le silence regagna les trois amis. Il se faisait tard et ils n`auraient plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir. Étrangement, aucun des trois n`avaient vraiment sommeil, mais Harry leur dit de regagner leur dortoir et de dormir un peu, ou au moins se reposer. Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels les trois amis ne dormirent presque pas et ou ils discutèrent une partie de la nuit des changements qu`ils sentaient chez eux. Il n`y avait pas la moindre trace de fatigue dans leur corps, pourtant ils ne dormaient que 3 heures par nuit. 


	26. La Demande

Chapitre 26 : La Demande  
  
Le matin arriva et les trois amis regagnèrent leur dortoir pour se préparer à la journée. Harry avait décider que ce serait aujourd`hui qu`il demanderais à Cho de l`accompagner au bal. Il restait une semaine et demie et il ne voulait pas qu`une autre personne le fasse avant lui. Par contre, il ne cessait de se demander si elle voudrais bien l`accompagner. Il savait que Cho aimait quelqu`un, autre que Cédric. Il espérais qu`elle n`allait pas refuser dans l`espoir de voir cette personne l`inviter. Dans le lit juxtaposé à Harry, Ron se tenait un discours semblable. Il souhaitais bien inviter Hermione au bal, mais il ne savais pas si elle accepterais. Il se rappela alors ce qu`elle avait dit l`année dernière.  
  
-La prochaine fois tu remarqueras que je suis une fille moi aussi et tu m`inviteras avant que quelqu`un d`autre le fasse.  
  
C`est ce qu`elle avait dit. Ron se dit qu`il allait mettre cela en application. Il lui demanderais aujourd`hui. Restais à savoir comment éloigné Harry suffisamment longtemps pour lui demander. Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione aussi pensait au bal.  
  
-J`espère qu`il a compris la leçon et que cet année, il sera plus prompt à venir me le demander. Sinon, c`est moi qui vais aller le voir pour lui demander.  
  
Voilà que les trois amis, sans le savoir, préparait leur plan pour obtenir la compagne ou le compagnon idéal pour le bal. Les trois amis se rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande salle. Tout de suite, Harry remarqua que la seule Serdaigle présente dans la salle était Cho. Il vit la le moment idéal pour lui faire la demande.  
  
-Je reviens dit-il à l`attention de ses amis.  
  
Il se dirigea vers Cho qui leva les yeux à ce moment même puis les rabaissas. Harry se demanda pour quelle raison Cho avait baisser les yeux. Cherchait-elle un moyen pour refuser sa demande? S`il avait pus voir la joie dans le visage de Cho, il aurait su que la réponse allait être positive, mais il était trop loin et tentait de prendre ton son courage pour continuer à avancé vers elle. À la table des Gryffondor, cela n`allait pas vraiment mieux pour Ron. Il savait qu`il n`aurait plus grand moment pour être seul avec Hermione. Harry, sans le savoir, avait placer son ami dans la situation idéal pour sa demande. Par contre, Ron ne se sentait pas prêt si tôt le matin. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s`élança.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi?  
  
Ron avait rougit, il regardait le plancher, il ne voulait pas qu`Hermione sache qu`elle le troublait. S`il n`avait pas baisser la tête, il aurait vu qu`Hermione aussi avait rougie.  
  
-Oui, je veux bien Ron. répondit-elle.  
  
Ils continuèrent à jaser du bal et la conversation tourna vers Harry. Ils jetèrent un coup d`oeil vers celui-ci. Il était en conversation avec Cho.  
  
-Cho, je sais que ce n`est pas facile, avec ce qui est arriver depuis l`année dernière. Je sais aussi que....Non, ça suffit les je sais et les remords de conscience. Si je suis venu te voir, c`est pour te demander si tu veux venir au bal avec moi.  
  
Voilà, c`était fait, il s`était lancé, restait à entendre sa réponse. En fait, il n`avait pas très envie d`entendre la réponse de Cho. Il avait trop peur qu`elle soit négative. Cho releva la tête.  
  
-C`est d`accord Harry, j`irai au bal avec toi, de toute façon, avec ce qui c`est passé l`année dernière et vu que tu es le seul à savoir toute l`histoire, tu es aussi la seule personne à me comprendre.  
  
Cho avait dit cela sur un air si détaché que cela fit mal à Harry. Il s`était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Cho acceptait d`aller au bal avec lui simplement à cause de ce qui s`était passé l`année dernière.  
  
-Cho, si tu veux, on peu laissé tombé et ne pas y aller.  
  
Les paroles d`Harry firent l`effet d`une bombe sur Cho.  
  
-Quoi, mais il n`en aie pas question, tu m`a demandé et j`ai dit oui, tu ne peux plus reculé maintenant. Qu`est-ce qui te prend tout à coup?  
  
-Rien, rien, seulement, tu semblait si triste à te remémorer l`année dernière que j`ai pensé... non, ça vas, c`est beau, je vais venir t`attendre à la porte de ta salle commune à 6 heure. Cela te vas?  
  
-Oui très bien, à samedi prochain alors.  
  
Harry retourna vers ses deux amis. Il était content que Cho ait accepter, mais il se demandait si elle l`avait fait simplement pour lui faire plaisir ou si elle le désirais pour vrai. Il décida de ne pas parler de cela avec ses deux amis. De toute façon, à voir l`air de ces deux-là, Ron devait avoir fait sa demande.  
  
-Alors? lui demanda Ron  
  
-Elle a accepté. répondit Harry. Et toi Ron, tu y vas avec qui?  
  
-Il y va avec moi répondit Hermione. Il n`a pas attendu à la dernière minute cette fois ci lança-t-elle moqueuse.  
  
-C`est ça moque toi de moi dit Ron.  
  
Les trois amis se mirent à rire, cela faisait du bien. Peut-être les conseil de Godric était-il bon? Il faudrait peut-être lâcher son fou de temps en temps, C`est si bon de voir les autres heureux autours de soi. La journée se passa étrangement bien ainsi que les suivantes. Les trois amis ne dormaient toujours pas beaucoup et discutaient de choses et d`autres. On arriva donc au 31 octobre. Les cours de l`après-midi étaient suspendus pour laisser la chance à tout le monde de se préparer pour le bal. 


	27. Le Bal et les Deux Couples

Chapitre 27 : Le Bal et Les Deux Couples  
  
Bien que l`on était samedi, le seul véritable jour de repos pour les élèves étaient le dimanche. Il y avait donc six jours sur sept ou ils étaient tous en cours. Dumbledore leur faisait l`honneur de leur donné un après-midi de congé de plus. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu`Hermione était partie commencer à se préparer.  
  
-Ron, je crois qu`on ferais bien de commencer à se préparer nous aussi dit Harry. Le bal est dans une heure et demie.  
  
-Ouais tu as raison Harry, allons-y.  
  
Les deux amis montèrent à leur dortoir respectif et se préparèrent pour le bal. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de placer ses cheveux, mais comme d`habitude, la bataille était perdue d`avance. Il retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune à 5 heures 45. Harry avait 15 minutes pour retrouver Cho devant la salle commune des Serdaigle. Ron portait la robe bleu pâle que les jumeaux lui avait acheté et Harry portait la même robe de soirée verte que l`année dernière. Les deux amis ne purent que s`extasié devant Hermione. Elle portait une robe bleu pale assorti à celle de Ron avec des gants blanc aux mains et un collier de perle au cou. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon derrière sa tête. Sa silhouette ressemblait vraiment à un aigle gracieux. Ron s`avança vers sa partenaire.  
  
-Tu tu es magnifique, j`en ai le souffle coupé.  
  
-Merci, tu n`es pas mal non plus Ronald Weasley. répondit-elle.  
  
Il semblait tout les deux seuls au monde se contemplant l`un et l`autre. Harry se racla la gorge pour montrer qu`il était toujours présent.  
  
-Alors on y vas?  
  
-Biens sur répondit Ron. Allons chercher ta cavalière.  
  
Bien entendu, Cho n`étais pas encore descendue de la salle commune, il n`était que 5 heures 55 après tout. Alors les trois amis discutèrent un moment regardant les autres Serdaigle sortir pour le bal. Enfin, la porte du dortoir s`ouvrit laissant sortir Cho. Cho était vêtu d`une superbe robe de soirée blanche. Ses cheveux était coiffé à la mode japonaise et elle semblait majestueuse habillé de cette façon. Harry s`approcha d`elle, lui tendis son bras comme un parfait gentleman et lui dit.  
  
-Vous êtes éblouissante Mademoiselle Chang.  
  
Cho rougie sous le compliment et le quatuor se dirigea vers la grande salle. Bien entendu, la salle avait été décorer aux couleurs de l`Halloween et les fantômes des maisons s`en donnait à coeur joie. Le souper était très bon bien que la couleur et la texture laissait un peu à désirer. Mais le goût par contre était très changeant. Tantôt, il y avait un goût de sucrerie, ensuite on attrapait un bout de boeuf ou de pizza. Harry n`avait jamais autant rit à table depuis qu`il était petit. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient s`empêcher de s`esclaffer en voyant Rogue s`étouffer avec un bout de citron. Après le souper Dumbledore et McGonagall ouvrirent le bal.  
  
-M`accorderez vous cette dans mademoiselle Chang demanda Harry.  
  
-Mais avec plaisir monsieur Potter répondit celle-ci.  
  
Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse peu après. Ils dansèrent un bon moment avant de retourner se rasseoir épuisés. Harry et Ron partirent chercher des bierreaubeurres pour tout le monde laissant les filles parler entre elles.  
  
-Alors Ron, tu passes une belle soirée? demanda Harry.  
  
-Pour sur, mais elle pourrait peut-être finir mieux.  
  
-Que veux-tu dires?  
  
-Bien, eh rien, ce n`est pas important.  
  
-Tu veut dire toi et Hermione?  
  
Ron rougit, mais se reprit rapidement  
  
-Plutôt, toi et Cho.  
  
Ce fut au tour d`Harry de rougir.  
  
-J`ai touché un point quand même n`est-ce pas Ron? Je vois bien qu`il se passe quelque chose.  
  
-Oui, peut-être, mais il reste toujours Victor dans les parages.  
  
-Ron, tu sais très bien qu`Hermione a dit qu`ils n`étaient que des amis, sans plus. Je te dis que tu a des chances. Il faut juste que tu lui disent tes sentiments.  
  
-Tu as raisons, mais tu devrait mettre tes conseils à exécution de ton coté aussi.  
  
Sur ce, les deux amis, retournèrent retrouver leur compagne.  
  
-Mais où étiez-vous passé? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Nulle part, il y avait une grande file d`attente. répondit Ron  
  
Ils discutèrent pendant quelque temps puis retournèrent danser. Harry aperçu Malfoy au bras de Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy se rapprocha et lui glissa à l`oreille.  
  
-Prépare toi à mourir Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres n`a pas dit son dernier mot.  
  
-Dégage Malfoy, je n`ai pas dit mon dernier mot non plus lui rétorqua Harry.  
  
-Je suis sur qu`il serait content de savoir sur qui frapper pour faire du mal à ce cher Potter, menaça Drago en jetant un regard vers Cho.  
  
-Si tu t`avise de seulement Malfoy, tu le regrettera répondit-il vaguement s`éloignant avec Cho.  
  
-Peux-tu m`expliquer Harry, je n`ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s`est passé?  
  
-Bien, son père est un mangemort, il était là, avec les autres l`année dernière.  
  
-Oui, tu me l`avais dit.  
  
-Viens, nous allons aller discuter de cela ailleurs, je ne veux pas que personne ne nous entendent  
  
Harry amena Cho à l`écart de la grande salle et lança Silencium.  
  
-Qu`est-ce que c`est? demanda Cho  
  
-C`est une bulle de silence. Personne ne peut entendre ce que nous disons.  
  
-Alors qu`est ce qui s`est passé? redemanda Cho.  
  
-Bien, Malfoy m`a menacé de mort lorsqu`il m`a approché. Il a dit que Voldemort me tuerais bientôt. Je lui ai alors répliquer que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Mais, là, il a menacé de s`en prendre à toi. Il veut dire à Voldemort de s`en prendre à toi pour m`atteindre. Je dois dire qu`il me connaît mieux que moi parfois. Il me fait peur. Car, il a raison, je tiens beaucoup à toi Cho, tu ne peux pas savoir comment et Malfoy l`a sans aucun doute deviné.  
  
-Je sais, Harry, je t`ai entendu, dans le corridor, l`autre jours après que tu m`eut expliqué pour l`attaque des mangemorts.  
  
-Quoi, tu étais là?  
  
-Oui, je me suis rappelé que mon cours était dans la même direction que toi et je suis partie à ta poursuite, mais tu étais déjà en avant. C`est là que tu as dit...  
  
-Que tu ne savais pas à quelle point je tenais à toi.  
  
-Oui dit Cho dans un souffle  
  
-Bien je tiens à toi Cho et si jamais Malfoy met sa menace à exécution, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrais arriver.  
  
-Je peux me défendre Harry.  
  
-Contre Malfoy, peut-être, mais pas contre son père. Je dois te protéger Cho.  
  
-Comment peux-tu faire ça et pourquoi?  
  
-Il y a malheureusement trop de chose que je dois cacher, trop de secret à ne pas dévoiler. Je voudrais bien t`en faire part, mais j`ai promis.  
  
-Ce n`est pas grave Harry, je comprend.  
  
-Mais il y a une chose que je t`ai caché trop longtemps. Je ne peux plus te le cacher plus longtemps. Depuis que je t`ai vue Cho, depuis la toute première fois, j`ai senti quelque chose de différent. Je ne savais pas quoi, je ne pouvais me l`expliquer. Mais depuis presque 1 ans, je sais ce qui se passe quand je te vois. Mon coeur bat plus vite, mon pouls s`accélèrent, mon estomac se serre. Bref, j`ai tout les symptômes de quelqu`un de malade. Mais je ne le suis pas, je suis en parfaite santé. Étrangement, je me sens en état d`euphorie, je me sens léger, je pourrais faire presque n`importe quoi. N`importe quoi, sauf une chose. La gêne m`en empêche. Je n`arrive jamais à te le dire Cho, mais aujourd`hui je me le dois. Je te dois au moins ce secret. Je t`aime Cho Chang. Toi et pas une autre. Tu es la seule que mon coeur n`aie jamais aimé.  
  
-Oh Harry, peut m`importe les secrets que tu peux me cacher, tu m`as aujourd`hui confier le plus beau de ces secrets. Je t`aime aussi Harry Potter.  
  
Harry regarda Cho dans les yeux. Ces beaux yeux marrons, Il pourrait se noyer dans ces yeux tellement facilement. Imperceptiblement, Harry s`étais rapproché de Cho et il lui donna un baiser. Il se recula pour noyer à nouveau son regard dans les yeux de Cho. Ce fut Cho cette fois-ci qui embrassa Harry. Leur étreinte dura un long moment. Ils durent rompre le baiser affin de reprendre leur souffle.  
  
-Si nous allions rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils doivent se demander où on est passé?  
  
-Oui, allons-y répondit Cho.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle main dans la main. Harry chercha ses deux amis du regard mais ne les trouvas pas. Il entraîna alors Cho sur la piste de danse alors qu`un langoureux slow débutait. Quel ne fut pas la surprise d`Harry lorsqu`il aperçu Ron et Hermione entrelacé s`embrassant au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Cho, qui avait suivi son regard lui murmura à l`oreille.  
  
-Et si nous faisions pareil?  
  
La soirée se termina étrangement bien. Les deux couples se félicitèrent et parlèrent beaucoup de tout et de rien. Cho s`intégrait parfaitement bien au trio et ils formaient maintenant un vrai quatuor. Rien ne semblait pouvoir aller mieux pour Harry. Il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.  
  
-Demain soir minuit, une rencontre de l`Ordre.  
  
C`était la voix de Dumbledore. Harry jeta un coup d`oeil à ses amis.  
  
-Vous avez-entendu leur demanda-il par la télépathie?  
  
-Oui, demain, minuit répondit la voix d`Hermione dans sa tête.  
  
-Qu`est-ce qui se passe demanda Cho légèrement inquiète.  
  
-Peut-on lui dire demanda mentalement Harry à ses amis?  
  
Les deux comparses lui firent un signe affirmatif de la tête.  
  
-Nous communiquons par télépathie Cho murmura Harry à l`oreille de celle-ci et Dumbledore vient de nous envoyiez ses félicitations pour nous quatre.  
  
-Ah c`est fantastique ce que vous pouvez faire.  
  
-Je vais te montrer Cho, cela sera plus pratique. Si Malfoy met sa menace à exécution, je pourrai intervenir rapidement.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien. Harry alla reconduire Cho à sa salle commune.  
  
-Bonne nuit mon trésor, je t`aime  
  
-Bonne nuit mon amour, je t`aime aussi.  
  
Sur un dernier baiser, Cho était remonter à son dortoir. Le couloir étant vide, Harry transplana dans son dortoir où il trouva Ron et Hermione entrain de s`embrasser.  
  
-Harry s`exclama Hermione, ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça. Au revoir Ron, passe une bonne nuit, je t`aime.  
  
-Je t`aime aussi Hermione, bonne nuit.  
  
Hermione transplana à son dortoir. Ron se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Finalement, j`ai décider de suivre ton conseil et c`était la bonne chose à faire.  
  
-J`ai suivi mon conseil aussi dit Harry en souriant. À demain Ron.  
  
Il ne faut pas douter que le nuit fut une des meilleurs nuit passer depuis toujours pour quatre élèves de Poudlard que je ne crois pas nécessaire d`identifier. Les rêves de deux jeunes filles étaient tourné vers leur chevalier servant tandis qu`eux même avaient leur rêve tourné vers leur princesse. Le matin vint trop vite pour Harry, il espérait que tout ce qu`il avait vécu n`était pas un rêve. En regardant le sourire béat qu`avait Ron dans son rêve, il se rendit bien compte que tout s`étais vraiment passer ainsi. Cho l`aimait et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en couple. 


	28. Réunion et Connaissance

Chapitre 28 : Réunion et Connaissance  
  
Finalement, Harry se remémora un bon moment sa soirée avant que Ron ne se réveille. En fait, il était encore tôt pour les élèves normaux, mais pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, il était déjà assez tard. Depuis qu`ils avaient reçu leur nouveau pouvoir, ils n`avaient presque plus besoin de sommeil. Alors bien qu`il fut que 7 :00, Ron et Harry étaient déjà réveillé et se doutaient bien que dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione était réveillé aussi. Ils se hâtèrent donc de s`habiller et de descendre à la salle commune. Comme de raison, Hermione les y rejoignit quelques minutes après.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, bonjour mon trésor dit-elle en donnant un gros baiser à Ron.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione répondit Harry.  
  
Ron voulut bien essayé de dire bonjour à Hermione, mais il était bien trop occupé à l`embrasser pour cela. Harry ne put s`empêcher de sourire de la scène.  
  
-Quoi? Réussit à demander Ron en regardant Harry.  
  
-Rien, rien répondit celui-ci, C`est juste que tuas essayer de parler en même temps que tu embrassait Hermione alors ça à sortie drôlement.  
  
Les trois amis furent pris d`un fous rire qui n`en finissait plus. Enfin, lorsqu`ils furent calmer, Harry leur proposa  
  
-Et si nous étudions le livre de Gryffondor en entier, je crois qu`il est temps de se mettre au boulot, si on veut vaincre Voldemort.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison Harry. Silencium. Godric nous as dit de commencer à se servir de nos pouvoirs après le bal et nous y sommes.  
  
-Accio Livre de Gryffondor dit Harry.  
  
-Multiplicatem dit Hermione lorsqu`elle prit le livre.  
  
Le livre se divisa en deux et Hermione répéta le manège. Elle rendit le livre original à Harry et donna une copie à Ron. Ils avaient maintenant chacun leur copie du livre de Gryffondor.  
  
-Nous ferons toujours ainsi. Comme ça, nous serons toujours au même niveau. Dit Ron. Les trois amis lurent pendant près de 2 heures. Ils s`aperçurent alors que les autre élèves commençaient à s`éveiller. Il se rendirent donc à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry quitta ses amis pour aller dire bonjour à Cho.  
  
-Bonjour mon c?ur  
  
-Bonjour mon amour, tu as passé une bonne nuit? Demanda Cho  
  
-Avec toi dans mes rêves, bien sur. Répondit Harry avant d`embrasser Cho  
  
-Retrouve nous après le déjeuner, nous allons te montrer ce que nous t`avons dit hier.  
  
-D`accord, à plus tard.  
  
Harry retourna manger avec ses amis. Il leur glissa par télépathie qu`ils allaient montrer à Cho comment se servir de ce moyen de communication. Les trois amis continuèrent leur conversation en télépathie.  
  
-Wow, je me sens vraiment différent. J`ai plein de nouveaux sorts qui me trottent dans la tête. Dit Ron  
  
-Ouais, c`est presque incroyable. Je les ai tous retenus, sans exception dit Harry.  
  
-Moi j`ai toujours eu besoin de relire deux fois le même livre pour tout retenir, mais cette fois, je connais tout. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Je pourrais faire face à de plus grands affronts juste avec le livre de Gryffondor. Imagine avec tout les autres. Enchaîna Ron  
  
-Eh qu`est-ce que tu as Harry, tu n`as pas vu ta tête demanda Hermione  
  
-C`est que nous parlons en télépathie, et nous gesticulons en même temps, les autres élèves ne comprennent pas et en plus on ne se dit pas aucun mot, cela doit leur faire bizarre.  
  
-Alors, comment avez-vous aimez votre soirée hier demanda Harry à ses amis, mais non en télépathie.  
  
La conversation continua ainsi sur des sujets inutile jusqu`à la fin du repas. Les trois amis retrouvèrent Cho et cherchèrent une classe tranquille où ils pourraient apprendre la télépathie à Cho. Cela leur prit toute l`avant-midi et une partie de l`après-midi pour réussir, mais Cho finit par être parfaitement capable de converser télépathiquement. Les quatre amis s`amusèrent à parler en télépathie pendant le reste de l`après-midi. Cho rejoignit sa table pour le repas. Ils avaient prévu se rencontrer à 8 heures devant la bibliothèque pour discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Vers 7 : 30, les trois amis se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Cho lorsqu`Harry reçut un appel télépathique.  
  
-Harry, retrouve-moi vite, je suis dans le corridor de mon dortoir et Malfoy m`attaque avec ses deux gorilles.  
  
-Je reviens dit-il à ses amis. J`arrive Cho lui lança-t-il télépathiquement.  
  
Harry transplana à proximité de Cho et regarda les trois Serpentard s`approcher de Cho.  
  
-Je suis la Cho, ne t`inquiète pas, je vois toute la scène.  
  
-Alors connasse, on est moins fière sans son petit Potter chéri. Je lui avait dit que je m`en prendrais à toi. Il n`aurait pas dû te laisser seule dans les corridors de Poudlard. Un accident est bien vite arriver.  
  
-Ne me touche pas Malfoy. Sache qu`Harry est bien plus près de moi que tu ne le pense.  
  
-Ah! Ah! Ah! Ricana le Serpentard. Parce que tu penses que Potter me fait peur? Sache qu`il sera la prochaine victime du seigneur des ténèbres et toi tu sera ma première victime pour faire souffrir Potter.  
  
-Je ne me laisserai pas faire répondit Cho en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Les trois Serpentard sortirent aussi leur baguette.  
  
-À trois contre un, tu es mal partie ma belle lança Malfoy.  
  
-Thyreos Shieldus lança Harry en direction de Cho.  
  
Il envoya ensuite un message télépathique à Cho pour lui dire qu` elle était protéger contre les sorts par un bouclier invisible.  
  
-Expelliarmus dit Malfoy.  
  
Étrangement, la baguette de Cho resta dans ses mains sans bouger.  
  
-Rictusempra enchaîna Malfoy.  
  
Toujours rien ne se passait. Les sorts que Malfoy lançait n`atteignait pas Cho. Harry fit alors son apparition.  
  
-Alors Malfoy, on tente de s`en prendre à Cho à trois contre un. Tu sais que c`est déloyal.  
  
-Potter, tu tombes bien, je vais pouvoir faire d`une pierre deux coup. Stupefix  
  
-Miroiros lança Harry.  
  
Le sort lancer par Malfoy ricocha sur Harry et se retourna contre lui. Malfoy réussit à éviter le sort, mais Crabe fut mis hors combat.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Harry.  
  
Les trois baguettes de ses adversaires volèrent dans ses mains tandis qu`eux étaient projeter par terre.  
  
-Serpensortia.  
  
Un serpent sorti de la baguette de Harry et celui-ci lui parla en Fourchelang.  
  
-Aller, vas leur faire peur un peu, mais ne les mords pas. Enervatum lança- t-il en direction de Crabbe.  
  
Harry regarda l`air terroriser des trois Serpentards un bon moment avant d`annuler le sortilège et de jeter les baguettes de ses adversaires vers ceux-ci.  
  
-N`essayez plus jamais de vous en prendre à moi ou à mes amis. La prochaine fois vous risqueriez de vous retrouvez chez Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Les trois Serpentards partirent sans demander leur reste.  
  
-Ça vas Cho? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, maintenant ça vas mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arriver si tu ne m`avais pas appris la télépathie Harry. Il voulait me tuer.  
  
-Ne t`inquiète pas Cho, cela n`arrivera pas, je veille sur toi et Ron et Hermione aussi.  
  
-En parlant de Ron et Hermione, on devrait peut-être aller les retrouver?  
  
Harry s`informa en télépathie si ses amis étaient seuls.  
  
-Ne t`inquiète pas Cho, mais reste accrocher à moi.  
  
Harry transplana auprès de ses amis avec Cho. Il leur raconta ce qui s`était passé avec Malfoy. Ils décidèrent ensemble de montrer à Cho divers sortilège comme le sort du miroir qu`Harry avait utilisé contre Malfoy et le sort de bouclier qu`Harry avait utilisé pour la protéger. Comme il se faisait déjà tard, ils décidèrent de se retrouver les mercredi soir et toute la journée du dimanche pour entraîner Cho. Ils reconduirent Cho à son dortoir et partirent à leur salle commune. Ils décidèrent de terminer le livre de Gryffondor avant de se rendre à la réunion de l`Ordre. Lorsqu`ils l`eurent terminer. Harry prit la copie de Ron et Hermione et murmura destructum en direction des deux copies. Les deux copies furent détruite. Harry ne conserva que l`original qu`il rangea parmis ses choses. Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour rejoindre Dumbledore. À minuit moins une, ils transplanèrent auprès de celui-ci. Les autres membres ne tardèrent pas à arriver aussi. Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous ai réunis ce soir pour savoir si quelqu`un d`entre vous aurais trouvé quelque chose pour aider Harry, Ron et Hermione à acquérir leur nouveaux pouvoirs. Bien que moi même je n`ai rien trouvé, j`ose espéré que vous avez trouver quelque chose.  
  
Il regarda tout les membres. Aucun ne paraissaient avoir quelques informations que ce soit. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de tenir secret le fait qu`ils avaient déjà leur pouvoir. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu`il y ait un espion parmis les membres de l`Ordre.  
  
-Albus, nous n`avons rien trouvé, mais je voudrais te demander de tenir Malfoy à l`?il. Il a essayer de tuer Cho Chang plus tôt aujourd`hui et sans mon intervention, cela aurait pus très mal finir.  
  
-Essaie tu de me dire qu`il a utilisé un sort impardonnable?  
  
-Non, il n`en a pas eu le temps. Lors du bal, il l`avait menacé devant moi. Ce soir, il l`a coincé dans un coin avec Crabbe et Goyle et lui a dit qu`il allait la tuer. J`ai lancé le sort de protection sur Cho et Malfoy à lancer le sort de désarmement et rictusempra contre elle. C`est à ce moment que je suis intervenu. Malfoy a m`a lancé stupefix que j`ai esquivé et qui est allé frapper Crabe qui s`était déplacé derrière moi. J`ai désarmé les deux autres et je leur ai envoyé un serpensortia. Je voulais seulement leur faire peur. J`ai annulé le sortilège et je leur ai rendu leur baguette.  
  
-D`accord Harry. Severus, Minerva, Romuald, Arabella, je compte sur vous quatre pour surveiller monsieur Malfoy. Il semble qu`il soit sur le point de devenir mangemort si ce n`est pas déjà fait. En attendant, je vous donnes comme mission de me trouver des renseignements sur la formule pour la semaine prochaine. Nous devons faire vite avant que Voldemort ne frappe à nouveau. La séance est terminé.  
  
Tous transplanèrent vers des directions différentes. Les trois amis n`avaient pas tout de suite transplané, car ils désiraient parler au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Albus, nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Commença Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais cela doit rester secret encore un peu. Continua Ron  
  
-Ils ont raison Albus, personne ne doit savoir tout de suite. Dit Harry  
  
-Savoir quoi? Demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Savoir que nous avons obtenus nos nouveaux pouvoirs dit Harry  
  
-Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé la formule?  
  
-Depuis deux semaines, mais nous avons commencé seulement à augmenter nos connaissance aujourd`hui comme on nous l`a demandé.  
  
-Qui vous l`a demandé?  
  
-Godric Gryffondor répondit Harry. Ne nous en demandé pas plus, nous ne dirons rien de plus. Nous te demandons seulement de ne pas le dire à personne avant la semaine prochaine.  
  
-C`est d`accord, je vous accordes jusqu`à la prochaine rencontre de l`Ordre avant de parler à qui que ce soit de votre accès à vos pouvoir.  
  
-Très bien, nous allons retourner à notre dortoir alors dit Hermione. Sur ce, les trois amis transplanèrent dans le dortoir de Ron et Harry.  
  
-Je propose que nous apprenions des sorts de soins prochainement. Comme cela, nous allons pouvoir tester nos propres sorts les uns sur les autres et se soigné instantanément. De plus, cela augmentera notre endurance à la douleur.  
  
-Proposition accepté pour moi Hermione dit Harry.  
  
-C`est d`accord pour moi aussi dit Ron.  
  
Il était plus de 3 heures quand les trois amis partirent se coucher. 


	29. La Double Renaissance

Chapitre 29 : La Double Renaissance  
  
Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là, il ne cessait de se remémorer la mort de ses parents. Bizarrement, il ne cessait de voir apparaître le livre de Gryffondor et un phoenix dans son rêve. À son réveil, il se rappelait très bien de son rêve contrairement à d`habitude. Le rêve était spécial. Harry n`avait pourtant pas mal à la cicatrice. Il décida d`aller en parler avec Dumbledore. Il lui lança un appel télépathique pour savoir s`il était éveiller et si il pouvait se rendre à son bureau. Harry reçut un appel positif et Dumbledore lui dit qu`il le rejoindrait dans 5 minutes. Harry transplana dans son bureau. Pendant qu`il attendait Dumbledore, il se remémora les souvenirs que cette pièce lui donnait. La fois ou il avait trouver la pensine, lorsqu`il avait remis le choixpeau, lorsqu`il avait vu le phoenix de Dumbledore prendre en feu. Le phoenix prendre en feu. Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Harry. Il venait de trouver la signification de son rêve. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était tellement concentrer qu`il ne vit pas Dumbledore arriver.  
  
-Bonjour Harry  
  
Harry fit volte face d`un brusque mouvement.  
  
-Bonjour Albus.  
  
-Alors, que veux tu me dires?  
  
-Bien, j`ai fait un rêve, pas sur Voldemort, mais un rêve étrange. Je voulais vous demander de m`aider à en trouver la signification, mais je viens de trouver. Mais j`ai quand même une question.  
  
-Je t`écoutes.  
  
-Qu`est-il advenu du corps de mes parents? On ne m`a jamais parler de leur tombe ou de quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Comme il faisaient parti de l`Ordre du Phoenix, nous avons conserver leur corps dans une salle secrète du château.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que leur corps est toujours intacts?  
  
-Oui, c`est cela. J`ai utilisé un sort de conservation sur leur corps.  
  
-Très bien, nous allons pouvoir tester mon hypothèse.  
  
-Quelle est ton hypothèse?  
  
-Vous vous souvenez de Fumseck, lorsque j`étais en deuxième année, il a pris feu et est revenu à la vie.  
  
-Oui, le phoenix renaît de ses cendres  
  
-Quel est le deuxième animagi de mon père?  
  
-Le Phoenix dit Dumbledore dans un souffle  
  
Il venait de comprendre la théorie de Harry  
  
-Je crois qu`un phoenix ne peut renaître s`il est touché par un sort mortel comme l`Avada Kedavra. Godric Gryffondor l`écrit dans son livre. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire prendre le corps de mon père en feu pour qu`il puisse renaître de ses cendres?  
  
-Ta théorie n`est pas bête Harry, mais cela ne s`est jamais vu. De plus, Fumseck renaît bébé, cela lui prendre quelques heures avant de retrouver sa forme adulte.  
  
-Il suffira à mon père de rester son sa forme de phoenix jusqu`à ce qu`il soit adulte.  
  
-Mais, tu sais très bien que ta mère ne pourra pas revenir, tu le sais ça n`est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui, je m`en doute bien que je ne sache pas son animagi. Il vaut mieux avoir un parent que pas du tout. Je prends le risque.  
  
-Si cela fonctionne, ce sera une première.  
  
-Tout ce qui me concerne est une première depuis ma naissance. J`aimerais prévenir Ron et Hermione avant de procéder. Et si vous le permettez, j`aimerais qu`il sois présent. Ainsi que Sirius et Remus.  
  
-D`accord Harry, vous n`aurez qu`à tranplaner auprès de moi une fois que vous serez tous prêt.  
  
-À tout de suite.  
  
Harry transplana à son dortoir et réveilla Ron avant d`envoyer un message télépathique à Hermione, Sirius et Remus qui transplanèrent auprès de lui dix minutes plus tard. Harry leur expliqua son rêve et ses déductions avant de leur demander de transplaner près de Dumbledore. Lorsqu`Harry arriva dans la salle, il remarqua tout de suite deux cercueil de verre semblable un à coté de l`autre. En s`approchant, il aperçut son père et sa mère. C`est fou comme c`est vrai qu`on se ressemble pensa Harry en voyant son père. Harry ne cessait de prier pour que cela marche. Il désirait ardemment voir son rêve le plus fou se réaliser : Avoir au moins un de ses parents de vivants.  
  
-Mes chers amis, Harry vous a expliqué son hypothèse. S`il avait raison, nous verrons revenir à la vie James Potter. S`il avait tort, rien n`aurait changer à part la disparition de son corps. Harry, je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire.  
  
Harry s`avança vers le cercueil de son père et l`ouvrit. Il regarda son père, sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers celui-ci.  
  
-Embrasio  
  
Le corps entier de James Potter pris feu, on aurait dit que le feu sortait de lui. Harry avait lancer un très puissant sort de feu qu`il avait appris grâce au livre de Gryffondor. Lorsque James fut consumer, il ne restait que des cendres, rien ne se passa. La mine désappointer des 6 personnes présentes pouvait en dire long sur leur état.  
  
-Cela aurait été trop beau dit Harry se retournant.  
  
-REGARDEZ cria Hermione.  
  
Harry fit volte façe. Devant lui, dans les cendres de son père se tait un petit oisillon phoenix.  
  
-Incroyable dit Sirius  
  
-Impossible dit Remus  
  
-Félicitation Harry dit Ron  
  
-Wow dit Hermione  
  
-Rebienvenue parmis les vivants James Potter. Dit Dumbledore  
  
-Papa, cria Harry avec émotion. On pouvait entendre le trémolo de sa voix.  
  
À ces paroles, le jeune phoenix lança un immense appel qui résonna dans la salle entière.  
  
Harry se transforma en Phoenix pour pouvoir converser avec son père. Pendant 2 minutes on entendit les deux phoenix échanger des sons que personnes ne pouvaient comprendre. Harry repris alors sa forme.  
  
-C`est bien mon père lança-t-il souriant. Il vous salut tous et sera là dans à peu près 3 heures.  
  
Harry s`avança vers le cercueil de sa mère. Il ôta le couvercle de verre et lança  
  
-Embrasio  
  
-Qu`est-ce que tu fait Harry, tu fais disparaître son corps. Dit Hermione  
  
-Je ne fais qu`écouter le premier ordre que mon père m`a donner depuis 14 ans dit Harry énigmatique.  
  
On vit alors quelque chose d`inattendu se produire. Un deuxième oisillon Phoenix naquit de ses cendres. Lily Potter était aussi revenue contre toute attente du royaume des morts. Les six sorciers restèrent dans la salle à parler pendant près de quatre heures. Soudainement on vis se métamorphosé les deux Phoenix en James et Lily Potter.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde lança James. Cela fait du bien de se sentir vivant.  
  
-James, Lily... Dit Sirius  
  
-James... dit Remus  
  
-Maman, Papa dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, oh Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j`avais hâte que tu nous fasses revenir.  
  
Lily s`approcha de Harry et le serra dans ses bras. James s`approcha ensuite d`eux et fit de même. Remus et Sirius partirent à pleurer. C`était la première fois depuis 14 ans qu`ils voyaient la famille Potter ensemble. Harry, James et Lily ne prirent pas longtemps avant de se joindre aux deux maraudeurs. Ron et Hermione restaient un peu à l`écart et Dumbledore regardait la scène avec un léger amusement. Après quelques minutes, Harry se détacha de ses parents et fit signe à Ron et Hermione de venir les rejoindre.  
  
-Maman, Papa, voici Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour vous deux dit Lily.  
  
-Bonjour dit James. Comment vas ton père Ron?  
  
-Bien, il vas très bien.  
  
Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Mes chers amis, nous venons de vivre un grand moment historique. Pour la première fois dans l`histoire, deux sorciers morts sont revenus à la vie. Mais cependant, bien que j`ai chercher, il reste une grande énigme que j`aimerais comprendre. Comment est-ce possible, pour Lily qui n`est pas une Gryffondor, d`avoir comme animagi un phoenix?  
  
-Bien, un jours, en allant fouiller à la réserve, j`ai trouver un parchemin avec une longue incantation qui permettait d`échanger une partie de l`âme de quelqu`un dans une autre personne. J`ai choisi de transmettre à Lily ma partie Phoenix. Comme cela, si un des deux mourraient, on pourrait se faire revivre avec le sort embrasio. Nous n`avions pas prévu mourir en même temps.  
  
-Alors, tout ce temps, vous avez errez entre deux mondes en attendant de revenir à la vie? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non, nous étions bien au paradis. En début d`année, lorsque Harry a découvert qu`il était héritier de Gryffondor, nous avons su qu`il finirait par comprendre bientôt qu`il pourrait me faire revivre. Nous avons quitter le paradis pour l`entre deux monde pour facilité notre renaissance. Depuis ce moment là, nous avons perdu tout contact avec ce qui se passait ici.  
  
-Alors vous ne savez pas que Voldemort a attaqué le château deux fois et qu`il a rallié les détraqueurs à sa cause dit Ron  
  
-Quoi? , Pour vrai? Il a fait ça? Dit Lily  
  
-Albus, allons nous reprendre notre ancienne fonction? Est-ce qu`elle va être réouverte? Demanda James.  
  
-Papa, pourquoi parlé avec temps de choses cachés? L`Ordre du Phoenix est déjà réouverte, nous le savons tous ici alors pas de cachotteries lança Harry avant d`éclater de rire devant la mine effaré de ses parents.  
  
-Bien, James, Lily. Lorsque j`ai réouvert l`Ordre cet année, il manquait trois sorciers. Vous deux et Fudge que je n`ai pas rappeler car ils nous as trahi en ne croyant pas au retour de Voldemort. Je vous ai donc remplacé par trois nouveaux sorciers. Mais un membre de l`Ordre reste membre jusqu`à sa mort et comme je peux le constater aujourd`hui, vous êtes vivant. Je me dois donc d`agrandir l`Ordre à 14 membres actifs.  
  
-Qui nous à remplacé? Demanda James  
  
-Trois jeunes personnes avec un énorme potentiel. Nous allons devoir vous expliqués une certaine légende et vous raconter un peu ce qui c`est passé cette année. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit qui était ces trois membres enchaîna Lily.  
  
-Nous dit Harry d`une voix forte et fière.  
  
-Pour vrai, vous êtes déjà si puissant que ça? Dit Lily.  
  
Dumbledore leur fit alors un résumé de ce qui s`était passer depuis le début de l`année. L`attaque des détraqueurs, l`attaque des mangemorts, la découverte de la légende et de leur recherche infructueuse de la formule. À cet annonce, Harry se leva après avoir consulté ses amis par télépathie.  
  
-Nous devons vous dire que nous avons déjà cette formule depuis 3 semaines. Nous n`avons commencé à nous entraîner que la semaine dernière, car Godric Gryffondor nous l`a demandé.  
  
-Godric dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui, je n`en dirai pas plus de même que Dumbledore n`en sait pas plus.  
  
-Il était déjà au courant dit Remus.  
  
-Oui, nous l`avons mis au courant après la dernière réunion de l`Ordre. Mais s`il vous plaît, n`ébruitez rien avant la prochaine rencontre. Dit Harry.  
  
-Maintenant, il reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Comment annoncer votre retour. Dit Dumbledore. 


	30. Décision et Présentation

Chapitre 30 : Décision et Présentation  
  
-Je ne crois pas que nous devrions mettre tout le monde au courant pour le moment. Voldemort s`empresserait d`essayer de vous tuer pour de bon et Harry, Ron et Hermione n`aurait pas eu le temps de se préparer convenablement. Dit Dumbledore  
  
-Mais alors, comment allons nous faire? demanda James  
  
-Et moi alors, je vais encore devoir vivre comme un assassin? Maintenant que James et Lily sont de retour, je vais pouvoir être disculper. Dit Sirius.  
  
-Chaque chose en son temps Sirius, répondit Dumbledore. Pour le moment, nous devons assurer la sécurité de tout ce beau monde. J`ai déjà penser à une petite supercherie que je vais vous exposé. Tout d`abord, quel est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher?  
  
-Ici, répondit Sirius, je le fais depuis deux mois déjà.  
  
-Bien très bien. James, je crois me souvenir que tu étais très fort en métamorphose n`est-ce pas? continua Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous, vous ne voulez tout de même pas.  
  
-Si James, vous, Lily et Sirius aller vous métamorphoser en élève pour quelques temps. Bien entendu, vous aller être placé à Gryffondor. Nous allons aussi changer vos nom. Sirius, Lily, vous serez connu sous le nom de White et vous serez frère et s?ur. James, quant à toi, tu sera Cooper. Est- ce que tout le monde est d`accord?  
  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête et sous les yeux de tous, James métamorphosa Sirius et Lily avant de se métamorphosé lui même en garçon de 15 ans. Ils ne ressemblaient vraiment plus à James, Sirius et Lily et Harry avait du mal à croire que c`était bien ses parents qu`il avait en face de lui.  
  
-Albus, comment allons nous faire pour ce qui est de l`Ordre du Phoenix. demanda James  
  
-Vous y assisterez sous la cape d`invisibilité. Je crois savoir que Harry l`a toujours en sa possession. Fit-il en lançant un clin d`?il vers Harry. Vous jouerez votre rôle de simple élève jusqu`à ce que nous soyons prêt à affronter Voldemort. Si jamais il y a une attaque, vous pourrez nous accompagner en tant que membre de l`Ordre, mais seulement sous votre déguisement. À ce moment, nous devrons informer les membres de l`Ordre de votre retour. James, Lily, voici vos baguettes que j`avais conserver. Sirius, voici une baguette pour vous. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la meilleure mais nous irons chez Ollivander lorsque nous aurons un moment.  
  
-Maintenant, je crois bien que nous ferions bien d`aller manger. Nous expliquerons aux élèves que vous êtes arriver pendant la nuit. Sirius, James, vous dormirez dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron. Lily, dans le dortoir d`Hermione.  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous dans le dortoir de Harry y compris Hermione et Lily, mais excepter Remus.  
  
-Remus rester ici un instant je vous prit dit Dumbledore à l`intention de Remus qui allait quitter le château. Vous devez sans aucun doute vous demander pourquoi je n`ai pas permis que vous vous métamorphosiez comme vos amis?  
  
-Oui, en effet  
  
-Je l`ai fait pour deux raisons. La première est votre condition de lycanthropie. Que ce serait-il passer si un élève se serait aperçu de quelque chose. Deuxièmement, il y a un certain professeur dans cette école qui aurait besoin d`un adjoint pour enseigner aux élèves. Vous pourrez donc rester vous mêmes et être près de vos amis. Quant dites vous?  
  
-Professeur, vous m`offrez à nouveau un poste de professeur.  
  
-Adjoint seulement Remus, si vous accepter bien sur. Je suis sur qu`Arabella serait ravie de vous avoir à ses cotés.  
  
-J`accepte avec plaisir Albus.  
  
-Bien, il est grand temps de retrouver nos élèves.  
  
Sur ce, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Harry, Ron, Sirius, James, Hermione et Lily arrivèrent aussi à ce moment. Harry se dirigea vers Cho pour la saluer convenablement et retourna s`asseoir avec les autres. Les 6 élèves s`assirent à la table des gryffondor ou toutes les têtes étaient tourner vers les trois nouveaux. Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.  
  
-Chers élèves, il se passe aujourd`hui quelque chose d`inhabituel. En effet, trois nouveaux élèves se joignent à Poudlard pour quelques temps. Ils sont arriver cette nuit et le choixpeau les as tous envoyés à Gryffondor. Messieurs James Cooper et Sirius White ont été assigner dans le dortoir de messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Lily White dans le dortoir de Miss Granger. Je vous prierais de ne pas leur poser de question, car ils ont du vivre de grandes émotions ces derniers temps. J`ai aussi une autre annonce à vous faire. Au début de l`année, Mme Figgs vous avaient dit qu`il se pourrait qu`elle aille un adjoint. Je vous prierais donc d`accueillir à nouveau le professeur Remus Lupin.  
  
À ce moment, on aurait dit qu`il y avait une grosse orage dans le château. Les applaudissements étaient si fort que les murs en tremblaient. Lorsque tous se furent calmer, Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
-Je vois que vous n`avez pas oublier votre professeur dit-il avec un sourire. Sur ce, bonne appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent sur la table et tous mangèrent avec appétit. Comme Dumbledore l`avait demander personne ne posa trop de question aux nouveaux venus. Harry, Ron et Hermione était bien entendu les seuls à vraiment converser avec eux leur expliquant ce qui se passait avec tous les élèves. Harry envoya un message télépathique à Cho.  
  
-Cho, il se passe quelque chose d`extraordinaire. Je ne peux pas t`en parler maintenant, mais rejoint moi ce soir en haut de la tour d`astronomie. Ma cape d`invisibilité se trouve dans ton dortoir. Je t`aime.  
  
Il regarda dans la direction des serdaigle pour voir si Cho avait bien reçu le message.  
  
-Je t`aime aussi Harry, je serai là. Reçu-t-il par télépathie.  
  
À la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le cours de soins aux créatures magiques commun avec les poufsouffle lorsque Malfoy accompagner de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Alors Potter, on s`empresse d`accaparer les nouveaux?  
  
-Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme la dernière fois, tu ferais mieux de te tasser de mon chemin.  
  
-Vous trois, ne tomber pas aussi bas que Potter, sachez reconnaître tout de suite la classe gagnante. Ce n`est pas en traînant avec Potter et son chien amoureux des moldus et la petite sang-de-bourbe que vous vous ferez des amis ici.  
  
James se plaça devant Malfoy.  
  
-N`insulte plus jamais Harry en ma présence. Tu entends. Je sais très bien ou est le droit chemin et ce n`est certainement pas du coté de Voldemort. Si tu veux être son chien, son esclave, tu as le droit, mais tient toi loin d`Harry. S`il ne se contrôlais pas, je suis sur que tu serais déjà à l`infirmerie depuis longtemps.  
  
Sur ce James se tue et se fut Lily qui se plaça devant Malfoy. Elle lui administra une claque magistrale sur la joue avant de se retourner en disant.  
  
-N`insulte plus jamais Hermione comme cela.  
  
Sirius s`avança aussi vers Malfoy et dit.  
  
-Nos choix sont déjà fait. Nous préférons les moldus aux sorciers qui se plis au bassesse d`un seigneur noir.  
  
Il cracha aux pieds de Malfoy et retourna auprès de ses amis.  
  
-Malfoy, ne t`avise jamais de t`en prendre à un de nous six. À Cho non plus, car il t`arrivera bien pire que d`être transformer en fouine cette fois-ci. Dit Ron.  
  
-20 points en moins à Serpentard pour insulte envers des élèves et une préfète. Dit Hermione.  
  
Bien entendu, Malfoy sortit sa baguette suivi par ses deux gorilles. Étrangement Harry resta calme et sur de lui. Il lança seulement un regard vers les trois serpentards et leur baguette devinrent molle comme du caoutchouc.  
  
-Potter, qu`est ce que tu as fait à nos baguette. Dit Malfoy.  
  
-Rien, répondit celui-ci en se détournant de Malfoy et en poursuivant son chemin.  
  
-Tu me le paieras Potter, un jour tu me le paieras.  
  
Les six amis partirent à rire le coeur léger et se rendirent à la maison d`Hagrid.  
  
-Dans combien de temps leur baguette va reprendre leur forme? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Pas avant une bonne heure.  
  
Le fou rire les regagna et Hagrid leur jeta un coup d`oeil surpris.  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid dit Harry. T`inquiète pas, nous ne rions pas de toi. C`est juste que Malfoy s`est retrouver subitement avec une baguette de caoutchouc alors qu`il voulait nous attaquer.  
  
-Ah je vois. Alors c`est vous les trois nouveaux dont Dumbledore m`a parlé. Heureux de vous connaître.  
  
-Nous aussi Hagrid dit Lily. 


	31. Le Gryffon, Le Loup et L'Aigle

Chapitre 31 : Le Gryffon, Le Loup et L'Aigle  
  
-Harry, Ron et Hermione, approchez. Vous êtes exempter de ce cours. Dumbledore veut vous voir immédiatement à son bureau. Il a dit d`aller dans la cabane et d`utiliser vous savez quoi pour le rejoindre. C`est tout ce que je sais.  
  
-D`accord Hagrid, merci nous y allons dit Harry.  
  
Les trois amis entrèrent dans la cabane et transplanèrent auprès de Dumbledore. 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient cachés à proximités de la cabane dans la forêt interdite et regardait le début du cours de soins au créature magique.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui est une journée bien spéciale. En effet, je ne sais pas comment je vais donner mon cours.  
  
Un murmure d`incompréhension parcouru la foule des élèves réunis. Hagrid repris.  
  
-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l`attaque des détraqueurs du début de l`année?  
  
-Bien sur dit Parvati Patil, qui pourrait l`oublier.  
  
-Dumbledore, par je ne sais quel moyen, a réussi à contacter le gryffon, le loup et l`aigle qui nous ont sauvé la vie et ils seront ici bientôt. Le cours d`aujourd`hui sera simplement d`apprendre à connaître ces trois animaux.  
  
-Wow dit Seamus, je n`aurais jamais penser avoir la chance de les approcher de près.  
  
James, Lily et Sirius sourirent. Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait appeler Harry, Ron et Hermione à son bureau.  
  
-Je vais commencer pas vous dire ce que je sais sur le gryffon. Le gryffon est un animal très rare. Cela fait plus de 1000 ans que personne n`a vu de gryffon. Enfin, cela faisait plus de 1000 ans puisque nous allons avoir la chance d`en approcher un de près aujourd`hui. Le gryffon à le corps d`un lion et la tête de l`aigle. Par contre, il est près de 8 fois plus gros qu`un lion normal. Il a aussi plusieurs pouvoir magique que je ne connais pas. Je peux dire que ce gryffon est ami avec un loup et un aigle magique. Le loup et l`aigle ont aussi certains pouvoir magique que personne ne connaît. Oui Dean?  
  
-Est-ce que vous croyez que nous allons pouvoir monter sur le dos du gryffon?  
  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas, cela dépendra de commet vous vous comporterez avec lui je crois. Répondit Hagrid.  
  
Du coté de nos trois amis, ils s`étaient maintenant transformer en animagi et s`apprêtaient à aller retrouver les élèves. Ils s`étaient rendus compte qu`il pouvait toujours communiquer entre eux grâce à la télépathie. Pendant qu`Hagrid continuait à parler du gryffon, Gryphus fit monter Lupus et Aquila sur son dos. Comme la journée de l`attaque des détraqueurs, le gryffon disparus et s`envola vers la cabane de Hagrid. Il émit un long rugissement, toujours en étant invisible. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent en direction du rugissement. Il n`y avait toujours aucun signe du gryffon. Soudainement, le gryffon apparut à la vue de tous.  
  
-Ohhhhh fut ce qu`on entendit parmis les élèves.  
  
Gryphus atterrit au coté de Hagrid laissant descendre Lupus et Aquila de son dos.  
  
-Bonjour vous trois. Nous vous attendions. Dumbledore m`à donner vos noms.  
  
En se tournant vers les élèves.  
  
-Voici Gryphus, Lupus et Aquila dit il en désignant le gryffon, le loup et l`aigle.  
  
Les trois animaux s`inclinèrent devant un Hagrid émerveiller.  
  
-Vous voyez, ils m`ont accepter. Je peux maintenant m`approcher d`eux sans danger et leur toucher dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Il toucha tout d`abord Aquila qui était la plus près, puis Lupus et enfin Gryphus. À la surprise générale, Gryphus se mit à ronronner faisant rire aux éclats les élèves. Harry envoya un message télépathique à ses amis.  
  
-Je m`amuse comme un fou moi et vous?  
  
-Oui, moi aussi dit Hermione.  
  
-Dumbledore a eu une super idée compléta Ron.  
  
À la suite de Hagrid, tout les élèves firent de même. Ils s`approchèrent des animaux et attendirent un signe de leur part avant de leur touché. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Drago Malefoy, aucun des trois animaux ne s`inclinèrent.  
  
-Aller stupide bête, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Je vais vous dompter moi.  
  
Il s`approcha alors des bêtes avec un air supérieur en ramassant une branche qui traînait par terre. Tout à coup, il fut projeter par derrière par une grande bourrasque de vent. Les élèves se mirent à rire en voyant que Gryphus avait simplement fait aller ses ailes. Drago se releva pour se jeter à nouveau vers le gryffon. Mais une voix l`empêcha. Cette voix venait du corps de Hagrid, mais ce n`était pas Hagrid qui parlait.  
  
-Malfoy, ne m`approche pas, je croyais que tu avais compris la leçon l`année dernière avec Buck. Il m`a prévenu de la cruauté dont tu faisait preuve envers les animaux et j`ai décidé de te tester. Tu as échouer. N`essaie plus jamais de m`affronter. Je ne suis pas un tueur, mais mon instinct me pousse à me protéger. Merci à Hagrid de m`avoir laisser prendre possession de son corps.  
  
Drago avait blêmit pendant le discours du gryffon et avait reculer de quelques pas. les autres élèves ne savaient pas trop comment réagir et Hagrid était trop surpris pour réagir. Harry envoya donc un message télépathique à ses camarades ainsi qu`à James, Lily et Sirius. Il s`approcha alors de Sirius et s`abaissa pour le laisser monter sur son dos en faisant aller ses ailes comme il l`avait fait avec Cho quelques semaines plutôt. Sirius fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce que Gryphus voulait avant de monter sur son dos. Gryphus s`envola alors suivit d`Aquila tandis que Lupus partit gambader autours des élèves. Lorsque On vit Gryphus et Aquila revenir, Sirius n`était plus sur le dos du Gryffon mais marchait bel et bien sur le sol en direction des étudiants. Sur les dos de Gryphus se tenait un cerf magnifique. Le Gryffon se posa sur le sol laissant le cerf courir un moment devant les élèves. Il laissa quelques élèves le toucher puis repartit vers la forêt. Il croisa Sirius en chemin. Il s`inclina et disparut. On aurait presque pus croire à un patronus. Les élèves étaient tous émerveiller se demandant quel animal pourrait bien sortir de la forêt. D`autres élèves montèrent faire un tour de vol avec Gryphus toujours suivi par Aquila. Aucun autre animal ne revint. Lorsque ce fut le tour de James, le même phénomène se reproduisit. James revint en marchant tandis que sur le dos du gryffon se tenait un phoenix magnifique. Il se mit à chanter d`un air grandiose. Sous les ordres de Dumbledore, tous les cours de l`école avait été suspendu pour que tous puissent avoir la chance de voir les animaux. Le phoenix alla se poser sur l`épaule de Dumbledore avant de lancer une dernière note et de retourner vers la forêt. Lorsque Cho arriva, elle chercha Harry des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle s`informa aux nouveaux qui lui répondirent que Dumbledore avait demander à le voir ainsi que Ron et Hermione. En voyant que Dumbledore était présent, mais qu`Harry n`étais toujours pas là, elle fit un lien avec les trois animaux qui étaient là. Elle se dirigea directement vers le gryffon. Il s`inclina dès qu`il l`a vit et l`invita à grimper sur son dos. Il s`envola alors pour lui faire faire un tour. Cho commença à parler au gryffon.  
  
-Alors te voilà revenu. J`espérais bien te revoir un jour. Mais je pense que maintenant je vais pouvoir te revoir quand je vais vouloir, n`est-ce pas Harry?  
  
Cho avait utilisé la télépathie pour sa dernière phrase. Elle sentit le gryffon se contracter sous elle.  
  
-Allez, avoue, j`ai bien découvert ton jeu n`est-ce pas? Qui est le loup? Ron ou Hermione? Et l`aigle? Continua Cho en télépathie.  
  
-D`accord tu as gagné lui renvoya Harry. Je suis bien moi mon amour et Ron est le loup. Nous allons tout t`expliqué ce soir à la tour d`astronomie.  
  
-D`accord dit Cho amusé. Elle avait percé au moins un mystère concernant Harry.  
  
Harry la reposa sur le sol. Cho lui donna un petit baiser sur le museau avant d`aller retrouver ses amies. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit sortir de la forêt un lynx beige à tâche noire. Il s`avança vers les élèves qui reculèrent ne sachant pas s`il était dangereux ou non. Le lynx se plaça au coté du gryffon et lui tendis la patte. Gryphus lui tendis la sienne lui demanda par télépathie.  
  
-Maman??  
  
-Oui Harry, c`est bien moi, je ne t`avais pas encore révéler mon animagi. J`ai trouver que le moment était idéal pour le faire lui répondit Lily par télépathie.  
  
Il y eut un cris de surprise dans la foule des élèves. Se tenant à l`orée de la forêt, il y avait le cerf et le phoenix qui était venu plutôt, mais il y avait aussi, une lionne, une tigresse, deux loups, un puma, un léopard, une panthère noire et une licorne. 14 animaux majestueux se trouvaient réunis avec les élèves. Des animaux qui n`habitait pas d`habitude dans cette région du monde. Cela les rendaient d`autant plus énigmatiques. Pendant toute l`avant-midi et une partie de l`après-midi, les animaux se promenèrent parmis les élèves. Tous avaient oublié de manger. Même du coté des serpentards, Drago Malfoy faisait partie de la bonne humeur qui se répandait. Sur un ordre télépathique de Dumbledore, les animaux se réunirent tous à une extrémité dépourvu d`élèves. Dans un dernier signe, ils se retournèrent vers la forêt et disparurent. Tous les professeurs et élèves transplanèrent au milieu de la cohue générale passant inaperçus. Mr Weasley repartit au ministère ainsi que Maugrey. Tous le reste de la journée on ne fit que parler de la venu des animaux. Dumbledore envoya un message télépathique à Harry, Ron et Hermione les remerciant d`avoir accepter son idée et d`avoir été les hôtes des animaux. Harry étouffa un rire et croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui le regardait malicieusement. Harry songea que cela avait été une magnifique journée et qu`il ne lui restait qu`à expliquer à Cho l`histoire des animagi et de ses parents. 


	32. Révélation

Chapitre 32 : Révélations  
  
-Maman, je peux te demander quelque chose?  
  
-Bien sur Harry.  
  
-Quel est ton autre animagi?  
  
-Vous me promettez de garder les secrets vous trois? Nous serons alors les seuls six à savoir.  
  
-On promet.  
  
Lily se transforma alors sous leurs yeux émerveillés des trois amis. Quel bel animal. Elle avait le pelage blanc crème à l`exception des pattes et autours des yeux qui étaient noires. Elle reprit ensuite forme humaine. Pas un des trois ne pouvaient dirent un mot. Le panda était un animal trop gracieux pour être décrit par des paroles.  
  
-Alors, qu`est ce que vous en dites? Demanda t-elle  
  
-C`est magnifique maman, tout bonnement magnifique.  
  
-Wow, madame Potter  
  
-Non Hermione, appelle moi Lily, tout comme les autres élèves, même dans les conversations privés. Cela vaut aussi pour toi Ron bien entendu.  
  
On entendit alors une voix qui criait  
  
-Harry, Ron où êtes-vous?  
  
-C`est Ginny, Harry, elle nous appelles.  
  
-On revient dit Harry a l`intention de ses parents.  
  
-Ginny, nous sommes là, dit Ron en s`avançant vers sa soeur.  
  
-Bon enfin, répondit celle-ci. Je vous ai chercher dans tout le château.  
  
-Qui a-t-il? Demanda Harry  
  
-As-tu oublié que nous avons un match de quidditch demain contre poufsouffle?  
  
-Ah ce n`est pas vrai, comment j`ai pu oublier. Ginny, rassemble Alicia et Katie, on se rejoint sur le terrain de quidditch. Entraînement maintenant. Ron tu vas chercher tes frères. Moi j`avertit Sirius, James et Lily que nous allons sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Les 7 équipiers se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de quidditch pour leur entraînement. Dans les gradins se retrouvaient Hermione, Sirius, James, Lily et Cho qui était venu voir Harry. Pendant la pratique éprouvante qu`Harry faisait subir à son équipe, Cho faisait connaissance de James, Lily et Sirius. Lorsque la pratique fut terminé, le clan des sept se retrouvèrent dans une classe isolé. Harry parcourut la carte des maraudeurs pour savoir s`il n`y avait pas personne de caché dans la pièce puis, à l`aide d`un sort, verrouilla la porte et lança le sortilège du silence sur eux tous.  
  
-Bon, commençons par le commencement, dit Harry. Ce que tu vas apprendre ce soir, n`est connu de 14 personnes. Tu seras la quinzième. Tu as devant toi 6 des quatorze personne au courant. Tu comprendras aussi pourquoi des nouveaux savent quelque chose que tu ne sais pas encore. Je vais commencer à te parler de Sirius Black.  
  
-Quoi, le criminel qui a assassiné tes parents? Tu le connais? Demanda Cho.  
  
-Oui, je le connais, en plus c`est mon parrain, mais surtout, il n`est pas coupable. Tu sais que mon père avait trois amis proche, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Peter est en fait celui qui a trahi mes parents. Je t`avais dit qu`un traître que mes parents connaissaient était là lors de la renaissance de Voldemort. Et bien c`était lui.  
  
Harry se lança dans le récit de toute l`histoire avec Sirius en troisième année.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne savais pas. Toute les mauvaises choses que j`ai pensé de lui alors qu`il a agit si fidèlement envers tes parents. J`aimerais lui présenter mes excuses si j`en ai la chance.  
  
-Tu en a la chance Mademoiselle Chang dit Sirius se remétamorphosant en Sirius Black. Excuse accepté de bon coeur. Dit-il en riant.  
  
-Si, Sirius Black??  
  
-Et oui, voilà aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je sais ce que Harry va te dire ce soir.  
  
-Wow, je comprend mieux pourquoi je dois tenir cela secret. Vous n`avez pas encore été réhabilité.  
  
-Non, pas pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Tu le sauras bientôt Cho, pour l`instant, passons à la seconde partie de l`histoire.  
  
Harry se transforma alors en gryffon et ses deux amis en loup et en aigle. Ils reprirent ensuite leur forme initiale.  
  
-Tu avais bien deviné pour notre animagi Cho. Tu viens d`en avoir la preuve.  
  
-Oui, c`est James qui sans le vouloir me la révélé.  
  
-Comment ça demanda le principal intéresser.  
  
-Tu m`as dit que Dumbledore voulait les voir à son bureau, mais tout les élèves étaient dehors excepté ces trois là. De plus, je savais que Dumbledore ne les aurais pas punis, car ils étaient seulement exempter de cours comme tu me l`a dit Lily. Ensuite, j`en ai déduit que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient des animagus et qu`ils étaient un des ces trois animaux. Comme j`avais déjà rencontrer les trois animaux et que le gryffon avait porté une attention particulière à mon égard, j`ai su qu`il s'agissait de Harry. Voilà.  
  
-Très bonne déduction en effet intervint Sirius, je crois que tu peux passer à la dernière révélation Harry lui dit Sirius.  
  
Harry raconta donc son rêve sur le phoenix et expliqua que le phoenix pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Il raconta aussi que seul un héritier de Gryffondor pouvait se transformer en phoenix.  
  
-Cho, je suis l`héritier de Godric Gryffondor par mon père.  
  
-Quoi? Ton père est l`héritier de Gryffondor? C`est formidable.  
  
-Oui d`autant plus que Dumbledore avait conservé les corps de mes parents. L`Avada Kedavra tue d`un coup et empêche le phoenix de renaître de ses cendres. Comme, Dumbledore avait conserver le corps de mes parents, j`ai fait flamber mon père et il est revenu à la vie.  
  
-Quoi, ton père est vivant, mais c`est fantastique Harry, je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais, ah, oui. Cela veut dire que ta mère n`est pas revenue puisqu`elle n`était pas héritière. Dit Cho qui s`était assombrit.  
  
-Non Cho, ce n`est pas comme cela que ça s`est passé. Mon père avait trouvé une façon de transférez une partie de son âme à ma mère et elle est aussi revenue.  
  
-Mais où sont-ils et pourquoi personne n`est au courant?  
  
-Personne n`est au courant, car Voldemort ne dois pas savoir qu`ils sont de retour. Si Voldemort veut me tuer, c`est que je suis un héritier de Gryffondor et que seul un Gryffondor peut le tuer. S`il venait à apprendre que mon père est vivant, il essaierais de le tuer immédiatement.  
  
-Où est-il alors? Demanda Cho  
  
-À la même place que moi répondit Sirius.  
  
James et Lily se remétamorphosèrent en eux-mêmes et se retournèrent vers Cho.  
  
-Bonjour Cho, heureuse de te rencontrer sous ma vrai forme.  
  
-Bonjour mademoiselle Chang, bien content de me montrer sous mon vrai visage.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, madame Potter dit Cho  
  
-Appelle nous Lily et James dit Lily. De toute façon, nous allons continuer à n`être que des étudiants pendant quelques temps.  
  
-Alors si je m`attendais à ça Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu cachais autant de choses. Dit Cho.  
  
-Je sais Cho, mais malheureusement je ne t`ai pas tout dit et je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant. Il reste des choses qui ne doivent pas être dites. Tu en sais par contre beaucoup plus que bien des gens et Voldemort pourrait t`utiliser s`il apprenait ce que tu sais. C`est pourquoi je vais t`apprendre à devenir animagi.  
  
-Quoi? Moi devenir animagi, je ne sais pas si je serai capable.  
  
-Bien sur que tu sera capable répondit James. Tu as bien Harry, Ron et Hermione pour t`aider non?  
  
-Oui, vous avez raisons James.  
  
-Tsss, non pas de vouvoiement Cho. Je ne suis pas si vieux.  
  
La tension était partie et tous s`écroulèrent de rire.  
  
-Bon ce n`est pas tout ça dit Sirius en se raclant la gorge. Je dois jouer le rôle de père puisque James ne semble pas disposer à le faire ce soir. Je crois que 2 jeunes personnes ont un match de quidditch important à jouer demain et qu`ils devraient aller se reposer.  
  
Devant l`évidence des paroles de Sirius, Harry souhaita le bonsoir à tout le monde et monta se coucher suivi de Ron et d`Hermione.  
  
-Cho, envoya par télépathie Harry, tu peux aussi communiquer par télépathie avec mes parents ou Sirius, ils en sont capable.  
  
-D`accord Bonne nuit. Je t`aime.  
  
-Je t`aime aussi.  
  
Ce fut tout. Harry entendit monter James et Sirius au dortoir. Il ouvrit un oeil et s`aperçut qu`ils avaient repris leur forme d`élève. Vivement demain pensa Harry, nous gagnerons. 


	33. Poufsouffle Vs Gryffondor

Salut à tous, désoler d`avoir été aussi long pour mettre la suite. Mais j`ai eu beaucoup de travaux à faire pour l`école et je n`avais pas eu le temps d`écrire. Voici donc le chapitre 33 et le 34 devrait suivre bientôt.  
  
Merci pour tout vos rewiews. Ca me touche beaucoup de voir que vous aimez ma fic. Continuer à me donner vos commenctaires. Merci entre autres à Lunenoire, Oyne, mimi, Licorne, Léo, Tyffany, josianne et tous ceux que j`oublie.  
Chapitre 33 : Poufsouffle Vs Gryffondor  
  
Bien évidemment, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent au beau milieu de la nuit et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
-Il serait temps que nous nous mettions activement au travail dit Harry. Aller on se retrouve à la bibliothèque dit Harry en transplanant.  
  
Les trois amis cherchèrent ensemble quelques livres intéressants et commencèrent à lire chacun de leur coté. Grâce au livre de Gryffondor, ils étaient tous les trois aptes à faire un transfert de pensé. Ils pourraient ainsi avancer trois fois plus vite dans leur lecture puisque cela ferait comme s`ils lissaient trois livres en même temps. Les trois amis parvinrent à terminer leur livre avant le matin et rejoignirent les autres élèves pour le petit déjeuner. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne purent avaler grand chose. Le match de quidditch approchait à grand pas. Harry se leva soudainement de sa place et cria d`une voix forte.  
  
-Que toute l`équipe de Gryffondor me rejoigne au vestiaire !  
  
En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle, Harry adressa un regard vers Cho qui lui envoya télépathiquement.  
  
-Bonne chance mon amour.  
  
-Merci Cho, Je t`aime.  
  
-Je t`aime aussi Harry.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l`équipe de Gryffondor était réuni dans les vestiaires du stade. Au dehors, on entendait la foule des élèves qui arrivait et qui prenait place dans les divers estrades.  
  
-Bon, dit Harry, c`est mon premier match en tant que capitaine. Je ne vous ferai pas de long discours parce que sinon le match va commencer sans nous.  
  
Il y eu un éclat de rire parmis les autres coéquipiers.  
  
-C`est la dernière année de 4 membres de l`équipe et nous allons remporter la coupe des quatre maisons.  
  
-Ouais!!! Fut la réponse de l`équipe  
  
-Allons sur le terrain et gagnons. Ron, fait de ton mieux pour bloquer les tirs. Ginny, ne t`inquiète pas, tout vas bien aller. Moi je vais faire mon possible pour attraper le vif le plus rapidement possible. Allons-Y!  
  
L`équipe enfourcha leur balai et se lança vers le stade au même moment, Lee Jordan commentais leur entré.  
  
-Et voici l`équipe de Gryffondor, constituer de la paire imbattable de batteurs, les jumeaux Weasley. Suivi de trois très belles attrapeuse, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et la nouvelle recrue Ginny Weasley. Viens ensuite le nouveau gardien, un quatrième Weasley et le premier à jouer au poste de gardien, j`ai nommé Ronald Weasley. Enfin, viens le meilleur attrapeur de toute l`histoire de Poudlard, le nouveau capitaine de l`équipe Haaarrrryyyy Pootterrr!!!!  
  
La foule était en délire, tout les gryffondor, une grande majorité des serdaigle scandait Gryffondor, Gryffondor. Le stade vibrait sous le tumulte que faisait les élèves. Les Poufsouffle firent leur entré.  
  
-Chez les poufsouffle cette année, il y a quelque petit changement. Helena Radcliffe prend le poste de gardien. Au poste d`attrapeur, on retrouve Mike Parris qui prend la place de notre regretter Cédric Diggory. Les batteurs sont Eddy Nickson et Frederic Karl. Les trois poursuiveur sont Bruce Knight, Jim Dutois et Normand Baril. Le poste de capitaine sera occupé par Eddy Nickson. Mme Bibine s`avance vers le terrain. Elle laisse aller le vif d`or. Les deux capitaines se sert la main et retourne à leur position. Mme Bibine lâche les cognards, donne un coup de sifflet et lance le souaffle. Le match est commencer.  
  
Harry jeta un regard vers la tribune des serdaigles. Il aperçut Cho qui le regardait et lui sourit. Il retourna ensuite au mach.  
  
-Baril est en possession du souaffle, il file vers les but, passe à Knight, il s`avance, fait mine de tirer mais repasse à Baril qui lance. Oh, bel arrêt de Ron qui remet immédiatement à Ginny, qui s`empresse elle-même de remettre à Spinnet. Spinnet fonce vers le but tir et marque. 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Un cognard se dirige droit vers Potter, mais est habilement éviter par celui-ci. Ginny fonce vers le but et marque. 20 à 0 pour Gryffondor.  
  
Harry cherchait en vain le vif d`or. Il aperçut alors l`attrapeur adverse foncer vers le sol -Oh il semblerait que Parris ait aperçut le vif d`or, Potter tente de le suivre mais remonte après quelque seconde de descente. Belle feinte Parris, mais Potter est trop fort pour tomber dans le piège.  
  
-M. Jordan, contentez vous de commentez le match dit Mme McGonagall.  
  
-Le souaffle est reprit par Dutois qui passe à Baril qui tir et marque. Ron n`a rien pus faire contre ce tir. 20 à 10.  
  
Le match se poursuivait toujours de cette façon. Harry n`avait pas encore aperçut le vif d`or et cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que le match avait commencer.  
  
-Bell marque et c`est 60 à 30 pour Gryffondor. On a pus voir sur la dernière séquence que Ron a effectuer un très bel arrêt au départ de Knight qui a permis à Katie Bell de marqué. Oh quel arrêt de Radcliffe.  
  
Harry venait juste d`apercevoir un éclat doré à quelques pieds du but adverse. Il donna toute la puissance de son balai pour attraper le premier le vif.  
  
-Il semble que cette fois-ci, Potter a vu le vif d`or, Parris essaie tant bien que mal de combler l`écart entre lui et Potter, mais le balai de Potter est trop performant. Harry fait un piquer et oui, sa main se referme sur la petite balle doré. Gryffondor l`emporte par la marque de 210 à 30. Belle prestation de la part des deux recrues et très beau match dans les règles des poufsouffle, C`était Lee Jordan pour le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle.  
  
Un tumulte insoutenable éclata, la foule était en délire. Les serpentards quittèrent sur le champs le terrain. Harry se posa sur le sol entouré des membres de son équipe.  
  
-Félicitation tout le monde, nous avons gagné.  
  
-Félicitation à toi aussi Captain, c`est ta première victoire comme capitaine dit Fred.  
  
Des élèves se précipitèrent vers eux. Hermione et Cho faisait partie du lot. Ils furent félicité comme il se doit par leur bien-aimée. Comme c`était dimanche, il n`y avait pas de cours de la journée. L`équipe se dirigea vers la salle commune pour improviser une petite fête. Bien entendu, la grande majorité des gryffondor y participèrent ainsi que Cho. Les jumeaux revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras charger de bierreaubeurre et de friandise de toute sorte. Apparemment, le chemin qui menait chez honeyduke servait toujours. Les élèves oublièrent d`aller dîner et ce fut McGonagall qui vint les avertir que le souper était servis et que la fête était terminé. James, Lily, Sirius, Cho, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retirèrent seul après le souper. De toute façon, il était déjà de notoriété public que le clan des sept n`acceptait pas d`autre membres. Les principaux concernés s`amusaient bien de la situation et acceptaient agréablement leur nouveau surnom. Deux semaines passèrent. Le clan des sept étaient plus unis que jamais et les cours de défense contre les forces du mal était plus que satisfaisant. Remus et Arabella se donnait à fond pour leur matière. Dumbledore avait annuler la rencontre de l`Ordre pour la remettre à plus tard compte tenue qu`ils avaient besoin d`un peu plus de temps pour augmenter leurs connaissances. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait notamment éplucher tout ce qui avait trait au soins médicaux. Ils pouvaient alors se soigner convenablement contre la plupart des blessures. Ils avaient aussi étudié une bonne partie de la section sur les enchantements. Les trois amis avait de moins en moins besoin de sommeil pour se reposer. Ils dormaient moins de deux heures par nuit maintenant et cela leur était amplement suffisant. 


	34. Les Géants

Chapitre 34 : Les Géants  
  
Ils se levèrent bien entendu vers minuit en pleine forme. Alors qu`ils allaient tranplaner à la bibliothèque, il reçurent un message télépathique de Dumbledore qui les invitais à le rejoindre à son bureau. Harry, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent donc au coté de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonsoir à vous. Dit celui-ci  
  
-Bonsoir Albus répondirent-ils  
  
-Vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici en pleine nuit?  
  
-Vous avez raison répondit Hermione.  
  
-J`ai plusieurs raison à cela que je vais vous expliquer. Asseyez-vous dit- il tout en leur présentant trois chaises.  
  
Les trois amis s`assirent calmement se demandant ce que Dumbledore leur voulait.  
  
-Bon, comme vous le savez déjà, l`été dernière, Hagrid, accompagné de Mme Maxime est allé tendre la main aux géants. Je peux vous dire dès maintenant que l`opération a réussis. Les géants ne se sont pas ralliés à Voldemort, mais sont plutôt de notre coté. Il refuse cependant d`exécuter tout ordre venant de Fudge ou du ministère. Ils ne leur font pas confiance. Ils n`écouteront que moi si Hagrid est d`accord avec mes propos. Pourquoi Hagrid? Et bien parce que la géante qui est la chef est Fridluva, la mère d`Hagrid. Nous avons réussis à tenir secret le fait que nous étions alliés avec les géants, mais Fridluva doit venir au château aujourd`hui. Vous êtes dispensé de cours et vous avez l`occasion d`être présent avec moi lorsque Fridluva vas arrivé. Qu`en pensez-vous?  
  
-Je suis d`accord dit Harry. Je crois que je dois au moins ça à Hagrid après tout ce qu`il a fait pour moi. Je suis sur qu`il sera très heureux de me présenter sa mère.  
  
-Je suis d`accord avec Harry dit Ron.  
  
-Moi aussi, enchaîna Hermione.  
  
-Alors voilà une chose de régler. Maintenant, la suivante. Depuis le début de l`année, Gryffondor n`a pas de préfet masculin mis à part le préfet en chef. J`ai décidé de ne pas respecter la règle et de nommé deux préfet masculin au lieu d`un seul. Si vous voulez bien accepter bien sur dit Dumbledore en direction de Harry et de Ron en leur tendant leur badge de préfet.  
  
Harry et Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron avait eu une mauvais expérience concernant les préfet avec son frère Percy, mais avec Hermione, il s`était rendu compte que tout les préfet n`était pas comme son frère.  
  
-J`accepte dit finalement Harry prenant le badge que lui tendait Dumbledore.  
  
-J`accepte aussi dit Ron après quelques instants de réflexion.  
  
-Voilà une bonne chose de faite dit Dumbledore. Il reste maintenant une dernière chose dont je veux vous entretenir. Je crois qu`avec vos nouveaux pouvoirs, vous n`aurez pas de difficulté à passer tout vos buses. J`ai donc décidé de vous laisser encore deux semaines, pour vous préparer et de vous faire passer vos buses. Comme cela, vous aller avoir le restant de l`année sans cours et vous aller pouvoir vous concentrer sur vos pouvoirs. Bien entendu, dans deux semaines, nous allons révéler à tous que James et Lily sont vivant. Je vais vous laisser jusqu`au matin pour y penser. Vous n`aurez qu`a me donner votre réponse par télépathie pendant le déjeuner. Si cela ne vous dérange point, je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta son bureau laissant les trois amis perplexes. Ils transplanèrent ensuite à la bibliothèques pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Harry et Ron avait subitement oublié qu`ils étaient devenu préfet pour se concentrer sur l`offre que Dumbledore leur avait fait. Il passèrent le restant de la nuit à tourner la proposition sous toute ses coutures affin de trouver la meilleure réponse possible. Ils en vinrent tous au même résultat. Ils allaient accepter. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux semaines à suivre les cours et ensuite, ils n`auraient plus de cours de l`année. Harry soupçonnait même Dumbledore de vouloir leur faire passer leur ASPIC à la fin de l`année. Ils se rendirent donc à la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Harry et Ron avait oublié qu`ils étaient maintenant préfet et leur badge n`était donc pas sur leur costume. Dumbledore les regardaient avec insistances, mais eux, faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Vers la fin du repas, Harry envoya un message à Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous devez avoir hâte que l`on vous répondent n`est-ce pas Albus. Nous avons décidé de faire durer le suspense jusqu`à maintenant. Nous acceptons votre offre avec joie.  
  
-Merci Harry, vous ne le regretterez pas répondit Dumbledore aux trois amis.  
  
Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise tout en tapant dans sa main. Le silence se fut dans la salle et tous regardait le directeur.  
  
-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez sans doute, gryffondor n`avait pas encore de préfet. Contrairement à la normale, je dois vous annoncer qu`il y aura non pas un, mais deux préfets pour Gryffondor cette année. Je vois que les deux nouveaux préfets n`ont pas encore mis leur badge. Je vous annonce donc que les deux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor sont messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  
  
Un tonnerre d`applaudissement se fit entendre dans la grande salle, sauf du coté des serpentards bien entendu. Dumbledore repris.  
  
-Les cours de soin aux créatures magiques sont annuler pour la journée. Bonne journée à tous et à toutes.  
  
La salle éclatas à nouveau sous les cris de joie des étudiants. Harry expliqua à ses parents et à Sirius pourquoi ses cours était annuler et parti rejoindre Cho. Il l`accompagna jusqu`à sa salle de classe avant de rejoindre ses amis chez Hagrid.  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid dit Harry lorsqu`il fut arriver.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je suis très content que vous avez accepter de rencontrer ma mère.  
  
-C`était tout naturel Hagrid. Je te dois au moins ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
-Mais non. Mais non, tu aurais pu refuser quand même, je t`en suis reconnaissant. Tu sais que les géants ne sont pas très appréciés.  
  
-Mais Hagrid, intervint Ron, c`est ta mère. Si elle est comme toi, il n`y a pas matière à s`inquiétez.  
  
-Merci, cela me vas droit au coeur. Ma mère devrait arriver d`une minute à l`autre maintenant.  
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on cognait à la porte de la cabane. Fridluva fit son entré dans la cabane. Elle était haut moins deux fois plus grandes qu`Hagrid et avait un air beaucoup plus féroce. Elle sourit cependant dès qu`elle vit tout le monde ce qui enleva les toutes dernières craintes de nos amis. Ils firent connaissances avec Fridluva et Hagrid raconta comment il avait fini par retrouver sa mère dans les montagnes de l'ouest. Peu après l`heure du dîner, ils allèrent tous retrouvé Dumbledore pour prendre les décisions concernant la protection que les géants apporteraient à Poudlard dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il fut donc décider qu`une quinzaine de Géants seraient postés à proximité du collège. Les géants possédants le moyen de passer inaperçu, cela leur faciliteraient la tâche pour ne pas se faire remarqué. Les géants n`interviendraient pas sans véritable menace envers les élèves. De cette façon, l`alliance de Dumbledore et des géants resteraient secrète le plus longtemps possible. Les seuls personnes qui devaient être mises au courant étaient les quatorze membre de l`Ordre, Hagrid et Mme Maxime. Bien entendu, Fridluva faisait partie des géants qui restaient à proximité du collège. Elle n`était pas la meilleure guerrière des géants pour rien. Peu avant l`heure du souper, les trois amis prirent congé de Dumbledore, Hagrid et Fridluva et rejoignirent les autres élèves à la grande salle. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite les quatre personnes qui semblaient les attendre impatiemment. Harry prit la décision de mettre Cho au courant de l`histoire sur les géants et leur raconta, donc leur journée après avoir effectué le sort du silence. Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement sans aucune menace de la part de Voldemort ou des mangemorts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait maintenant fini la section sur les enchantements et se lançait maintenant sur les sorts de défenses. 


	35. Le Duel

Chapitre 35 : Le Duel  
  
Il ne restait, donc qu`une semaine au trois amis pour être avec leurs amis avant de suivre des entraînements intensifs pour pouvoir combattre le mal. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient s`y prendre pour que les autres élèves ne s`inquiètent pas de leur brusque disparition, mais un petit plan commençait à germer dans l`esprit de Harry. Il n`en avait parlé à personne jusqu`à maintenant et tentais de rendre son idée parfaite avant de la proposée. Ce matin là, ils avaient tous un cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave.  
  
-Aujourd`hui, nous allons préparer de la Chrysolyte. Est-ce que quelqu`un sais ce que c`est?  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry levèrent la main aussitôt.  
  
-M. Potter  
  
-La Chrysolyte est un baume curatif très puissant qui permet de guérir les blessures superficielles en quelques instants. Le baume ne peut pas guérir les douleurs internes et les blessures trop profondes. Dans le cas de blessures profondes, le baume ne fait que cicatriser la plaie sans pour autant la guérir. La Chrysolyte est obtenue en retirant le suc du Chrysanthème et en le mélangeant avec de la bave de limace.  
  
-Exactement M. Potter 10 points à Gryffondor. Quelqu`un à quelque chose à ajouter. M. Weasley?  
  
-J`aimerais ajouter que le Chrysolyte doit être recueillit sur des Chrysanthèmes mûrs âgés d`environ deux semaines et une fois le mélange fait avec la bave de limace, on doit attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir utiliser le baume.  
  
-Très bien 5 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Je ne croyais pas que quelqu`un en savait autant sur la Chrysolyte. Vous me surprenez beaucoup messieurs Potter et Weasley. J`ai ici quelques plants de Chrysanthèmes mûrs, je vais vous montrer comment en recueillir le suc.  
  
Le reste du cours passa rapidement. Harry, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à subtilisé un peu de suc pour fabriqué eux-mêmes un peu de Chrysolyte. La nuit même, les trois amis se mirent à l`étude de leur livre d`étude, car il ne leur restait qu`une semaine avant de passer leur buses. Bien entendu, à la vitesse qu`ils lisaient, ils avaient tous fini d`étudier au petit matin. Le reste de la semaine, ils continuèrent à étudiés les sorts défensifs. Au matin du dernier jour, Harry demanda une réunion avec Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, son père et sa mère.  
  
-J`ai pensé à un moyen de nous faire disparaître sans créer la panique parmis les élèves.  
  
-Quel est ce moyens? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Papa, maman, vous êtes toujours d`accord pour réapparaître cette semaine?  
  
-Oui, nous le sommes. Répondit James.  
  
-Mon idée dépend de vous, je sais que cela risque de vous faire drôle, mais bon. J`ai pensé que vous restiez ici au collège après que vous aller être réapparut. La même chose pour Sirius quand il sera réhabilité. Une fois cela fait, il ne nous restera qu`à changer d`identité. Comme, James, Sirius et Lily vont pouvoir faire ce qu`ils veulent dans le château, si nous sommes eux et qu'eux sont nous, tout est régler.  
  
-Tu veux dire que moi James et Lily ont va prendre l`apparence de toi Ron et Hermione et poursuive vos cours comme si rien n`était? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Oui, Sirius tu serais moi, James serais Ron et Lily Hermione. Moi je serais Sirius, Hermione, Lily et Ron, James.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne serais pas moi demanda James à Harry ?  
  
-Parce Que je ne crois pas que Ron apprécierais beaucoup que je doives jouer les amoureux avec Hermione.  
  
Tout les gens présents partirent d`un grand éclat de rire.  
  
-Je crois que cette proposition me semble bonne. Du moins, si elle est accepté par les personnes concernés. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Les cinq personnes concernés acceptèrent la proposition d`Harry. C`est donc ainsi que leur disparition passeraient inaperçues. Ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore pour rejoindre les autres élèves à la grande salle. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Alors, le balafré, toujours en vie à ce que je vois.  
  
-Toujours Malfoy. Répondit Harry voulant poursuivre son chemin  
  
-Minute Potter, ne te sauve pas si vite. La dernière fois tu m`as pris par surprise, mais cette fois-ci je suis prêt. Je te propose un duel accompagné de deux adjoints. Je prend Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Malfoy.  
  
-Tu as peur?  
  
-Je n`ai pas peur Malfoy, seulement je n`ai pas envie de me battre.  
  
-Fais le Potter ou je te lance les sorts quand tu seras de dos.  
  
-D`accord Malfoy, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je prend Ron et Hermione comme adjoints.  
  
-Un amoureux des moldus et une sang-de-bourbe, tu vas perdre Potter.  
  
-Cela reste à voir Malfoy.  
  
Les six ennemis se placèrent en position de duel. Harry lança un message télépathique à ses amis.  
  
-Pas de bouclier, on va le faire sans bouclier.  
  
-D`accord répondit Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Stupefix lança les trois serpentards.  
  
-Contra Stupe Enervat. Répliquèrent les trois amis  
  
Le sort des trois serpentards ne toucha pas les trois amis.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Ron sur Goyle.  
  
Goyle perdit sa baguette et fonça vers Ron pour la récupérer.  
  
-Stupefix lança Ron.  
  
Goyle était hors combat.  
  
-Ron, laisse nous finir le combat à deux contre deux. Dit Harry  
  
Au même moment, Hermione stupefixais Crabbe. Il ne restait que Malfoy et Harry qui se regardait comme deux chiens de faïences.  
  
-Cette fois Potter, tu es fini. Impero lança-il.  
  
Le sort n`eut aucun effet sur Harry.  
  
-Malfoy, même Voldemort ne réussit pas à se faire obéir de moi par l`impero, alors imagine toi. Crac Badaboum lança Harry en direction du pantalon de Malfoy.  
  
Le pantalon de Malfoy se déchira. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Plusieurs dizaines d`élèves étaient venu voir ce qui se passait.  
  
-Père, donnez-moi la force d`accomplir mon dessein lança Malfoy. Endoloris.  
  
Harry se plia sous la douleur. Le sort était beaucoup plus fort que ce que Malfoy était capable de faire. Il avait sans doute pris une partie de la puissance de son père. Des élèves voulurent se prêter au secours de Harry mais furent arrêter par Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Il doit finir ce combat seul.  
  
-Alors Potter, ça fait mal, on ne rit plus autant de moi.  
  
-Endoloris promotuar dolor privatis Harry répondit Harry  
  
Harry se releva ensuite. Il n`était plus sous l`emprise du Doloris.  
  
-Malfoy, tu est aller trop loin. Ecarlatum lança Harry.  
  
Draco se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Harry relâcha son sort quelques secondes après l`avoir lancer.  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
Malfoy fut désarmé. Harry s`approcha de lui et murmura.  
  
-Bismarck Anthem  
  
-Malfoy se releva ne semblant plus éprouver de douleur.  
  
-Que m`a tu fais Potter.  
  
-Je ne t`ai que soigné, je ne suis pas méchant moi. Tu as perdu le duel, maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Dit Harry rendant la baguette à Malfoy.  
  
Ron et Hermione réveillèrent Crabbe et Goyle qui rejoignirent Malfoy.  
  
-Potter, un jour tu seras mort, et ce jour je le fêterai. Tu rejoindra tes parents à la place qui te revient.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Malfoy, j`ai déjà rejoint mes parents à la place qui me revient.  
  
-Qu`est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l`instant, fou moi la paix.  
  
Les six amis allèrent retrouver Cho dans la grande salle. Bien entendu, presque tout le monde avait fini de manger alors Cho se joignit à la table des gryffondors. Les six amis informèrent Cho qu`Harry prendrait la forme de Sirius pour un temps indéfini. Bien entendu, Cho ne fut pas chaude à l`idée de ne plus voir Harry aussi souvent ou de faire semblant d`aimer Sirius sous la forme d`Harry. Elle préféra faire semblant de rompre avec Harry et de voir le vrai Harry en cachette. Il fut ainsi fait. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours communiquer par télépathie. 


	36. La Troisième Attaque

Chapitre 36 : La troisième Attaque  
  
Le soir même, aux yeux de tous sauf du clan des sept, Harry et Cho ne formait plus un couple. Harry fut appeler au bureau de Dumbledore pour discuter du cas Malfoy. L`histoire du duel avait fait le tour de l`école et Dumbledore voulait connaître la version des faits de Harry. Harry lui expliqua qu`il avait appeler son père à son aide avant de lancer le Doloris surpuissant. Qu`il croyait que Lucius Malfoy avait été dans le corps de Draco pendant quelques instants et donc, par conséquent, Draco n`avait pas totalement conscience de ce qu`il faisait. Dumbledore choisi donc de ne pas sévir outre qu`en donnant une retenu à Draco. Il demanda pourtant à Harry.  
  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le défends Harry?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que Malfoy sais vraiment ce qu`il fait. Il a été éduquer dans le mal, mais j`ai encore espoir qu`il se tourne vers le bien un jour. En plus, il me donne l`occasion de montrer ma supériorité. Termina Harry avec un léger sourire.  
  
-Je vois, avide de faire tes preuves n`est ce pas? Ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. Continue de travailler à augmenter ta puissance avec tes amis et prépare toi mentalement au combat final. Vous passerez vos buses à partir de lundi.  
  
-Bien Albus, quand annoncera tu aux élèves que Sirius, James et Lily nous quittes?  
  
-Demain matin, au petit-déjeuné.  
  
-D`accord, bonsoir Albus  
  
-Bonsoir Harry.  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis et aussi Cho à qui Harry avait prêter sa cape d`invisibilité.  
  
-À partir de demain soir, je serai sous l`apparence de Sirius. Du moins, pendant la journée. Si tu veux nous voir Cho, on sera à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler un long moment avant de partir se coucher. Bien entendu, le matin suivant, Dumbledore annonça aux élèves que Sirius, James et Lily les quittaient pour repartir chez eux. Comme on était dimanche, il n`y avait pas de cours et une sortie à pré-au-lard était prévu. Cho avait dit à ses amies qu`elle se sentait trop mal pour se rendre à pré-au-lard. En fait, elle allait suivre Harry et les autres sous la cape d`invisibilité de James. Ils passèrent un très bon avant-midi et mangeait une glace chez Floriant Fortarôme lorsqu`il reçut un appel de Dumbledore.  
  
-Attaque mangemort, Voldemort, pré-au-lard. Transplaner près de moi.  
  
-Cho reste cacher dans un coin, il y a une attaque de Voldemort dit Harry avant de transplaner avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James et Lily.  
  
Leur robe de l'Ordre sur le dos, ils arrivèrent au coté de Dumbledore. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts accompagnés de Voldemort avait entourer des élèves du collège. Voldemort se retourna vers les quatorze membres de l'Ordre.  
  
-Je vois que le clan s`est agrandi depuis 14 ans. Qui remplace ces chers James et Lily?  
  
-Quitte cet endroit Voldemort, tu n`as rien à y faire.  
  
-Vieux fou, me crois tu si idiot que ça. Je ne suis pas ici pour mon simple plaisir. Je veux Harry Potter. Qu`il se montre devant moi et je vais peut- être laisser vivre ces enfants.  
  
-Jamais je ne te donnerais Harry Voldemort, je préfèrerais donner ma vie plutôt que de le trahir.  
  
-Ta bonté te perdra Dumbledore, ces enfants vont mourir par ta faute alors.  
  
Harry se mis soudain en avant de Dumbledore.  
  
-Ne me cherche plus Tom, car je viens au devant de toi.  
  
Harry enleva son capuchon pour montrer à Voldemort qu`il était bien Harry Potter. Il envoya aussi un message télépathique aux autres membres.  
  
-Faites disparaîtes tous les spectateurs. Ils ne doivent pas voir de quoi je suis capable.  
  
-Alors Harry, tu est content de me revoir? Demanda Voldemort en s`approchant de Harry  
  
-Cicatrix duelo menor récita Harry.  
  
-Qu`est-ce que c`est que ce sort? Je ne le connais pas  
  
-Pense tu sérieusement que je vais te le dire répondit Harry, laisse partir les élèves Tom.  
  
-Ne m`appelle pas Tom, je suis Voldemort et Tâche de t`en souvenir. Endoloris.  
  
-Endoloris promotuar dolor privatis Harry  
  
-Bismarck Anthem  
  
-Thyreos Shieldus  
  
Harry avait lancer ces trois sorts en moins de 5 secondes et cela avait pris Voldemort par surprise.  
  
-Maintenant, tu ne peux plus atteindre les élèves, ils sont protéger. Ce sera toi contre moi.  
  
-Ha Ha Ha, le jeune Potter veut mourir. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais rejoindre tes parents aussi rapidement.  
  
-Mais il nous a déjà rejoint Tom répondit une voix.  
  
Lorsque Voldemort se retourna, il fut face à face avec James et Lily.  
  
-Non ce n`est pas possible, vous êtes mort.  
  
-Ecarlatum lança Harry.  
  
Voldemort essaya bien de ne pas montrer que le sort l`affectait, mais on le voyait bien serrer les dents.  
  
-Dit à tes mangemorts de relâcher les élèves Tom.  
  
-Jamais Endoloris.  
  
Harry esquiva le sortilège. Il perdit ainsi le contact avec Voldemort et le sortilège de Harry fut arrêter.  
  
-Avada kedav...  
  
Avant que Voldemort ait pus finir de prononcer l`incantation, un immense Gryffon l`avait plaquer au sol et le retenait prisonnier. Ron et Hermione s`était aussi instinctivement transformer et attaquait maintenant les mangemorts. Voldemort prononça une dernière phrase avant de transplaner.  
  
-La légende, elle dit donc vrai.  
  
Harry remarqua un mangemort qui tentait de se faufiler à l`écart des autres. Il le vit se transformer en rat. Harry fit un bon majestueux et atterrit juste devant le rat qui prit de panique se mit à couiner. Harry pris le rat dans sa gueule et se remétamorphosa en humain.  
  
-Stupefix  
  
Harry regarda autours de lui, la plupart des mangemorts avait eu le temps de transplaner, mais près d`une dizaines était captif. Le combat était terminer. Il enleva le bouclier protecteur de sur les élèves et Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall et Rogue leur lancèrent le sortilège de l`oubli. Ils ne se rappelèrent seulement que Voldemort les avait pris en otage et qu`un groupe de quatorze sorcier habillé de blanc leur avait sauvé la vie. Harry cacha le rat dans sa robe de sorcier et retourna chez Floriant Fortarôme pour retrouver Cho. Il avait pris soin de remettre ses habits d`étudiant. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils décidèrent de retourner au château. Harry se doutais bien qu`on allait lui demander des explications sur les sortilèges qu`il avait utilisés. Il passèrent par le passage secret et Cho retourna dans son dortoir. Lorsque les trois amis entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il était entrain d`expliquer à Arabella, Severus, Minerva, Arthur et Alastor comment James et Lily était revenu à la vie. Ils étaient tous agréablement surpris et avaient eu un véritable choc lorsqu`ils avaient baissé leur capuchon pour se montrer à Voldemort. Dumbledore n`avait pas cru bon de les prévenir.  
  
-Albus, demanda soudain Minerva, comment se fait-il qu`Harry soit si puissant déjà?  
  
-Harry vas vous expliquer répondit Albus.  
  
-En fait, nous vous avons cacher que nous avons nos pouvoirs depuis plus d`un mois. J`ai tenu à garder l`information secrète pour ne pas que cela s`ébruite. Je devais être assez puissant pour me défendre seul contre n`importe quoi. Nous sommes déjà beaucoup plus puissant qu`il y a un mois, mais si cela avait été que de moi, j`aurais attendu encore un peu avant de vous le dire.  
  
-Ce que Harry veux dire, ce n`est pas que nous n`avons pas confiance en vous, mais nous tenions à ce que personne ne sache à quel point nous étions rendu. Pas même Dumbledore n`avait idée ou nous en étions. Il savait par contre que nous avions nos pouvoirs. Continua Hermione.  
  
-Je tiens à tout confirmer et à ajouter que nous allons être prêt bientôt, du moins, pour nous défendre parfaitement. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous allons vous donner quelques cours pour vous apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de défense dont vous aurez sans doutes besoin. Termina Ron.  
  
-J`aimerais bien savoir quels sont les sorts que tu as utilisés. À part le sort du bouclier, je n`en connaissait aucun demanda Arabella.  
  
-Le premier sort que j`ai lancer était un sort qui m`a permis de tenir face à Voldemort. La douleur à ma cicatrice était diminuer et je pouvais sans problème l`affronter.  
  
-Très astucieux dit Dumbledore  
  
-Le second, c`est le sortilège qui contre l'endoloris, il arrête le sortilège et on ne souffre plus. J`ai ensuite utiliser un sort de soin pour ne plus souffrir. De cette façon, je récupérait la pleine possession de mes moyens.  
  
-Très intéressant, un sortilège à apprendre dit Sirius.  
  
-Et le sort ecarlatum, quel est-t-il? Demanda James. J`ai vu Voldemort souffrir, cela doit être très puissant.  
  
-Oui, ce sort est très puissant, il est très peu connu et c`est ce qui fait qu`il n`est pas un sort interdit. Ce sort est pire que le doloris. C`est comme si tu sentais tous les os de ton corps s`étirer au maximum et qu`il se brisait tous en mille morceaux. De plus, on ressent à l`intérieur un grand malaise comme si nous étions en hémorragie interne. J`ai utilisé ce sort deux fois. La première fois contre Draco Malfoy lorsqu`il m`à fait subir le doloris. J`ai maintenu le sort pendant deux secondes, mais cela a été suffisant pour qu`il ressente la puissance du sort. Je vous demanderais tous de ne jamais utiliser ce sort, car s`il est mal contrôler, il peut tuer la personne à qui vous l`envoyer ou pire, se retourner contre vous et vous tuez.  
  
Le silence avait gagner le groupe. Harry reprit la parole.  
  
-Ce que vous avez vu aujourd`hui doit demeurer secret, de même que ce que vous savez sur nos pouvoirs. Sachez seulement que Ron et Hermione aurait pu en faire autant que moi contre Voldemort aujourd`hui, mais ils ne l`ont pas fait car ils n`ont pas eu le temps.  
  
-Très bien, je te remercie Harry de nous avoir expliquer tout ça. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous pouvez remettre vos examens à mardi si vous le souhaitez. Dit Dumbledore Sous la mine intriguer des autres sorciers présents, Harry consulta ses amis du regard et répondit  
  
-Nous serons prêt demain professeur  
  
Albus sourit et expliqua  
  
-Nos jeunes amis ici présent vont passer leur BUSE demain. Ils vont ensuite pouvoir se concentrer à augmenter leur pouvoir et seront donc exempter de cours. Je vous dit donc à demain.  
  
Ron et Hermione se préparèrent à partir lorsqu`Harry les retint.  
  
-J`ai garder la meilleure chose pour la fin dit celui-ci. Sirius, il te sera difficile d`être réhabilité même en sachant que mes parents sont revenu, car ont te croit toujours coupable de la mort de Pettigrow.  
  
-En effet. Répondit Sirius qui repris un air triste.  
  
-Bien, pendant la bataille, j`ai vu une chose très curieuse, un rat essayait de se faufiler entre nos jambes. Personne n`a rien remarquer mais le rat a été capturer par un certain gryffon du nom de Gryphus termina Harry avec un immense sourire.  
  
-Tu veux dire que...tu as..... le traître parvint à dire Sirius.  
  
-Exactement dit Harry, sortant le rat de sous sa robe.  
  
Il était toujours stupefixer mais on pouvait voir une patte argenté au rat. Sirius s`approcha du rat et lui fit reprendre sa forme normal. Sous les yeux abasourdi de quelques uns des membres, ont vit apparaître Peter Pettigrow. 


	37. Libération

Avant la chapitre 37, un petit mot sur la guerre.  
  
Non, mais Bush est un trou de cul. Attaquer l'Irak. Pour qui il se prends celui la?? Cé pos une raison de vouloir avoir le contrôle du pétrole pour faire une guerre. Des milliers d`innocent risque d`y passer. En plus, on dirait que Bush jr essaie juste de finir le travail que son père avait commencer en 1991. Mais rappeler vous bien ceci, ce sont ces mêmes USA qui ont fait élir Sadam Hussein à la tête de l'Irak et maintenant, il le chasse pour avoir le controle du pétrole. Rendez-vous compte que Hussein n`aurait jamais penser employer ses armes contre les États-unis sans la menace des États-unis envers son pays?? Moi je dit non à la guerre et je dit que le vrai tyran n`est pas celui qu`on pense. Bush agit comme un dictateur en se moquant de l`OTAN, de ONU et de la société des nations. Ou est la démocratie? On se croirait revenu au temps de l`impérialisme. Bush n`est pas un empereur mais un simple président. Pourquoi la france et ses alliées n`ont elles pas plus pliadoyer en faveur de l'Irak?? Cela reste un mystère. Et le Canada, incapable de se prononcer sur la question de la guerre. Nous ne participons pas à la guerre en Irak, mais nous y contribuons. ce sont nos soldats canadiens qui sont présentement en Afghanistan pour remplacer les soldats américains qui sont au front en Irak. Nous avons enlever l`épine de l`Afghanistan au pied des États-Unis et notre premier ministre ose nous dire que nous ne participons pas à la guerre?? Révoltons nous pendant qu`il est encore temps, car il sera bientôt trop tard. Les États- Unis ont bafoué le droit international dans le but de satisfaire leur propre soif du pouvoir. Pourquoi devont nous les laisser gouverner en maître?? Réfléchissez bien à cela.  
Chapitre 37 : Libération  
  
Les minutes qui passèrent suite à l`apparition de Peter ne furent pas très gaie. En effet, la plupart des membres en voulurent à Peter d`avoir trahi les Potter. Mais ce n`était rien à comparer la fureur dans laquelle Lily se mit.  
  
-Misérable, tu es misérable Peter. Me faire ça, après tout ce que j`ai fait pour toi. Tu sais très bien que tu n`aurais pas eu d`ami sans moi. Et qu`est ce que tu as fait, tu nous as envoyés à la mort. En plus, tu as fais enfermer Sirius à Azkaban. Tu as fuit devant ton geste. Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner Peter, tu m`entends, jamais. Sache seulement que je regrette le Peter que j`ai connu. Celui qui ne s`est pas allié à Voldemort.  
  
Lily se tue après ce long discours. James s`approcha de Peter.  
  
-Je n`ai rien à ajouter Peter, Lily a tout dit. Je suis simplement content que Harry n`ait pas permis à Sirius et Remus de te tuer. Ils n`ont donc rien à se reprocher et Sirius sera libre bientôt.  
  
Peter fut enfermer dans un des cachots du château en attendant d`être livré au ministère. Ils délibérèrent ensuite sur comment se présenter au ministère pour annoncer le retour de James et Lily. Ce fut l`idée de Dumbledore qui l`emporta. Caché par la cape d`invisibilité, Peter était magiquement attaché à Harry. James et Lily avait repris leur apparence d`étudiant et Sirius suivait avec Dumbledore et les autres membres de l`Ordre. Lorsque les aurors virent arriver Sirius, ils voulurent immédiatement se jeter sur lui, mais les membres de l`ordre l`entourèrent et sortirent leur baguette.  
  
-Un instant, nous voulons voir Fudge et nous demandons qu`on ouvre un procès à Monsieur Sirius Black. Dit Dumbledore regardant d`un air sévère le groupe d`aurors.  
  
Sur le coup, les aurors refusèrent de coopérer, mais voyant la mine convaincu des sorciers présent et reconnaissant Harry parmis ceux-ci, ils jugèrent bon d`aller informer le ministre de ce qui se passait. Après quelques délibération avec le ministre de la magie, il décida de faire comme Dumbledore demandait. Deux heures plus tard, un procès vite fait était préparer. Plusieurs membres du ministère y assistait. La mère de Peter Pettigrow y était ainsi que quelques journalistes. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que Rita Skeeter ne soit pas dans la salle et elle n`y était pas.  
  
-Mesdames et Messieurs, ici, le 12 novembre s`ouvre le très controversé procès de Sirius Black. Monsieur Black est accusé de haute trahison envers James et Lily Potter. Il est aussi accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de 13 moldus. Il est aussi accusé d`être un partisan de celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Dit Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Sirius était assis dans le box des accusés et affichait un air très détendu malgré le fait qu`il était excessivement nerveux.  
  
-Monsieur Black, pouvez vous nous expliquer votre point de vue. Demanda Fudge.  
  
-Je m`appelle Sirius Black et je suis un ami très proche de James et Lily Potter. Nous savions que Voldemort essayait de les tuer ainsi que leur fils Harry qui est aussi mon filleul. Ils ont alors décidé d`utiliser le sort Fidelitas pour se cacher. Il m`ont proposer d`être leur gardien du secret, mais j`ai refusé, car je savais que Voldemort me rechercherais en premier pour retrouver James et Lily. J`ai moi-même proposé à James et Lily de prendre Peter comme gardien. Nous ne l`avons dit à personne, car nous savions qu`il y avait un traître parmis nos amis. Malheureusement, il s`est avérer que le traître était Peter et il s`est empressé de divulguer la cachette de James et Lily à Voldemort. Lorsque j`ai compris mon erreur, il était trop tard. Je suis parti à la recherche de Peter et je l`ai retrouver dans une rue pleine de moldus. Il a lancé un sortilège par derrière tuant les moldus avant de disparaître. Peter s`est coupé un doigt et s`est transformer en rat, son animagi.  
  
La salle éclata de murmure de toute part, pendant que Sirius parlait, on avait entendu des murmures indignés lorsqu`il évoquait sans crainte le nom de Voldemort.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible qu`il soit un animagi? Demanda Fudge.  
  
-Comme ceci dit Sirius en se métamorphosant en chien.  
  
Il repris ensuite sa forme original sous le silence pesant de la foule.  
  
-James, Peter et moi-même somme devenu des animagi pour pouvoir accompagné Remus Lupin lors de ses transformations. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Ma transformation en animagi est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu fou à Azkaban. Un chien ne ressent pas d`émotion alors les détraqueurs me laissait tranquille. Je n`ai rien tenté de faire jusqu`à la visite de Monsieur Fudge qui eut la gentillesse de me donner la gazette du sorcier. Dans le journal, il y avait un article sur les Weasley et une photo de ceux-ci. Sur l`épaule de Ron, je n`eut aucun mal à reconnaître Peter. Je l`avais vu se transformer si souvent que j`aurais pus le reconnaître n`importe où. De plus, il lui manquait une patte. Je réussis à m`échapper grâce à ma forme animal et j`entrepris de me rendre à Poudlard pour attraper Peter avant qu`il fasse du mal à Harry. Malheureusement, après l`avoir attraper, il parvint à s`échapper et je ne pus donc me disculper à vos yeux. Je me suis donc caché pendant tous ce temps.  
  
-Mon fils n`ait pas un criminel, vous l`avez tuer, arrêtez de salir sa mémoire. Cria la mère de Peter.  
  
-Comment pourrez vous prouver ce que vous dites Black? Demanda Fudge.  
  
-Parce que lors de l`attaque à pré-au-lard, un rat a été capturer. Dit Harry  
  
Harry s`avança devant toute la salle et retira la cape d`invisibilité qui recouvrait Peter. Un cri de surprise parcouru la foule.  
  
-Peter, non, dit moi que ce n`est pas vrai. Cria Mme Pettigrow.  
  
Peter baissa la tête sans être capable de regarder sa mère en face.  
  
-L`année dernière, j`ai eu la chance de voir Peter auprès de Voldemort. Il l`a aider à renaître. Il s`est coupé la main pour donner sa chair à Voldemort. C`est lui-même qui lui a donné ce bras de métal. Dit Harry.  
  
La salle ne savait plus quoi dire. Fudge repris la parole.  
  
-Peter est donc un mangemort, mais cela n`apporte pas d`éclaircissement sur le gardien du secret. On ne peut prouver que Sirius Black n`était pas le gardien.  
  
-Si, nous le pouvons dit calmement Harry.  
  
-Comment? Demanda Fudge.  
  
-En demandant directement à mes parents.  
  
-Il son mort mon pauvre Harry, il n`existe aucun moyen d`entrer en communication avec les morts.  
  
Harry eut un sourire et deux personnes qui semblaient être des élèves se levèrent et s'avancèrent auprès d`Harry.  
  
-Cornelius, vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous croyez toujours que mon fils ment et qu`il est déranger. À partir d`aujourd`hui, je n`accepterai plus que vous le traitiez ainsi. Dit James.  
  
James et Lily reprirent leur forme original. James mit sa main sur l`épaule de Harry. Plus personne ne parlait. Tous regardait James et Lily Potter revenu du royaume des morts.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible demanda Fudge.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de cela Cornelius. Nous sommes ici pour dire à tous que Sirius à raison. Sous sa demande, nous avons choisi de prendre Peter comme gardien et il nous a trahi. Sirius est innocent. Nous sommes très déçu James et moi d`avoir vu Sirius se faire jeter à Azkaban sans procès. Dit Lily.  
  
Il y eu quelques questions poser par les journalistes présent auquel James et Lily répondirent évasivement avant que l`on retourne au procès.  
  
-Je demande une heure de délibération. Je désire m`entretenir avec mes conseillers dit Fudge.  
  
Pendant cet heure, tous allèrent discuter ensemble excepté Sirius et Peter qui était toujours gardé par les aurors. James et Lily étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin être libre et se montrer sous leur vrai visage. Lorsque l`heure fut passé, ils regagnèrent tous la salle d`audience. Fudge pris aussitôt la parole.  
  
-Suite aux divers éléments et au débat qui a eu lieu, nous jugeons l`accusé Sirius Black non coupable de tout les chefs d`accusation porter contre lui. Pour les dommages moraux infligés à la prison d`Azkaban, nous ignorerons son évasion de ladite prison. Monsieur Black est à présent un homme libre.  
  
De grands applaudissements eurent lieu. Sirius se jeta dans les bras de James et Lily fou de joie d`être enfin libre. Lorsque le calme fut à peu près revenu, Fudge repris.  
  
-En guise de dédommagement pour ces quatorze années passer à Azkaban nous offrons 1 million gallions à Sirius Black. Nous savons que rien ne pourra excuser le traitement que nous vous avons infligés, mais nous vous prions d`accepter nos plus plates excuses.  
  
-J`accepte vos excuse monsieur le ministre seulement si 250 000 de mes gallions sont remis à Remus Lupin et un autre 250 000 à James et Lily Potter.  
  
-Très certainement Monsieur Black, nous procéderons ainsi. Nous avons aussi statué sur la question Peter Pettigrow. Nous statuons monsieur Pettigrow coupable de tout les chefs d`accusation dont étaient accusé Sirius Black en plus d`avoir aidé le seigneur des ténèbres à revenir. Nous le condamnons à la prison à vie.  
  
La mère de Peter était tomber sans connaissance et Peter pleurait seul dans son coin. Sa baguette fut brisé et des aurors l`emmenèrent. Dumbledore et les autres quittèrent le ministère en triomphe et il transplanèrent tous à Poudlard.  
Merci à tous pour les reviews. Je sais que mes propos sur la guerre peuvent choquer certaines personnes, je vous prierais d`excuser mon emportement. Je sais que tout cela se passe au dessus de ma tête et qu`il y a plusieurs choses que je n`ai pas pris en considération. Sachez seulement que je suis contre cette guerre et contre toute guerre sans l`accord de l`ONU.  
  
La suite demain. 


	38. Les BUSES

Chapitre 38 : Les BUSES  
  
Au dîner, le retour de James et Lily fut annoncer à tout les élèves et tout Poudlard accueillit les parents de Harry avec un tonnerre d`applaudissement. On annonça aussi que Sirius n`était pas coupable de la supposé mort des Potter et qu`il était donc réhabilité.  
  
-Chers élèves, c`est avec honneur que je vous annonce que M. et Mme Potter ainsi que M. Black resteront parmis nous jusqu`à la fin de cette année. Ils passeront la majeur partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque et je vous prierais de ne pas les déranger. Sur une note un peu plus triste, je vous annonce que Messieurs James Cooper et Sirius White ainsi que Mme Lily White nous ont quittés. Ils sont retourné chez les leur où nous leur souhaitons un grand bonheur. Sur ce, bonne appétit.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho mangeait avec James, Lily, Remus et Sirius. Cho et Harry avait finalement décidé de continuer leur relation ouvertement, mais Cho essaierait d`éviter James le plus possible pendant le jour. Ce devait être possible puisqu`ils pouvaient communiqués par télépathie pour éviter de se rencontrer. Ils avaient aussi été décidé que tout les soirs, Harry, Ron et Hermione reprendrait leur forme originelle pour ne pas perdre le fil de leur relation avec leurs amis. Malgré le fait que nos trois amis avaient leur buses le lendemain, ils veillèrent tous très tard a fêter le retour de James et Lily et la réhabilitation de Sirius. Finalement, Ron, Hermione et Harry s`éclipsèrent au petites heures du matin pour allez se reposé quelques heures. Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient déjà entrain de révisé une dernière fois leur livres afin d`être sur d`avoir un maximum de buses.  
  
-Allons-y, c`est l`heure dit Harry.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore les attendaient déjà à son bureau et leur tendit une immense pile de feuille.  
  
-Vous avez la journée pour remplir ces feuillets. Vous devez aussi vous rendre à 20 heures ce soir dans le local de Severus pour préparer votre potion. Votre buse de Divination vous est accordé sans que vous passiez l`examen. Il en est de même pour votre cours d`arithmancie Hermione. Bonne chance.  
  
Dumbledore quitta ensuite la pièce. Les trois amis se mirent immédiatement au travail. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce s`il n`y avait pas ce frottement de plume sur le papier. À midi, Dumbledore revint pour leur dire de prendre une petite pause et pour manger. Il fut surpris de voir que nos trois amis avaient presque terminé leurs examens. Ils ne leur restaient que l`examen d`enchantement et de DCFM. À trois heures, ils avaient terminé tous leur examen. Ils leur restaient une heure avant la fin des cours de leurs condisciples.  
  
-Si nous allions faire un tour chez tes parents Hermione proposa Ron?  
  
-C`est une bonne idée renchérit Harry.  
  
-D`accord. Laissez moi d`abord transplaner jusque chez moi et mettre mes parents au courant que vous aller apparaître devant eux et je vous appel télépathiquement.  
  
Les trois amis transplanèrent à la limite de Poudlard puis Hermione retransplana chez ses parents. Au bout de 5 minutes, Harry et Ron reçurent un appel télépathique.  
  
-Vous pouvez venir.  
  
Harry et Ron transplanèrent chez monsieur et madame Granger. Malgré le fait qu`Hermione les ait prévenu, ils eurent un mouvement de surprise lorsqu`ils apparurent dans leur salon. Ils discutèrent un peu avec les parents d`Hermione qui leur firent visité la maison. Vers 4 heure 30, les trois amis reçurent un appel télépathique de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais où êtes vous passez? On vous cherche depuis 30 bonne minutes.  
  
-Nous arrivons Albus, nous sommes chez les Granger répondit Harry.  
  
-D`accord je vous attends, la prochaine fois que vous décidé de faire cela, prévenez moi par télépathie.  
  
Monsieur et madame Granger qui avait remarqué le soudain silence des trois adolescents leur demanda ce qui se passait. Ils furent grandement étonné d`apprendre qu`ils pouvaient communiqués par télépathie. Après avoir souhaité le bonsoir aux parent d`Hermione, les trois jeunes retournèrent à Poudlard. Dumbledore les attendaient dans son bureau en compagnie de Tout les membres de l`ordre excepté Maugrey.  
  
-Nous avons le résultat de vos buses. Annonça Dumbledore  
  
-Nous avons tous mis la main à la pâte pour vous corrigé le plus rapidement possible. Continua McGonagall  
  
-Il ne vous reste plus que l`examen de Potion mais je suis sur que vous aller la réussir termina Rogue.  
  
-En somme termina Dumbledore, je vous annonces que vous avez 100% de bonnes réponses tout les trois. Vous avez donc tous vos buses.  
  
Un cri de joie se fit entendre dans la petite salle adjoint au bureau de Dumbledore. Nos trois amis étaient vraisemblablement contents. Ils quittèrent ensuite Dumbledore pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la grande salle. Peu avant 11 heures, Rogue vint leur annoncer qu`ils avaient réussis haut la main leur potion et qu`ils avaient désormais la totalité de leur buses. Il ne fut aucun doute que trois élèves ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là, trop occupé à parler et à fêter. 


	39. Amusements

Bonjout tout le monde, désolé d`avoir été très long pour la suite, mais j`ai eu un problème d`ordinateur et beaucoup de travaux à faire pour l`école. Mais j`ai décider de vous gâter un petit peu et voici 3 chapitres en même temps. Je continue d`écrire et vous aurez la suite très bientot. Merci à tout mes reviewers.  
  
Tiffany : Je suis très content que tu aie aimé les chapitres 37 et 38, voici le 39, 40 et 41 ième. Zag : Voici la suite, j`espère que tu va aimé autant que le reste. Guenhwyvar : Ton opinion sur la guerre reste la tienne bien que je ne l`appui pas. ce que j`aimerais savoir par contre, c`est comment tu trouves ma fic :) Vilya : Même si tu ma déjà dit que ma fic était géniale, tu peux le redire, ca me fait un petit velours de plus. Miya Black : Content de voir que ma fic te plaît, voilà la suite Lunenoire : Bien sur que je vais continuer. Merci pour ton encouragement. Lya : Je suis entrain de mettre à jour ma fic entre ici et Harrypotter.com. Tu ne seras plus perdues maintenant. Siria potter : Voilà la suite. Je ne demande pas qui ou qui n`est pas d`accord avec mon point de vue sur la guerre en irak, mais je voulais simplement exposé mon point de vue. Mimi : Héhé, la voilà la suite  
  
À tous ceux que j`oublie merci!!!  
Chapitre 39 : Amusements  
  
Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent très calme, nos trois amis ne dormaient plus, ils passaient leur nuits et leur journées entières à lire les livres de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient presque terminé la lecture de tout les livres importants. Les contes pour enfants et les histoires étaient laissés de cotés. Ce matin là, les trois amis avaient décidés de laisser tomber leur apprentissage et de retourner en classe pour la journée. Ils avaient tous besoin d`un moment de repos et ils pourraient sans doute s`amuser au dépends de leurs amis. Leur premier cours de la journée était DCFM. Ils s`y rendirent donc les premiers puisqu`ils n`avaient pas dormi de la nuit et avaient par conséquent, déjeuner avant tout le monde. Ils s`assirent au premier rang. Arabella et Remus étaient déjà arrivé et tournèrent vers les trois amis un regard amusé.  
  
-Voilà qui est surprenant, cela fait bien 3 semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas assis à l`avant. Est-ce que monsieur Potter aurait retrouvé le goût à l`étude ? Peut-être est-ce miss Evans qui a enfin déteint sur Black et Potter dit Remus en riant.  
  
Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles de Remus. En effet, ils avaient peut-être oublié d`annoncer à Remus qu`ils avaient repris leur vrai place d`étudiant pour cette journée et qu`il avait en face de lui le vrai Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger et non pas James et Lily Potter et Sirius Black. D`un court échange télépathique, les trois amis décidèrent de leur jouer la comédie pendant la duré du cours. Les autre élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença. Ils en était encore à terminer d`apprendre le sort du patronus. Harry, Ron et Hermione s`avancèrent à l`avant de la classe et demandèrent à Mme Figgs s`ils pouvaient faire une démonstration. Celle-ci accepta et tous se retournèrent vers les trois amis. Harry, Ron et Hermione collèrent leur baguette l`une contre l`autre et s`écrièrent  
  
-Spero Patronum  
  
Ce ne fut pas un Gryffon ou un cerf qui sortit de la baguette mais bien un immense nuage qui alla entouré tout les élèves et les professeurs présents. Chaque personnes avaient son propre petit nuage informe. Sous l`accentuation de leur sort, les différentes masses informes prirent la forme d`un immense Gryffon cornu. Tous les Gryffon avaient des bois de cerf. Des exclamations de stupeurs parcouraient la salle de classe. Arabella dit  
  
-Stupéfiant, je n`ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Dit Arabella.  
  
-Spero Patronum relancèrent les trois amis.  
  
Leurs gryffons cornus se réunirent tous au centre de la pièce pour formé un immense gryffon qui était de la grosseur de la pièce.  
  
-Finite incatatem lança Arabella.  
  
Le patronus ne disparut pas.  
  
-Finite incantatem lança Sirius à son tour.  
  
Le patronus ne disparut toujours pas. Arabella demanda a tous les élèves de prononcer la formule en même temps. Le patronus restait toujours en place. Harry, Ron et Hermione s`approchèrent de la tête du gryffon et lui dirent  
  
-Merci Godric de ta protection, Finite Incantatem.  
  
Le gryffon disparut alors comme par enchantement.  
  
-Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez quitté, monsieur Potter et Weasley ainsi que mademoiselle Granger, veuillez resté s`il vous plaît.  
  
Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Arabella pris la parole.  
  
-Vous auriez pus nous avertir, de quoi avons nous eu l`air. Vous nous avez tellement surpris que je ne serais pas surprise que vous m`annonciers que j`avais la bouche ouverte durant votre prestation.  
  
-On voulais vous faire la surprise, la nuit, nous ne faisons pas que lire, on pratique aussi. Dit Harry en riant.  
  
-Tout de même, je dois ajouter que votre prestation était étonnante. Je n`aurais jamais crue qu`une chose comme celle là était possible.  
  
-Avec un peu d`entraînement, je suis sur que vous seriez capable. Dit Hermione  
  
-Allez, allez donc à votre prochain cours, ça nous laissera la chance de digérer ce que vous venez de faire dit Sirius.  
  
Les trois amis partirent à leur cours d`enchantement en riant. Le professeur Flitwick n`était pas encore arriver, mais ils s`assirent quand même à l`avant de la classe. Lorsque Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent, ils vinrent demandé au trois amis des explications à propos de ce qu`ils ont réussi à faire dans le cours de DCFM. Ils leurs expliquèrent qu`ils passaient leur temps à s`entraînés et qu`il était normal qu`ils soient capable de faire quelque chose de spécial. Bien entendu, nos trois amis ne furent pas crut à cent pour cent, mais cela suffit à calmer l`ardeur des gens alentour d`eux. Le professeur Flitwick était arrivé et le cours commençait.  
  
-Aujourd`hui chers élèves, nous allons étudiés le sortilège de la lecture de pensé. Qui peut me dire comment cela fonctionne ?  
  
Les seuls personnes à avoir levé la main furent biens sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-M. Weasley.  
  
-La lecture de pensé est un système simple pour connaître l`état psychique d`une personne qui a passé une dure épreuve et qui n`est pas capable de le dire à vive voix. Bien entendu. Ce sortilège peut aussi être utilisé par des personnes saines d`esprit qui veulent se consulté avant de donné une réponse à un professeur par exemple. C`est une forme de télépathie primitive où il n`y a pas d`interaction entre le lecteur de pensé et la personne qui se fait explorer par la pensé. On ne peut forcer quelqu`un pour lire sa pensé à moins d`être un sorcier extrêmement puissant et de détruire les blocages de cette personne. Ils faut donc le consentement des deux personnes pour pouvoir effectué une bonne lecture de la pensé.  
  
-Très bien M. Weasley. J`accorde 10 points à gryffondor. Je n`ai rien à ajouter à cet explication, c`était même presque plus que ce que j`aurais pu vous dire. Pour pouvoir pratiquer ce sortilège, il n`y a aucune formule à employer. On ne doit que ce concentré sur l`esprit de la personne choisi et de se brancher par la pensé à cet personne. Bien entendu, comme l`a déjà expliquer monsieur Weasley, la personne qui se fait explorer doit être consentante. Je ne crois pas que quelqu`un pourra y arriver aujourd`hui, mais vous pouvez toujours employé le reste du cours à essayer.  
  
Nos trois amis s`approchèrent du professeur et lui dirent.  
  
-Professeur, vous savez que nous sommes capable de le faire. Nous sommes télépathes alors la forme primitive de la télépathie n`est qu`un jeux d`enfants pour nous. Je peux même assuré que je serais capable de briser la barrière psychologique de n`importe lequel des élèves de la classe dit Ron.  
  
-Bien, si vous le dites, nous allons essayés. Un instant s`il vous plaît. Ces trois personnes me disent qu`ils sont amplement prêt à lire dans la pensé de n`importe qui. J`aimerais que quelqu`un qui ne veut absolument pas que monsieur Weasley lise dans sa pensé vienne me retrouver en avant pour une petite démonstration.  
  
Neville Londubat se leva et se présenta à l`avant.  
  
-Je je ne veut pas qu`il lise dans ma tête. Je, personne ne, je ne l`ai jamais dit à personne.  
  
-Bien Neville, concentrez-vous simplement à bloquer l`accès à vos penser en vous battant mentalement contre monsieur Weasley. Vous n`avez qu`à vous imaginez être un monstrueux troll et vous êtes entrain de battre monsieur Weasley. Vous pouvez commencer.  
  
Quelques secondes après, Neville tomba sur le sol anéanti.  
  
-Qu`y a-t-il monsieur Londubat demanda le professeur.  
  
-J`ai senti comme un courant glacial me parcourir professeur et j`ai perdu ma concentration et je suis tombé. Je, tu n`as pas, tu sais, dit Neville regardant Ron.  
  
Ron s`approcha de Neville et lui dit dans le creux de l`oreille.  
  
-Ne t`inquiète pas Neville, personne ne saura pour tes parents, je vais garder le secret, il n`y aura que Harry et Hermione qui le saurons car je ne peut rien leur caché, mais ils ne parleront pas.  
  
-Merci, répondit Neville. Professeur, puis-je aller me rasseoir, je ne me sent pas bien.  
  
-Bien sur monsieur Londubat. Comme vous avez pu le constater, monsieur Weasley a détruit les barrières psychologique de Londubat pour pouvoir y puiser les informations que Neville tentait de cacher. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas essayer de savoir ce que Neville cache, car je peut vous assurer que monsieur Weasley ne divulguera pas cet information.  
  
Le cours continuait et tous essayait de lire dans les pensées de son partenaire lorsque soudain, Harry et Hermione aperçurent Ron qui avait l`air de se battre contre un ennemi invisible par la pensé. Les deux amis reçurent un appel télépathique de celui-ci.  
  
-C`est les autres élèves, ils essaient de lire ma pensée pour connaître le secret de Neville. Ils le font tous en même temps, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps, aidez-moi.  
  
Harry et Hermione se branchèrent donc télépathiquement à Ron et aidèrent celui-ci à repousser les assauts de leurs camarades.  
  
-Ron, pour l`instant, ce n`est pas forçant, à nous trois, les autres élèves ne peuvent rien faire, mais je crois qu`à nous trois, nous allons pouvoir les expulsés de ton esprit. Concentrons-nous et faisons ce que nous avons vu dans le livre des contres-enchantements. Dit Harry.  
  
Les trois amis commencèrent à se battre mentalement contre leur assaillant, ils devenaient de plus en plus difficile pour ceux-ci de resté concentrer sur la pensé de Ron.  
  
-Maintenant cria Harry.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick se retourna pour vois ce qui se passait. Un halo lumineux apparut autour de nos trois amis puis soudainement presque tous les autre élèves furent projeter au sol en haletants, épuisés. Bien entendu, Neville n`avait rien ainsi que Dean et Seamus.  
  
-Qu`est-ce qui s`est passé demanda le professeur.  
  
-Il y a simplement, répondit Harry, que ces imbéciles ont tenté de forcer les pensées de Ron. Ils s`y sont mis tous en même temps et si moi et Hermione n`étions pas intervenu pour aider Ron à repoussé ces attaques, le secret de Neville aurait été dévoilé. Désoler, mais je n`ai pas pu m`empêcher de les traitez d`imbécile, ils ont agit comme des serpentards et je suis terriblement déçus que ça ce soit passé entre des gryffondors.  
  
-Je suis déçu aussi que vous ayez tenter de percer le secret de Neville, je ne m`attendait pas à des choses comme ça de la part d`élève de cinquième année. Vous devez tous des excuses à Neville et à Ron. Monsieur Weasley aurait pu avoir de très graves séquelles si vous étiez parvenu à entrer dans ses pensées car je crois juste d`affirmer qu`il tenait le secret de Neville sur sa vie. Est-ce que je me trompe monsieur Weasley ?  
  
-Non professeur, du moins, au début, je ne le tenais pas sur ma vie, mais quand j`ai vu que les autres élèves tentaient de m`arracher ce secret, j`avais lu quelque part que la meilleur façon de bloquer son esprit étaient de tenir le secret en échange de la mort. Je venais juste de dire à Neville que je ne divulguerais jamais son secret et j`ai voulu tenir ma promesse jusqu`au bout. Par contre, je crois professeur que vous ne devriez pas punir Dean et Seamus, car je n`ai pas senti leur esprit qui tentait de percer mes pensées.  
  
-Monsieur Thomas, monsieur Finigan, j`aimerais vous félicité, vous êtes les seuls élèves de cette classe à véritablement comprendre monsieur Londubat. Neville, je crois que vous savez aujourd`hui, qui sont vos vrai amis. Le cours est terminer. J`aimerais que tous reste en classe pour discuter de votre punition excepté Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus.  
  
Les six amis quittèrent la salle de classe.  
  
-Merci Ron, merci d`avoir protéger mon secret. Dit Neville. Je, je vais vous dire mon secret à vous aussi continua Neville en regardant les autres.  
  
Neville leur expliqua alors l`histoire de ses parents qui étaient devenu fou à cause du sortilège doloris et que c`était depuis ce moment qu`il vivait chez sa grand-mère.  
  
Puisque c`était l`heure du dîner, ils se rendirent tous à la grande salle. Tous les autres élèves n`étaient pas encore arrivés et lorsqu`ils furent arriver, un grand froid s`ensuivit jusqu`à ce que Parvati brise le silence.  
  
-Je m`excuse Neville, Ron, je n`aurais pas du.  
  
Tous les autres élèves firent de même et tout rentra dans l`ordre. Harry appris par la suite qu`ils avaient tous une heure de retenue. Bien entendu, le principal sujet de conversation était le patronus produit par nos amis en DCFM mais aussi de cet étrange halo lumineux qui était apparu en enchantement. Comme ils avaient une heure de libre avant leur prochain cours, les trois mais se rendirent chez Hagrid. Ils avaient dernièrement mis un peu de coté leur grand ami afin de se concentré sur leur apprentissage.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants, je n`attendaient plus votre visite après tout ce temps leur dit Hagrid.  
  
Lorsqu`ils furent entré, ils saluèrent aussi Fridluva qui était venu prendre le thé chez Hagrid et discutèrent un long moment.  
  
-Est ce que je peux vous poser une question Fridluva demanda Hermione.  
  
-Mais bien sur ma petite.  
  
-Comment faites-vous pour passer inaperçus des élèves au collège?  
  
-Je crois que je peux vous faire assez confiance pour vous le dire. Disparo.  
  
Fridluva disparut alors de la vue de tous  
  
-Aparo  
  
Elle réapparut.  
  
-Nous les géants ne pouvons faire aucune sorte de magie que ce soit. Par contre, nous avons un dispositif de protection qui nous permets de disparaître à notre guise en prononçant les simples mots disparo et en se concentrant sur notre disparition. Tous géants qui sont invisible peuvent se voir entre eux.  
  
-Mais alors, cela veut dire qu`Hagrid...  
  
-Oui Ron, je peux moi aussi disparaître. Je ne connaissais pas cette faculté que j`avais avant que Fridluva me l`apprenne.  
  
La conversation continua encore un moment jusqu`à ce que nos trois amis se rendent en cours de potion. Le cour se passa relativement bien et ils se rendirent ensuite à leur dernier cours de la journée, histoire de la magie. Le cours fut très ennuyant et Ron s`endormit même. Ce fut Hermione qui le réveilla d`un coup de coude discret. À l`heure du souper, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous apprendre que Poufsouffle a battu Serdaigle au quidditch cet après-midi. La semaine prochaine, Gryffondor affronte Serpentard. Bon appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent alors devant les élèves. Une soirée très romantique s`installa et Ron, Hermione, Harry et Cho se rendirent près du lac afin de discuter calmement sous les étoiles. Cela avait été une journée pleine de rebondissement et nos trois amis s`était bien amusé. 


	40. La Réserve

Chapitre 40 : La Réserve  
  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione se rendirent voir Dumbledore le lendemain matin.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, j`aimerais vous demander la permission d`accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque pour continuer notre formation.  
  
-Cette permission vous est accordé sans problème Harry. Le mot de passe de la réserve est HarRonHerm.  
  
-Merci Albus.  
  
-C`est un plaisir Harry.  
  
Les trois amis qui avaient repris l'apparence des trois adultes se rendirent donc dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Harronherm dit Harry.  
  
La porte de la réserve s`ouvrit laissant entrer les trois amis qui prirent soin de bien refermé la porte derrière eux.  
  
-Wow, impressionnant. Il y a bien des gens qui voudrait avoir accès à ces livres. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Regarde, la plus grande portion de la réserve est consacré à la magie noire, nous n`allons donc pas avoir à lire beaucoup. Dit Ron.  
  
-Au contraire Ron, nous allons aussi apprendre la magie noire. Ne dit on pas que non éteint le feu par le feu? Nous devons apprendre toute les formes de magie qui peuvent nous êtres utile, la magie noire y comprise dit Harry.  
  
-Si tu le dit Harry répondit Ron.  
  
-Nous commencerons avec ce qui n`est pas de la magie noire et nous terminerons avec la magie noire. Cela vous vas?  
  
-Oui répondirent les deux amis.  
  
Ils se mirent donc à lire dans la réserve assis par terre accoté sur les étagèrent. Ils ne risquaient pas de se faire prendre par des élèves et les professeurs ne se soucieraient certainement pas d`eux puisqu`ils avaient atteint leur supposé majorité depuis longtemps. Tout compte fait, nos trois amis reprirent leur véritable forme. Ils pourraient facilement s`échapper en transplanant si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans la réserve. Et Harry avait avec lui sa cape d`invisibilité. Bien entendu, après quelques heures, leur estomac commença à gargouiller et ils relâchèrent leur bouquin pour transplaner à la cuisine.  
  
-Harry Potter monsieur, Harry vient voir Dobby. Comme Dobby est heureux de voir monsieur Harry Potter. Dit L`elfe d`une voix couinante.  
  
-Bonjour Dobby.  
  
-Ah Harry Potter à amener le grand Whisky avec lui et la Miss de la dernière fois dit Dobby avec un grand sourire.  
  
Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge d`embarras devant Dobby qui était tellement content qu`il se jeta dans les bras de Ron.  
  
-Dobby, son nom est Ron Weasley et elle c`est Hermione Granger. Alors appelle nous par notre nom.  
  
-D`accord Harry Potter monsieur. Qu`est ce que Dobby peux faire pour vous?  
  
-Tout d`abord, comment va Winky? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Beaucoup mieux miss Hermione, elle et Dobby vont se marier dit Dobby fièrement.  
  
-Félicitation Dobby dit Harry.  
  
Winky fit son apparition. Elle était beaucoup plus heureuse que l`année dernière et souriait.  
  
-Bonjour, Winky est très heureuse de vous revoir, mais Winky voudrait s`excuser pour ce qu`elle a fait l`année dernière.  
  
-Excuse accepté Winky dirent les trois amis en même temps.  
  
-Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose à manger, nous avons sauter le repas ce midi. Demanda Harry  
  
Aussitôt, une douzaine d`elfe apparurent avec des victuailles de toutes sortes. Les trois amis s`assirent à une table de la cuisine et mangèrent en compagnie de Dobby et Winky. Après avoir remercié les elfes comme il se doit, ils transplanèrent à nouveau dans la réserve. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu`ils tombèrent face à face avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
-Mais qu`est ce que vous faites ici, vous êtes censé être en cours. Que vont dire Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu`ils vont savoir que vous ne vous présentez pas à leur cours?  
  
-Nous ne dirons rien professeur, nous sommes les vrai Harry, Ron et Hermione, nous avons pensé que personne ne viendrait dans la réserve alors nous avons garder notre forme dit Harry.  
  
-Ah bien, je comprend mieux. À l`avenir soyez plus prudent. Qu`auriez-vous faits si c`était Mme Pince qui était dans la réserve?  
  
-Nous n`y avions pas pensé en effet admis Harry.  
  
-Bon, je vais vous laisser travailler tranquille dit Rogue après avoir pris un livre parmi les livres de potions.  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la réserve et nos trois amis continuèrent à lire. Lorsque le soir fut venu, ils allèrent dans la grande salle prendre leur repas avec les autres. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves, comme vous avez pus le constater, Noël s`en vient bientôt. Pour vous permettre d`acheter vos cadeaux, une sortie à pré-au-lard est prévu pour demain. Tous les étudiants à partir de la troisième année et qui ont leur autorisation signé pour y aller. Les autres, vous pouvez donner votre liste d`achat ainsi que les galions nécessaires à votre directeur de maison respective. Ils leur fera plaisir de faire vos achats. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
-C`est super, ça nous permettra de relâcher notre étude un peu et de penser à autre chose. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, nous pourrons nous amuser, cela nous changera les idées.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il était trop occuper à parler télépathiquement avec Cho. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver à 8 heure devant la salle commune des serdaigle. Harry fit par à Ron et Hermione de sa conversation avec Cho et il fut donc décider de faire comme cela. Vers sept heure et demie, nos trois amis reçurent un message de la part de Dumbledore.  
  
-Rencontre de l`Ordre à minuit.  
  
Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard entendu et rejoignirent Cho. Ils passèrent une très belle soirée et raccompagnèrent Cho à son dortoir peu avant minuit. Nos trois amis transplanèrent à leur dortoir pour se changer avant de rejoindre Dumbledore et les autres membres de l`Ordre. 


	41. PréAuLard

Chapitre 41 : Pré-Au-Lard  
  
-Chers amis, demain est prévu une sortie à pré-au-lard pour les élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, nous ne sommes pas à l`abri des attaques de mangemorts. C`est pourquoi je vous demande de patrouillez le village de pré- au-lard durant le séjour des élèves. Je serais moi-même au village et nous pourrons intervenir plus rapidement s`il se passe quelque chose. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-C`est d`accord Albus, de toute façon, nous trois y allons déjà annonça Harry.  
  
Tous les autres membres acquiescèrent et ce fut donc régler pour la sortie du lendemain.  
  
-S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d`anormal, je veux que vous préveniez les membres de l`Ordre à l`instant même. Il ne sert à rien d`essayer de faire face au danger seul. Ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
On discuta ensuite de choses et d`autres et sur les différentes méthodes pour vaincre les mangemorts et la rencontre prit fin. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se préparèrent à prendre les diligences avec les autres élèves. Cho vint rejoindre les trois amis ainsi que curieusement Ginny et Neville. La diligence partit. Durant le voyage, Harry ne put s`empêcher de remarquer que Ginny ne rougissait plus en le voyant et avait pris beaucoup d`assurance. Elle s`était aussi développer et faisait maintenant plus jeune femme que petite fille. Elle et Neville formerait un joli couple, mais Neville était probablement trop timide pour tenter quelque chose auprès d`elle. Harry se promis mentalement d`en discuter avec Neville lorsqu`il aurait le temps. En arrivant à pré-au-lard, les quatre amis quittèrent Ginny et Neville et commencèrent à se promener. Il croisaient de temps en temps un membre de l`Ordre qu`ils s`empressaient de saluer avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Vers midi, il allèrent manger au chaudron baveur où il rencontrèrent malheureusement Draco Malfoy et ses deux acolytes.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu n`a pas peur de montrer ton affreuse face en public.  
  
-J`ai plus peur d`être vue en ta compagnie que d`être vue tout court répondit Harry faisant s`esclaffer Ron, Hermione et Cho.  
  
-À ta place je ne me moquerais pas de moi Potter, car du mal pourrais t`arriver à toi ou à tes amis dit Malfoy pointant du regard les trois comparses d`Harry.  
  
-Je ne t`aviserais pas de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Cho Draco, par contre, Ron et Hermione peuvent amplement s`occuper de toi seul.  
  
-Fais moi rire Potter, comment un pauvre amoureux des moldus et une sang-de- bourbe peuvent rivaliser avec un Malfoy?  
  
-De la même façon qu`un Weasley peut rivaliser avec la fouine que tu es répondit Ron à la place d`Harry.  
  
-Je te propose un duel Potter, avec deux aides. Je prends Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-J`accepte ton duel Malfoy, je prend Ron et Hermione. Retrouvons nous dans l`allée sombre dans trente minutes.  
  
Malfoy quitta le pub suivi de Crabbe et Goyle tandis que Cho se détendait.  
  
-Cho, je veux que tu reste ici jusqu`à ce que nous soyons revenu dit Harry.  
  
-Non, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, il pourrait te blesser.  
  
-Ne t`inquiète pas Cho, je ne compte pas me battre vraiment contre lui, je vais juste l`humilier comme la dernière fois, mais on ne sais jamais, il pourrait s`en prendre à toi.  
  
Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, Harry quitta le chaudron baveur en compagnie de Ron et d`Hermione. Ils discutaient par télépathie.  
  
-Je crois que nous allons devoir utilisé notre puissance dit Ron  
  
-Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Dit Hermione  
  
-Malfoy a sûrement déjà averti son père que nous allons nous retrouver sur l`allée sombre pour un duel et il va sûrement y être avec ses compagnons mangemorts. Dit Harry.  
  
-Je propose que nous prévenions l`Ordre pour qu`il soit sur place si quelque chose tourne mal dit Hermione.  
  
-D`accord Mione, je m`en occupe dit Harry.  
  
Harry expliqua au autres par télépathie la situation tout en leur demandant de ne pas intervenir si le duel se limitait au trois serpentards prévus. La proposition fut accepter et le trio arriva dans l`allée sombre. Malfoy s`y tenait avec ses deux acolytes. Apparemment seul.  
  
-Cette fois Potter, nous nous sommes entraîner, tu seras ridiculiser.  
  
-Arrête de bavarder Malfoy et incline toi, le duel est commencer. Répondit Harry.  
  
Malfoy s`inclina ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Expelliarmus lancèrent les trois serpentards  
  
Nos trois amis étaient désarmé.  
  
-Alors, on fait moins le malin Potter, on n'a plus son petit joujou. Rictusempra lancèrent les trois serpentards.  
  
Nos trois amis évitèrent le sort.  
  
-Wadiwasi dit Ron.  
  
Un gros cailloux fonça vers Goyle et l`assomma.  
  
-Accio baguette  
  
La baguette de Ron retourna à son propriétaire.  
  
-Stupefix, lança Malfoy  
  
-Contra aturdir dit Harry.  
  
Le sortilège ne le toucha pas.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa dit Hermione sur Crabbe  
  
-Accio Crabbe  
  
Hermione reprit sa baguette et stupefixa à son tour Crabbe.  
  
-Tu avais raison Malfoy, vous vous êtes entraîner, mais pas suffisamment.  
  
-Tais-toi Potter et termine ce combat, avant que le prochain ne commence  
  
-Impedimenta lança Harry.  
  
Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers Malfoy, repris sa baguette et lui enleva la sienne. Lorsque Malfoy repris ses sens il s`écria  
  
-Ca Potter tu va me le payer, Pour la gloire de notre maître cria Malfoy  
  
Une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent soudainement devant nos trois amis.  
  
-Morsmordre lança l`un deux  
  
-Cette fois Potter, le maître à donner l`ordre de te tuer avant de t`amener à lui.  
  
Silencieusement, avant même que les mangemorts n`aie pus lancer aucun sort, les membres de l`Ordre s`étais déplacer derrière les mangemorts et les avaient tous stupefixer sauf celui qui avait parlé. Les neuf membres disparurent ensuite.  
  
-Avec qui compte tu nous tuer?  
  
Le mangemort se tourna derrière lui et aperçu ses mangemorts tous stupefixer.  
  
-Comment diable est-ce possible lança-t-il avant de transplaner.  
  
Harry redonna sa baguette à Malfoy et Crabbe et Goyle furent réveiller par Ron et Hermione. Ils partirent sans de mander leur reste.  
  
Des aurores arrivèrent et les mangemorts furent découvert avant d`être amené à Azkaban. Harry put reconnaître Avery et Nott.  
  
-Félicitation vous trois, très beau duel, vous ne vous êtes pas servis de votre puissance et c`est très bien. Vous êtes capable de doser votre puissance par rapport au sorcier que vous affronter. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Merci Albus, dit Ron  
  
Les trois amis allèrent retrouver Cho au chaudron baveur.  
  
-Oh Harry, tu n`a rien, j`ai eu si peur quand j`ai vu la marque des ténèbres, je croyais que les mangemorts t`avait eu dit Cho en se précipitant sur Harry.  
  
-Non. Ils ne m`ont pas eu, mais c`était bel et bien un piège que Malfoy m`a tendu.  
  
Les quatre amis continuèrent leurs achats et terminèrent leur journée chez le glacier du village pour manger une glace avant de retourner à Poudlard. Les glaces goutaient un peu comme chez Floriant Fortarôme au chemin de traverse. Il ne virent pas le temps passer et ils avaient manquer les diligences. Ils trouvèrent un coin sombres et transplanèrent devant Poudlard. Harry avait pris soin de faire transplaner Cho avec lui. Ils firent quelque pas et retransplanèrent dans la salle des préfets. Ils sortirent ensuite portés leurs achats dans leur dortoir et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas. Les journées qui suivirent furent tranquille et le match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard commençait bientôt. 


	42. Serpents Contre Lions

Chapitre 42 : Serpents Contre Lions  
  
Harry était dans les vestiaires du stade et faisait ses dernières recommandations à propos du match qui approchait.  
  
-Ils vont tous faire pour nous déconcentrés, mais nous devons être plus fort qu`eux. Fred, Georges, oubliez-moi, je n`existe pas sur le terrain, laisser les cognards venir vers moi, je sais très bien les évités. Protéger Bien les Poursuiveuses et Ron. Ron, tâche de ne pas te laisser gagner par la colère. Les serpentards vont sûrement user de la force et de l`agressivité contre nous. Laisse les faire et contente toi de faire le plus d`arrêt possible. Quand à vous, je vais vous lancer un sort du bouclier quelque peu spécial. Si jamais un deux tentais de vous lancer un sort, le sort se retournera contre celui qui l`a lancé. Faites le plus de but possible. Quant à moi, je vais me forcer d`attraper le vif le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant, je vous ordonne de vous lever et de jouer le plus beau match de Quidditch de votre vie.  
  
-Vive Gryffondor cria Ron  
  
-Vive Gryffondor reprirent les autres coéquipiers.  
  
Les sept Gryffondor prirent leur balai et se dirigèrent vers l`entré du stade. Harry lança son sort de protection au même moment ou les trois poursuiveuses passaient à ses cotés.  
  
-Et voici, l`équipe de Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet etttt le capitaine Harrryyy Potterrr. Cria Lee Jordan  
  
Un tonnerre d`applaudissement venait des gradins. Lee poursuivit  
  
-Et voici maintenant l`équipe de Serpentard composer de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, qui remplace Bole et Derrick qui ont terminé leur études, Zabini Blaise, Drago Malfoy, Mitchell Warrington et Marcus Flint.  
  
Cette fois-ci, on n`entendit que les applaudissement des Serpentards. Les joueurs se placèrent et Harry serra la main de Flint. Mme Bibine lança un coup de sifflet, lâcha les cognards et lança le souaffle. Aussitôt, Ginny s`empara du souaffle qu`elle remis à Alicia qui fit une feinte et marqua.  
  
-10 à 0 pour gryffondor.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup d`action dans les airs, les petits coups bas des serpentards à l`adresse des poursuiveuses faisait en sorte qu`aucun but n`était marqué. Soudain, Ginny fonça en piqué droit sur un des poursuiveurs de serpentards qui surpris, laissa tomber le souaffle. Ginny le pris et alla marqué sans difficulté dans le but adverse.  
  
-20 à 0 pour Gryffondor hurla Lee pour se faire entendre dans la foule en délire.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle fonce tous deux sur Ron et lui envoie deux cognards en même temps que de foncer sur eux. Fred et George ne peuvent contrer les quatre masses qui fonce vers Ron et Ron est obligé de quitter les buts pour éviter de se faire tuer. Warrington en profite pour tirer et marque.  
  
-20 à 10.  
  
Harry demande en temps mort.  
  
-Bon, nous savons maintenant leur tactique, ils nous fonce dessus pour nous déstabilisés. Ginny a eu le bon réflexe de leur faire le même coup et c`est pourquoi nous menons toujours. Nous allons travailler à deux poursuiveuses seulement. Katie, tu protégera Alicia des serpentards. George, tu protège Ginny, Fred, tu t`occupe de Ron. Moi, je m`occupe de Malfoy. Nous devons gagner ce match.  
  
Tout les coéquipiers de Harry acceptèrent la proposition de leur capitaine et le match repris.  
  
-Il semblerait que Potter ait apporter quelque petit changement à sa formation. Chaque joueur semble protéger un autre joueur. Bell ne semble plus jouer en temps que poursuiveuse, elle semble protéger Spinnet. Oui, en effet, Bell vient de repousser une attaque de Flint laissant Spinnet filer vers les buts adverses qui remet habilement le souaffle à Ginny protéger par George qui repasse à Spinnet. Oui, c`est maintenant 30 à 10 pour gryffondor.  
  
Harry était bien décidé à se débarrasser de Malfoy qui lui collait au fesse depuis quelques minutes. Harry fit comme s`il avait vu le vif d`or et plongea vers le sol.  
  
-Il semblerait que Potter ait vu le vif d`or, il fonce vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse...  
  
Malfoy avait aussitôt suivi Harry et plongeait en essayant d`apercevoir la petite sphère doré. Il s`aperçu de son erreur trop tard. Harry avait commencer à redresser son balai et Malfoy le dépassa. Harry eut un petit sourire, tout en forçant son balai à se redresser. Il y parvint à la toute dernière seconde, mais Malfoy s`écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat.  
  
-Incroyable, Potter a effectuer la feinte de Wronski et Malfoy s`est écraser au sol. Très beau Potter, cela apprendra à cette brute de serpentard les bonnes manières. Dit Lee  
  
-Monsieur Jordan, surveiller vos paroles.  
  
L`équipe de Serpentards, ébranler par l`accident de Malfoy avait perdu le rythme du jeu et gryffondor menait 50 à 10. Pendant, ce temps, Harry profitait de l`absence de Malfoy pour chercher tranquillement le vif d`or.  
  
-50 à 20 pour Gryffondor. Hurla Lee Jordan  
  
Malfoy venait de revenir dans la mêler général, les serpentards étaient de plus en plus agressif et l`écart entre les deux équipes sur le point de la force physique commençait à se faire sentir.  
  
-50 à 40 pour gryffondor. Allez, réveillez-vous Gryffondor cria Lee.  
  
Harry savait qu`il devait attraper le vif le plus rapidement possible. Il commença à faire toute sorte de feinte dans les airs pour attirer l`attention des serpentards et cela fonctionnait. Les serpentards perdaient de leur concentration laissant de grandes ouvertures aux gryffondor.  
  
-60-40, quelle partie époustouflante. Les gryffondors jouent un jeu parfait et arrive en s`en sortir très bien malgré l`agressivité des serpentards.  
  
Harry aperçu soudain un éclat de lumière sur sa droite, il fonça immédiatement de ce coté laissant Malfoy loin derrière qui n`osait plus approcher Harry depuis la feinte de Wronski. Harry attrapa sans problème le vif tandis que Ginny comptait un but de plus pour Gryffondor.  
  
-Potter a attraper le vif, la partie est terminer. Gryffondor l`emporte 220 à 40 et affronte Serdaigle en finale. Ici Lee Jordan qui s`en va fêter.  
  
La foule était tout simplement en délire. Les cris fusaient de partout. Les joueurs atterrirent sur le terrain. Malfoy s`approcha des Gryffondors.  
  
-Potter, tu me le paiera.  
  
-Malfoy, lorsque tu aura appris à ne pas foncer par terre en balai, je te laisserai prendre ta revanche.  
  
Malfoy sorti sa baguette et lança  
  
-Stupefix  
  
Harry se baissa et Ginny reçu le sort de plein fouet. Étrangement, ce fut Malfoy qui tomba stupefixer. Les gryffondors partirent d`un grand éclat de rire et laissèrent Malfoy par terre tandis que le reste de l`équipe de serpentards s`approchait. Harry retira la protection qu`il avait mis sur les poursuiveuses et retrouva Cho qui l`attendait.  
  
-Très beau match mon amour dit-elle  
  
-Merci, ma belle. Je vais me changer et on va fêter. Attend moi avec Hermione, lui dit-il avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe dans les douches. Fred et George partirent chercher des confiseries et des bièraubeurre à pré-au-lard. Un grand party eu lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu`à ce que nos trois préfet juge que c`était assez tard. Les Gryffondors, déçu, regagnèrent leur dortoir pour aller se coucher. Harry reconduisit Cho à son dortoir et retrouva ses amis à la réserve de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Alors, Gryphus, on passe à la magie noire? Lui demanda Lupus  
  
-Oui, nous y somme rendu. Lupus, Aquila, on commence par quoi? 


	43. Noël

Zag : Je dois dire que tu as raison, les Seroentards sont des tricheurs, pour ce qui est de la magie noire, tu trouveras ta réponse dans les chapitres qui vont suivrent.  
  
Tyffany, Lunenoire, Miya Black, Rowena4 et mimi: Je suis content que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant. Voici un chapitre et le prochain arrivera bientôt.  
  
Je sais qu`on a pas vu Voldemort depuis un bon moment. je ne crois pas que nous allons le voir avant le chapitre 47.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
Chapitre 43 : Noël  
  
Il restait maintenant une seule semaine de cours avant Noël. Nos trois amis espéraient bien avoir terminé la réserve de la bibliothèque d`ici là. Il y passait la majeure partie de leur temps. Toute leurs journées et leur nuit y étaient consacrés. Ils avaient complètement oublié de montrer à Cho comment devenir animagi et celle-ci ne leur avait pas rappelé. Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir Cho pendant les vacances de Noël car celle-ci rentrait chez elle passer Noël avec ses parents. Néanmoins, Harry savait qu`il pourrait se parler par télépathie, mais il n`était pas sur que Cho soit capable sur de si longue distance. Le dernier match de quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle était prévu au retour des vacances de Noël. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrain de souper avec les autres élèves dans la grande salle.  
  
-Hey, Harry, comment ta fait pour faire tomber le chaudron de Malfoy à distance sans ta baguette comme cela pendant le cours? Demanda Seamus  
  
Harry qui n`en avait aucune idées lança un dur regard vers son père qui était assis à la table des professeurs et se bâti mentalement une réponse.  
  
-J`avais ensorcelé son chaudron avant le cours avec une formule que mon père ma donné. Mais cela doit rester un secret lui répondit Harry.  
  
À la fin du repas, Harry et ses deux comparses rejoignirent les parents de celui-ci.  
  
-Alors Papa, on a fait une petite farce à Malfoy pendant le cours de potion et on a oublié de me prévenir lança Harry.  
  
-Oupsss, est-ce que j`aurais oublié de te dire lança James avec un sourire?  
  
-Si on tient compte que Seamus vient juste de m`annoncer le coup que j`ai fait en potion, je dirais qu`oui répondit Harry sournoisement.  
  
Les trois amis passèrent une très bonne soirée en compagnie de James et Lily. Vers dix heures, Ron et Hermione s`éclipsèrent laissant seul Harry avec ses parents. Ils eurent une bonne conversation comme ils n`avaient jamais eu. Ils avaient près de 15 ans a rattraper après tout et Harry n`avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour les connaître à fond. La semaine passa très rapidement. Harry pris l`habitude d`aller parler avec ses parents une heure ou deux chaque soirs. On étaient la veille de Noël, il ne restait plus aucun élève au château à part Harry qui y passait Noël avec ses parents et certains professeurs dont Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Sirius et Remus restaient bien entendu eux aussi, ils faisaient pratiquement parti de la famille. Harry demanda a ses parents s`il pouvait aller dire bonjour aux Weasley. James et Lily s`empressèrent d`accepter et Harry pris sa cape d`invisibilité et transplana directement dans la chambre de Ron. Ron était dos à Harry et nourrissait coq.  
  
-Ron? Demanda Harry par télépathie  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je suis dans ta chambre sous la cape d`invisibilité.  
  
-Ou?  
  
-Juste ici dit Harry en enlevant la cape.  
  
-Harry, qu`est ce que tu vient faire? Demanda Ron  
  
-Je viens souhaiter un joyeux Noël à toute la famille. Il est minuit moins dix et je dois retourner à poudlard dans 8 minutes.  
  
-Ok, alors descendons dire bonjour à tout le monde.  
  
Les Weasley furent très surpris de voir que Harry était dans la chambre de Ron, mais Harry leur expliqua que James avait transplaner directement dans la chambre de Ron et était repartit par la suite. Il embrassa tout le monde, leur souhaita joyeux Noël puis remonta dans la chambre de Ron pour retransplaner vers Poudlard. Il envoya un message télépathique à Hermione et à Cho pour leur souhaiter joyeux Noël avant de rejoindre ses parents. Ce serait leur premier Noël en famille depuis 14 ans. Ils fêtèrent jusqu`à une heure avancé du matin et décidèrent de déballer leur cadeau le lendemain matin. Quand Harry se réveilla, il était encore très tôt et il descendit voir Dobby pour lui donner une paire de chaussette. Bien entendu, l`elfe de maison fut très heureux de recevoir un cadeau provenant de Harry et Harry reçu aussi une paire de chaussette dépareillé. Lorsqu`il remonta au dortoir de gryffondor, il vit que ses parents était réveillé et ils ouvrirent leur cadeaux. De Ron, Harry reçu un abonnement au Quidditch magazine. De Fred et George, il reçu un assortiment de leur nouvel farce et attrape avec une petite note le remerciant encore pour les mille galions. Mme Weasley lui avait encore une fois envoyer un pull de laine et des petites gâteries. Il reçut une carte de voeux de la part des autres membres de la famille Weasley. De Hermione, il reçut un nécessaire à baguette pour qu`il puisse la nettoyer. De ses parents, Harry reçu un balai. Mais pas n`import lequel des balais. Un prototype conçu exclusivement pour lui et qui était beaucoup plus performant que l`éclair de feu. Le prototype s`appelait Le Gryphus. Harry était aux anges. C`était vraiment un très beau cadeau. De la part de Remus et Sirius, il reçu une glace à l`ennemi comme celle de Maugrey, mais en plus petite et deux livres de sorts de la collection personnel de Remus. Harry reçu de Cho une amulette porte-bonheur en argent censé protégé contre les mauvais sorts. Harry vivait le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Il était couvert de cadeaux et entouré de sa famille. Il avait maintenant retrouvé une vrai famille et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. C`est alors que Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.  
  
-Joyeux Noël à tous dit-il  
  
-Joyeux Noël Albus répondirent-ils tous  
  
-Harry, je viens te donner ton cadeau en main propre. Je crois qu`elle te revient de droit.  
  
Dumbledore tendis à Harry l`épée de Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais, c`est trop Albus, je ne peux accepter.  
  
-Harry, cette épée ne m`appartient pas, elle appartient à Gryffondor et tu es son héritier, elle est donc à toi.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Il n`y a pas de quoi. Ah, j`ai une bonne nouvelle. Quelques élèves vont revenir aux château avant la reprise des cours. Entre autres, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ainsi que d`autres élèves de d`autres maisons, mais vous serez les seuls gryffondor. Utilisez votre temps comme bon vous semblera, le château est à vous.  
  
Dumbledore repartit ensuite et Harry alla ranger l`épée parmis ses effets personnels. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler et à s`amuser sous leur forme animagi et festoyèrent avec les professeurs au souper. La soirée fut des plus amusantes et même le professeur Trelawney se joignirent à eux. Lorsque vint le temps de se coucher, Harry songea qu`il avait hâte de revoir ses deux amis pour pouvoir passer le temps pendant les nuits. Il prit les livres qu`il avait eu comme cadeau et en commença la lecture. Le surlendemain, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent au château. Ils se remercièrent mutuellement pour les cadeaux puis allèrent se promener dehors. Ils passèrent du très bon temps tout les quatre et Harry et Hermione apprirent à connaître Ginny davantage. Elle ne rougissait plus au contact de Harry et avait beaucoup mûrit depuis la dernière année. Elle se plaignit même de ne pas se sentir à l`aise avec les autres filles de sa classe. Elle s`intégraient parfaitement bien au trio et ils passèrent ainsi une magnifique fin de vacance. Les trois amis avaient mis au courant Ginny qu`ils savaient transplaner et lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Ils étaient ainsi aller rendre visite aux parent de Hermione pour leur souhaiter une bonne année et apprirent aussi à Ginny comment se servir de la télépathie. Ils leur étaient tellement plus facile ainsi de garder un contact les uns sur les autres. Les élèves revenaient la journée même et Harry avait hâte de revoir Cho. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, il s`empressa d`aller la rejoindre pour la remercier en personne pour le cadeau. Pendant toute la soirée, Ginny resta avec eux sous la demande de Harry et Hermione. Ron voulait l`envoyer sous prétexte que ses amies étaient revenues. Une nouvelle amitié naissait ainsi entre Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Ginny s`intégra au groupe définitivement et il formait maintenant un quintuor avec Cho. 


	44. La Finale de Quidditch

Salut à vous tous, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon je sais qu`il n`y a pas encore d`action, mais attendez le chapitre 47 et vous en aurez de l`action. Bien, je parle d`un combat contre Voldy. Sinon, il y aura de l`action dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas vous verrez bien.  
  
Tiffany : On n`a pas fini d`entendre parler des coups des maraudeurs. James ne vas surment pas en rester là. C`est quelque chose à suivre...  
  
Lunenoire : Oui, le chapitre était tranquille, celui-ci l`est un peu moins et le prochain l`est encore moins. Mais pour une bonne scène pleine de rebondissement, il te faudra attendre le chapitre 47.  
  
Mimi : Le voilà le nouveau chapitre!!  
  
Relena : Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic. Oui, je sais, c`est long 43 chapitres pour arriver à Noël. J`aurais pus condensé des chapitres ensemble pour en faire des plus longs, mais j`ai préféré faire des étapes légèrement plus courte et bien définie.  
  
Miya Black : Certain que je continue, vous allez vous lasser de ma fic avant moi je vous le dit!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
Chapitre 44 : La finale de Quidditch  
  
Les cours reprirent normalement, enfin, pour les élèves normaux. Harry, Ron et Hermione poursuivait leur lecture de la réserve à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient pratiquement terminé et avaient décidé d`arrêter leur lecture et de s`entraîné à lancé et améliorer leur sortilèges jusqu`à la finale de quidditch. Leur connaissances en santé leur permis d`éviter l`infirmerie à plusieurs reprises. La plupart du temps, ils s`entraînaient dans la cabane hurlante. De cette façon, il ne risquait pas de se faire dérangé et pouvaient s`entraîner comme bon leur semblait. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le stade de quidditch. Dans les vestiaires de gryffondors, une équipe nerveuse se préparait pour le dernier match de la plupart de l`équipe. Les jumeaux Weasley, Katie et Angelina en était à leur dernier match dans l`uniforme des gryffondors. Harry se demandait si ce n`était pas son dernier match à lui et Ron aussi à cause de leur connaissance. Ils devaient absolument gagné ce match.  
  
-Bon, nous sommes tous prêt pour cette partie, nous nous sommes entraîner très fort pour gagné cette coupe. Nous sommes la meilleure équipe que Poudlard a eu depuis près de mille ans. Nous devons le prouver aujourd`hui. Pour l`honneur des lions. Dit Harry  
  
-Pour l`honneur des lions reprirent l`équipe avant de s`engager dur le terrain.  
  
-Et voici maintenant pour la dernière fois, l`équipe de Gryffondor composé de Fred et George Weasley. Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ronald Weasley et le capitaine et attrapeur, Harry Potter.  
  
La foule applaudit très fort à l`entré de l`équipe de Gryffondor excepté bien sur les serpentards.  
  
-Et maintenant, l`équipe de Serdaigle, Nicolas Reagan, Marty McCelbe, Randy Dugall, Timothy Lanse, Cho Chang, Barry Tight et le capitaine Roger Davies.  
  
La foule applaudit une fois de plus et le match débuta. Tout de suite, on vit la nette supériorité de l`équipe de Gryffondor. En moins de 10 minutes, le score était déjà de 30 à 0. Harry volait très haut dans le ciel et regardait plus le match qu`il ne cherchait le vif d`or. Cho le rejoignit à sa hauteur et lui lança malignement.  
  
-Si tu continue comme ça Harry, je n`aurais aucune difficulté à attraper le vif.  
  
Puis, Cho repartit en piqué vers le terrain et Harry plongea pour la rejoindre croyant qu`elle avait vu le vif. Quelque seconde plus tard, Harry remontait reconnaissant la feinte de Wronski. Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor avait élargi son avance et menait maintenant 60 à 0. Le capitaine des serdaigles demanda un temps d`arrêt qui lui fut accordé. Harry profita de ce temps pour parler à son équipe.  
  
-Très bien, le score est bon. Continuez comme cela. Cependant je ne veut pas voir plus de 160 points d`écart entre nos deux équipes. Dans ce cas là, diminuer votre intensité de jeu, nous ne devons quand même pas les humilier.  
  
Lorsque le jeu recommença, Harry entreprit de trouver le vif et de l`attraper le plus rapidement possible pour mettre fin au supplice des serdaigles qui ne faisait visiblement pas le poids contre gryffondors. Même les supporters de l`équipe avaient cessé leur cri e victoire pour simplement encouragé leur équipe. Soudainement, Harry vit deux cognards foncer vers lui envoyer par les batteurs de serdaigles qui surpris d`avoir eu la même idée en même temps, ne purent empêcher leur cognards de frapper Harry qui tomba de son balai. La foule émit un cri de peur et tous regardèrent en direction de Harry. Harry filait vers le sol à une allure folle. Son balai fonçait en piqué vers lui comme pour le rattraper, mais il n`y parvenait pas. À quelques mètres du sol, Harry s`immobilisa soudainement comme s`il flottait dans les airs et son balai arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il se dépêcha de l`enfourcher à nouveau et de demandé un temps mort. Harry se dirigea vers Ron et se mirent un peu à l`écart.  
  
-Harry, ça va?  
  
-Bien sur que ça va, seulement, j`ai été obligé d`utiliser un sort très complexe sans baguette devant toute l`école.  
  
-Oui, mais ils ne savent pas que tu as utilisé un sort, car ce sort ne ce voit pas. Tu n`as qu`à dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui t`a stopper dans ta chute.  
  
-Oui tu as raison. Anthem Bismark, Brachium arreglar. Bon j`y retourne lança Harry.  
  
Ron sourit et remonta aussi sur son balai. Le match repris après que Mme Pomfresh eut examiné Harry et qu`elle se soit assuré qu`il n`avait rien. Le match se poursuivit dans les règles et après une heure de jeu, le score était de 170 à 20 pour gryffondor. Aucun des deux attrapeurs n`avaient aperçu le vif. Cela en était désespérant. L`équipe de Serdaigle était déjà épuisé tandis que celle de gryffondor paraissaient à peine essoufflé. Le match devait se terminé bientôt ou sinon il commencerait à manquer des joueurs sur le terrain. Gryffondor avait ralenti l`allure ne voulant pas humilier l`équipe adverse d`avantage. Harry faisait des cercles autour du terrain cherchant à enfin mettre fin à ce match. Cho était venu prêter main forte à son équipe et jouait à la place d`un poursuiveur qui faisait office d`attrapeur pour reprendre son souffle. Le score était maintenant de 180 à 40 et cela faisait deux heures que le match durait. C`était un des plus long match que Poudlard avait connu. Harry sorti des limites du terrain pour tenter d`avoir une vue sur tout le terrain d`un angle différent. Il vit alors un éclair doré se fondre dans le décor de la toile sur la tribune de gryffondor. On aurait pu prendre le vif pour un dessin et c`est ce qui avait fait qu`aucun des deux attrapeurs ne l`avait remarqué. De son angle, Harry put très remarqué les petites ailes qui trahirent le vif d`or. Harry mis toute la puissance de son balai et fonça directement vers la tribune de gryffondor. Harry attrapa la vif avant même que Cho ait pus esquivé le moindre mouvement il monta vers le ciel triomphalement. L`équipe fit plusieurs mouvement d`acrobatie avant de redescendre sur terre et de venir saluer l`équipe adverse.  
  
-Gryffondor gagne le match et la coupe par la même occasion avec un score de 330 à 40. Félicitation gryffondor et bravo serdaigle pour la belle performance hurla Lee Jordan pour se faire entendre dans la cacophonie générale qui régnait dans le stade de quidditch.  
  
Hermione rejoint ses amis sur le terrain et les félicita de leur performance. L`équipe de gryffondor fut porter en triomphe par leur supporters jusqu`au douche. On entendrait longtemps parler de ce spectaculaire match de quidditch mener par l`équipe de gryffondor du début à la fin. Bien entendu, une grande fête fut rapidement organisé et même quelques poufsouffles furent invité. Cho ne voulut point y participé parce que c`était son équipe qui avait perdu, mais elle vint quand même dire bonsoir à Harry et ses amis. Harry passa une agréable soirée en compagnie de Hermione, Ron et Ginny et ils ne se couchèrent que bien après que tout les élèves furent dans leur dortoir. Même rendu dans leur dortoir respectif, ils continuèrent à parler télépathiquement jusqu`à ce que Ginny s`endorme. Alors, nos trois amis transplanèrent à la cabane hurlante pour continuer leur entraînement. 


	45. La Chambre de Gryffondor

Salut tout le monde, je me suis dépêcher pour vous faire ce chapitre et c`est le plus long que j`ai fait aussi. Le prochain va mettre un peu plus de temps avant d`ariver car j`ai des travaux scolaires à faire.  
  
Tiffany : Voilà la suite, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent.  
  
Lunenoire : Ca ma fait plaisir pour les renseignements. En attendant voici toujours le chapitre 45.  
  
Valentin : C`est ce que j`essaie de faire. M`en tenir le plus possible au roman tout en introduisant ma propre histoire. Merci de ton commentaire.  
  
Miya Black : Et bien temps mieux. Voilà déjà la suite.  
  
Bibi : Bien heureux que tu sois revenue me lire. Ne me lâche plus maintenant, car le meilleur de ma fic s`en vient. Ben je crois..  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!  
Chapitre 45 : La Chambre de Gryffondor  
  
iJ`ai mis entre parenthèse la signification des diverses formules que j`ai employés dans ce chapitre. Pour créer les formules, j`ai utilisé les langues suivantes : Espagnol, Italien, Allemand, Latin et Français Ancien./i  
  
Ils avaient tous trois la maîtrise totale de leur pouvoir et utilisaient avec facilité la magie blanche ainsi que la magie noire. La magie noire utilisé dans un but de magie blanche n`était pas dangereuse pour le sorcier qui l`utilisait alors il n`y avait pas de danger que nos trois amis tombent du coté de Voldemort. Il leur restaient les trois plus gros livres de magie noire à lire et ils auraient fini de lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Les trois derniers dit Hermione  
  
-Oui, je n`en revient pas que nous ayons lut tout les livres de la bibliothèque dit Ron  
  
-Oui, mais nous avons lu seulement ce que nous avions besoin, les contes et les histoires, ont est a laissé tombés. Cela en fait pas mal.  
  
-Quand même Harry, nous avons lu la moitié de tout les livres qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque. Je trouve cela pas si mal compte tenu du fait que nous pouvons utiliser convenablement tous ce que nous avons lut répondit Ron.  
  
-Il serait peut-être temps de s`entraîner plus rigoureusement dit Hermione.  
  
-Que veut tu dires Mione? Demanda Ron  
  
-Jusqu`à maintenant, lorsque nous nous sommes entraîné, nous nous sommes soigné au fur et à mesure. Notre endurance n`a pas augmenté.  
  
-Je vois, tu veux que durant toute notre séance, on ne se soigne pas et qu`on tolère la douleur pour nous endurcir? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, c`est ça, je ne crois pas que je pourrais résister à un endoloris sans crier et il le faudra bien lorsque nous rencontrerons des mangemorts.  
  
-D`accord, allons-y alors, les mêmes règles que d`habitude.  
  
-Je commence dit Harry.  
  
-D`accord répondirent les deux autres  
  
-Scuro Gesicht (obscurité vue) lança Harry en direction de ses amis  
  
-Encontrar Erscheinung (retrouver vision) répliquèrent les deux amis se libérant du sortilège de noirceur que leur avait lancer Harry.  
  
Harry profita de ce moment pour attaquer de nouveau.  
  
-Chabes Eternes Tubix (ce sort ne veut rien dire )  
  
Ron et Hermione se tordait de douleur au sol. Harry venait de leur lancer un puissant sort d`attaque.  
  
-Morbus Cerebrum (maladie cerveau) parvint à lancer Ron.  
  
Harry se retrouva le cerveau endommager par un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Il savait que le sortilège ne durait pas plus de 5 minutes, mais il n`avait malheureusement plus sa tête pour les 5 minutes qui suivraient. Ron et Hermione prirent le temps de récupérer du sortilège qu`Harry leur avaient lancé avant de continuer le combat.  
  
-Repudio Pugno Murus lança Hermione (repousser contre mur)  
  
Ron alla s`écraser contre un mur et resta au sol étourdit  
  
-Ecarlatum continua-t-elle sur Harry.  
  
Harry cria de douleur et lança d`une voix forte et clair.  
  
-Mortis esta acomedita mich, Sie wesen paumoier (Mort à ceux qui m`attaque, ils seront battu)  
  
Hermione fut repousser violemment de Harry et atterrit sur Ron la tête contre celle de Ron. Les trois amis haletaient de douleur et de fatigue, mais ne voulaient pas s`avouer vaincu. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils parvinrent à se relever.  
  
-Thyreos Shieldus lancèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ils avaient tous trois eu la même idée de faire le bouclier de protection  
  
-Cancellare Gryffus Shieldus per erede (Annuler Griffon Bouclier Par Héritier)  
  
Le bouclier de protection de ses deux amis tomba  
  
-BiStupefix lança Harry  
  
Ron et Hermione Tombèrent stupéfixer.  
  
-BiEnervatum  
  
Ron et Hermione se relevèrent, ils avaient perdu le combat. Ils se soignèrent tous trois et Ron demanda  
  
-Comment as tu fait Harry pour annuler le sort du bouclier, ce n`étais pas dans aucun livre?  
  
-Cela doit faire partie des formules que Godric m`a laissé, je crois que seul un héritier peut pratiquer cette formule.  
  
-Harry dit Hermione, nous l`avions oublié.  
  
-Quoi demanda Ron et Harry en même temps.  
  
-La chambre de Gryffondor répondit Hermione.  
  
-Mais bien sur dit Harry, c`est ce que nous allons faire après avoir lu les trois derniers livres. La chambre de mon ancêtre, comment j`avais pu l`oublier. Je propose que nous y allions dans une semaine. Le temps de continuer à s`entraîner et de lire les derniers livres.  
  
-D`accord Harry, de toute façon, je sais où ce trouve l`entré de la chambre mais pas comment y entrer dit Hermione.  
  
-Même chose pour moi dit Ron.  
  
Nos trois amis allèrent se coucher un heure ou deux puis se relevèrent en même temps que les autres élèves. Cho attendais Harry à l`entrée de la grande salle et l`entraîna à l`écart.  
  
-Harry je... commença Cho.  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Harry  
  
-Je.. je suis désolé Harry mais je ne peux plus le supporter, je ne suis pas capable.  
  
-Mais quoi? Demanda Harry  
  
-Je ne te vois pas assez souvent et il y a trop de chose que je ne peux pas savoir sur toi, je, je ne suis pas capable Harry, je suis désolé mais c`est trop dur. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux que nous nous laissions Harry.  
  
-Je.... Harry déglutit, je comprend Cho, tu ne m`aime plus c`est ça?  
  
-Non Harry ce n`est pas cela. Je t`aime encore, mais je crois pour nous deux qu`il vaudrait mieux que nous restions simplement des amis. De cette façon, nous arrêterions de nous mentir. C`est tellement difficile...  
  
-Je vois, tout mes secrets te pèsent. Tu prend difficilement le fait que j`aie des secrets pour toi. C`est vrai aussi que je t`ai peut-être un peu négligé, mais je le dois pour vaincre Voldemort.  
  
-C`est ça Harry, c`est trop dur.  
  
Cho fondit en larme ainsi qu`Harry. Harry serra Cho dans ses bras. Peut- être serait-ce la dernière fois qu`il le ferait. Il comprenait la décision de Cho, mais ne l`acceptait pas. Elle l`aimait et il l`aimait alors pourquoi ce séparer. Ils restèrent ainsi tout l`heure du déjeuner. Cho prit alors la parole.  
  
-Je, peut-être, on pourrait rester amis? Avança Cho  
  
-Bien sur répondit Harry, je préfère que tu sois seulement une amie que de te perdre Cho.  
  
-Merci Harry, de tout mon coeur merci, je croyais que tu me rejetterais.  
  
-Ne crois pas que c`est facile pour moi Cho, je t`aime et les prochaines semaines seront très dur, mais puisqu`il le faut...  
  
Il y eut un silence puis Harry repris  
  
-Je suis désolé Cho, mais je dois le faire... Oubliette  
  
Harry venait de faire oublié à Cho qu`ils étaient animagi lui et ses amis et que ses parents prenaient leur place pendant les cours. Harry transplana dans la cabane hurlante. Ron et Hermione n`était pas encore arrivé. Harry put pleurer tout son soul et c`est ainsi que ses amis le trouvèrent.  
  
-Qu`est ce qui se passe Harry, est-tu blessés, y a t-il quelqu`un de mort? Demanda Ron  
  
-Oui... Non, répondit Harry je ne sais plus  
  
-Nous permets-tu d`allé fouiller dans tes pensés pour comprendre ce qui t`arrive? Demanda Hermione  
  
Harry fit un signe affirmatif et Ron et Hermione fouillèrent la tête de Harry pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry dit Hermione  
  
-Nous sommes là Harry dit Ron  
  
Soudainement, James, Lily et Sirius transplanèrent à leur coté. Hermione les avaient appelés pour ne pas laisser Harry seul et essayer de lui changer les idées. Ils réconfortèrent Harry et parlèrent du temps ou ses parent étaient à l`école pendant un bon moment. Ron quitta pour aller chercher de quoi à manger pour tous à la cuisine et revint les bras charger de provisions. Lorsque tous eurent manger, Sirius eut une idée.  
  
-Si nous faisions des duels pour voir ou en sont rendu nos trois jeunes recrues demanda-t-il?  
  
Cette proposition fut accordé à l`unanimité bien qu`avec quelques réticences de la part de Harry. On fit des groupes. Premièrement, Harry affronterais James, Hermione Lily et Ron Sirius. Harry et son père se saluèrent et le duel commença.  
  
-Stupefix lança James aussitôt.  
  
-Contra Stupe Enervat répliqua Harry.  
  
Le sortilège de stupéfixion ne l`atteignit pas.  
  
-Tarentallegra envoya-t-il à son père.  
  
James évita le sort avec agilité et contre attaqua.  
  
-Boca desaparecer.  
  
La bouche d`Harry avais disparu.  
  
-Maintenant, essaie de vaincre ceci Stupefix relança James  
  
Harry n`essaya pas d`éviter le sort, il le laissa s`approcher de lui et le frapper comme si de rien n`étais. Harry resta debout sous la mine ébahis de James, Lily et Sirius.  
  
-Mais comment est-ce possible, Dormitar Ahora  
  
Encore une fois, le sortilège ne fit rien. Harry leva soudainement la main d`un geste vif et la pointa vers son père. James fut violemment projeter sur le mur derrière lui et sa baguette s`envola pour se retrouver dans les mains de Harry. Harry sourit puis plongea la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir les pierres de gryffondor, ils les lanças à son père qui les pris et lança immédiatement.  
  
-Gryffond acometida Harry.  
  
Un sortilège extrêmement puissant parti en direction d`Harry et s`arrêta a quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Le sort rebroussa chemin et frappa James de plein fouet. James fut de nouveau projeter contre le mur, mais se releva comme si le sort ne lui avait rien fait.  
  
-Humm, les sorts de gryffondor ne peuvent pas t`atteindre puisque tu est aussi un héritier. Tu es donc vulnérable, car tu ne peut plus parler, mais aucun sort ne peut t`atteindre.  
  
-Qui te dit que je ne peux pas parler Papa. Tu oublie que je peux toujours prendre possession d`un corps pour projeter ma voix. Dit la voix de Harry provenant du corps de Ron  
  
-De plus, je n`ai pas besoin de parler pour attaquer.  
  
On vit soudainement un éclair doré sortir du corps de Harry pour aller frapper James.  
  
-Voilà dit Harry qui avait retrouver usage de sa bouche. Il me suffisait de trouver la trace du sort en moi et de le repousser vers celui qui l`avait produit. J`ai gagner Papa, tu ne peux plus parler. Stupefix.  
  
James fut réanimer et les autres duels se poursuivirent. Ron et Hermione n`eurent aucun mal à battre Lily et Sirius. Harry et ses amis firent une démonstration de leur pratique à James, Sirius et Lily leur dévoilant enfin l`étendu de leur pouvoir.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible de faire tout ce que vous faites demanda Lily  
  
James et Sirius étaient sans voix.  
  
-Je, une chance que tu n`a pas utilisé tous tes pouvoirs contre moi plus tôt car j`aurais été massacrer. Dit James.  
  
-Voyons Papa, je ne t`aurais pas fait de mal tu sais bien répliqua Harry. Cornedrue mérite une certaine distinction quand même.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle pour le souper. Il semblait qu`Harry avait oublié Cho et plaisantait avec les autres à table jusqu`à ce qu`il croise le regard de Cho. Il se renfrogna alors et ne dit plus un mot de tout le souper. En soirée, Ginny vint les rejoindre comme à son habitude depuis Noël et demanda à Harry ce qu`il avait. Harry du expliquer à nouveau qu`il n`était plus avec Cho avant de partir se coucher. Ron et Hermione savaient très bien qu`Harry n`avait pas besoin de dormir mais qu`il voulait plutôt être seul.  
  
-Il va falloir l`aider à surmonter cela dit Ginny  
  
-Oui, nous avons essayer de lui changer les idées avec James, Lily et Sirius aujourd`hui. Dit Ron  
  
-Oui, mais je parle de personne de son âge. C`est bien beau ses parents et son parain. Mais il lui faut aussi ses amis.  
  
La conversation continua ainsi pendant quelque temps avant que Ginny parte dormir. Quelques jours plus tard, le moral d`Harry était toujours un peu abattu, mais il souriait à présent plus souvent. Ils avaient tous trois décidé d`aller à la chambre de Gryffondor le soir même. Ils attendaient que tout le château soit endormi avant d`y aller. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le couloir à coté qui menait à un cul de sac.  
  
-C`est ici? demanda Hermione  
  
-D`après ce que je me rappelle oui dit Ron  
  
-Mais c`est un cul de sac continua Hermione  
  
-Seulement pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas l`emplacement de la chambre de Gryffondor termina Harry.  
  
-Comment entrer alors? demanda Ron  
  
-Seul Harry le sait je crois dit Hermione  
  
Harry se transforma en Griffon et émit un grand rugissement qui fit trembler le mur. Il se transforma ensuite en phoenix et lança une grande plainte au mur. Il reprit ensuite sa forme humaine et attendit. Un chant de phoenix s`éleva alors du mur comme s`il répondait à la plainte de Harry. Le mur se retourna laissant place à un tableau ou un grand phoenix prenait place.  
  
-Bonsoir jeune gens lança le tableau. Que puis-je faire pour vous.  
  
-Bonsoir à vous cher ami. Je suis venu pour entrer dans la chambre de mon ancêtre. Auriez-vous l`obligeance de me montrer la porte de celle-ci?  
  
-Non, je veux tout d`abord être sur que tu est vraiment celui que tu prétend être. Je veux que vous me disiez votre nom et que vous preniez vos deux formes animagi devant moi.  
  
Les trois amis s`exécutèrent et le phoenix s`excusa.  
  
-Excusez-moi de cet accueil, mais depuis mille ans, personne n`était venu revendiquer le droit d`entré dans cette chambre et je devais m`assurer que vous étiez bien ceux qui devaient y entré.  
  
-Il n`y a pas de problème continua Harry. Comment pouvons-nous entré?  
  
-Vous n`avez qu`à faire comme sur le quai 9¾. La barrière ne laissera personne entré à part vous trois jusqu`à ce que tu me dise quelle autre personne à le droit d`y entré.  
  
-Merci termina Harry avant de traverser le portrait jusqu`à l`autre coté suivit par ses deux amis.  
  
Ce qu`ils virent était étonnant. Ce n`était pas qu`une simple chambre. C`était une vrai maison. Ils se retrouvaient dans un hall d`entré aux couleurs de gryffondor. Le hall était immense et circulaire. Deux immenses portes en arche se retrouvaient de chaque coté du hall et un Gryffon semblable à la gargouille du bureau de gryffondor gardait semble-t-il l`accès au bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Harry s`en approcha comme mût par un instinct et dit.  
  
-Gryphus  
  
Le Gryffon tournoya donnant l`accès à des escaliers que les trois amis s`empressèrent de monter. Ils étaient bien dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Sur le bureau, une lettre était adresser à M. Harry Potter. Harry la prit et l`ouvrit.  
  
Mon Cher Harry ainsi que Ron et Hermione, il y a déjà un moment que nous nous sommes rencontré. Néanmoins, si vous êtes ici aujourd`hui, c`est que vous avez maintenant suffisament appris pour vous rapeler cette chambre. Gardez en le secret. Ne dévoilez pas son emplacement à n`importe qui, seulement à ceux à qui vous faites le plus confiance. Je suis fiers de vous. Vous allez-y arriver car l`union fait la force. Soyez heureux comme je l`ai été. Vous êtes promis à un grand avenir, je l`ai vu. Je ne vous dévoilerai pas le futur, mais je sais seulement que si vous continuez toujours dans la même voie, le futur que j`ai vu ne changera pas et que vous aurez une très belle vie. Harry, si tel s`est passé comme je le pense, tu es seul aujourd`hui. Ne cherche pas l`âme s?ur trop loin, elle est pourtant très près de toi, mais tu ne l`a pas encore vue. C`est la dernière fois que j`ai un contact avec vous et j`espère sincerement que vous triompherai. Vous trouverez dans cette maison tous ce que vous pourrez souhaitez. Faites en le tour et vivez-y en paix. Vous êtes en sécurité dans cette pièce car elle est innaccessible à quiquonque n`y est pas invité par vous. Même qu`un mangemort inconnu qui tenterais d`entré dans cette pièce même en y étant invité serais refoulé par monsieur phoenix. Je n`ai jamais eu le courage de lui trouver un nom alors vous pouvez lui en trouver un. Bonne Chance à vous trois. On se reverra à votre mort, même si ça risque d`être dans longtemps  
  
Godric Gryffondor  
  
P.S. Jetez un petit coup d`?il sur la statuette du centre de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Wow, toute une maison pour nous dit Ron  
  
-Nous allons avoir besoin de toute la nuit pour visiter dit Hermione  
  
-Et j`en suis très heureux termina Harry qui avait retrouver un sourire franc. 


	46. Visite de la maison de Godric

Zag : et non ce n`est pas parce qu`ils sont plus jeune qu`ils sont moins fort, voilà enfin la suite de la chambre. Bonne lecture!!  
  
Mimi : La voilà!!!! Enfin!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Moi j`aimais bien Cho, mais je ne la voyait pas avec Harry pour tout le temps. Bref, l`âme s?ur de Harry est.. Non, je ne le dirai pas quand même, il faudra attendre encore 3 ou 4 chapitre pour ça (  
  
Tyffany : Merci, moi aussi j`ai bien aimé écrire le duel voilà la suite!!  
  
Relena : Merci pour ton commentaire que j`ai fini de lire par email (  
  
Mat : Content que ma fic te plaise. Désolé pour le temps que j`ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Le prochain viendra plus rapidement malgré sa longueur.  
  
Miya Black : Le chapitre un peu court??? C`était mon plus long jusqu`à maintenant. Je dois avoir améliorer ma qualité d`écriture pour que ta lecture passe aussi vite que cela. En tout cas, tu sera déçu par ce chapitre car il est assez court mais le prochain viendra combler ce problème.  
  
Hermione Potter : très heureux que tu aimes ma fic. Pour le problème de mon pseudo, bah cé pas grave puisque c`est régler ( Voilà la suite.  
  
Valentin : Je pense faire encore une dizaine de chapitre à peu près peut être un ou deux de moins. Pour ce qui est du Quidditch, peut-être y aura -t- il un petit match amical en fin d`année. Ca reste à voir encore.  
  
Persephone : Merci, je crois que je fait mon possible pour que mon style d`écriture se rapproche de celle de J.K.Rowling. j`ai bien hâte de voir son tome 5 pour voir si quelques unes de mes idées s`y retrouveront. On verra bien au mois de juin puisque je vais acheter la version anglaise probablement.  
  
Jamses : Oui, c`est vrai que on se cherche moins par ici. En tout cas, l`update sera maintenant fait plus régulièrement qu`avant et je serai plus à datte avec hp.com  
  
Carole lalouche : Oui oui, je me rappelle de toi, les études me prennent pas mal de temps mais je suis quand même capable de vous mettre deux chapitres en 2-3 jours pour cette fois-ci. Ne te tue pas voyons, ou la c`est sur que tu ne connaîtras pas la fin.  
  
Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 46. Le 47 suivra très bientôt. Je vous le promet. Bonne lecture!!!!  
Chapitre 46 : Visite de la maison de Godric  
  
Les trois amis descendirent du bureau et prirent la porte de droite. Ils y découvrirent une magnifique salle de séjour avec de très belles causeuses et une très belle cheminé. Des chandelles flottaient tout autours de la pièce. Deux autres portes étaient visible dans la pièce. Il prirent celle de droite et entrèrent. Ils y trouvèrent une salle de bain grandiose. Un grand miroir recouvrait le mur du lavabo. Tout était en marbre. Le bain était si grand qu`il pourrait contenir 5 personnes facilement. Les trois amis ressortirent pour entré dans la pièce de gauche. Ils y découvrirent la plus magnifique salle à manger qu`ils n`avaient jamais vu. Trois couverts étaient mis sur la table et les trois amis furent grandement surpris. Des elfes de maisons connaissaient l`existence de cette pièce? Soudainement, deux elfes bien connus des trois amis sortirent de la cuisine.  
  
-Harry Potter monsieur, maître Harry bonsoir dit Dobby tout excité.  
  
-Bonjour maître Potter dit Winky  
  
-B..Bonjour répondit un Harry incrédule.  
  
-Comment va le maître et ses amis demanda Dobby?  
  
-Je ne suis pas ton maître Dobby répondit Harry  
  
-Oui Harry Potter monsieur, vous l`êtes. C`est le grand Gryffondor qui l`a dit à Dobby. Il a dit, votre famille a toujours été au service de la mienne. Vous devez reprendre votre service auprès de mon héritier. Votre dame est elle aussi bien entendu au service de Harry Potter. Voilà ce qu`il a dit maître. Nous sommes donc à votre service.  
  
-Bien, alors mon premier ordre est que vous m`appeliez Harry et non maître. Et je ne vous considère pas comme mes serviteurs, mais comme des amis fidèles. Combien voulez-vous être payez?  
  
-Oh non, Harry Potter monsieur, nous ne voulons surtout pas être payer, nous ne pourrions pas accepter d`argent de.. de notre ami dit Dobby avec un large sourire recouvrant son petit visage. Tout ce que Dobby et Winky demande, c`est de donner quelques jours de congé à Winky lorsqu`elle va avoir le petit elfe.  
  
-Oh, félicitation Winky s`écria Hermione.  
  
-C`est accordé répondit Harry. Et des congés vous sont aussi accordés quand vous le voudrez. Veuillez seulement m`en aviser avant. Félicitation à vous deux pour le petit elfe. -Félicitation dit Ron. Que sont ces couverts?  
  
Harry et Hermione ne purent s`empêcher de rire devant l`estomac criarde de Ron  
  
-Nous avons pensé que puisque vous n`êtes pas encore couché, vous aimeriez prendre une collation répondit Winky.  
  
-Mais bien sur, à condition que vous prenez aussi part à cette collation. Répondit Harry.  
  
La petite collation se passa agréablement bien et les trois amis décidèrent de poursuivre leur visite. Il retournèrent dans le hall d`entré et prirent cette fois la pièce de gauche. Une autre salle de séjour semblable à la première. Par contre, dans celle-ci se trouvait 5 portes. Ils entrèrent dans la première pour y découvrir une salle de duel insonorisé.  
  
-Wow, nous n`aurons plus à aller dans la cabane hurlante pour nous entraîner maintenant dit Harry  
  
-Quelle salle, elle est immense continua Ron  
  
-Et les murs sont recouvert de coussin absorbant. Termina Hermione  
  
-Poursuivons dit Harry  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la seconde pièce et y découvrirent une immense bibliothèque, presque aussi grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Au centre de la bibliothèque se trouvait une statue de Phoenix. Le petit groupe s`en approcha pour observer la statuette de plus prêt.  
  
-Hum, Godric a dit de l`observer de près, que peut-elle avoir de spécial?  
  
Harry se mis à tâtonner la statuette. Il remarqua alors une plume du phoenix plus petite que les autres et tira dessus. Un pan de mur de la bibliothèque se déplaça laissant apparaître un passage. En y entrant, les trois amis étaient loin de s`attendre à ce qu`ils y virent. Tout les murs étaient en or massif. Ils y avaient plusieurs armes de combat et armures qui étincelaient de beauté. Il y avait aussi trois immense coffre empli de galions.  
  
-La fortune des Gryffondor réussit à articuler Harry.  
  
-Ta fortune tu veux dire dit Ron  
  
-Ma fortune..oui, ma fortune, c`est trop, beaucoup trop. Je vous donne chacun un coffre.  
  
-Non Harry je ne peux pas accepter dit Ron.  
  
-Moi non plus Harry dit Hermione  
  
-Acceptez, pour tout ce que vous faites, vous risquez vos vie avec moi pour sauver le monde, je suis sur que Godric serait d`accord avec ça. De tout façon, vous n`avez pas le choix, c`est comme ça.  
  
-Merci Harry, je ne pourrai jamais te le montrer assez.  
  
-Ne changez jamais et je serai mille fois remercier.  
  
Les trois amis quittèrent ensuite la pièce et la bibliothèque pour visiter les 3 autres pièces. Les deux premières étaient des chambres d`invités. Très magnifiquement décorées et très spacieuses, les chambres étaient cependant très chaleureuses. Ils entrèrent dans la dernière pièce et retinrent leur souffle. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu`ils étaient dans la chambre personnelle de Godric Gryffondor. La chambre était beaucoup plus grande que les deux autres et plus richement décoré. Elle était tout simplement sublime et Harry ne put s`empêcher de se dire qu`il était impossible que ceci lui appartenait. Une porte patio donnait sur l`extérieur. Mais sur l`extérieur de quoi? Se demanda Harry. Nous sommes dans le château dans une pièce inconnu. Il s`approcha de la porte et sortit à l`extérieur.  
  
-C`est le paradis! S`exclama Harry  
  
-C`est magnifique dit Ron  
  
-On se croirait dans un film dit Hermione  
  
-Un quoi? Demanda Ron  
  
-Une histoire moldu jouer par des personnages enregistrés sur une pellicule essaya de lui expliquer Hermione.  
  
Mais Ron ne l`écoutais déjà plus, trop obnubilé par la vue qu`il avait devant lui. Tout près d`eux se trouvait un lac magnifique éclairé par un soleil créer magiquement. L`eau étincelait de mille feu. Tout autours du lac, il y avait de magnifiques fleurs d`espèces supposées disparues depuis des centaines d`années. Les arbres étaient grandioses et avaient des formes jusqu`alors jamais vues. Le gazon était d`un vert éclatant et était fraîchement coupé. Aux alentour du lac se trouvait une forêt très dense, mais clair. On apercevait au loin des montagnes dans une légère brume. En s`approchant du lac, les trois amis aperçurent de nombreux poissons qui barbotaient tranquillement. Des bancs avaient été installés à divers point du cours du lac. Harry éprouva soudainement le désir de se transformé en animagi et se transforma en gryffon. Ses deux amis l`imitèrent et un gryffon, un loup et un aigle parcoururent la forêt quelque temps. Ils y rencontrèrent de nombreux animaux tel que des lapins, des hippogriffes, des écureuils et à la grande joie d`Harry, de nombreux cerfs. Ils virent bien sur plusieurs autres animaux petits et grands, mais par dessus tout, ils s`amusèrent à courir et voler librement à travers la forêt magnifique qui était sous leur pieds. Ils finirent quand même par retourner auprès du lac et s`étendirent chacun sur un banc pour relaxer. Après quelques minutes passer ainsi, Harry se redressa brusquement en se tenant la cicatrice.  
  
-Cicatrix duelo menor lança Harry.  
  
L`air tragique que pris Harry suffit pour faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione que quelque chose de grave se jouait au même moment.  
  
-Suivez-moi, vite lança Harry avant de se mettre à courir.  
  
Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre puis couru jusqu`au hall d`entré pour sortir de la maison de Gryffondor. Avant même que Ron et Hermione en soit sorti, Harry avait transplaner. 


	47. La Quatrième Attaque

Salut tout le monde, comme je vous l`avais promis, voici le chapitre 47. Bon, je n`ai pas encore commencer le 48, mais ca ne saurais trop tarder.  
  
Tiffany : Héhé, je me suis forcé de lui faire une belle maison. Et puis, oui, Voldie attaque héhé. Harry vas-il mourir??  
  
Lunenoire : C`est bien ce que j`essaie de faire; rendre ma fic de plus en plus magique et de vous donner des chapitres à lire assez rapidement.  
  
Mimi : Ce qui se passe? Tu le sauras dans quelques instants si tu ne défaille pas.  
  
Solar : Si ce chapitre était bien attends de lire celui-ci!!  
  
Lunicorne : Un beau combat, oui, avec Voldir, oui, Lucius.A voir!!  
  
Ophelie : Essaie quand même de manger quand il n`y a pas de suite, je tiens à garder mes lecteurs vivant!!!   
  
Miya Black : Voici un chapitre quand même assez long avec pas mal d`action. Et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long tout faisant une mise à jour plus régulière.  
  
Coiland : Le suspense est fini. Je pari que tu le savais déjà !!  
  
Lana : La voici!!!  
  
Bon, juste une petite question à mes reviewers avant de passer à la suite. Est-ce que vous préfèreriez que je mettent les commentaires à la fin du chapitre?? P.S. moimeme, tu n`a pas besoin de répondre, je connais déjà ton avis.  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
Chapitre 47 : La Quatrième Attaque  
  
Lorsque Ron et Hermione sortirent de la maison, ils s`aperçurent qu`Harry avait transplaner. Ils transplanèrent à leur tour et franchirent les limites de Poudlard avant de transplaner à nouveau au coté d`Harry. Ce qu`ils virent équivalait à une vision d`horreur. Ils se trouvaient tous trois au ministère de la magie, du moins ce qu`il en restait. Une centaine de détraqueurs, une centaine de mangemorts attaquaient le ministère en même temps. Mais ce n`était pas tout. Des trolls des forêts et des milliers de serpents aidaient aussi Voldemort pour l`attaque du ministère. Pour le ministère, il n`y avait qu`une mince ligne de défense composé de quelques dizaines d`aurors et d`employés du ministère. Harry regarda ses deux amis pétrifiés par le spectacle d`horreur et il pensa lui aussi à toute ces familles qui seront décimé dans quelques minutes à peine. Harry repris soudainement ses esprits.  
  
-Nous devons leur donner un coup de main. Hermione prévient les membres de l`ordre, moi et Ron on commence le combat. On met le bouclier de Gryffondor, nous n`avons pas le choix. Faites attention aux serpents, le bouclier ne protège pas contre eux.  
  
Sur ce Harry fonça vers le groupe de mangemorts criant  
  
-Thyreos Shieldus, Spero Patronum, Embrasio en direction des détraqueurs et des mangemorts.  
  
Ron répéta la même chose et Hermione les rejoignit très rapidement. Les trois amis parvinrent après plusieurs minutes à rejoindre les gens du ministère.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il demanda Harry à un auror.  
  
-Ils sont arrivé il y 15 minutes en forte supériorité numérique. Nous n`avons pas pu prévenir personne jusqu`à ce que vous arriviez. Vous êtes trop jeune pour combattre, allez au moins prévenir les gens. Répondit l`auror.  
  
-Il n`en est pas question, je vais combattre et mes amis aussi, pour ce qui est de prévenir les gens. Nous avons déjà prévenu toute les personnes susceptible de nous donner un coup de main, il transplaneront d`ici peu.  
  
-Puisque je ne peux vous faire partir, puis-je au moins savoir au coté de qui je vais trouver la mort?  
  
-Non, car je ne suis pas celui au coté duquel vous aller mourir. Je suis Harry Potter et voici Ronald Weasley fils d`Arthur Weasley et voici Hermione Granger. Nous sommes suffisamment entraîner pour repousser cette attaque. La seule chose que nous craignions c`est les serpents. Thyreos Shieldus. Vous êtes maintenant protéger par un bouclier qui arrêtera plusieurs sorts. Prévenez le plus de personne possible de s`approcher de nous pour que nous puissions leur lancer le sort aussi. si le bouclier ne fait plus effet, revenez nous voir lança Harry avant de retourner au combat.  
  
Les mangemorts et trolls s`approchait dangereusement de leur position. Avec un seul regard, les trois amis s`écrièrent en même temps.  
  
-Repulso vinginti metro (répulsion de 20 mètres) Embrasio lancèrent-ils sur les serpents.  
  
Plusieurs serpents furent carbonisé. Les trois amis lançaient plusieurs sort de protection sur leurs alliées ainsi que des sorts de répulsion sur les trolls et mangemorts. Leur faible nombre ne leur permettaient pas d`attaquer comme ils l`auraient voulu. Leurs patronus n`étaient pas suffisant pour faire reculer tout les détraqueurs qui prenaient tranquillement le dessus. On aperçu alors 12 patronus supplémentaires d`une importante force. Harry et ses amis soupirèrent. L`aide arrivait enfin. 12 personnes toutes de blanc vêtus firent leur apparition repoussant définitivement les détraqueurs qui se rassemblèrent tous en un même point. Harry et ses amis n`attendaient que ce moment. Ils se transformèrent en Gryffon, loup et aigle et le loup grimpa sur le gryffon avant qu`il prenne son envol. Gryphus fonça directement sur les détraqueurs leur lançant une immense boule de feu. Il répéta ce geste jusqu`à ce qu`il ne reste plus un seul détraqueurs encore debout. Pendant ce temps, Lupus pétrifiait les mangemorts un à un et Aquila faisait diversion en lançant des illusions par dessus illusions. D`après ce que tous pouvaient voir, il y avait maintenant une quinzaine de gryffon qui lançait des flammes un peu partout. Les trois amis reprirent leur forme humaine et continuèrent le combat. Ils durent refaire plusieurs bouclier qui avait tomber. Le sol était rempli de corps mort ou blessé et la vision d`horreur était amplifié par l`odeur de brûler que produisait l`incinération des détraqueurs. C`est ce moment que Voldemort choisi pour faire son apparition.  
  
-Allez Mangemorts et Trolls, nous allons les vaincre et leur montrer qui est le plus fort. Avada Kedavra lança-t-il sur l`auror le plus proche.  
  
L`auror tomba au sol mort d`après les dires de Voldemort, mais Harry savait que le bouclier l`avait protéger de la mort. Le combat continuait lorsqu`Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant Voldemort.  
  
-Tom rends-toi dit Ron.  
  
-Tu ose Endoloris rugit Voldemort  
  
Ron se laissa frapper par le sort sans essayer de l`éviter. Le sort fut repousser par le bouclier.  
  
-Menchu Brachium nivela prismus eterdir brumus lança Voldemort  
  
Les trois amis se trouvaient isoler des autres et très mal en point. Voldemort avait utilisé un des plus puissant sort de magie noire.  
  
-Je m`occuperai de vous tuer plus tard dit-il avant de poursuivre le combat.  
  
Le bouclier de Gryffondor lancer sur les aurors ne tenaient plus et les aurors tombaient un à la suite de l`autre sur le sol. Voldemort était entrain de gagner le combat. Les membres de l`Ordre était toujours en plein dans le c?ur de la bataille. Les serpents ne les aidais pas non plus et ils devaient sans cesse se méfier de ceux-ci.  
  
-Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra AVADA KEDAVRA lança Voldemort sur Maugrey qui tomba mort à ses pieds.  
  
-Un de moins ha ha l`Ordre du phoenix est perdu.  
  
Les trolls et les mangemorts prenaient le dessus sur les faibles forces du bien qui s`épuisaient rapidement. De leur coté, nos trois amis assistaient quasi impuissant au massacre de leurs alliés. Ils voyaient les leurs perdre du terrain et ne pouvait esquiver le moindre mouvement sans ressentir une grande douleur. Harry pris la parole télépathiquement.  
  
-Je sais que nous sommes très faible, probablement trop faible pour se soigné soi-même. Par contre, je crois que si nous combinons nos efforts, nous pourrions réussir à enlever le sort sur un de nous trois qui nous soignerais ensuite. Qu`en pensez-vous?  
  
-C`est une bonne idée Harry, nous allons te soigner toi répondit Hermione.  
  
-Il n`en est pas question, c`est toi ou Ron qui sera soigné mais pas moi. Répondit Harry  
  
-Harry tais-toi et écoute Hermione pour une fois.Tu es plus fort que nous, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour récupérer et nous enlever le sort. Alors à trois nous y allons. 1-2-3.  
  
Par un effort surhumain, les trois amis levèrent leur baguette et s`écrièrent  
  
-Contra menchu brumus per capita illuvia pruna isma  
  
Harry sentit un grand poids qui était enlever de lui.  
  
-Bismarck Anthem, recuperar energia.  
  
Harry avait maintenant récupéré du sort de son ennemi, il s`empressa de libérer ses amis du sort et de leur redonner de l`énergie.  
  
-Maintenant à nous deux Tom lança Harry avant de transplaner.  
  
Harry apparut derrière son ennemi et le vit qui s`apprêtait à lancer le sort mortel sur Dumbledore.  
  
-Tom, je suis là, si tu veut te battre c`est contre moi ou contre personne  
  
Voldemort se retourna surpris par le ton de Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Tu est debout. Comment est-ce possible?  
  
-Rend-toi Tom, nous sommes plus fort que toi maintenant.  
  
Voldemort jeta un coup d`?il derrière Harry et vit Ron et Hermione qui était debout aussi.  
  
-Je ne me rendrai jamais Potter, tu mourras bien avant.  
  
-Endoloris lancèrent les trois amis sur Voldemort en même temps.  
  
Le sort ricocha sur un bouclier et se retourna contre ceux qui l`avait lancé. Bien entendu, le bouclier de gryffondor absorba le sort.  
  
-Vous ne croyez pas le grand serpentard assez fou pour oublier de se créer un bouclier de défense? Oui ha ha ha ha ha on se retrouvera Potter et cette fois tu mourras lança Voldemort avant de transplaner.  
  
Les mangemorts tentèrent bien de le suivre mais Voldemort avait érigé une barrière anti-transplanage pour s`assurer que ses mangemorts combattraient jusqu`au bout. Seul quelques mangemorts purent transplaner, les autres continuèrent malgré tout le combat.  
  
- Repulso vinginti metro lancèrent tour à tour les trois amis.  
  
Ils en profitèrent pour soigné quelques aurors pour continuer le combat. Ils replacèrent aussi les boucliers de protection sur tout ceux qui tenaient encore debout. Les serpents continuaient d`attaquer pendant ce temps. Harry eut soudainement une idée.  
  
-Arrêter, écouter moi toussss sssserpent, vous devez m`obéir. Cria Harry en fourchelang.  
  
Les serpents s`arrêtèrent médusé que quelqu`un puisse leur parler. Un gros serpent s`approcha de Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi devrions nousss t`obéir jeune sssssorcier?  
  
-Voussss avez bien obéit à Voldemort?  
  
-Il noussss a dit que voussss vouliez nousss exterminé de la planète alorssss nousss ssssommes venu nousss battre.  
  
-Nousss ne voussss voulonsss aucun mal, ssserpent, nous ne nousss battonsss que contre notre ennemi Lord Voldemort. Vous ne devez pas le sssuivre, il a la langue mauvaisssse. Il dit n`importe quoi pourvu qu`il puisssse gouverner le monde.  
  
-Qu`esssse qui me dit que c`esssst vrai?  
  
-Ssssi je te laisssais lire mes sssouvenirs, sssa te conviendrais?  
  
-Bien ssssurr jeune mortel.  
  
Harry jouait le tout pour le tout, il savait que les serpents étaient fidel à Serpentard, mais surtout au Fourchelang et Harry en était un. Il avait une chance de pouvoir diriger les serpents et s`en faire des alliées.  
  
-Tu dissss vrai sssorcier, nous allonsss quitter cette guerre et ne plusss jamaisss nousss fier à Voldemort. Venez compagnons. Nousss ne sssommes plusss de cette guerre.  
  
Sur ce Harry émit un long soupir.  
  
-Merssssi, tenez vousss loin de lui, il pourraisss vouloir se venger.  
  
Les serpents s`éloignèrent et il ne restaient maintenant plus qu`une cinquantaine de trolls et une vingtaine de mangemorts.  
  
-Félicitation Harry lui dit Ron, tu as réussis à nous débarrasser des serpents. Au tour de ces affreux trolls maintenant.  
  
-Accio épée de Gryffondor lança Harry.  
  
Il continua à se battre à coup de sortilège contre les trolls mais leur carapace repoussait la majorité des sortilège. Il se retourna alors contre les mangemorts restants.  
  
-Embrasio, TriEcarlatum, Tri Ecarlatum. Tri Ecarlatum.  
  
Ron et Hermione firent de même. Les mangemorts tombaient sous le coup des sortilèges  
  
- Repulso vinginti metro lança de nouveau Harry vers les trolls.  
  
On entendit alors un sifflement dans l`air et une filé couleur or fondit sur les alliées. La filée s`arrêta devant Harry et on s`aperçut qu`il s'agissait en fait de la célèbre épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle étincelait de toute part enfin sortie du fourreau pour une bataille après plus de mille ans. Les trolls qui se rappelait trop bien de la douleur infligé par cette arme commencèrent à avoir peur. Harry s`avança vers les trolls qui reculèrent. Par un réflexe de joueur de quidditch, Harry parvint à enfoncer l`épée dans le troll le plus près qui tomba mort sur le sol dans un giclement de sang. La lame avait frapper directement au c?ur. Les autres trolls s`enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Le combat était enfin terminé. Plus de détraqueurs, plus de trolls, plus de serpents, plus de mangemorts et Voldemort avait encore une fois disparu. De nombreux corps étaient étendu sur le sol. Harry, Ron et Hermione s`y promenèrent pour trouver ceux qui étaient encore vivant et qui pouvaient être soignés. Ils en trouvèrent 5 qu`ils remirent sur pied. Ils se regroupèrent tous les survivants ensemble pour se soutenir et se raconter leur version des faits. Bien entendu, tous voulurent savoir comment Harry avait su où se passait l`attaque.  
  
-J`ai eu très mal à la cicatrice alors je suis sorti à l`extérieur et j`ai perçu que quelqu`un demandais de l`aide. Je me suis concentré sur cette voix qui appelait à l`aide et j`ai transplaner à ces cotés. Ron et Hermione m`ont suivi tout de suite après.  
  
-Bien je vous demanderais à tous de ne pas dire que Mr. Harry Potter et ses amis sont venu nous aider et ce qu`ils ont fait lors de cette bataille. La tranquillité de ces enfants reposent sur votre silence. Comme vous avez pus le constaté, ils ont acquis une force magique hors de l`ordinaire qui n`a pas encore fini de se développer. Pour la survie du monde sorcier, je vous redemande donc de taire leur venus. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous acceptons votre requête, mais pourrions nous savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda l`auror avec qui Harry avait parler un peu plus tôt.  
  
-Qui je suis n`a aucune importance puisque je suis du même coté que vous. Nous tenons tout les onze a gardé l`anonymat. Nous étions douze, mais l`un de nôtre et des vôtres est tombé. Accio Alastor Maugrey.  
  
Le corps de Maugrey vint se placer devant Dumbledore qui lui souleva le capuchon. Tous purent ainsi voir que Maugrey était bel et bien mort au combat.  
  
-Je demande la permission d`amener le corps dans un endroit connu des seuls membres de l`ordre comme le veut notre tradition. Dit Dumbledore  
  
-Comme il n`avait plus aucune famille, cette permission vous est accordé.  
  
-Monsieur demanda soudainement Harry, Est-ce qu`il restait quelqu`un à l`intérieur du ministère?  
  
-Il ne restait que le ministre monsieur Potter  
  
Harry se mit à courir en direction du ministère suivi par ses deux amis qui avaient eu le même réflexe. Les autres les suivirent aussi intrigués par cette soudaine affolade.  
  
-Où se trouve le bureau de Fudge s`écria Harry visiblement énervé.  
  
-Par ici si je me souviens bien lança Arthur Weasley.  
  
Il entraîna Harry dans une multitudes de couloirs.  
  
-C`est juste au bout. Dit-il.  
  
Ils aperçurent tous un éclair de lumière verte puis un grand rire et ils eurent le temps de voir Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.  
  
-C`est une grande perte pour le monde sorcier s`écria l`auror.  
  
-Pas temps que ça répliqua Harry.  
  
-Harry s`écrièrent tout les membres de l`Ordre.  
  
-Ben quoi, il ma traité de fou et n`a pas voulu croire au retour de Voldemort, il a laisser ses pouvoirs se tarirent et il était presque un cracmol. Comment pouvez-vous croire que c`était un grand homme. Il n`a rien fait sinon de faire croire que tout était terminé et que la paix durait éternellement. Maintenant, trop peu de sorcier sont formé pour combattre Voldemort. Comment voulez-vous que je me sente quand tout ce qui peut m`aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort est une lavette du nom de Cornélius Fudge. Le sort du monde sorcier repose sur l`épaule de mes amis et moi. Nous vous avons aider à combattre, mais votre ministre adoré à fait quoi? Il s`est caché dans son bureau en attendant que tout soit fini. En regardant Albus Harry ajouta, Vous me contacterai pour la réunion, je ne peux plus rester ici je suis épuisé.  
  
Et Harry Transplana. Le silence gagna l`assemblé et Hermione et Ron décidèrent de rejoindre Harry. Ils le retrouvèrent en effet dans la maison de Gryffondor. Ils ne parlèrent pas se laissant le temps d`assimiler ce qui venait de se passé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry pris la parole.  
  
-Ce n`était pas très agréable, Voldemort a décidé de mettre le paquet. La prochaine fois, Poudlard y passera peut-être. Nous devons être prêt.  
  
-Oui, nous devons passer au travers de la bibliothèque de Gryffondor. Nous y passerons nuit et jour dit Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, nous sommes sorcier non? Il nous suffit seulement d`arrêter le temps pendant quelques heures pour nous ajouter deux ou trois heures de plus par jour. Et de nous lancer un sort de lecture rapide. De cette façon, nous aurons fini la bibliothèque assez rapidement et nous pourrons quand même passer la soirée avec nos amis. Dit Ron  
  
-Bien, alors c`est entendu comme ça. On commence demain matin. On va aller dormir quelques heures après la réunion avant de commencer. Termina Harry.  
  
Le silence regagna les trois amis jusqu`à ce que Dumbledore les appelles par télépathie. Ils sortirent de la chambre et transplanèrent dans auprès du directeur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce où Harry avait fait renaître James et Lily et Maugrey reposait maintenant dans un cercueil.  
  
-Bien, la cérémonie peut débuté dit Dumbledore. Comme le veut la tradition de l`Ordre, Alastor Maugrey, digne représentant de l`ordre du Phoenix et protecteur des hommes trouvent son repos en cette pièce. Puisse tu être accueillit là où tu es maintenant avec tout les éloges que tu mérites. Ton corps sera conservé ici en souvenir de tes actions et ton histoire inscrit dans le grand livre de l`Ordre. Merci d`être rester fidèle à l`Ordre du phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore se tu et tous se recueillit près de Maugrey. Le couvercle de verre fut mis sur le tombeau de Maugrey et Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
-L`histoire de Cornélius Fudge sera aussi inscrite dans le livre de l`ordre, mais son corps ne reposera pas en ces lieux. Les dispositifs sera prisent par sa famille et il aura droit à des funérailles de ministre. Je vous demanderais de me suivre à mon bureau.  
  
Sur ce Dumbledore transplana suivit par les 13 membres restants.  
  
-Mes chers amis, nous sommes maintenant 14 pour défendre la planète de Voldemort. Nous avons quand même gagné cette bataille malgré les pertes que nous avons subies. Voldemort sais à quel point nous sommes fort et il ne attaquera pas avant d`être sur de gagné. Cela nous laisse donc une chance de se préparer à l`affronter. Nous savons qu`il y a maintenant les trolls qui se sont alliées à lui. J`ai bien peur que les orques et bien d`autres monstres se joignent à lui aussi.  
  
Dumbledore se tut laissant planer la menace d`ennemi encore plus redoutable.  
  
-Je m`excuse de m`être emporté plus tôt dit Harry. Mais je ne peut tout simplement pas croire que Fudge soit rester enfermer dans son bureau plutôt que d`être venu nous donner un coup de main. Dit Harry.  
  
-C`est correct Harry, nous comprenons, ce n`est pas facile un combat comme celui-là et ça épuise le moral. Répondit James.  
  
-Merci Papa, en parlant de moral, j`ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer malgré les évènements tragiques. Nous avons découverts la chambre secrètes de Gryffondor ce soir.  
  
-C`est merveilleux Harry, est-ce que nous pourrons la visiter un jour? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Bien sur répondit Harry, pourquoi pas tout de suite? Laissez moi simplement une petite minute puis transplaner tous à nos côtés. Hermione, Ron.  
  
Sur ce, Harry et ses amis transplanèrent devant le portrait du phoenix.  
  
-Bonsoir dit Harry  
  
-Bonsoir maître répondit le Phoenix, vous voulez entré?  
  
-Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je voulais te demander, est-ce que Godric t`irait comme nom?  
  
-Bien sur, c`est merveilleux, je porte le nom de mon premier maître. Répondit Godric  
  
-Alors ce sera ton nom. 10 personnes vont arriver d`ici quelques instants, tu peux les laisser passé. Il s'agit d`Albus Dumbledore, Romuald Flitwick, Arabella Figgs, Minerva McGonagall, Lily Potter, James Potter, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Severus Rogue a déjà été partisan de Voldemort, j`espère qu`il pourra quand même entré.  
  
-S`il est complètement du coté du bien maintenant, il n`y aura pas de problème répondit Godric.  
  
-Nous serons maintenant sur si il est de notre coté ou non répondit Ron.  
  
-Ron!! Dirent Harry et Hermione  
  
Sur ce, les dix membres de l`Ordre apparurent à leur coté.  
  
-Mais c`est une impasse ici, l`impasse à coté de mon bureau dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Plus maintenant répondit Harry. Je vous présente Godric, gardien de la chambre depuis la construction de Poudlard.  
  
-Bonjour à vous tous, sur les directives de mon maître, vous avez tous la permission d`entré dans la chambre. Bienvenue dans la demeure de gryffondor dit Godric en s`inclinant.  
  
-Pour entré, c`est comme la barrière du Poudlard Express dit Harry avant de franchir le portrait de Godric.  
  
Harry et ses amis firent visiter la maison à tout le monde. Lorsqu`ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, ils trouvèrent 14 thés qui bouillaient sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
-Albus, j`ai oublié de vous dire que vous avez perdu deux elfes de maison qui sont maintenant sous mes ordres. En fait, l`un d`eux est l`ancêtre de l`elfe de maison de Godric et lorsque celui-ci est apparu, au début de l`année, il lui a demandé de reprendre son service avec sa compagne.  
  
-Je vois, et bien puisqu`il en est ainsi, je n`ai pas d`autre s choix que de m`y résigné lança Dumbledore amusé.  
  
-Dobby, Winky, pouvez vous venir un instant demanda Harry.  
  
Les deux elfes de maisons apparurent à ses cotés.  
  
-Oui, Harry Potter monsieur, qu`est ce que Dobby et Winky peuvent faire pour vous?  
  
-Apportez deux autres thés et venez vous asseoir avec nous répondit Harry.  
  
-C`est trop d`honneur Harry Potter monsieur. Dit le petit elfe avant de disparaître à nouveau et de revenir avec deux tasses de thé supplémentaire.  
  
-Je ne suis pas le maître de Dobby et Winky, ils ont accepté d`être à mon service en temps qu`amis. Je vous demande de les traités avec respect ou vous serez exclu de cette maison. Dit Harry très sérieusement. Sur un tout autre ordre d`idée, Severus, sachez que vous m`êtes aussi digne de confiance que n`importe qui d`autre ici présent. En franchissant la porte de la chambre, vous prouviez que vous étiez à nouveau pur et que rien ne vous conduirais plus vers les forces obscures. Je ne dit pas que vous n`utiliserez pas la magie noire, mais vous ne l`utiliserez jamais contre les forces du bien. Mes amis et moi sommes désolé de vous avoir cru si méchant et d`avoir, malgré les fait de cette année, douté de vous.  
  
-Merci Harry, je suis heureux de voir que tout se déroule à merveille maintenant. Je regrette sincèrement mes erreurs passés et j`ai réussi à tout recommencer à neuf grâce à la confiance d`Albus et à vous tous. Merci  
  
La conversation se poursuivit quelques temps, mais tous tombèrent bientôt de fatigue et la réunion toucha à sa fin.  
  
-Les cours sont suspendu demain toute la journée. Je demanderais à tout les directeurs de maisons d`aller afficher le communiquer que voici. Je m`occuperai moi-même des Poufsouffles. Dit Albus  
  
-Merci d`être venu dans ma nouvelle demeure. Avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous redonner de l`énergie comme j`aurais du le faire plus tôt mais j`avais complètement oublié. Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner d`ici alors vous devez sortir de la chambre pour pouvoir le faire.  
  
-Recuperar energia lança Harry aux membres de l`ordre aidé de ses amis.  
  
Tous quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour aller enfin se reposer. Lorsque Arthur transplana chez lui, le jour se levait déjà. Molly se tenait assise sur une chaise à l`extérieur avec dans ses mains, la gazette du sorcier. Elle releva la tête lorsqu`elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.  
  
-ARTHUR!!!! Mais ou étais-tu, le ministère, pendant la nuit, attaque, Tu- sais-qui, Ron, mon pauvre Ron, il dise qu`il l`ont vu, Harry, Hermione, ARTHUR!! Que s`est-il passé, les enfants vont bien?? C`est affreux, Fudge est mort!!! Cria Molly en pleine crise.  
  
-Calme toi Molly, Tout le monde vas bien, je vais t`expliqué, tu vas enfin tout comprendre.  
  
Molly se calma instinctivement sous la voix apaisante d`Arthur.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione vous m`entendez?? 


	48. Petites Visites de Courtoisies

Moimême : Je t`avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas répondre. Arghhh, j`oublie tout le temps que tu m`écoute jamais, même à la job, grrrr :P  
  
Tyffany : merci de ton commentaire, je continue !!!  
  
Lunenoire : Arthur va trouver le moyen et pour la place de Fudge, attend le prochain chapitre :P  
  
Mimi : Cette question ne te hantera plus mais une autre va venir la remplacer héhé  
  
Persephone : Hola, ne te pend pas, reste devant le Pc, pas suspendue, Voici la suite temps attendu!!  
  
Miya Black : Si ce chapitre était géniale, les prochains le seront encore plus!!!  
  
Solar : Ouais, pour là ction il en aura un petit peu moins dans les 2-3 prochain chapitre, mais des évênements ca il en aura..  
  
Lana : moi aussi je trouve ca cool au début, mais certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas « moimême » ne sont pas d`accord. ( J`ai nommé personne ( )  
  
Ophélie : Ben The moment est écrit maintenant tu va pouvoir le lire, mais je ne crois pas que la fin va te satisfaire ..  
  
Hermione : étant donner que ma fic sur harrypotter.com est la même que celle-ci, je crois normal que tu les aime de manière égal :p. (je me sent comique aujourd`hui, ne vous en faites pas ce n`est pas contagieux)  
  
Mahee : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je dois simplement dire que je connais quelqu`un qui m`arrive à la cheville..TOI!!! Aller, bonne vacance à toi aussi!!  
  
Hermione potter : Et voilà une suite et de une.. La prochaine s`en vient bientôt!!  
  
Maria Potter : Je continue et je ne perd pas espoir, l`espoir fait vivre et je vit à plein régime!!!  
  
Arlwendae : Voilà la suite, pour ce qui est de te l`envoyer, je préfère ne pas l`envoyer à personne pour le moment, mais dès qu`elle sera fini, je te l`ebverrai.  
  
Bon, voilà pour vos nombreux reviews. Continuez comme cela, un reviews fait toujours plaisir. Les bonnes nouvelles maintenant. J`ai terminé l`école. Ca veut donc dire que je vais pouvoir écrire la suite plus rapidement. Le chapitre 49 va suivre d`ici quelque jour et les autres par après. La mauvaise nouvelle : Ma fic tire bientôt à sa fin. Encore 7-8 chapitre et ce sera presque fini. Mais MAIS Mais, je compte faire une suite soit de cette fic, soit du tôme 5 de J.K.Rowling.  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 48 : Petites Visites de Courtoisie  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione vous m`entendez??  
  
-Oui répondit Harry  
  
-Oui répondit Hermione  
  
-Oui Papa répondit Ron  
  
-Pouvez-vous transplaner au Terrier? Nous allons devoir tout raconter à Molly depuis le début à cause de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-D`accord nous arrivons répondit Ron.  
  
Les trois amis s`habillèrent en vitesse et se rejoignirent devant au limite de Poudlard.  
  
-Bon, on transplane directement dans la cuisine dit Ron.  
  
Sur ce, les trois amis transplanèrent pour réapparaître dans la cuisine du Terrier. Molly poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu`elle vit les trois amis apparaître devant elle.  
  
-Vous, vous, vous avez transplaner? Dit-elle d`une voix qui laissait voir sa surprise.  
  
-Oui maman, nous allons tout t`expliquer. Lui répondit Ron.  
  
-Allons Arthur, c`est impossible, il ne peuvent pas transplaner à leur âge. Et où était tu cette nuit? Que c`est-il passé? Comment êtes vous mêlé à tout ça? Pourquoi.  
  
-Molly ça suffit, s`il te plaît, laisse nous t`expliquer, tu poseras tes questions après si tu en a encore. Lui dit calmement Arthur en lui coupant la parole.  
  
-Je, bon d`accord je vous écoutes répondit Molly résigné.  
  
-Tout commence il y a 17 ans lorsque Voldemort fis son ascension.  
  
Molly fit un sursaut  
  
-Arthur lui dit-elle, tu as dit son nom, tu as dit le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Oui Molly, je ne craint pas de dire son nom et eux non plus dit-il en pointant nos trois amis qui jusqu`alors étaient restés silencieux. Un nom ne peut pas faire de mal. Si tu veux, je peux faire attention de ne pas le nommer pendant mes explications ou faire comme si de rien n`était et que tu apprenne à entendre son nom sans broncher.  
  
-Continue Arthur dit Molly dans un souffle.  
  
-Bon, comme je disais, lorsque Voldemort fis son ascension, Albus euh Dumbledore réunis les 11 sorciers les plus puissants pour former l`élite des combattants opposés à Voldemort. Cet association se nomme l`ordre du phoenix et avait été créer par Godric Gryffondor et un autre sorcier dont je ne connais pas le nom. Bref, cet Ordre avait été fermer à la mort de Salazar Serpentard et Albus l`avait reformer il y a 17 ans. J`ai été recruté par Albus pour faire partie des 12 membres de cet ordre qui combat le mal. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles du nombre de fois ou je suis rentré tard à la maison et que tu apprenait pendant ce temps là qu`une attaque avait eu lieu et que 12 mystérieux sorciers cagoulés de blanc étaient venu les sauvés?  
  
-Plusieurs fois, quasiment tous les jours répondit Molly  
  
-Je faisait partie de ce groupe de 12 sorciers et je combattais à leur côté. Il y a 14 ans, Harry à écarté Voldemort et Albus a dissout l`Ordre car les mangemorts restant ne faisait plus de mal. C`est à ce moment que j`ai commencé à arriver à l`heure à la maison et à ne plus sortir la nuit. Je m`excuse, mais pour ne pas que tu te doute de quoi que ce soit, les nuits ou je suis sorti, j`ai du te lancer un sort de sommeil pour ne pas que tu te réveille. J`ai cependant oublié de le lancer cette nuit et j`aime autant cela comme ça, je peux tout te dire de cette façon. Bref, pendant 14 ans, les membres de l`ordre ne se sont plus rencontrés pour discuter de la protection de la communauté des sorciers jusqu`à cette été. Albus nous a rappelés pour nous faire part de la renaissance de Voldemort. Nous nous sommes donc réuni encore une fois, mais avec 3 membres en moins. James et Lily Potter qui était mort et Fudge, qui nous a renié en ne voulant pas croire au retour de Voldemort. Nous avons donc commencer à faire des rondes de gardes sur le ministère et sur Poudlard. Nous avons renforcé la sécurité autours de nos maison et nous avions conçus un plan en cas d`attaque de Voldemort. Nous pouvons communiquer à toute heure du jour car nous communiquons par la pensé, nous sommes tous télépathes. Toujours est-il qu`ils nous manquaient trois membres. Albus a pensé qu`Harry était un très puissant sorcier à cause de ses origines et lui a donc demander de faire parti de l`ordre. Bien entendu, Harry aurait refuser si Ron et Hermione n`en faisaient pas parti aussi alors c`est comme cela que l`Ordre a refait surface. Ils ont appris de nombreux sortilège et aussi a transplaner et nous ont rejoint dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Lorsque James et Lily sont revenu à la vie, ils ont rejoint l`ordre à nouveau et nous étions donc 14. mais aujourd`hui, un des nôtres est mort, Alastor Maugrey. Bon, il reste quand même une petite chose à ajouter avant que je passe la parole sur l`évènement de ce soir. Une ancienne légende appeler la Légende du Protecteur s`est réaliser. Cette légende prophétisaient l`arriver des trois plus puissant sorciers de la terre. Il se trouve que le protecteur c`est Harry et que ses deux amis sont Ron et Hermione. Voilà pourquoi ils sont plus puissant que moi et que tous les sorcier réunis sauf peut-être Voldemort.  
  
Le silence s`établi pendant encore quelques instants avant que Molly prenne la parole.  
  
-Tu veux dire que mon petit Ron est le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre malgré son âge?  
  
-Non maman, c`est Harry le plus puissant, nous sommes moins puissant que lui, mais quand même très puissant.  
  
-C`est à cause de tes origines que tu es plus puissant n`est-ce pas Harry.  
  
-Oui mme Weasley, je suis le descendant de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Oh appelle moi Molly, et toi aussi Hermione. Je suppose que vous tutoyez déjà Arthur je me trompe?  
  
Ils firent signent que non.  
  
-Alors tu est l`Héritier de Gryffondor, c`est énorme comme responsabilité et puis cette légende, mais cela n`explique pas ce que vous faisiez au combat cette nuit.  
  
-C`est ici que j`intervient maman, tu sais que la cicatrice de Harry émet un signal lorsque Voldemort attaque. Cette nuit, lorsqu`il a attaquer le ministère, elle lui a fait très mal. Mais aussi, sans le savoir, un aurors qui priait pour obtenir de l`aide a lancé un message télépathique qu`Harry a capté. Il nous a prévenu et nous avons transplaner au ministère. Nous avons appeler l`ordre du phoenix et nous avons combattu. Nous avons gagné mais Voldemort est parvenu a tuer de nombreux aurors, Maugrey et Fudge. Fudge n`est pas une grosse perte, mais cela me fait de la peine que Maugrey soit mort. En gros. Cela résume assez bien les évènements.  
  
-Vous avez à vous 14 mis en déroute tous les serviteurs de Voldemort? Vous m`impressionner.  
  
-Bon, et bien ce n`est pas que je ne suis pas content d`être au Terrier mais il se fait tard, tôt, et je n`ai pas encore fermé l`?il de la nuit dit Ron en réprimant un bâillement.  
  
-Moi aussi Molly, j`aimerais bien dormir quelques heures avant de rentrer au ministère, chose que je ferai sans doute assez tôt. Je te raconterais les petits détails que nous avons oubliés demain si tu n`en voit pas d`objection.  
  
-C`est bon, mais il va falloir reparler de tout cela à tête reposé. Lança Molly.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione dirent au revoir à Molly et Arthur avant de retourner dormir dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Ils se réveillèrent 5 heures plus tard parfaitement reposés et en pleine forme.  
  
-Je me demande comment vont les autres dit Hermione.  
  
-Nous n`allons pas tarder à le savoir dit Ron en entrant dans la grande salle.  
  
-Vous voilà vous, je vous cherchais partout, il y a au une attaque au ministère cette nuit dit Ginny.  
  
-Nous savons répondit Ron  
  
-Comment vous savez?  
  
-Ma cicatrice m`a fait mal alors je suis aller voir Dumbledore. Lorsque je me suis réveiller ce matin, il m`a expliqué pour l`attaque. Toi, qui t`a dit pour l`attaque?  
  
-Bien, Hedwige est arrivé pour te porter une lettre mais elle ne te trouvais pas dans le château, je n`ai jamais vu ça. Elle tournait autours du bureau de Dumbledore en poussant de petit cris et je suis arriver. Je lui ai pris son courrier et c`était la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Oupss, nous avons oublié de dire à Godric de laisser passer Hedwige je crois dit Harry.  
  
-Godric demanda Ginny.  
  
-Euh oui, euh, ben c`est un, une salle secrète que nous connaissons, et un tableau en garde l`entré c`est tout. Répondit Harry embêter.  
  
-Le phoenix s`appelle Godric? Je lui ai parler plutôt et il m`a demander qui j`étais et à qui étais cette chouette. Lorsque je lui ai dit qu`elle t`appartenait, il s`est immédiatement montrer plus sympathique.  
  
-Oui, c`est bien de ce tableau que je veux parler. Répondit Harry puis télépathiquement à ses amis, Vous croyez qu`elle pourrait garder le secret?  
  
-Oui, ma s?ur est digne de confiance.  
  
-Viens Ginny dit Harry à haute voix. Il amena Ginny dans les escaliers menant au dortoir et transplana devant le tableau de Godric.  
  
-Ne pose pas de question nous savons transplaner c`est tout dit Harry pointant Ron et Hermione qui étaient arriver derrière eux. Bonjour Godric, comment vas-tu aujourd`hui?  
  
-Bonjour monsieur Potter, je vais très bien merci. Oh je vois que la gentille demoiselle est votre amie. Aurais-je dû la laisser entré en compagnie de votre chouette un peu plus tôt?  
  
-Vous ne pouviez savoir cher ami, à l`avenir, prenez note que mademoiselle Ginny Weasley à droit de séjour dans ma maison et que ma chouette a bien entendu le droit de venir me voir.  
  
-Bien entendu monsieur, bonne journée.  
  
-Tu n`a qu`à faire comme pour la barrière du Poudlard Express expliqua Harry avant de franchir le tableau.  
  
Il fut immédiatement suivi par les trois autres.  
  
-Bienvenue dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, enfin, maintenant ma maison.  
  
-Quoi, tu veux dire que cette maison appartenait à Gryffondor et que tu l`as découverte?  
  
-Pas tout à fait, cette maison m`appartient de droit car je suis l`héritier de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Ginny était sans voix. Elle n`arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que Harry était l`héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
-C`est tout à fait vrai Ginny, je le confirme, on te demande juste de ne pas parler de ça à personne. Cela doit rester secret. Dit Ron.  
  
-Bien sur que je ne dirais rien, je suis tellement heureuse que vous me faites cette confiance dit-elle en se jetant au coup d`Harry pour le remercier. Ce fut ensuite le tour d`Hermione et de Ron de se faire remercier. La confusion qui fut entraîner permis à Harry de cacher sa gène. Il avait rougit.  
  
-Voyons qu`est-ce que j`ai, ce n`est que Ginny, la petite s?ur de Ron, et puis j`aime encore Cho se dit Harry avant de commencer à faire le tour de la maison avec Ginny.  
  
-Wow, tout ça à toi dit-elle, tu en de la chance.  
  
-Que dirais tu si on t`aidais à apprendre des sortilèges et à devenir plus puissante demanda Harry.  
  
-Je dirais que ce serait fantastique, je m`améliorerais et je passerais plus de temps avec vous dit Ginny en regardant Harry dans les yeux sans la moindre gêne.  
  
Harry surpris eut du mal à contenir le regard de Ginny posé sur lui, mais il y parvint sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Nous allons tout d`abord te faire devenir animagus si tu le veux bien continua Harry.  
  
-Harry ne crois tu pas qu`elle est trop commença Ron  
  
-Ron, ce sera parfait, je ne serai plus la seule fille maintenant, vous aller devoir faire attention à vous dit Hermione en s`approchant de Ginny  
  
-D`accord je ne dit plus rien. Dit Ron faisant semblant de bougonner.  
  
Ce ne fut pas long que le fous rire les prit et ce fut 4 jeunes personnes en grand éclat de rire qui firent irruption dans la grande salle pour prendre leur repas.  
  
-Je crois que tes parents n`ont pas passé une très bonne nuit dit Ginny.  
  
James et Lily avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et paraissaient encore très fatigué.  
  
-Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman, lança joyeusement Harry, je vois que vous êtes encore très fatigués, vous devriez retourner vous coucher quelques heures, il n`est que 11 heures après tout.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Je crois bien que nous aurions du faire comme Sirius et Remus et rester couché. Répondit Lily.  
  
-Oui, nous allons manger un petit peu et retourner dormir je crois bien enchaîna James.  
  
-On vous laisse alors dit Harry.  
  
Ils quittèrent James et Lily pour aller se retrouver au beau milieu des Gryffondor qui discutaient de l`attaque du ministère. Ron, Hermione et Harry se firent discret et évitèrent de donner leur opinion sur le sujet. Ils retournèrent avec Ginny dans la maison de Gryffondor aussitôt leur dîner englouti et y restèrent jusqu`au souper. Ils apprirent à Ginny qu`ils étaient déjà animagus du Chien, Chouette et Phoenix sans parler de leur deuxième animagi. Ils apprirent à Ginny les bases de l`entraînement animagi et convenèrent de commencer le lendemain la transformation de Ginny puisque c`était dimanche et qu`ils avaient congé. Ginny pourrait donc rester toute la journée en transe s`il le fallait. Lily demanda a parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione par télépathie. Ils dirent donc au revoir à Ginny et se rendirent aux appartements des Potter.  
  
-Entré leur répondit James.  
  
Ils virent à l`intérieur Sirius et Remus qui étaient aussi présent.  
  
-Ta mère a eu une petite idée dit James  
  
-En effet, Albus serait bien venu aussi, mais il devait se rendre au ministère pour choisir le nouveau ministre de la magie alors nous allons y aller sans lui. J`ai penser que nous aurions besoin de nous changer les idées après l`attaque d`hier. Je me promettais depuis quelques temps d`aller frotter les oreilles de ma s?ur pour ce qu`elle a fait subir à Harry pendant 14 ans. Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes revenus. Nous allons donc transplaner là-bas et leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.  
  
Lily leur expliqua alors son plan qui fut vite accepter par nos trois amis.  
  
-Laisser moi juste transplaner là-bas sous la cape d`invisibilité pour voir si ils sont là puis quand je vous le dirai par télépathie, rejoignez-moi.  
  
Harry transplana immédiatement dans sa petite chambre chez les Dursley. Il descendit sous la cape d`invisibilité en provenance des voix qui lui parvenaient. Il vit les trois Dursley attablés et il remonta tout de suite en haut pour appeler les autres. Les six autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Bon et bien amusons-nous bien dit Harry.  
  
Harry transplana dans la cuisine des Dursley. Son apparition ne fut pas des plus apprécié.  
  
-Ahhhhhh qu`est ce que c`est que ça cria Vernon  
  
-Ahhhhhhh maman cria Dudley  
  
-Ahhhhhh Vernon, fais quelque chose cria Pétunia  
  
Reconnaissant Harry, l`oncle Vernon se leva  
  
-Que fais tu ici toi petit insolent, je t`ai déjà dit de ne jamais faire ton truc à la maison. De plus. L`année n`est pas fini, je n`ai pas besoin de subir ta présence ici. Aller fous le camp, tu n`est pas le bienvenue petit bon à rien. Tu est bien comme tes parents toi, toujours à faire le trouble.  
  
-Tais-toi cria Harry, cette fois ces mois qui décide. Premièrement, je ferai de la magie si ça me chante et j`ai précisément le goût d`utiliser mes pouvoir en ce moment. Deuxièmement, n`insulter plus jamais mes parents ou ils pourraient bien venir vous remettre à votre place eux-mêmes. Finalement, j`ai inviter quelques uns de mes amis à venir faire la fête aujourd`hui. Aller tout le monde venez voir les Dursley.  
  
On entendit un brouhaha dans les escaliers et divers animaux firent leur entré dans la cuisine. Il y eu tout d`abord deux chiens qui descendirent de l`escalier, puis un panda et un loup et pour terminer le tout, une chouette et un phoenix.  
  
0Je vous présente mes amis. Patmol, Lupus, Lunard, Cornedrue, Aquila et Felis Rufus dit Harry. Et me voici Gryphus dit-il en se transformant en phoenix. Les divers animaux firent très attention pour ne pas trop effrayer leurs hôtes et même Lupus ne paraissait pas si méchant que cela. Lorsqu`Harry vis se détendre les Dursley, il reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-Bon comme vous avez pus le constater, c`était une de nos formes animales. Vous conviendrez avec moi que les noms ne sont pas tout à fait appropriés. Voilà je suis Gryphus gronda Harry avant de se transformé en gryffon. Ron se transforma en loup et Hermione en aigle. Ils devinrent tous trois assez agressifs. James se changea en cerf ainsi que Sirius. Lily se changea en Lynx et Remus devint agressif envers les Dursley. Ils étaient tous trois acculé au pied du mur et ne pouvaient plus reculés devant ces animaux forts monstrueux.  
  
-Non, Nonnnnnnnn cria Pétunia avant de tomber inconsciente.  
  
Gryphus s`approcha de Pétunia et la remit debout. Lorsqu`elle s`éveilla, elle retomba de nouveau en voyant l`animal devant elle.  
  
-Lâchez ma mère dit Dudley d`un ton brave.  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrrr et dans un grand rugissement, Gryphus jeta Dudley par terre sans le blesser toutefois.  
  
Les deux cerfs piaffaient d`impatience sur le sol et commencèrent un galop dans tout le maison faisant trembler les différents bibelots qui ornaient les murs de la maison. Les deux loups se mirent de chaque coté de Vernon l`empêcha d`esquiver le moindre geste que ce soit pendant que Felis Rufus brisait la vaisselle de la cuisine.  
  
-Non, s`il vous plaît ne nous faites pas de mal. Je t`en supplie Harry, si tu est humain un petit peu tu ne nous fera pas de mal.  
  
Gryphus se détourna de Dudley pour s`intéresser à Vernon. Lunard et Lupus comprirent et s`occupèrent de divertir Dudley. Tous ensemble il faisait un vacarme épouvantable. Heureusement qu`Harry avait pensé à mettre un sort de silence sur la maison. Gryphus déploya ses ailes et brisa plusieurs cadres. La maison étant trop étroite pour lui. Soudain, on vit le Gryffon s`enflammer. A vrai dire, toute la fourrure du gryffon avait prit un éclat rouge et or et ondulait à la surface de celui-ci. Un moldu croirait à du feu, mais les sorciers présent savait que ce n`était que l`aura de Harry et un des pouvoirs cachés du gryffon. Vernon se faisait très petit et on pouvait voir son visage se tordre dans un rictus de peur incroyable. Lorsque le Gryffon s`approcha suffisamment près de Vernon, il put s`apercevoir que celui-ci avait fait dans ses culottes. Gryphus repris immédiatement sa forme humaine et éclata de rire. Un grand rire franc et tous les autres s`arrêtèrent pour voir se qui faisait rire Harry.  
  
-Bon, oncle Vernon, nous ne sommes pas des monstres comme tu te plaît si bien à le dire. Nous nous sommes assez amusés dit Harry aux animaux. Maintenant mangeons.  
  
Harry se retransforma en gryffon, et tous les animaux vidèrent le frigidaire des Dursley. Pétunia et Dudley s`étaient relevés et avaient rejoint Vernon.  
  
-Vernon, fait quelques choses dit Pétunia.  
  
-Je voudrais bien, mais quoi, nous sommes pris au piège.  
  
-Je, ma s?ur n`aurais jamais osé me faire ça, comment son avorton peut-il le faire? Je déteste les sorciers, je.  
  
Pétunia se mit à pleurer  
  
-Non, c`est pas vrai, je déteste juste les cracmols murmura Pétunia.  
  
Seul Harry et Remus entendirent le murmure de Pétunia. Lorsqu`ils eurent bien manger, Harry repris sa forme humaine.  
  
-Bon, maintenant vous aller m`écouter. Pendant 14 ans, vous m`avez maltraité. Je ne vous avait pourtant rien fait. J`ai souffert de malnutrition et de méchanceté, j`ai manquer d`amour et je n`ai pu me faire des amis. Vous m`avez fait faire tout les travaux de la maison en riant de moi pendant toute ces années et en m`exploitant. Vous m; avez caché de mon monde pendant 10 ans. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu me faire ça, moi votre neveu.  
  
-Sois heureux que nous t`ayons hébergé, petit mal élevé, si tes parent ne seraient pas aller se faire tuer, nous aurions eu la paix. Dit Vernon  
  
-Si vous m`auriez tout dit sur mon monde, vous auriez peut-être eu la paix plus rapidement. Il est maintenant temps que je vous présente à vos invités. J`ai ici à côté de moi Ron Weasley mon meilleur ami que vous avez déjà eu l`occasion de rencontrer.  
  
Ron repris sa forme humaine.  
  
-Ici voici Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie que vous avez aussi aperçu à quelques reprises.  
  
Hermione reprit sa forme humaine aussi.  
  
-Continuons avec Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis à mon père que vous avez déjà du apercevoir quelquefois.  
  
Remus repris forme.  
  
-Voici maintenant quelqu`un que vous craignez depuis deux ans, mon parrain et meilleur ami de mon père Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius repris forme humaine et paru fort content de voir Vernon reculer.  
  
-Voici le meilleur moment. Vous vous demander qui peut bien être les deux personnes restantes. Non, vous ne voulez même pas le savoir. Je vous présente mes parents, James et Lily Potter.  
  
James et Lily reprirent leur forme humaine sous la mine ahurie de Pétunia et de Vernon. 


	49. La Famille Evans et Avalon

Mimi : Tout le monde n`est pas au courant, seulement les personnages les plus importants et dignes de confiances.  
  
Solar : Merci de ton commentaire voilà la suite!  
  
Tiffany : Oui, une petite visite de courtoisie. Pour ce qui est de Pétunia, tu aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
Ophélie : Mici, voilà la suite.  
  
Miya Black : Et ben le début de ce chapitre se poursuit comme la fin du dernier, bonne lecture!!  
  
Hermione : Voilà cette nouvelle suite, la prochaine dans quelque jours, je ne l`ai pas encore commencé.  
  
Lunenoire : J`aurais aimé voir leur tête aussi. Voilà la suite!  
  
Kinky : Je suis québécois et ma langue première est le français. J`essaie de me débrouiller en anglais par contre. Euh, tu n`a lu que le premier chapitre? Il en a 49, je crois que tu en a manqueé quelques uns :P  
  
Persephone : Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont plutot court mais il vienne plus rapidement que certaines autres fic. Voilà la suite.  
  
Arlwendae : Je vais te l`envoyer bientôt puisque ma fic est presque terminé. Voilà toujours de quoi te satisfaire!!  
  
Mcgonagall : La voilà la suite, tu n`auras pas eu à attendre longtemps!  
  
Moimeme : Toujours pareil à toi meme, tu préfère Cho , au moins tu avoue que Gin a du potentiel, c`est déjà ca de gagné, je vais p-t finir par te la faire apprécier cette petite :P  
  
J`aimerais dire un gros merci à tout le monde pour ces reviews, Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Chapitre 49 : La Famille Evans et Avalon  
  
-Impossible, vous êtes morts, Lily, tu est morte!!! Tu ne peux pas être vivante  
  
-Bien sur que si Pétunia, nous sommes des sorciers, tout est possible répondit Lily  
  
-Ne prononcez pas ce mot dans ma maison rugit Vernon  
  
-Vernon, rester tranquille ou je pourrais très bien vous transformer en rat pour le restant de vos jour. Nous sommes des sorciers et nous faisons de la magie un point c`est est tout. Reparo, lança James sur une chaise de cuisine avant de s`y asseoir. Vous voyez que ça peut être pratique la Magie continua James en appuyant sur la première syllabe du mot.  
  
-Je, je, je  
  
Vernon se recula ne sachant plus quoi dire et alla s`accoter dos au mur à coté de Dudley.  
  
-Comme, je le disait, nous sommes revenu grâce à Harry qui a trouvé le moyen de nous faire ressuscité. J`ai donc décidé de venir vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait subir à mon fils. De la haut, j`ai tout vu les sévices que vous lui avez infligé et je ne croyais pas ma propre s?ur capable de telles ignominies. Tu me déçoit Pétunia, je sais que tu n`aimes pas les sorciers, mais de la à t`en prendre à mon fils... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te le pardonner un jour.  
  
-Lily, tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je, je, non, je doit garder le secret mais sache seulement que les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. J`avoue que je n`ai pas bien agit et que ce n`est pas sous l`influence de Vernon. Je l`ai fait de mon plein gré, mais avec une raison différente de celle que tu crois. Lily, dit moi que tu me pardonnera un jour, dit le moi sanglota Pétunia.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Pet, cela dépend comment Harry se sentira face à tous ça. S`il s`avère blessé ou qu`il a du mal dans sa vie affective, je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner. Maintenant occupe toi de ton mari qui à grand besoin de changer de linge.  
  
Lily réprima un fous rire et poursuivit.  
  
-Je reviendrai te voir bientôt pour qu`on règle cette question plus calmement. Juste un petit conseil, Votre fils est bien trop gras, il devrait suivre un régime s`il ne veut pas avoir de problème.  
  
Lily fit un signe à tout le monde et ils transplanèrent. Harry resta cependant sur place.  
  
-Silencium  
  
La bulle de silence alla entourer Harry et Pétunia.  
  
-Ne t`inquiète pas, ce n`est qu`une bulle de silence. Personne ne peut entendre ce que nous dirons. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m`as jamais dit que tu étais cracmol?  
  
Le visage de Pétunia se décomposa.  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça?  
  
-Plus tôt, tu as murmuré que tu détestait les cracmols, j`ai entendu. U ne pouvais pas connaître l`existence de ce mot sans être toi même une cracmol.  
  
-Bien vue lança cyniquement Pétunia.  
  
-Alors explique.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je devrai te parler de ça.  
  
-Parle ou alors je met Vernon au courant de tes origines.  
  
-Je, bon d`accord, notre famille n`est pas moldu, notre ancêtre était un très puissant magicien qui a jeté un charme sur notre famille. Nos pouvoirs serait caché jusqu`à ce que un beau jour, les pouvoirs d`un membre de la famille se révèle. J`ai tout découvert dans le grenier de la maison lors de la première année de Lily. C`est pour ça que lorsqu`elle est revenu, je lui en voulait. J`étais jalouse que ce soit elle. De plus, ma mère et mon père ne m`ont jamais parlé de nos origine, mais cela se voyait qu`ils étaient heureux que les pouvoirs de Lily ce soit réveiller.  
  
-Qui est notre ancêtre?  
  
-Je ne te le dirai pas, demande au vieux fou, il te répondra peut-être.  
  
-Qui, Dumbledore?  
  
-Oui, à Dumbledore, il sait qui nous sommes la famille Evans. Je ne t`en dirai pas plus même sous la torture car ça me fait trop mal d`en parler.  
  
-Merci Pétunia Finite Incantatem.  
  
Harry transplana aussitôt le sortilège enlevé. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être son ancêtre. Il était donc un sorcier de source pure comme dirait Malfoy. Ses deux ancêtres étaient de très puissant sorcier. Quand cela va-t- il finir se demanda Harry. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais se rappela ensuite qu`il était au ministère. Il entra donc dans sa maison et entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine. Il y trouva Dumbledore qui refusait de dévoiler le nom du nouveau ministre de la magie.  
  
-Ah, enfin, Harry est là. Je vais pouvoir tout vous dire ce que je sais. Tout les membres de l`Ordre était là excepté Arthur qui avait du être retenu au ministère par le ministre se dit Harry.  
  
-Voilà, j`ai l`honneur de vous annoncer que cette fois-ci, notre nouveau ministre va lutter à nos coté pour la lutte contre Voldemort, car ce ministre se nomme Arthur Weasley. Tout le monde se mis à parler en même temps sauf Ron qui resta sans voix. Son père, ministre de la magie. Quelle nouvelle.  
  
-Ron, Ron, te rend tu compte, Malfoy ne pourra plus rien dire contre ta famille, ton père est maintenant mieux placé que le sien. Dut Harry excité par la nouvelle.  
  
-Et enfin un ministre compétant ne put-il s`empêcher d`ajouter.  
  
Ils envoyèrent tous un message télépathique de félicitation à Arthur qui les remercia aussi par télépathie. Ils fêtèrent cette nouvelle quelques heures avant d`aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Harry senti quelqu`un au pied de son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ginny s`approcher de lui tranquillement. Elle figea lorsqu`elle vu qu`Harry la regardait puis elle se releva et repris contenance.  
  
-Allez Hop, debout, tu as une certaine leçon à m`apprendre aujourd`hui, j`ai déjà réveillé les deux autres. Tu savais qu`il couchait dans le même lit? Lui dit Ginny.  
  
Harry était trop occupé à détailler Ginny pour lui répondre. Mais qu`est ce qui m`arrive voyons, répondit Harry sentant son c?ur batte la chamade.  
  
-J`arrive , j`arrive Gin, attends moi à la cuisine et demande à Dobby et Winky de nous préparer quelque chose.  
  
Ginny sourit au surnom qu`Harry venait d`employer et sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Calme, Harry, calme-toi se dit-il. Il ne put s`empêcher de repensé à la sensation qu`il avait éprouver en voyant Ginny si près de lui. Elle ne venait pourtant que le réveiller.  
  
Ce qu`Harry ne savait pas, c`est que Ginny avait passé près de dix minutes à le regarder avant d`aller le réveiller. Harry s`habilla et alla manger en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Se rappelant soudainement des paroles de Ginny, il lança.  
  
-Comme ça il y a une chambre de trop ici? Lança Harry taquin.  
  
Hermione s`empourpra et Ron déglutit.  
  
-Ben c`est que, Harry, tu vois, euh, ben c`est pas ce que tu pense, ou enfin si, mais non, euh, ben tu comprends?  
  
Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire devant cette réplique de Ron.  
  
-Oui, je vois Ron, puisqu`il reste un lit de libre maintenant, Tu peux prendre la chambre restante Ginny répondit Harry en évitant bien de la regarder.  
  
-Très bien. Alors je prend cette chambre répondit Ginny en fixant Harry.  
  
Harry ne put faire autrement que de regarder Ginny à son tout sous le regard insistant de celle-ci. Harry s`obligea à penser à Cho avant de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Bon, euh, avez-vous fini de manger, moi j`ai plus faim. On se retrouve dans la salle d`entraînement. Dit Harry avant de quitter la table.  
  
Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard surpris puis éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
  
-Et bien. Qui aurait cru qu`Harry tomberait sous le charme de ma s?ur lança Ron amusé.  
  
-Je crois bien que tu as raison Ron, remarque qu`il fait tout ce qu`il peut pour le cacher, mais il n`y arrive pas très bien.  
  
Les deux amis se mirent à rire et rejoignirent Harry dans la salle d`entraînement. Ginny arriva peu après ce qui empêcha les deux amis de poser leur question à Harry.  
  
-Bon, je vais te plonger dans une transe et tu répétera. commença Harry  
  
-Attendez, je dois vous avouer quelque chose.  
  
Ginny se concentra et ses yeux changèrent de couleur et quelques plumes apparurent sur ses bras.  
  
-Voilà, ça fait 3 mois que j`ai commencé à essayer de devenir animagi, mais ça fait 1 mois que je n`arrive plus à aucun changement. C`est pour ça que j`ai besoin de votre aide. Je ne vous l`ai pas dit hier pour vous faire la surprise aujourd`hui.  
  
-Ginny, depuis combien de temps est tu capable de changer la couleur de tes yeux?  
  
-Depuis près de un mois pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que lorsque un animagi est capable de changer la couleur de ses yeux, ça veut dire qu`il est prêt à faire la transformation finale. Répondit Harry.  
  
-Quoi, je vais pouvoir être un animagi aujourd`hui?  
  
-Bien sur, il te suffit de penser très fort à l`animal que tu a vue lors de ta première transe et de t`imaginer te transformant en lui. Répondit Harry.  
  
Ginny se concentra très fort et on la vie soudain se transformer en faucon roux.  
  
-Félicitation dirent les trois amis.  
  
-Merci, répondit Ginny. J`ai réussi, je suis une animagi.  
  
-Nous avons un secret Ginny. Dit Ron  
  
Sur un signe de Ron les trois amis se transformèrent en leurs animagi respectif puis se retransformèrent en leur deuxième animagi. Ginny poussa un petit cris de surprise et les trois amis reprirent leur forme originelle.  
  
-Voilà, tu connaît maintenant le secret de Gryffondor, le deuxième animagi. Dit Ron  
  
-Je vais t`expliquer comment avoir ton deuxième animagi. C`est très simple, je vais te plonger en transe et tu va répéter dix fois au lieu de 5, animagi revelatum deus mia Virginia Weasley dit Harry. Est-tu prête?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Aparecium altar animagi cuero sonar dit Harry  
  
Aussitôt, Ginny repris dix fois de suite.  
  
-animagi revelatum deus mia Virginia Weasley  
  
10 minutes plus tard, Ginny se réveillait de sa transe.  
  
-Alors demanda Hermione.  
  
-Mon deuxième animagi est un Jaguar.  
  
-Transforme-toi Ginny, tu n`a qu`a faire comme pour le faucon mais en te concentrant sur le jaguar.  
  
Ginny s`exécuta et on vit apparaître un magnifique jaguar tacheté.  
  
-Wow, merveilleux dit Harry.  
  
-Ginny c`est fantastique continu Hermione.  
  
-C`est bien ma s?ur demanda Ron incrédule de voir un si bel animal.  
  
Ginny repris sa forme humaine.  
  
-J`ai deux animagi, c`est fantastique.  
  
-Il faut te trouver un nom maintenant, lui dit Harry, je suis Gryphus, Ron est Lupus et Hermione, Aquila. Hum, laisse moi quelques secondes.. Que dirais-tu de Panthera (le nom latin pour jaguar est panthera onca).  
  
-Oui, c`est parfait Gryphus lança Ginny amusé.  
  
-Et bien voilà maintenant Gryphus, Lupus, Aquila et Panthera dit Jamses.  
  
-Salut papa, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es là?  
  
-Non j`arrivais à l`instant, comme j`ai vu Hedwige qui essayait d`entré dans cette salle, je me suis dit que tu était ici.  
  
Pendant que James parlait, Hedwige s`était posé sur l`épaule de Harry. Elle avait dans ses serres la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Alors que dit la gazette? Demanda Jamses.  
  
-Attends que je regarde, oh, il y a un texte qui parle d`Arthur, je lis.  
  
Chers lecteurs, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre nouveau ministre de la magie est Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley lutte activement contre la magie noire et nous promets de participer activement à la défense du monde sorcier. M. Weasley travaillait au département du détournement de l`artisanat moldu et c`est aussi lui qui a écrit la loi sur la protection des moldus. Il accorde une grande importance au monde moldu comme sorcier bien qu`il ait une nette préférence pour le monde sorcier. Il ne fait aucune discrimination entre les sorciers et il promet de régler tout situation de racisme qui se présentera à lui. Enfin, votre nouveau ministre tient à vous informer que Vous-savez-qui est bel et bien revenu et qu`il s`est maintenant alliés les trolls et les détraqueurs. Par contre, notre ministre est fiers de vous annoncer qu`il a réussi à l`aide de Dumbledore, de Rubeus Hagrid et de Mme Maxime directrice du collège de Beauxbâtons, à rallier les géants à notre cause affin de défendre le monde. Ne craigniez plus les géants si vous en voyez et saluez les plutôt. Ils nous seront forts utiles dans la bataille qui s`annonce longue et ardus a dit Arthur Weasley. Enfin, notre nouveau ministre tient à vous signaler que de nouveaux aurors seront formé en grand nombre. Avis au intéresser, présentez- vous au ministère ce midi pour commencer votre formation.  
C`était Armand Dubois pour la gazette du sorcier  
  
-Voilà c`est tout. Dit Harry.  
  
-Il a commencé en grand, annoncer à tout le monde que les géants étaient avec nous dit Ron fiers de son père.  
  
-Oui, très fort répondit Jamses. Je venais voir si vous aviez déjeuner, mais je vois que si alors je vais vous laisser et aller manger seul avec ta mère lança Jamses avec un clin d`?il.  
  
-Bye bye papa, dit bonjour à maman.  
  
-Au revoir monsieur Potter dit Ginny  
  
-Bye bye Jamses dirent Hermione et Ron  
  
-Appelle moi Jamses Ginny lança-il avant de refermer la porte.  
  
-Bon, moi je doit aller voir Dumbledore, je revient plus tard. Apprenez à Ginny notre moyen de communication dit Harry.  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre de Gryffondor et monta au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Entrez, répondit celui-ci après qu`Harry eut frappé.  
  
-Ah, Harry, que me vaut l`honneur de ta visite?  
  
-J`aurais quelques questions à te poser Albus.  
  
-Alors vas-y, ne te gène pas.  
  
-Qui sont mes ancêtres?  
  
-Gryffondor bien entendu  
  
-Non, je parle de mes ancêtres du coté des Evans.  
  
-Comment a tu appris?  
  
-Pétunia, je l`ai entendu murmurer qu`elle détestait les cracmols. J`en ai déduit que pour connaître ce mot, il fallait qu`elle soit une cracmol elle même et je lui ai posé quelques questions. Elle n`a pas voulu répondre à toute ces questions mais m`a dit que vous sauriez davantage y répondre.  
  
-Je vois, en effet, je peux y répondre. Je ne comptais pas te dire ce que je vais te dire avant la fin de l`année Harry, mais les circonstances font que je n`ai pas le choix.  
  
-Je vous écoute Albus.  
  
-Il y a fort longtemps, avant même l`époque de Gryffondor, vivait un très puissant sorcier du nom de Merlin. Les livres moldu l`appellent Merlin l`enchanteur. Ce n`est pas pour rien que même les moldus ont eu connaissance de ce sorcier. Il reste à ce jour le plus puissant sorcier qui n`a jamais existé. Dès son apparition, il s`est opposé farouchement au ténèbres et au mage noir. Les bons comme les méchants le craignaient car personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Les bons le craignaient de peur qu`il change de coté, et les mauvais ne voulait pas être détruit par lui. Bref, Merlin s`isola et vécu longtemps très longtemps isolé du monde. Jusqu`au jour ou il entendit parler d`une lutte entre deux sorciers qui avait construit une école de magie. Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Il alla rencontrer ce Godric Gryffondor et ils se lièrent d`amitié. Ensemble, ils fondèrent l`Ordre du phoenix et combattirent les mages noirs. Mais Merlin était très vieux et même malgré sa force magique, il allait mourir un jour. Il avait travaillé pendant son isolement sur une méthode lui permettant de rester toujours vivant. La création d`un monde parallèle. À l`aide de Godric, il créa ce monde et comme Godric lui assurait qu`il vaincrait seul Serpentard, Merlin s`en fut habiter ce monde. Les écrits les plus vieux perdirent sa trace et seul la descendance de Merlin connaît le reste de l`histoire. Le monde des sorciers oublia Merlin et son monde tomba dans l`imaginaire. Toutefois, ce récit est véridique. Peu de sorcier y croient et c`est pourquoi on retrouve cette histoire dans les livres de contes pour sorciers. Cette histoire est une histoire que l`on raconte souvent au enfant le soir avant de s`endormir. Les enfants rêve de devenir un sorcier aussi puissant que Merlin.  
  
-Je vois, j`ai déjà lu cette histoire dans un des livres de Dudley une fois.  
  
-Hors, les descendants de Merlin ne sont pas nombreux, car avant de partir, il leur jeta un sort d`anti-magie. Un sort très complexe de son invention. Ce sort permettait de caché la puissance magique de ses descendants et de la révéler seulement lorsque le sorcier à naître aura une grande chose à accomplir. Cette puissance magique s`est révélé trois fois. Une fois à ta mère et une fois pour toi.  
  
-Moi, j`ai la puissance de Merlin?  
  
-Oui, tu as même toute la puissance de merlin, mais tu ne connaît pas cette magie et tu ne peux l`utiliser.  
  
-Qui est le troisième descendants de Merlin chez qui cette magie s`est révélé?  
  
-Moi, je suis le descendant de Merlin. Ta mère ne l`a jamais su, je suis son grand oncle. En fait, sa grande tante nommé Evans à marié un Dumbledore. Me voici alors et mes pouvoirs ce sont révélés. Tu ne t`est jamais demandé pourquoi je m`intéressait depuis toujours au monde moldu? Lorsque j`étais très jeune, il y eu un incendie dans la maison ou j`habitais et on ne retrouva jamais mon corps. On conclu alors que j`étais mort. Mais sans le savoir, ma magie s`est révélé me permettant de transplaner. Je suis arrivé devant Poudlard et le directeur de l`époque m`a pris sous son aile. J`avais en ma mémoire la façon d`entré dans le monde de Merlin et je l`ai rencontré. Je suis retourné le voir plusieurs fois et il m`a appris mes origines moldus et sorciers. Il m`a transmis quelques uns de ses pouvoirs et c`est pourquoi j`ai un certain don de prémonition et de voyance.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes entré dans ce monde et que vous en êtes sorti. C`est possible?  
  
-Oui, Harry, seul son créateur ne peut en sortir sinon il mourait. Merlin a près de 10 mille ans. Si tu veux parler du monde de Merlin, appelle le Avalon. C`est le nom qu`il lui a donné. Je te permet d`en discuter avec tes parents et tes amis. Mais personne d`autres ne doit être au courant.  
  
-D`accord Albus, mon arrière grand oncle dit Harry en souriant  
  
-Au revoir arrière petit neveu.  
  
Harry quitta la bureau de Dumbledore et entra dans la maison de Gryffondor. Il entra dans la salle de duel la mine un peu hagarde et ses amis le regardèrent d`une façon un peu bizarre.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il Harry? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Je viens d`apprendre une très grande nouvelle répondit-celui-ci. Ou en êtes vous rendu?  
  
-Je suis capable de vous entendre par télépathie, mais j`ai encore un peu de difficulté à parler. Répondit Ginny  
  
-Bien, nous poursuivrons ce soir.  
  
Harry appela ses parents, Sirius et Remus pour qu`il les rejoignent dans la chambre.  
  
-J`ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, surtout pour toi maman.  
  
Harry leur raconta alors toute l`histoire du début à la fin. Lily fut réellement abasourdie par ce qu`elle venait d`entendre. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de sa s?ur à son retour de Poudlard la première année.  
  
-Ma s?ur est donc une cracmol. Dit Lily  
  
-L`héritier de Gryffondor est l`héritier de Merlin aussi. Mentionna Remus  
  
-Pas seulement héritier Rem, Protecteur du monde aussi. Dit Sirius  
  
-Heureusement que nous sommes avec lui dit Hermione, porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules seul n`est pas facile.  
  
-Un pour tous et tous pour un dit Jamses qui ne put s`empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.  
  
-Allons manger maintenant dit Ron, son ventre gargouillait.  
  
S`ensuivit un grand éclat de rire et sur la table de la cuisine, 10 couverts étaient mis, Dobby et Winky s`assirent avec les autres et le souper fut des plus agréables. Lorsque vint le moment ou les adultes quittèrent la pièce, Harry demanda à ses parents une petite faveur.  
  
-Je n`ai pas le goût d`aller voir les autres aujourd`hui, vous êtes quatre et nous sommes quatre. Ne voudriez-vous pas prendre notre apparence pour quelques heures?  
  
La proposition fut finalement accepté et les quatre amis aidèrent Ginny à converser parfaitement télépathiquement.  
  
-Demain, j`irai demander à Dumbledore de suspendre tes cours. Nous allons t`apprendre tout ce que tu as à savoir. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu penses à ce que je pense Harry demanda Ron  
  
-Je crois bien que si Ron répondit Hermione à la place de Harry.  
  
-À trois alors dit Harry. 1-2-3.. 


	50. Nouveaux Alliés, Démons et Attaque

Siria Potter : Merci, la fic approche à sa fin là, euh, d`accord, je te dit pas que je vais mettre Harry avec Ginny, tu le verra par toi même   
  
Lunicorne : Merci, moi je te souhaite un bon samedi, comment ça, peut-être à la suite? C`est certain qu`il va y avoir une suite.  
  
Tiffany : Tu as bien deviné, Harry va bel et bien y aller. Très bientôt d`ailleurs.  
  
Mimi : 1-2-3 voilà la suite. J`ai corrigé mon erreur pour James, je ne sais pas ce qui m`a pris de faire cet erreur. Merci de m`avoir avisé.  
  
Ophelie : Non, tu n`est pas débile, tu le saura dès le début de ce chapitre. Et oui, tu est ma 200 eme reviewers. Quand j`ai commencé ma fic, j`étais loin de me douter que j`aurais autant de lecteur. Merci de tes bons commenctaires  
  
Solar : Je compte faire 53 chapitres ou peut-être 54, ça veut donc dire que ma fic touche à sa fin. Et oui!  
  
Big App : Oui je vais très bien. Et toi? Comment je fais? Je sais pas, je me laisse aller et ça donne le résultat que vous avez là.  
  
Anya : Merci, voilà la suite  
  
Persephone : Du suspence? Non, j`ai vraiment pas fait exprès :P  
  
Miya Black : Attends de lire ce chapitre.  
  
Arlwendae : C`est à moi de te remercier de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit reviews!!  
  
Lunenoire : Il se pourrait bien que si, en fait, tu vas devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour être fixé.  
  
Mcgonagall : Comme le dit bien mon nickname, je suis un H ( Voilà la suite  
  
Moimême : Grr Grr grr, on dirait un lion :P Ben oui, Ginny a du potentiels, tu vas p-t l`apprécier d`avantage dans les derniers chapitres de ma fic. Merci pour ton commentaire. Je me suis efforcé de rendre le monde d`Avalon assez spectaculaire, mais sans être trop légendaire. Bref, tu en saura plus sur Avalon dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Tokra03 : Tu vas devoir attendre jusqu`au prochain chapitre bien qu`Harry risque de prendre conscience de ses sentiments dans celui-ci  
  
Matthieu : Le coup de Merlin comme tu dit est peut-etre là dans d`autre histoire mais je le savais pas. J`espère te faire changer d`idée avec la suite!! Tu verras, la suite s`annonce assez spectaculaire et tu oublieras vite que tu n`aimais pas le coup de Merlin :P  
  
Coiland : Je crois qie tu as raison, il y aura un couple Harry/Ginny. Mais seulement dans 10 ans. Héhé le suspence, tu saura pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre  
  
Hermione potter : Héhé, ouais, ca paie de me suivre sur Hp, puisque je met le chapitre en trois parti. Pour ce qui est de Fir**ze, tu en sauras plus dans le prochain si tu n`as pas encore compris (  
  
Sfavillante : La suite, je la met maintenant. Je sais que c`est méchant de terminer comme ça sur 1-2-3 mais bon, ça vous donnes le goût de savoir la suite. En effet, moi aussi je trouve que c`est plus pratique de lire une fic ici, je comprends que je te vois plus sur Hp. De toute façon, je met la suite ici presque en même temps maintenant. J`ai mit ma fic à date ici car avant, j`étais trois chapitre en retard.  
  
Bon, le compte à rebours est commencé, Plus que 4 chapitres et ca sera dini!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 50 : Nouveaux alliés, Démons et Attaque  
  
-Teneo volucer escritura (retenir rapidement les écrits) lancèrent les trois amis  
  
-Incrementar cabida recuerdo ( Augmenter capacité de mémoire)  
  
-Trasladar conocimiento (transférer connaissance)  
  
Ginny tomba sur le sol et sembla quelque peu perdue pendant un moment.  
  
-Ca va Ginny s`inquiéta Harry  
  
-Oui, oui, j`ai la tête qui tourne, mais ça va. Que m`avez-vous fait au juste? J`ai plein de formule qui me trotte dans la tête, des formules que je ne connaissais pas il y a quelque instants.  
  
-Nous t`avons fait subir trois sort différent, la premier est un sort qui fera que tout ce que tu liras, tu le retiendras, le deuxième est un sort qui accroît les capacités de ta mémoire te façon à ce que tu ne sois pas surchargé par le troisième. Le troisième sort que nous avons jeté te transférais tout les sorts que nous connaissons. Malheureusement, le fait que tu connaissent ces sorts ne font pas que tu peux les utilisés. Nous ne sommes pas capable d`augmenter ta puissance magique. Pour ça, il va falloir que tu te pratique avec nous raconta Hermione presque sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Wow, c`est fantastique tout ce que vous savez. Jamais je n`aurais pus apprendre tout cela seule. Vous avez aussi appris la magie noir, n`est-ce pas dangereux?  
  
-Non, si on ne l`utilise pas pour faire le mal, la magie noire est sans danger. Répondit Ron.  
  
-D`accord je comprends.  
  
-Bon, allez, nous avons la soirée pour t`entraîner Ginny, Laissons tomber la télépathie pour le moment. Dit Harry  
  
Ils profitèrent de la soirée pour apprendre à Ginny comment maîtriser les sortilège qu`ils croyaient les plus utiles. Ginny ayant besoins de sommeil, les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls pour le restant de la nuit. Ils discutèrent de Voldemort et du moyen qu`ils pourraient utiliser pour le vaincre. Ils se rendirent à l`évidence que même s`ils arrivaient à le tuer, il reviendrait car il avait presque atteint l`immortalité. Ils devaient donc trouver le moyen de vaincre Voldemort en lui enlevant son immortalité. Mais aucun de tout les livres qu`ils avaient consultés ne pouvait les aidés à cette tâche. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que le moyen ne se trouvait pas dans la magie humaine. Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu`ils avaient décidés pendant la nuit.  
  
-Êtes vous bien sur de ce que vous me demandez là? Demanda Albus.  
  
-Oui nous le sommes Albus, c`est le seul moyen, nous devons trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je n`ai qu`à vous souhaitez bonne chance bien que je ne crois pas que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit d`utile. Vous aller être surpris par ce que vous aller apprendre. Ce qu`il y a dans les livres n`est pas toujours exactement le reflet de la réalité. Bien des choses que l`on croit vrai sont en fait des mythes et des légendes qui ne sont pas démenties.  
  
-Nous verrons Albus, bien que je me fie à votre jugement, il est une autre raison pour laquelle nous désirons faire ce voyage. Je crois que vous en devinez une petite partie et c`est pour cette raison que vous êtes prêt à nous laisser faire n`est-ce pas?  
  
-En effet Harry, je crois que si vous arriver à faire ce que vous avez l`intention de faire, nous serons alors mieux armés pour la grande bataille qui ne manquera pas d`avoir lieu très bientôt. Je m`occupe d`avertir les concernés, hâtez-vous de partir avant que tous soit levé.  
  
Les trois amis sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et prirent la cape d`invisibilité d`Harry qu`il dupliquèrent en trois pour ensuite s`en recouvrir. Ils transplanèrent ensuite directement à l`orée de la forêt interdite et y pénétrèrent. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait fait venir à son bureau les parents de Harry, Remus, Sirius et Ginny et leur expliquait sommairement ce que les trois amis avaient l`intention de faire. Il jeta un regard à Ginny et lui dit.  
  
-Harry m`a mis au courant de tes connaissances, il s`excuse d`avoir du partir avant de vous avertir de leurs intentions, mais ils devaient le faire le plus rapidement possible. De plus, il se doutait que vous auriez voulu les accompagnés, mais vous devez apprendre à maîtriser toutes ces formules que vous avez en tête. Vous poursuivrez vos divers cours, mais vous laisserez tomber la divination, le soin aux créatures magiques et les cours d`histoire de la magie pour vous entraîner. Je crois que la salle de duel sera un bon endroit pour les entraînements. Harry et les autres nous contacterons une fois par jours par télépathie.  
  
-Albus, vous croyez qu`il vont réussir? Demanda Remus  
  
-Je n`en sais rien Remus, la chance est avec eux et ils ont des atouts encore insoupçonnés. Je crois qu`ils commencent seulement à en avoir conscience et c`est pourquoi ils sont partis ce matin.  
  
Sur ce, ils partirent tous vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Dumbledore demanda le silence et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
-Je vous demanderais de garder le silence jusqu`à ce que j`aie fini de parler. Trois élèves ne sont plus ici ce matin et ne suivront plus les cours probablement jusqu`à la fin de l`année. Il s`agit de messieurs Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et de madame Hermione Granger. Ils ont du s`absenter suite à un évènements particuliers que je ne nommerai pas et ils sont en parfaite sécurité. Si vous avez des questions à ce sujet, vos directeur de maison pourront sans doute y répondre plus tard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne appétit.  
  
Un murmure parcourut la salle et quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde ne parlait que de nos trois amis tout en ce demandant où ils étaient passés. Seule Ginny ne participait pas à cet échange et elle quitta rapidement la grande salle pour la salle de duel. Elle s`entraîna tout d`abord seule, mais James, Lily et Sirius arrivèrent bientôt pour l`aidé. Ils s`entraînèrent toute la matinée puisque Ginny avait un cours d`Histoire de la magie suivi d`un cours de divination. Ils convinrent de se retrouver après le souper et Ginny parti finir ses cours de la journée. Deux semaines passèrent ainsi et Harry, Ron et Hermione leur avait fait savoir qu`ils allaient très bien et qu`ils reviendraient bientôt. Nos trois amis étaient très loin dans la forêt interdite sous leur forme animal. Ron en loup, Hermione et aigle et Harry en phoenix. Aucun des trois n`avaient dormi depuis 15 jours et ils ne se sentaient pas trop fatigués.  
  
-Et bien ça n`aura pas été facile, mais nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions dit Ron en télépathie.  
  
-Oui, nous avons réussi à faire parler Firenze. Lorsque la grande bataille aura lieu, lui et ses amis vont venir prêter main forte au roi. C`est dans les étoiles qu`il a dit. Dit Harry.  
  
-Vous avez vu la tête que Bane a fait quand il a entendu Firenze nous le dire, c`était presque un secret des dieux. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Les centaures ne parlent jamais aux hommes d`habitude, ou si ils le font, ils ne dévoilent jamais ce qu`ils ont lu dans les étoiles. Ce que Firenze a révélé a beaucoup plus d`importance que ce qu`il paraît. Lorsque Firenze a parlé de la grande bataille, il parle de l`ultime bataille avec Voldemort. Cette bataille est écrite dans les étoiles depuis très longtemps, ce que Firenze voulait nous dire en nous le révélant, c`est que la bataille était imminente et que les centaures se battraient au coté du bien. Ils doivent respect et allégeance au roi des animaux. Dit Harry  
  
-Qui est toi même bien entendu conclus Ron  
  
-Bien entendu, le Gryffon est le roi des animaux, je n`ai pas fait exprès. Seulement, je sais que la plupart des animaux répondront à mon appel si je leur demande. Si jamais Voldemort sort des créatures animales en plus des démons, je me verrai dans l`obligation de demander aux espèces animales de venir se battre à nos cotés.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va réveiller les démons? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Non, je le sais. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais la dernière nuit que nous avons passé à Poudlard, j`ai fait un rêve et Voldemort avait enfin trouvé le moyen de réveiller les démons. Il ne lui restait qu`à attendre 15 jours pour que les démons renaissent et reprennent des forces. Ce qui fait qu`aujourd`hui ou demain, Voldemort attaquera.  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous l`as tu pas dit demanda Ron?  
  
-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez pour rien.  
  
-Nous ne sommes même pas capable de les renvoyez d`où ils viennent Harry dit Hermione, Nous pouvons seulement les repoussés pour quelques semaines et ils reviendront.  
  
-Je sais Hermione, c`est pour ça que j`ai voulu aller à la recherche des elfes. Mais je comprend maintenant ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. Les elfes ne possèdent pas de pouvoir magique à proprement dit. Ils ont de très bons guérisseurs, peuvent vivre plus vieux que les sorciers ou les moldus et sont de très bon combattant, mais pour combattre les forces obscures, ils n`ont aucune utilité.  
  
-Mais ils ont quand même acceptés de venir se battre avec nous pour la bataille finale, ce n`est pas rien. Dit Ron  
  
-Oui, mais ils le font seulement parce que le fils de leur chefs a été tué par Voldemort il y a 10 jours. Lorsque nous les avons rencontrés, ils n`avaient nullement l`intention de nous aidés. Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Notre mission a quand même connu un bon succès. Nous revenons avec de nouveaux alliés qui ne sont pas négligeables et les elfes nous ont laissé lire tout leur archives. Nous avons appris des choses très intéressante et nous parlons aisément le langage elfique. En rentrant à Poudlard, nous apprendrons tout ce que nous avons à apprendre sur les runes et nous pourrons utilisés la magie des runes oubliés que les elfes utilisaient il y a 3000 ans. Dit Harry.  
  
-Je propose un arrêt pour dormir quelques heures affin d`être en pleine forme pour notre retour à Poudlard. Dit Ron.  
  
-Proposition acceptés mon cher Lupus.  
  
Les trois amis trouvèrent une grotte assez vastes près d`une rivière et ils s`y engouffrèrent. Harry pris sa forme de gryffon pour mieux garder sa chaleur. Si un homme serait entré dans la grotte, il aurait aperçu une scène tout ce qu`il y a des plus surprenantes. Un gryffon, un loup et un aigle étaient couché en boule collés les uns sur les autres dans une grotte. Trois prédateurs dans une même grotte. Trois heures plus tard et en même temps que le soleil, nos trois amis se réveillaient. Ils reprirent leur forme humaine et allèrent se laver chacun leur tour à la rivière. Ils transplanèrent plus près de la sortie de la forêt et rencontrèrent Firenze qui les attendaient.  
  
-Comment c`est passé votre quête? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Très bien cher Firenze, les elfes se battront à nos cotés. Répondit Harry  
  
-Bien, très bien, c`est ce que j`avais lu dans les étoiles. Faites attentions, l`heure est grave, Hâtez vous de rejoindre Poudlard, nous nous reverrons bientôt lâcha Firenze avant de repartir d`où il était venu.  
  
Harry vit Bane et Ronan qui attendait Firenze. Bane lui fit un signe de tête.  
  
-Bizarre se dit Harry, c`est la première fois que le roi des centaures me montre un signe de respect.  
  
Il n`en parla cependant pas à ses amis. Ils avaient hâte de rentrer à Poudlard. Firenze leur avait mis quelques craintes dans l`esprit et c`est avec précipitation qu`ils mirent leur cape d`invisibilité et transplanèrent directement à la sortie de la forêt près du château. Ce qu`ils y virent leur confirma ce qu`ils craignaient. Voldemort se tenait en retrait de ce qui semblait être un carnage. Le toit de l`école était en feu et des ombres tournoyaient autours.  
  
-Les démons murmura Hermione.  
  
Tout autours du château, des mangemorts, des trolls et des orques attaquaient l`équipe professorale de Poudlard ainsi que quelques aurors qui étaient sur place et M. Weasley. Quelques élèves tentaient aussi de venir en aide à leur professeur. Les trois amis s`aperçurent rapidement que ce qui causait la plus grande crainte de Dumbledore était le cas de l`école qui flambait et des démons qui terrorisaient la plupart des élèves. Les trois amis rapprochèrent leur baguette et s`écrièrent  
  
-Chorro Agua (jet d`eau)  
  
Un immense canon d`eau jaillit de leur baguette et éteignit le feu qui brûlait Poudlard. On entendit trop pop caractéristique de la transplanation et les trois amis se retrouvèrent sur le toit du collège face aux démons. Il y avait en tout 5 démons. Une lueur démente allumait leurs yeux. Les démons continuaient à tourner autours du château dans une sorte de danse infernale sans se préoccuper des trois amis. Voldemort s`aperçut que le feu s`était éteint et remarqua ce qui se passait sur le toit de l`école.  
  
-Sonorus cria-t-il. Tuez-les, ce sont nos plus puissants ennemis, n`en faites pas de quartier et nous aurons vaincu.  
  
La bataille qui avait lieu au sol s`arrêta et tous regardèrent vers le toit de l`école pour voir ce qu`il se passait.  
  
-Oh mon dieu, c`est Harry, Ron et Hermione cria quelqu`un dans la foule  
  
-Quoi, cria Ginny avant de s`avancer vers Dumbledore Professeur, que vas-t- il se passer? On ne peut rien faire pour les aidés?  
  
-Ginny, prépare toi à combattre, je ne sais pas ce qu`il veulent tenter de faire, je ne connais aucun sort pouvant arrêter ces démons. S`ils ne réussissent pas à les arrêter, nous sommes perdus.  
  
Ginny n`avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi défaitiste, l`heure était vraiment grave pour qu`il laisse ainsi voir son impuissance. Pendant ce temps sur le toit, les 5 démons s`étaient regroupés et faisait face à nos trois amis. Ron, Harry et Hermione regardaient les démons directement dans les yeux. Ils savaient que si ils montraient ne serais-ce qu`un signe de faiblesse, ils seraient mort dans la seconde qui suivait. Par un effort mental impressionnant, les trois amis créèrent un bouclier énergétique d`une puissance incroyable juste derrière les 5 démons. Ils créèrent 5 de ses boucliers. Sans le savoir, les démons étaient pris dans une sorte de cube dont seul le bas n`était pas entouré de bouclier d`énergie. Harry demanda à Dumbledore de faire le sortilège du silence autours du château entier pour leur donner une chance de gagner.  
  
-Silencium lança Dumbledore. Le sourire revint au coin de ses lèvres. Ne vous en faites pas miss Weasley, ils vont s`en sortir. Préparez-vous à combattre car Voldemort attaquera aussitôt ses démons hors d`état de nuire. James, Lily, Sirius, approchez. Aussitôt les démons disparu, je veux que vous alliez donner de l`énergie aux jeunes. Ils diront qu`ils sont en pleine forme, mais ce ne sera qu`un leurre, car ils devront puiser dans leur réserve magique pour poursuive le combat. S`il font cela, ils en auront pour un mois à s`en remettre et je ne peux accepter cela.  
  
-D`accord fut leur réponse.  
  
Dumbledore continua à préparer ses troupes au combat imminent. Sur le toit, Harry et ses amis se préparèrent à agir. Les démons commençaient à s`impatienter et n`allaient pas tardés à attaquer même s`il n`avait pus trouver la faiblesse des amis.  
  
-Ensemble, nous n`avons pas de faiblesse crièrent les trois amis en sautant du toit.  
  
Au même moment, un sixième bouclier apparaissait pour venir fermer le cube. Harry, Ron et Hermione lévitaient dans les airs à proximité du cube. Les démons frappèrent tour à tour sur les parois du bouclier réduisant considérablement leur puissance. Le bouclier était conçu pour supprimer la puissance de tout être qui entrait en collision avec celui-ci. Après avoir frapper les parois 6 fois, les démons en vinrent à la conclusion qu`ils étaient confinés au centre du cube. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent une légère brèche dans le bouclier d`énergie et s`écrièrent d`une même voix en joignant leur baguette  
  
-Merma empuje reditus origo ausstreben adonques para siempre muerte asomo (Perte d`énergie, retour à la source maintenant et à tout jamais, mort apparente)  
  
Les formes sombres pâlirent fortement, le bruit qu`elle faisaient se tue et Voldemort cria  
  
-Non, impossible, à l`attaque  
  
L`attaque débuta à cet instant, mais les démons étaient toujours là. Nos trois amis étaient essoufflés par l`effort qu`ils venait de faire, mais ils refermèrent le bouclier et crièrent  
  
-Angosto escudo (resserrement du bouclier)  
  
Les formes voilés lâchèrent un dernier cri avant de disparaître complètement englobé par le bouclier.  
  
-Finite Incantatem lancèrent-ils  
  
Ils atterrirent sur le sol et leurs jambes ne fut pas capable de les supportés. Ils étaient agenouillés quand James, Lily et Sirius s`approchèrent  
  
-Recuperar Energia, Recuperar Energia, Recuperar Energia Bismark Anthem lancèrent les trois adultes.  
  
Harry leva la tête reconnaissant.  
  
-Merci, je n`était plus capable de lancer un seul sort tellement j`étais affaibli.  
  
Harry transplana immédiatement derrière Voldemort et Dit  
  
-Stopica Tempo  
  
Voldemort fut immobilisé par le sortilège  
  
-Petrificus Totalus, Finite Incanta Stopica Tempo  
  
Voldemort était pétrifier mais avait conscience de ce qui ce passait.  
  
-Repulso desierto libya lança Harry sur les Trolls et les Orques qui étaient à proximités.  
  
Plus d`une trentaine furent ainsi éjectés. Ron et Hermione virent le manège de Harry et firent la même chose. Au bout de trente minute, chaque sorcier avec le pouvoir suffisant faisait de même. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait lancé la sortilège du bouclier sur tout leurs alliés affin qu`il y ait le moins de blessés possible. Les derniers Trolls et Orques se sauvèrent avant d`être éjectés eux aussi. Ils ne restaient que les mangemorts et Voldemort pétrifié. Aussi idiot qu`ils puissent être, les mangemorts se regroupèrent. Harry en profita pour tous les envoyés en plein dans l`océan atlantique. Il se tourna vers Voldemort.  
  
-Encore une fois je t`ai vaincu, la guerre n`est pas terminé, car je ne te tuerai point. Tu est trop près de l`immortalité que tu trouverais aisément le moyen de revenir. J`attendrai de trouver le moyen de te tuer pour de bon avant d`agir. Pour le moment, je me contenterai de déjouer tes plans chaque fois. Repulso desierto libya  
  
Harry n`avait pas voulu envoyer Voldemort à la même place que ses mangemorts pour qu`il reste plus longtemps pétrifier. Les trois amis s`approchèrent de Dumbledore.  
  
-C`est terminé Albus, les élèves peuvent aller se reposer. J`espère qu`il n`y aura pas eu trop de perte.  
  
-Content de vous revoir, vous êtes revenu à temps, les démons rendaient impossible toutes communications télépathiques. Je n`avais pus vous appeler. Malheureusement si, je crois qu`il y a de nombreuses pertes, c`était un vrai carnage avant que vous arriviez. On discutera plus tard dit Dumbledore lorsqu`il vit plusieurs médicomage arriver.  
  
Les trois amis avancèrent parmis les corps étendus et reconnurent plusieurs élèves qu`ils avaient croisés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une crainte soudaine les traversas. Comment allait les autres membres de la famille Weasley? Fred, George, Ginny?  
  
-Ginny. Ginny tu m`entends demanda Harry par télépathie. Ginny!!!  
  
-Har Harry répondit Ginny en sanglotant.  
  
-Où est-tu? Est tu blessé?  
  
-Je suis Ok, mais Fred et George  
  
Ginny commença à pleurer et Harry ne comprenait plus ce qu`elle disait.  
  
-Où est tu?  
  
-Ppprès du saule cogneur lui répondit-elle  
  
-Vite, au saule dit Harry à ses amis avant de transplaner.  
  
Lorsqu`Ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent Ginny accroupie près des corps des jumeaux Weasley. Harry voulu s`approcher de Ginny, mais celle-ci le repoussa.  
  
-Non, n`approche pas, c`est moi qui est fait ça aux jumeaux. C`est le bouclier, il tue. Et Ginny parti en de nouveaux sanglots. Ron avait de la difficulté à contrôler ses émotions  
  
-Quoi, quel bouclier, tu veux dire que c`est toi qui a tués les jumeaux, comment ça se fait que le bouclier tue.  
  
Hermione s`était pendant ce temps approché des corps et prenait le pouls des jumeaux.  
  
-Ils sont vivants, le pouls est faible, mais ils sont vivants dit alors Hermione  
  
-Ginny, quel est le sort de bouclier que tu as lancé? Demanda Harry  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus sanglota-t-elle  
  
-Te rappelle-tu au moins de la formule que tu as prononcé?  
  
-C`était Wintern Sie über shieldus ( Bouclier d`hibernation)  
  
Dès que Ginny eut prononcé le nom du sortilège, les trois amis se détendirent instantanément. Ils sourirent même à la pauvre Ginny qui ne comprenait rien.  
  
-Ginny, désactive le bouclier demanda Ron  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Un simple Finite Incantatem devrait suffire.  
  
Ginny prononça la formule et le bouclier tomba . -Ginny, tes frères ne sont pas en danger, ton bouclier les as seulement plongés en état d`hibernation, ils dorment s`esclaffa Harry  
  
Ginny ne put contenir son rire, Elle se détendit et fini par dire.  
  
-J`ai eu si peur, ils ne voulaient pas que je combatte et ils ont voulu m`amener à l`écart, mais dès qu`ils m`ont touché, ils sont tomber au sol et quand j`ai pris leur pouls, il n`y avait plus rien.  
  
-L`Hibernation ralentit les fréquences cardiaques. L`organisme se met en mode de conservation et peut rester ainsi plusieurs mois. Dit Hermione  
  
-Tes frères vont être un peu perdus à leur réveil mais sans plus.  
  
-Comment on fait pour les réveiller? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Finite Wintern Shieldus Incanta prononça Harry en direction des jumeaux.  
  
Les jumeaux se relevèrent en s`étirant et demandèrent.  
  
-Qu`est ce qui s`est passé? L`attaque est fini?  
  
-Oui, l`attaque est terminé, vous avez été endormi par un sort de sommeil et l`attaque a pris fin pendant ce temps. Rentrez aux château et aller dans la grande salle leur dit Harry.  
  
Les jumeaux ne posèrent pas plus de question et rentrèrent au château.  
  
-Papa, hêla Ron lorsqu`il vit M.Weasley.  
  
-Ah, Vous voilà vous, je dois vous remercier pour ce coup de main. Sans vous, nous étions fait comme des rats. On m`a chargé de vous dire que vous recevrez l`Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour votre aide lors de la bataille au ministère. Je ne serai pas surpris non plus que vous recevrez aussi l'Ordre de merlin deuxième classe avec aujourd`hui.  
  
Les trois amis étaient gênés par la reconnaissance que la population sorcière leur donnaient et ne répondirent rien à M. Weasley.  
  
-Je dois aussi vous dire que votre couverture est terminé. Tous le monde sais maintenant que vous êtes extrêmement puissant, peut-être même plus puissant que Dumbledore. Ca ne manquera pas d`être dans la gazette du sorcier de demain et je ne peux rien faire pour l`empêcher. Vous avez oubliés de mettre votre cape de l`ordre.  
  
-Je, quand on est arrivé, on a pensé qu`à vous sortir de votre mauvaise position, l`école flambait et vous étiez en train de perde, on a pas eu une seconde pour réagir et on s`est jeté dans la bataille. Répondit Ron  
  
-Je sais, je comprends, on se retrouve plus tard pour la réunion.  
  
-Oui, à plus tard. Répondirent les trois amis.  
  
Ils rejoignirent Ginny qui était un peu plus loin et le regard qu`elle leur lança signifiait très clairement sa colère.  
  
-Partir sans rien me dire, vous savez que je m`inquiétais moi, vous auriez pu au moins prendre contact par télépathie, mais non, vous êtes parti sans prévenir. Je me suis sentie rejeter moi dit-elle en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
Harry baissa les yeux, conscient de montrer à Ginny que ses reproches l`atteignaient droits au c?ur. Harry commençait à prendre conscience des émotions qu`il ressentait lorsqu`il était en présence de Ginny.  
  
-Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux d`elle se dit Harry, non, je suis amoureux d`elle se corrigea-t-il lui même. Quand est-ce que j`ai oublié Cho moi, et que va t-elle dire lorsqu`elle saura que je ne l`aime plus?  
  
Les quatre amis entrèrent au château. En chemin, ils croisèrent Cho qui embrassait passionnément un serdaigle de septième année.  
  
-Voilà qui répond à ma question murmura Harry  
  
Ginny regardait Harry pour voir sa réaction. Elle fut surprise de constater qu`Harry ne semblait pas dérangé par le fait que Cho soit avec un autre gars. Harry senti le regard de Ginny braqué sur lui, il releva la tête et sourit gentiment à son amie.  
  
-Allons retrouver les autres dans la grande salle. Dit Hermione  
  
En entrant dans la grande salle, ils furent accostés par tout les élèves qui voulaient savoir comment ils avaient fait pour faire ce qu`ils avaient fait. Harry, Ron et Hermione n`arrivaient plus à respirer dans la foule. Harry attrapa le bras de Ginny et transplana au coté du bureau de Dumbledore. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre de Gryffondor et s`affala dans un sofa. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Harry appela Dobby pour qu`il prépare du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Pas un mot ne se dit, chacun comprenant le besoin de l`autre de réaliser pleinement ce qui venait d`arriver. 


	51. Dans Le Monde D'Avalon

Solar : Oui, je ferai une suite, je l`explique un peu plus loin.  
  
Marie-Josée : De rien Marie, merci pour ton magnifique commentaire. Bien entendu, je vais écrire une deuxième fic, je l`explique un peu plus loin.  
  
Mimi : Désolé pour le temps que j`y ai mis, mais voilà enfin la suite.  
  
Ramses Overdark : Bien que tu n`est jamais laissé de reviews avant celui- ci, j`ose croire que puisque tu m`as lu, tu as apprécié mon histoire quand même. Je n`écris pas une histoire pour plaire à tout le monde et j`aimerais te rappeler que tout ça n`est qu`imaginaire. Ton commentaire est cependant très constructif et j`en prend bonne note sans toutefois changé le ton de ma fic, À toi de continuer à me lire ou non..  
  
Tiffany : Voldie est né pour perdre contre les tr..quat..?? Et oui, ils ont l`appui des elfes et des centaures.  
  
Lunenoire : Tu voulais une suite rapide, à la place tu as une très longue suite, mais elle a pris du temps à venir, j`espère que ça fait pareil..  
  
Siria Potter : Bien sur qu`ils y vont à Avalon, et dans ce chapitre en plus, bonne lecture.  
  
Moimême : Nananana, Tolkien, mais qu`est ce que tu as raison. Je me suis un peu laissé aller à regrouper les éléments de ressemblances entre Hp et SDA, mais bon, j`espère que tu apprécies quand même en grand adorateur de Tolkien que tu est. Décidément, je n`arriverai pas à te faire aimé Ginny, je raccroche donc les patins. Content que tu ait aimé l`intro au monde de Merlin.  
  
Ophelie : Oui, tu as raison, c`est plus clair ici. Merci pour ton bon commentaire. Pour Harry/Ginny, ça débloque enfin dans ce chapitre.  
  
Miya Black : Voici un chapitre assez impressionnants par ses nombreux rebondissements. Attends de le lire et donne m`en des nouvelles  
  
Coiland : Tu as bien deviné, Dumbledore va être obligé de révéler une partie du secret de nos héros. L`inspiration n`est pas ce qui manque, c`est le temps d`écrire qui me manque un peu.  
  
Hermione Potter : Pas de problème, ce n`est pas grave. Merci pour ton commentaire.  
  
Arlwandae : Sinon quoi :P la voilà la suite, j`espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Youssef : Merci pour ton commentaire, voici le prochain chapitre.  
  
Désolé pour le temps que j`ai mis à faire ce chapitre, mais dites vous qu`il est deux fois plus long que le chapitre 50 qui était mon plus long avant celui-ci.  
  
En ce qui concerne la fin de ma fic. J`ai décidé de faire une suite à cette fic. Une genre de 6ième année de nos héros sauf qu`ils auront pas de cours. J`ai déjà plein d`idée et je devrais être en mesure de mettre le premier chapitre au milieu du mois d`août. Je vais prendre une petite pose pour lire HPOP entre mes deux fics.  
  
Il me reste deux chapitres à écrire maintenant, je suis un peu nostalgique d`arrivé enfin au bout de l`histoire et je vous remercie de m`avoir lu jusqu`à maintenant, malgré toutes mes fautes d`orthographes et mes nombreux chapitres.  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 51 : Dans le monde d'Avalon  
  
30 minutes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre entrait dans la chambre de Gryffondor et demandèrent au trois amis s`ils pouvaient se rencontrer dans la salle de duel. Dumbledore pris la parole.  
  
-Bonjour, vous savez tous que cette rencontre ne sera pas très joyeuse, mais tout d`abord. Permettons-nous à mademoiselle Ginny Weasley d`y assister compte tenue du fait qu`elle sera mise au courant dès la réunion terminé?  
  
Une fois que les membres aie approuvé la requête de Dumbledore, Ginny entra dans la salle et la séance débuta.  
  
-Votre couverture est grillée. Tout le monde saura quelle est votre puissance dès demain matin. De plus, une fuite a eu lieu et le ministère sais que vous n`avez pas suivi vos cours ces deux dernière semaine. Heureusement, Arthur s`occupe de cette affaire personnellement et vous serez donc tranquille à cet effet. Nous allons demander aux élèves de ne pas vous posez de question, mais il se pourrait bien que vous ne soyez pas tranquille. Vous avez faits état de tout vos pouvoirs aux grands jours et vous avez réussi à repousser l`attaque de Voldemort à vous trois. Passons aux choses moins joyeuses maintenant. Avant que vous arriviez, nous étions très mal en point. Voldemort nous menaçait sérieusement et nous ne pouvions faire face aux démons. Les élèves ont bien vu que nous allions perde. L`école flambait et allait être détruite, les mangemorts, les orques et les trolls gagnaient du terrain et plusieurs de nos alliés tombaient.  
  
-Albus, coupa Harry, comment se fait-il que si vous ne pouviez nous joindre, vous avez réussi à joindre Arthur?  
  
-Bonne question Harry. Arthur venait justement pour une réunion que je voulais faire pour votre retour. L'attaque a commencé à l`instant où il était à la limite de Poudlard. Il a pu lancé un appel aux aurors avant d`entré dans la limite de l`école ou les transmissions étaient brouillées. Comme je disais, nous avons subies beaucoup de perte. 35 aurors sont morts et 103 élèves. Parmis ceux-ci, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Terry Boots, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst et Denis et Colin Crivey que vous connaissez car ils étaient de votre niveaux. Plusieurs Serpentards dont Pansy Parkinson et Zabini Blaise se sont retourné contre nous et ont aussi été tué. D`autre élèves que vous connaissez sont à l`infirmerie. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longdubat, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil et Lee Jordan. Ils se rétabliront assez rapidement dès que Madame Pomfresh aura le temps de les examinés. Les cours seront suspendus pour le reste de la semaine le temps de nettoyer les dégâts causés par cette attaque.  
  
Les quatre amis gardèrent le silence, tant de morts pour une si petite victoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione regrettaient maintenant d`avoir passé la nuit dans la forêt avant de revenir. Dumbledore semblait l`avoir remarqué car il repris la parole.  
  
-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir et vous ne deviez pas revenir plus tôt, le destin était tracé ainsi. Vous devez seulement vous battre pour venger ces morts qui n`étaient aucunement impliqués dans cette guerre. Cette guerre n`est pas censé impliqués de si jeunes élèves, mais nous devons nous y faire. J`ai malheureusement une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous faire part. Voldemort n`a pas attaqué qu`ici. Il a attaqué partout dans le monde, mais il s`est concentré ici surtout. Le monde sorcier est en alerte maximale et le sera jusqu`à ce que Voldemort disparaisse pour toujours. Nous avons subit de grosses pertes aux niveaux des géants aussi. Ils ont affrontés les trolls et plus de la moitiés sont morts pendant l`attaque. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons être sur de ce nombre car beaucoup n`ont peut-être pas enlevé leur sort de dissimulation.  
  
De nouveau, un silence parcourut l`assemblé.  
  
-Changeons de sujet pour un moment, avez-vous réussi votre tâche demanda Dumbledore aux trois amis.  
  
-Les centaures et les elfes viendront nous aider pour la bataille finale, mais temps et aussi bien qu`ils ne seront pas sur que c`est la bataille finale, nous ne les verrons pas. Pour les centaures, cela a été assez facile de les convaincre, mais nous avons du rester 1 semaine et demie avec les elfes avant de finalement arriver à un accord avec eux. Nous avons pu, pendant cette semaine, fouillez toutes leur archives et nous en avons aussi apporté avec nous.  
  
Pendant deux heures, L'Ordre discuta de cette quête, de la bataille et de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Dumbledore mis finalement fin à la rencontre et tous se dirigèrent dans la grande salle pour l`annonce de Dumbledore. Les quatre amis furent content de voir que les blessés étaient présent dans la salle et qu`ils ne se portaient pas trop mal. La maison où ils manquaient le plus de personnes était Gryffondor. Probablement à cause que c`était la maison du courage et que plus d`élèves avaient participés à la bataille. Dumbledore demanda le silence et les quelques élèves qui parlaient se turent.  
  
-Chers élèves, j`aimerais tout d`abord porter une minute de silence pour les 103 élèves qui sont morts aujourd`hui.  
  
La grande salle se tut et plus personne ne bougea pendant une minute. Enfin, Dumbledore repris.  
  
-Merci, la mémoire de ces personnes resteras gravés en nous et jamais nous ne les oublierons. Vous avez tous pu constater la force de Voldemort et sa puissance. Vous avez vu et combattu ses alliés. Heureusement, les détraqueurs n`étaient pas là cette fois ci mais il y avait les démons. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous ne pouvions rivaliser avec la force de frappe de Voldemort jusqu`à l`arrivé de trois de vos compatriotes. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils ont atteint jusqu`à maintenant une force insoupçonné, cette force leur ayant été dévoilé. Je vous prierais de les laissé tranquille et de ne pas leur posés de questions. Ils subissent un entraînement très intense et doivent toujours se perfectionner d`avantage. Les cours seront suspendus pour la prochaine semaine en raison du choc nerveux que vous avez tous et des dommages causés au château. Lorsque les cours reprendront, vos professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vous enseignerons le sortilège du bouclier de Godric Gryffondor. J`ai reçu l`accord de son héritier pour vous l`enseigner. Sachez seulement qu`il ne sera pas fonctionnel si vous l`utiliser pour les forces du mal. Oui monsieur Finnigan?  
  
-Qui est l`héritier de Gryffondor?  
  
-Je ne sais pas s`il veut être identifier alors je préfère m`abstenir.  
  
Harry se leva et lorsque le directeur finit sa phrase, il prit la parole.  
  
-Je suis l`héritier de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Tous les élèves furent stupéfiés. Harry repris.  
  
-Mon ancêtre m`a donné tous ses pouvoirs et je combattrai Voldemort jusqu`à ce qu`il meurt. Je vous demande de me faire plaisir et d`apprendre à prononcer son nom avant la prochaine attaque, car il y en aura encore au moins une autre qui aura lieu à Poudlard, la dernière. Et se jour là, l`héritier de Gryffondor vaincra celui de Serpentard, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom Jedusor, vous l`aurez deviner, est Voldemort. Lors de cette bataille, vous serez appelés à vous battre non pas pour sauvé votre vie ou votre école, mais pour la paix du monde. Cette bataille sera décisive pour la survie de l`humanité. Si on perd, le monde vivra sous la terreur de Voldemort, sinon, la paix sera rétabli. Je vous demande de ne pas me poser de question, à moi, à Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. Si vous posez quelques questions que ce soit, nous disparaîtrons dans un endroit connu de nous seuls. Avec l`accord du Professeur Dumbledore. Seul les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, Potions et Métamorphoses se donneront encore. Tous vos autres cours seront suspendu pour un temps indéfini. Lors de ces temps libre, vous devez venir ici dans la grande salle ou des sortilège vous saurons montrés pour vous défendre. Si le bouclier de Gryffondor est suffisamment maîtrisé, il arrêtera tous les sorts , même celui de la mort, alors vous vous devez de le perfectionner.  
  
Harry se rassit et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
-Comme Harry vient de le mentionné, vos cours non spécifique sont suspendus. De plus, dans vos temps sans cours, vous pourrez aller, à la bibliothèque, ici ou dans vos salles communes. Nous ne voulons aucuns élèves qui se promène dans les corridors seuls et le couvre feu est à 9 heures. À cette heure, tous les élèves pris en dehors de leur salle commune se verront attribuer une retenue pour 1 semaine. Bien que je sais que vous n`avez pas beaucoup faim, un léger repas vous sera servi et vous pourrez regagné vos salle communes tout de suite après. Ceux qui ont besoin de l`infirmerie, madame Pomfresh et quelques médicomages sont là pour vous. J`aimerais ajouter que messieurs James Potter et Sirius Black ainsi que madame Lily Potter seront dans la grande salle pour vous entraîner tous les jours. Le dimanche, un cours aura lieu de 13 heure à 16 heure dans la grande salle pour tous les élèves. Sur ce, je vous souhaites malgré tout une bonne appétit.  
  
Les élèves mangèrent en silence et regagnèrent leur dortoir très rapidement. Cependant, Cho vint voir Harry et lui demanda un entretient. Harry accompagna Cho à la table des serdaigle maintenant vide et écouta ce que Cho avait à dire.  
  
-Harry, je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je voulais te l`annoncer il y a deux semaines, mais tu est partis. Je lui ai demandé d`attendre que tu reviennes pour que je te mette au courant et c`est ce que nous avons fait, mais avec l`attaque et tout, je le croyais mort et..  
  
-Ça va Cho, ne t`en fait pas, je comprends, ce n`est pas grave. Je voulais te dire aussi que je ne croyais plus cela possible entre nous deux, ne culpabilise pas avec ça.  
  
-C`est vrai, je ne t`ai pas fait de mal demanda Cho en souriant.  
  
-Mais non, aller, tout est fini maintenant, va le rejoindre, il doit t`attendre.  
  
-Merci de comprendre Harry dit Cho avant de quitter la grande salle. -Si seulement elle savait que durant ces deux semaines, la seule personne qui me manquait était Ginny pensa Harry.  
  
Il retrouva ses trois amis dans la salle de Gryffondor où ils se reposèrent pendant toute le reste de la soirée. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Harry du répondre quand même à plusieurs questions de divers élèves, mais les serpentards l`évitaient singulièrement à son grand plaisir. Ils poursuivaient tous les quatre leur entraînements et Ginny commençait à contrôler plusieurs sorts. Sa transformation en animagi l`aidait à ne pas être trop faible et ses sorts étaient assez puissants. Elle était sûrement une des plus puissantes élèves de l`école maintenant et n`aura aucune difficulté avec ses examens de fin d`année si examen il y a. Les cours reprirent et les entraînements de DCFM en même temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient souvent aider les adultes à enseigner les divers sorts. Le dimanche, Dumbledore leur demanda d`initier tous les élèves aux duels et ils firent une démonstration en ne mettant pas tous leur pouvoir bien entendu. Ce fut ensuite au tours des élèves de s`exercés. Il y avait 12 duels à la fois sous la supervisions des membres de l`Ordre à l`exception d`Arthur Weasley qui était bien évidemment au ministère. Une autre semaine passa ainsi et Dumbledore convoqua Harry, Ron et Hermione à son bureau.  
  
-Je voulais vous demander comment allait vos recherche pour vaincre Voldemort demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous n`avons toujours rien trouvé Albus, mais les Runes elfiques nous ont appris beaucoup. Pas assez cependant pour vaincre Voldemort je le craint.  
  
-Bien, vous avancez au moins. Je voulais vous dire de vous tenir prêt la semaine prochaine. Vous allez partir très très loin, mais pendant un très cours laps de temps.  
  
-Combien de temps et où demanda Hermione  
  
-Quelques minutes tout au plus, mais ce que vous y aurez accompli sera énorme. Merlin veut vous rencontrer tout les trois et vous enseigner son savoir. Il juge Ron et Hermione suffisamment puissant et sage pour connaître ce secret. Harry y a bien entendu droit depuis sa naissance même s`il ne le savait pas. Merlin t`attends déjà depuis 15 ans Harry.  
  
-Depuis tout ce temps?  
  
-Merlin est un visionnaire Harry, il voit tout et sais tout. Lorsque tu es né, il savait que tu serais le protecteur. Il est donc normal de permettre à tes deux aides de recevoir la même enseignement que toi. C`est pour cette raison que Merlin a attendu ce moment pour t`appeler à lui. J`ai l`intuition qu`après votre petit voyage, vous ne verrez plus la guerre de la même façon. Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez quitter, j`ai quelque chose à dire à Harry seulement.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d`une drôle de façon , mais obéirent à Dumbledore. Ils se demandaient qu`est ce que Dumbledore pouvaient bien avoir à leur cachés? Ils rejoignirent Ginny dans la chambre de Gryffondor et la mirent au courant du projet de Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione s`aperçurent de la déception de Ginny et mirent cela sur le compte qu`elle était encore mise à l`écart. Mais Ginny savait que le temps ne s`écoulait pas de la même façon à Avalon que dans le temps réel. Ainsi donc, Harry ne serait plus véritablement âgé de 15 ans lorsqu`il reviendrait, mais serait beaucoup plus âgé. Ginny savait aussi que l`écart entre leur âge lui enlevait toute les chances de conquérir Harry un jour, Ginny demanda à Ron et Hermione de la laisser seule et alla s`enfermer dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, la conversation entre Harry et Dumbledore tirait sur sa fin.  
  
-Tu es sur Harry, tu sais qui elle est?  
  
-Oui Albus, ou si ce n`est pas elle, je ne sais pas qui elle pourrait être.  
  
-Bien, dans ce cas, elle partira avec vous.  
  
Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore pour aller rejoindre ses amis.  
  
-Où est Ginny? Demanda Harry  
  
-Dans sa chambre, je crois qu`elle est déçue d`être mise à l`écart une autre fois.  
  
-Oh, vous lui avez dit, je vais la voir, restez ici.  
  
Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard amusé. Ils n`avaient toujours pas eu le temps de parler à Harry à propos de Ginny. Harry frappa à la porte et Ginny ne répondit pas. Harry frappa de nouveau.  
  
-Gin, c`est Harry, est-ce que je peux entrer?  
  
Après quelques seconde d`hésitation, Ginny répondit par un faible oui. Elle s`empressa de murmurer un sort pour sécher ses larmes et paraître en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle ne voulait aucunement qu`Harry s`aperçoive de son état. Ginny était assise sur le bord du lit. Harry s`assit à ses côtés.  
  
-Ginny, Ron et Hermione t`on dit que nous allions partir pour Avalon?  
  
-Oui, ils me l`ont dit.  
  
-Ce n`est pas exactement à cause de ça que tu es fâchée n`est-ce pas?  
  
-Je ne suis pas fâchée répondit Ginny  
  
-Triste alors  
  
-Non, pas exactement.  
  
-Que dirais-tu si je te disais que Merlin permet à une quatrième personne de se joindre à nous?  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Il n`a pas nommé de nom, juste donné une énigme. La réponse à cette énigme, c`est toi, du moins c`est ce que je crois. C`est pour ça, qu`avec l`accord de Dumbledore, tu viendras avec nous.  
  
-C`est vrai, magnifique.  
  
Le sourire était revenu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Harry ne put s`empêcher de vouloir goûter à ses lèvres mais se retient par pudeur. Mal à l`aise, il se leva et accompagné d`une Ginny resplendissante, sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre ses deux autres amis. Ils furent grandement surpris, mais heureux de la tournure des évènements. Ils s`entraînèrent toute la soirée jusqu`à ce que Ginny tombe de fatigue. Ron accompagna Ginny à sa chambre et rejoignit Hermione et Harry dans la salle de duel.  
  
-Bon, il faut qu`on parle maintenant Harry. Dit Ron  
  
-Quoi? Demanda celui-ci  
  
-Comment as-tu convaincu Dumbledore? Je ne crois pas à cette histoire d`énigme dit Ron  
  
-C`est pourtant vrai.  
  
-Disons que c`est vrai, nous avons remarqué, Hermione et moi, les sentiments que tu éprouves pour ma s?ur.  
  
-Quoi, de quoi tu parles demanda Harry en rougissant.  
  
-Aller, Harry, c`est évident, tu es amoureux de Ginny dit Hermione.  
  
-Aller, avoue-le Harry dit Ron.  
  
-Bon d`accord je l`admet, elle est si belle si douce si  
  
-Ca suffit, tu parles quand même de ma s?ur, il y a des limites que je peux tolérés répondit Ron avant d`éclater de rire.  
  
-C`est que vois tu. Je ne vois pas ma s?ur du même ?il que toi alors je crois que ces commentaires tu peux les garder continua Ron.  
  
-Ce que je veux savoir maintenant coupa Hermione, c`est de quelle façon Ginny a pus se joindre à nous pour le voyage à Avalon?  
  
-C`est très simple. Et l`histoire de l`énigme est en partie vrai. Merlin a dit à Dumbledore que nous trois pouvons aller à Avalon ainsi que mon âme s?ur. Je crois fortement que c`est Ginny et j`ai convaincu Dumbledore que j`avais raison. Voilà pourquoi Gin vient avec nous.  
  
La discussion continua une bonne partie de la nuit et les trois amis poursuivirent ensuite leur entraînement avec les runes. Au petit matin, Ginny vint les rejoindre pour poursuivre l`entraînement. Ils durent tous quatre se rendre à la grande salle pour le cours de duel et ils firent une démonstration beaucoup plus convaincantes que la dernière fois. Ils demandèrent à Ginny de les laissés seuls devant tout le monde et firent un vrai duel, avec tout le coups permis, comme lors de leur entraînement. Ils évitèrent d`utiliser le sort Doloris puisqu`il est interdit, mais les élèves n`auraient même pas eu conscience qu`il avait été utilisé tellement ils étaient impressionnés par la force des trois amis. Même Drago Malfoy ne souriait plus et gardait un visage impassible. Enfin, au bout de 15 longues minutes, Harry mis fin au duel en faisant tomber le bouclier de ses amis et en les stupefixant par surprise. Tout les élèves applaudirent exceptés quelque`uns de serpentards et ils refirent des duels entre les élèves. Les élèves s`étaient grandement améliorés depuis une semaine et les quatre amis étaient très heureux de la tournure des évènements. La semaine passa alors ainsi entre les entraînements et les moments de repos et ils allaient bientôt tous quatre partir pour Avalon. Ils avaient rejoint Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
  
-C`est l`heure, Merlin vous attends. Merlinus moulinus, sucrus Gryffondorium, alius altus. Un pan de mur disparut devant les quatre amis et un passage secret s`ouvrit.  
  
Dumbledore passa suivit de Ron et Hermione et Harry retint Ginny pour lui dire quelque chose.  
  
-Ginny, si tu viens avec nous aujourd`hui, c`est parce que Merlin a demandé à ce que mon âme s?ur..  
  
-Harry, vient voir ça cria Ron.  
  
Harry et Ginny coururent rejoindre les autres et Harry vit qu`ils s`étaient arrêter au milieu du couloir devant un cadre représentant un phoenix.  
  
-Godric? Demanda Harry  
  
-Oui, maître répondit celui-ci  
  
-Comment pouvez vous être ici et à l`entré de la chambre en même temps?  
  
-Merlin et Gryffondor étaient de bons amis. Gryffondor connaissait l`entré du monde d`Avalon et il avait donc une entrée pour lui permettre de rendre visite à son grand ami. Il me jeta un sort de duplication et de plusieurs autres sorts pour que je sois le même dans deux cadres différents. Ainsi, je suis un dédoublement de l`autre cadre.  
  
-Et où donne tu dans la maison?  
  
-Dans votre chambre maître, le cadre représentant le Gryffon.  
  
-Bien, on se revoit à mon retour, vous laissez passer Albus pour qu`il entre dans la chambre.  
  
-Bien maître, il sera fait selon votre désir.  
  
Dumbledore qui avait gardé le silence les entraîna plus avant dans le couloir et s`arrêta devant une porte en arche qui avait une inscription sur l`arche.  
  
-C`est des runes elfiques murmura Harry.  
  
-Et oui, Harry, Merlin connaissait les elfes au temps de leur puissance et il s`est servi de leur connaissance pour bâtir son monde. Lorsque vous aurez ouvert cette porte, vous vous trouverez dans l`antichambre du monde d`Avalon. Refermez la porte et frappez à la porte en face de vous. Merlin vous ouvriras. Nous nous reverrons à votre retour. Je vous attendrai au salon de la chambre.  
  
Dumbledore quitta les quatre amis et ils se retrouvèrent seuls devant la porte.  
  
-Héritier, tu as trouvé mon repère. Pour entrer, il te suffit seulement de le demander. Si tu es digne de passer cette porte, elle s`ouvrira. Dit Ron en déchiffrant l`indication.  
  
-Merlin, je suis votre digne héritier, je vous demande de me laisser entré dans votre monde pour me perfectionner et en apprendre plus sur vous et sur votre ami Godric Gryffondor dont je suis aussi l`héritier. J`ai avec moi trois personnes. Mes deux alliés protecteur de l`humanité et mon âme s?ur qui demandent aussi la permission d`entrer.  
  
Harry savait exactement quoi dire devant cette porte malgré qu`il n`avait jamais su qu`il était l`héritier de Merlin. Probablement un pouvoir que Merlin avait transmis à ses héritiers. La porte s`ouvrit alors lentement laissant voir une forte lumière blanche, Les quatre amis entrèrent et refermèrent la porte. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour s`habituer à la clarté et virent une porte d`or qui brillait de milles étincelles. Harry s`en approcha et frappa. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et la porte s`ouvrit sur le monde d`Avalon. À vrai dire, ce qui frappa les quatre amis, c`est qu`il n`y avait absolument rien de l`autre côté de la porte, tout était noir.  
  
-Entrez dit alors une voix.  
  
Les quatre amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Devant eux se dégageait de l`obscurité un vieillard tout de blanc vêtu qui donnait l`impression de briller dans l`obscurité. Il ressemblait presque en tout point à Dumbledore excepté qu`il avait les cheveux et la barbe d`un blanc éclatant et qu`il ne portait pas de lunette. Les quatre amis entrèrent donc et Harry referma la porte.  
  
-Bienvenue dans le monde d`Avalon dit Merlin  
  
Aussitôt que Merlin prononça son dernier mot, la lumière jaillit et vint illuminé l`endroit où ils étaient. À n`en pas douter, ils se trouvaient à l`extérieur dans un endroit magnifique. Une chute se remit à couler et des oiseaux prirent leur envol. Cet endroit n`était rien comparé à l`extérieur de la chambre de Gryffondor. Tout était d`un vert magnifique et le terrain était parsemé de petite vallée d`où sortait divers animaux. Merlin repris la parole.  
  
-Vous ne voyez ici qu`une partie de mon monde, ils est beaucoup plus grand que vous pouvez l`imaginer et vous le connaîtrez très bien à la fin de votre séjour. Je suis heureux de te recevoir enfin cher héritier dit Merlin à l`endroit d`Harry.  
  
-Moi aussi Maître enchanteur.  
  
-Pas de ça Harry, toi et tes amis appelez-moi Merlin comme des amis car le temps que vous resterez ici sera bien court pour moi et paraîtra très long pour vous et je ne veux pas que nous nous embarrassions de formule de politesse par ci par là.  
  
-Bien Merlin, je disais donc que je suis ravi de te rencontrer aussi. Répondit Harry.  
  
-As tu amener l`épée de Gryffondor? Demanda Merlin.  
  
-Bien entendu, comme il était convenu dit Harry sortant une petite épée de sa poche et lui rendant sa forme originelle.  
  
-Bien, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer où vous aller rester le temps de votre séjour.  
  
Merlin transplana suivit immédiatement de Ron et d`Hermione. Ginny retint Harry par la manche pour ne pas qu`ils transplanent immédiatement.  
  
-Qui-a t-il Gin? Demanda Harry bien qu`il se doutais un peu de la question de Ginny.  
  
-Que disais tu plus tôt à propos de l`âme s?ur?  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur battre à tout rompre, il n`avait plus le choix, il devait dire à Ginny les sentiments qu`il éprouvait pour elle. Harry ressentit une petite crainte, mais repris son courage lorsqu`il vit le regard pétillant de Ginny.  
  
-Je, je disais que Merlin avait demander que je sois accompagné de celle que je croyais être mon âme s?ur. Je n`ai pas choisi avec ma tête pour savoir qui était mon âme s?ur mais avec mon c?ur. Je ne sais pas si tu ressent la même chose Gin, mais je ne peux pas te faire venir ici sans te dire la véritable raison de ta présence. Je t`aime Gin, de tout mon âme avec tout mon c?ur, je t`aime. Mon v?ux le plus cher serait que tu partages mes sentiments et que notre amour éclate au grand jour lors de notre retour à Poudlard.  
  
Harry avait lancé sa tirade sans détourner son regard une seule fois de Ginny. Il y vit passé d`abord de la surprise, de la joie et de l`amour? Bon sang se dit-il, se pouvait-il qu`elle l`aime aussi?  
  
-Oh, Harry si tu savais comment j`ai attendu pour un instant comme celui- là, tout ma vie je t`ai attendu je crois. Je t`aime termina t-elle en s`approchant de Harry les yeux empli de larme de bonheur.  
  
Harry entoura sa Ginny de ses bras et Ginny vint se blottir au creux de ses bras musclés. Qu`il était bon de sentir son odeur contre lui, de l`avoir enfin là, au creux de ses bras, l;à où elle aurait dû être bien avant. Ginny leva le regard avec tendresse vers Harry. Ce dernier fit de même en caressant de ses doigts la douce chevelure rousse. Le moment était magique, tout ce qui était autours avait disparu, il n`y avait plus qu`eux deux, seuls au monde. Leur visage se rapprocha lentement tandis que leur regard restait accroché un à l`autre. Leur lèvres se touchèrent et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pour savourer ce moment de bonheur et d`exaltation. Ginny se laissa guider par Harry, elle n`était plus craintive, profitant pleinement de ce moment merveilleux avec celui qu`elle aimait. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry et Ginny restèrent tendrement enlacés au beau milieu d`Avalon jusqu`à ce qu`un raclement de gorge les ramènent à la réalité.  
  
-Humm Hummm  
  
Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent pour apercevoir Ron qui les regardaient étrangement, partagé entre féliciter son ami et sa s?ur et une colère toute fraternel. Finalement, il opta pour la première option.  
  
-Félicitation, il était temps que tu te décide Harry, mais tu est mieux de faire attention à ma s?ur ou je te jure que. dit Ron ne pouvant s`en empêcher.  
  
-Ron lança Ginny  
  
-Ouais, ehh euh, pardon, je, euh, Merlin attends toujours après vous pour nous faire visiter, on ferait mieux d`y aller.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils transplanèrent aussitôt près de Merlin.  
  
-Ah, la raison de votre retard dit Merlin observant Harry et Ginny main dans la main.  
  
Les deux concernés rougirent et furent ensuite félicité par Hermione.  
  
-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Je vous présente votre demeure pour votre séjour.  
  
La maison de Merlin, contre toute attente, était petite et coquète. Il y vivait seul sans elfe de maison ou quoi que ce soit d`autre. 4 chambres assez spacieuse avaient été aménagé pour les 4 invités, mais comme le dit si bien Merlin, il se pouvait très bien qu`au cours de leur séjour, il ne faille plus que 2 chambre d`invité. Les intéresser rougirent puis passèrent à la salle à dîner manger le repas que Merlin avait préparé. Ils discutèrent avec Merlin pendant quelques heures et ils apprirent qu`ils commenceraient leur entraînement dès le lendemain. Malgré sa fatigue, Ginny ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Harry et elle s`y endormit. Harry alla la porter à sa chambre et revint voir ses amis qui étaient à ce moment trop occupé pour le voir. Il s`éclipsa laissant ses deux amis seuls et rejoignit Merlin qui regardait les étoiles à l`extérieur. La nuit passa doucement de cette façon et le jour se leva. Merlin, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dehors et regardaient le lever du soleil. Ginny rejoignit Harry et l`embrassa doucement. Il tint Ginny contre lui quelques instants et ils entrèrent tous à l`intérieur pour déjeuner. Merlin mangea peu et leur dit qu`ils les attendraient à l`extérieur. Lorsque les quatre amis sortirent, Merlin était accroupi dans l`herbe et marmonnait des incantations qu`ils ne comprirent pas. Merlin se releva au bout d`un moment et s`approcha de Ginny tout en continuant de prononcer son incantation. Il approcha la paume de sa main près du front de celle-ci et Ginny s`évanouie lorsque celle-ci la toucha. Merlin la rattrapa et la réveilla d`un sort.  
  
-Voilà dit-il se tournant vers les trois autres qui avaient assistés à la scène sans dire un mot. J`ai augmenté la puissance de Ginny pour qu`elle puisse suivre l`entraînement que je vais vous faire suivre. Je n`ai pas eu à augmenter sa puissance de beaucoup mais plutôt de réveiller sa puissance endormie Par la même occasion, je lui ai transmis un sort d`auto récupération ce qui fait que comme vous, elle n`aura plus besoin de dormir 9 heures toute les nuits.  
  
Les trois amis écoutaient religieusement l`enchanteur et soudain, il s`esclaffa.  
  
-Pas besoin de tant de sérieux, posez vos questions et détendez-vous, vous n`arriverez à rien aussi tendu. Passons maintenant à votre entraînement.  
  
Les quatre amis se détendirent et écoutèrent Merlin.  
  
-Tout d`abord, je vais vous enseigner les runes. Pas comme elles vous seront enseigné à Poudlard, mais la magie runique oublié.  
  
Merlin parla pendant plusieurs heures et les quatre amis écoutaient toujours aussi religieusement Merlin en l`interrompant quelques fois pour posé des questions. Ils allèrent manger et continuèrent ainsi. Pendant 20 jours, ils ne dormirent point apprenant tout les rudiments des runes mais sans jamais se pratiquer. Enfin, Merlin termina la leçon.  
  
-Voilà donc tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur les runes pour le moment. Nous nous arrêtons aujourd`hui pour dormir un peu et nous reprendrons avec le combat avec épée. 5 ans passèrent et Merlin enseignait toujours sa magie aux quatre amis. Ils maîtrisaient maintenant toutes les magies oubliées et les différents style de combats : Karaté, Taekwondo , Judo, Ninja, Épée, Escrime etc. Leur corps n`avait pas vieillit, mais c`était musclé énormément. Ils étaient tous 4 extrêmement souple et pouvaient bouger très rapidement. Leur réflexe et leur sens du danger était très présent et il était devenu impossible de les faire sursauter. Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione était toujours ensemble et comme Merlin l`avait prédit, utilisait qu`une seule chambre par couple.  
  
-Vous connaissez et vous pratiquez avec excellence tout ce que je vous ai appris. Il est maintenant temps de passer à ma magie. Je n`ai enseigner ce savoir à aucun de mes héritiers et je vous montrerai à vous en servir aujourd`hui. Cela vous prendra énormément de temps à contrôler cette magie alors ne vous en faites pas si vous ne réussissez pas du premier coup. Même toi Harry, tu n`y arrivera pas du premier coup. Dit Merlin  
  
-Bien Merlin, alors nous vous écoutons comme d`habitude. Dit Harry  
  
-Non Harry, pas aujourd`hui, nous commencerons demain car vous devez être parfaitement reposé pour votre première leçon. Vous être libre jusqu`à demain.  
  
Près de 5 autres années passèrent..  
  
-Gryphus, attention cria Panthera  
  
Lupus et Aquila avait lancé un très puissant sort de la magie de Merlin qu`Harry contra par la magie de Merlin aussi.  
  
-Gryphus, tu restes le plus fort, même à deux contre un dit Lupus avec un sourire.  
  
-Ne t`essaie pas Lupus, tu sais que je resterais toujours le plus fort.  
  
Ils contrôlaient tous quatre à présent la magie de Merlin excepté Ginny qui éprouvait encore beaucoup de difficulté. Néanmoins, elle arrivait quand même à se servir de cette magie. Depuis maintenant 6 mois, Merlin les soumettaient à des duels de plus en plus gros affin de les préparés à la confrontation avec Voldemort. Merlin utilisait des sorts complexe pour rendre possible l`attaque de démons, de trolls, d`orque, de Mangemorts etc. pour les entraînez d`avantage. Merlin leur avait fait cadeau de plusieurs autres formes d`animagi. À vrai dire, Harry pouvait prendre la forme de tout animal sans exception alors que les animaux étaient plus restreint pour les 3 autres. Ginny étaient celle qui avait le moins de forme d`animagus, mais elle en avait quand même 6. Merlin s`approcha d`eux.  
  
-Voilà, votre entraînement dans le monde d`Avalon tire à sa fin. Demain, vous retournerez dans le monde normal pour vaincre les forces du mal. Votre entraînement et les plan d`attaque que vous avez préparer seront suffisant pour vaincre Voldemort. Je vous suggère d`aller dormir quelques heures pour être frais et dispos et de venir avec moi faire une dernière visite d`Avalon.  
  
Les quatre amis acquiescèrent et c`est ainsi que 6 heures plus tard, ils finissaient la visite et retournait près des portes d`Avalon.  
  
-Emportez vos épées, elles sont à vous dit Merlin à l`endroit de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Je suis heureux de vous avoir enseigner mon savoir et de vous avoir eu à mes côtés ces 10 dernières années. Dans votre monde, ils se sera écoulé 10 minutes depuis votre départ et votre changement physique sera très dur à cacher. Néanmoins, je vous conseil de cacher votre aura comme le fait Dumbledore et de ne la laisser sortir que lors de la grande bataille.  
  
Les quatre amis firent disparaître la lumière doré qui les entouraient et qui reflétait l`étendue de leur puissance. L`aura de Harry était presque identique à celle de Merlin. D`un blanc éclatant, elle était cependant plus large que celle de Merlin.  
  
-Harry, je suis fiers de ce que tu as accomplis. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu as dépassés ma puissance, chose que je ne croyais pas possible. Vous êtes tous quatre invités à venir vivre ici à Avalon lorsque vos années dans votre monde vous paraîtrons trop longue. Dumbledore m`y rejoindra bientôt et ta mère et ton père auront aussi accès à Avalon dans quelques années. Je te ferai savoir lorsque le moment sera venue. Ramenez la paix dans le monde et mon entraînement aura servi à quelques choses.  
  
Les quatre amis firent leur adieu à Merlin et il prononça une incantation qu`il leur avait appris il y a près de 10 ans. La lumière d`Avalon s`éteignit et la porte d`or s`ouvrit sur l`antichambre.  
  
-Au revoir leur dit Merlin avant de refermer la porte derrière les quatre amis.  
  
Avec une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit la porte qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard.  
  
Ils avancèrent dans le couloir les ramenant à la maison de Gryffondor, Godric les salua et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Dumbledore se leva aussitôt qu`il entendit un bruit.  
  
-Vous voilà enfin dit-il avant de se retourner vers les quatre amis.  
  
Il resta bouche bée en les contemplant, ils avaient sur eux leur vêtement de guerre. Ils étaient nombreux, mais souples et très maniables. Leur épées et leur dagues étaient bien visible accrochés après leur ceinture ou sur leur bottes. Tout leur habit était blanc, des bottes au couvre chef. On apercevait nettement la carrure musculaire des amis ce qui les rendaient encore plus féroce. Ils affichaient un air serein, sans sourire ni colère. Ils avaient l`air de quatre personnes sortis des contes de fées. Leur mouvement étaient lent et calculé, leur démarche gracieuse, ils se mouvaient comme des ombres sans aucun bruits. Dumbledore était impressionné par la puissance qui émanait d`eux, puissance qu`ils cachaient bien entendu, mais pour le vieux sorcier, aucune force ne pouvait lui être caché. Il sentit clairement que les quatre amis n`étaient plus du tout au même niveau que lui, ils n`avaient pas seulement atteint le rang d`enchanteur, mais aussi celui de mage, maître, enchanteur et tout les titres qu`un sorcier pourrait possédé. Celui qui l`étonnait le plus était Harry, Dumbledore sentait qu`il avait nettement dépassé la puissance de Merlin et qu`il retenait encore une partie de sa puissance, caché au fond de lui. Dumbledore sonda l`espace d`une seconde l`âme des sorciers qu`il avait devant lui. Aucune pensée sombre parcourait les sorciers, ils avaient réussis à annihiler toute forme de vice qu`ils avaient à l`intérieur d`eux. Leurs émotions étaient parfaitement contrôlé et leur instincts parfaitement assagit. Ils étaient parfait. Mais la perfection n`existant pas, Dumbledore se demanda où se situait leur faille. Si lui même connaissant ces sorciers mieux que quiconque ne pouvait décelé cette faille, Voldemort n`y parviendrait pas.  
  
-Albus, ils nous fait plaisir de vous revoir dit soudainement Harry en souriant.  
  
-Moi de même Harry, bien que pour moi, seulement 10 minutes se sont écoulés entre notre dernière rencontre. Vous avez beaucoup changé, en bien, et vous ferez beaucoup de bien autour de vous.  
  
Les quatre amis laissèrent tombés leur façade et agirent comme ils auraient agit il y avait dix ans. Lorsque Dumbledore s`aperçut de la complicité entre Harry et Ginny, il demanda  
  
-Depuis combien de temps?  
  
-10 ans jours pour jours euh, 10 minutes je veux dire se corrigea Harry  
  
-Je vois, comptez-vous vous présentez comme ça au souper ou allez-vous vous changer?  
  
-Je crois que nous allons rester comme ça Albus, de toute façon, nos changement physique ne passeront pas aperçut alors aussi bien nous montrer dans toute notre élégance lança Hermione d`un ton espiègle.  
  
-En effet Hermione, en effet. J`aurais une faveur à vous demander, pouvez- vous me montrer votre aura?  
  
Les quatre sorcier laissèrent sortir leur aura et Dumbledore paru plus qu`impressionné.  
  
-Très bien, très très bien laissa t-il filer comme commentaire. Vous êtes arrivé beaucoup plus loin que ce que j`aurais jamais pensé.  
  
-Albus, pouvez-vous annuler tout les cours excepté défense contre les forces du mal, nous n`avons plus besoin d`entraînement, mais les élèves doivent être entraîner le plus rapidement possible. Je sent que la grande bataille approche, et bientôt je repartirai avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione rallié tout nos alliées. Ils se sont agrandis, je sais que j`aurai leur appui, mais je dois aller les quérir. Plus vite je montrerai les sorts que je veux que les élèves apprennent, et plus vite je pourrai les rejoindre et revenir à temps pour la bataille. Dit Harry.  
  
-Bien entendu, il sera fait comme tu veux Harry, je fait confiance à ton jugement, l`année scolaire sera allongé de deux mois et l`école reprendra au début du mois d`octobre seulement. J`avais déjà paré à cette éventualité. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Merci Albus, pouvez-vous convoqué une réunion de l`Ordre de toute urgence?  
  
-Pas de problème, rendez-vous dans la salle de duel dans une heure.  
  
Une heure plus tard, tout les membres de l`ordre étaient dans la salle de duel et attendait l`arrivé des quatre amis. Dumbledore leur expliquait qu`ils venaient de revenir d`Avalon où ils y avaient passé l`équivalent de dix ans. Lorsqu`ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le silence se fut. Les membres étaient évidemment très impressionnés par les jeunes, ou plutôt, par les adulte qu`ils avaient devant eux. Ils ne s`attendaient pas à voir arrivé deux hommes et deux femmes murs devant eux alors que quelques jours auparavant, ces jeunes étaient tout près de leur quinze ans seulement. Avant que les membres puissent parler, Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Nous sommes de retour d`Avalon ou nous avons passé les dix dernières années, je veux dire, les dix dernières minutes du temps qui s`est écoulés ici. Notre corps n`a pas subit les contraintes du temps ici, et nous avons donc notre corps d`adulte de 25 ans, mais avec la forme de personnes de 15 ans. Techniquement c`est impossible vous me direz, mais c`est pourtant ce qui se passe ici. À Avalon, nous avons subit un très dur entraînement sous les enseignements de Merlin. Nous sommes maintenant de redoutable sorcier et nous allons le faire savoir au monde entier. Dit Harry d`un ton dur alors que ses amis prenaient un air sévère.  
  
Les membres de l`Ordre tressaillirent au ton employé pas Harry qui s`esclaffa en les voyants réagir.  
  
-Désolé, je n`ai pas pu m`empêcher de le faire. Nous sommes il est vrai de bien plus fort sorcier, mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres ni des machines à tuer, nous sommes restés des sorciers à part entières malgré nos grands changements physiques, mentaux et moraux et vous ne devez pas oublié que nous sommes vos enfants ou vos amis avant tout repris Harry sur un ton plus amical.  
  
L`atmosphère se détendit aussitôt et un air de fête s`installa alors que nos amis racontait leur aventure. Arthur fut invité à souper au château et c`est toujours en festoyant que les membres se rendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur repas. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny restaient en retrait pour entré les derniers dans la grande salle une fois que tous seraient assis et que Dumbledore aurait commencé son discours.  
  
-Cher, élèves, je vous demanderais un moment d`attention s`il vous plaît.  
  
Le tumulte occasionné par les élèves se tue et Dumbledore poursuivit.  
  
-J`ai un message important à vous communiquer. En raison de l`attaque imminente de Voldemort, tout les cours à l`exception du cours de défense contre les forces du mal sont suspendus. Vous passerez tout vos temps libre ici et vous seront enseigner plusieurs sorts d`une magie depuis longtemps oublié. Ces cours seront donné sous la supervision de Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Romuald Flitwick, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black et moi-même. Arabella Figgs et Remus Lupin se chargeront des cours de défense et un nouvel horaire vous sera attribué. Les cours d`ancienne magie vous seront donné par Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley . Les élèves commencèrent à parler, mais s`arrêtèrent aussitôt qu`ils virent les quatre amis entré dans la salle. Ils savaient bien que ces quatre la n`était pas normal, mais cette fois-ci, ils paraissaient si loin de leur univers qu`ils avaient de la difficultés à croire qu`ils s`agissaient bien de leur camarades. Ils avaient tellement changé en quelques heures que les élèves n`arrivaient tout simplement pas à assimiler cette information. Le silence se poursuivit jusqu`à ce qu`il fut brisé par Malfoy.  
  
-Quel beau sort de métamorphose Potter, tu ne pensais quand même pas nous impressionner avec ça? Lança t-il ironiquement  
  
-Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas réel Draco?  
  
-Je ne t`ai pas donné le droit d`utiliser mon prénom Potter alors tâche de t`en souvenir et je suis sur que tu as utilisé un sort de métamorphose.  
  
-J`utiliserai ton nom si ça me tente Draco, surtout si ça te met en colère. Tu peux tester ma métamorphose alors avec les sorts que tu connais pour les annuler.  
  
Avec rage, Malfoy sortit sa baguette et se lança dans une série de contre maléfice, certains provenant de la magie noire. Enfin, Malfoy rangea sa baguette et dit.  
  
-C`est bon Potter, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te métamorphosé de cette façon, mais tu restes quand même un idiot.  
  
Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement, Harry, sans transplaner, se déplaça à une vitesse ultra rapide qu`on ne vit qu`une traîné lumineuse de sa place jusqu`à Malfoy. Malfoy avait la dague d`Harry sur la gorge.  
  
-Maintenant que tu me vois de près Draco, tu peux juger que je ne suis pas de la frime. Si tu ne m`a pas donné le droit d`utilisé ton prénom, moi je ne t`ai pas donné le droit de m`insulté et de me manquer de respect. Respecte moi et je te respecterai, tâche de t`en souvenir.  
  
Harry enleva sa dague et la remis à sa place, il tourna le dos à Malfoy et se rapprocha de sa table. Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança un Doloris à Harry  
  
-Endoloris.  
  
Harry se retourna et avança sa main vers le sortilège de Malfoy. Le sort s`arrêta juste devant sa main et disparu. Harry pointa ensuite Malfoy du doigt et avec un geste de la main, souleva Malfoy dans les airs.  
  
-On ne m`attaque jamais par derrière Malfoy, jamais.  
  
De sa main libre Harry métamorphosa Draco en fouine et la fit bondir à l`image de Maugrey l`année dernière. Harry retransforma Draco en humain en le faisant toujours lévite.  
  
-Que ceci vous serve tous de leçon. Nous avons tout les quatre appris de nombreuses choses et nous avons reçu l`enseignement du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Ne vous essayez pas à nous défier car nos réaction seront aussi vive que celle-ci. Professeur Dumbledore, excluez-vous M. Draco Malfoy du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour usage de sortilège impardonnable envers un autre élèves?  
  
-Suite à l`usage de sortilège interdit, je me vois dans l`obligation d`exclure M. Malfoy du collège. Vous serez renvoyez chez vous dans les plus brefs délai et une lettre sera acheminé à vos parents  
  
-Je m`en occupe professeur.  
  
Harry transplana à l`extérieur du collège avec Draco et s`écria  
  
-Repulso Manoir Malfoy  
  
Harry retransplana à l`intérieur de la grande salle aussitôt. Personne n`avait eu le temps de bouger et Dumbledore s`apprêtais à parler, mais se ravisa en voyant Harry.  
  
-Voilà, M. Malfoy est de retour chez lui, vous ne risquez absolument rien à mous approchez si vous ne voulez pas vous battre contre nous. Nous allons vous enseigner plusieurs sort pratique comme celui dont je me suis servi pour ramener Draco chez lui. Je crois que c`est tout ce que j`avais à dire. Ah, oui, vous poserez toutes vos questions demain, lors du premier entraînement.  
  
Harry et ses amis allèrent s`asseoir à la table des Gryffondor ou ils furent accueillis par leurs amis plus que surpris. Ils respectèrent cependant tous la demande d`Harry et ne posèrent pas de question sur eux.  
  
-Maintenant que je pense que tout est dit, je vous souhaite bonne appétit lança Dumbledore amusé.  
  
Les élèves ne mangèrent pas beaucoup ce soir là, se contentant de regarder la transformation que nos amis avait subite. Les entraînements se firent très exigeants pour les élèves les jours suivants. Parfois, certains tombaient d`épuisements et Harry et ses amis devaient leur redonner de l`énergie. Les élèves s`étaient habitués à la nouvelle apparence des quatre amis et ils ne leur posaient plus de question. Exception faite des Gryffondor auxquels les amis s`efforçaient de raconter un peu plus ce qui leur était arrivés. Néanmoins, quelques jours plus tard, Harry sentit un besoin pressant de quitter Poudlard pour rallier ses alliés. Au dîner, il demanda à Dumbledore si il pouvait s`adresser aux élèves.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde, depuis 15 jours, nous vous entraînons, mes amis et moi pour la grande bataille. Celle ci aura lieu très bientôt et c`est pourquoi nous quitterons Poudlard quelques jours afin d`aller chercher nos alliés. Durant ce laps de temps, vos professeur continuerons à vous enseigner les sorts que nous avions commencé à vous enseigner. Mon retour sera synonyme de mauvais présage, car Voldemort attaquera bientôt après. Harry remarqua que peu d`élèves avaient eu une réaction à l`entente du nom de Voldemort. Ses entraînements donnaient enfin quelques choses.  
  
-Ainsi donc, redoublez d`ardeur dans l`apprentissage de ces sorts, car nous aurons besoin de chacun d`entre vous. Ceux qui ne réussissent pas encore le bouclier, entraînez vous à ce sort jusqu`au moment ou vous allez le maîtriser. À très bientôt.  
  
Harry disparu alors de la grande salle et rejoignit les trois autres près du saule cogneur qui avaient transplaner presque en même temps que lui.  
  
-Beau discours Gryphus lui dit Lupus.  
  
-Je sais répondit le concerné en souriant. Allons-y, nous n`avons plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
Alors que nos amis s`enfonçaient dans la forêt interdite, la vie à Poudlard ne s`était pas arrêter et une réunion de l`Ordre avait été organisé.  
  
-Albus, si Harry est parti aussi rapidement, c`est que l`heure est grave non demanda Minerva.  
  
-Oui, Harry m`a prévenu que l`attaque aura lieu le 22 mai à 19 heures. C`est à dire dans exactement 15 jours et 30 minutes répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment peut-il être sur de la date et l`heure demanda Séverus.  
  
-La science de Merlin à des coins inconnus répondit Lily. Je sent moi même un danger qui plane, mais sans plus.  
  
-En effet Lily, moi je sent que Voldemort prépare une attaque contre Poudlard d`ici deux semaines mais je ne pouvais préciser quand exactement. Harry est arrivé à un stade de magie si avancé que je crois que Merlin lui même en est resté surpris. Probablement du au mélange du sang de Gryffondor et de Merlin.  
  
-Je me posait une question, Evans n`est tout de même pas le nom de famille de Merlin? Demanda James.  
  
-Non en effet, Merlin n`a pas de nom de famille. Evans était le nom de famille de la femme de Merlin. Elle prit peur lorsqu`elle vit Merlin se mettre en colère contre des démons qui attaquaient sa maison et quitta Merlin emporta sa fille avec elle. Mais Merlin avait eu le temps de remarquer son potentiel magique et lui lança le sort qui a fait de ses descendants des cracmols jusqu`à Lily.  
  
-Donc, Evans est le nom de fille de la descendante de Merlin. Demanda Remus  
  
-Exactement répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Lorsque la réunion prit fin, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et les membres allèrent se coucher. Une grosse semaine les attendaient. 


	52. La Dernière Attaque

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais, vous allez me dire que j'ai mis du temps avant de mettre ce chapitre et vous avez parfaitement raison. Je m'excuse du temps que j'y ai mis, mias la raison est fort simple, la sortie du tome 5. J'ai commencé la traduction du tome et j'avais un peu mis ma fic de côté. Le prochain et dernier chapitre de ma fic viendra beaucoup plus rapidement. Vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine! Place aux réponses des reviews.  
  
Youssef : Merci pour ton bon commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérance!  
  
Mag : Je sais que je fais de nombreuse fautes et je m'en excuse. Je n'étudie pas en littérature, mais c`est tout de même un passe-temps que je pourrais continuer à exploiter à temps perdu. J'ai bien aimé tes critiques qui étaient très constructive et aussi ton bon commentaire sur ma fic. Merci.  
  
Zia : Euhhh, la matrice? Moi je trouve pas du tout. En tout cas, si tu vois des passages de la matrice dans ce chapitre, fais moi signe car ce n`est vraiment pas mon intention. Merci pour ton commenctaire.  
  
Tiffany : Ouais, Dray s`est fait ridiculiser. Au tour de Voldy maintenant :P Le couple Harry/Ginny est enfin formé, je peux passé à la finale, Bonne lecture!  
  
Lunenoire : Dans la suite de cette fic que je vais faire, il y aura quelques flash back sur Avalon et tout ça et puis on en verra plus sur la relation Harry/Ginny et hermione/Ron. Bref, tout ne fini pas avec ces deux derniers chapitres.  
  
Vaness : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu aimes les longs chapitres. Je crois qu`il est pas mal celui-là!  
  
Mimi : Content que tu aime mon histoire, voilà la suite.  
  
Marie-Jo : Malheureusement, il ne reste que un autre chapitre et ma fic sera fini, mais je ferai une suite qui sera mis sur le site vers fin août. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâcherai pas!  
  
Big app : Merci à toi de me lire, pas le contraire :p  
  
Coiland : trois choses à dire aussi. 1. Merci beaucoup. 2. Bien sur qu'il va y avoir une suite. 3. Tu seras servis dans ce chapitre.  
  
Miya Black : Mici, voilà la suite.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci Phil, content que le chapitre te plaise, que la magie sois avec toi!  
  
Math : Merci pour ton commentaire. En effet, au fil des chapitres, je prends de l'assurance et vous avez de la plus grande qualité :P Arlwendae : euh, désolé, j'ai plutot mis la suite très loin :P Mais le prochain chapitre cela la la semaine prochaine!  
  
Mcgonagall : les ancêtres de Lily n'ont pas pu aller à Avalon car leur magie ne s'était pas révélé, ils étaient donc des cracmols. Bonne lecture!  
  
Hrokkie : Merci pour ton commentaire constructif. J'en prend note et j'essaie de voir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Bonne lecture.  
  
Siria Potter : Mici cher administratrice. On se reparle bientôt sur le forum (  
  
Piok : Merci, content que tu apprécie mes efforts pour faire une belle fic.  
  
Hermione : Merci Pour ton commentaire.  
  
Bonne lecture à Tous!  
  
Chapitre 52 : La Dernière Attaque  
  
Nos quatre amis étaient retourné voir les elfes. Harry s'était présenté à eux en utilisant la langue elfique et le chef les avaient aussitôt reçu. Il reconfirma sa présence et Harry lui fit part de la date et l'heure de l'attaque. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une immense clairière et Harry se transforma en Gryffon. Il rugit et appela pendant au moins une demie heure et s'arrêta ensuite. Ses amis s'était aussi transformé en animagi. Au bout de quelques minutes, on vit s'approcher du petit group plusieurs espèces animales. Un hippogriffe, un loup, des petits rongeurs, un cerf, un lapin, un lièvre, un tigre, un aigle, un faucon et plusieurs autres animaux magiques comme ordinaires. Il y avait un animal pour chaque espèce. Le roi de chaque espèce animal se présentait à Gryphus, leur roi à tous. Harry se transforma en humain et lança un sort de traduction.  
  
-Merci d'être venu à mon appel. Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appelez aujourd'hui. La grande bataille approche et je veux savoir si vous serez présent à mes côtés, ou non et si vous allez vous battre avec moi ou contre moi. Car si vous vous battez contre moi, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour vous mais vous serez aidez et protégez si vous êtes à mes côtés. Harry se tut et attendit la réponse des animaux. Chacun leur tour, ils vinrent annoncer leur décision, tous se battrait au côté du bien. Harry très heureux leur donna le jour et l'heure de l'attaque et repartit avec ses amis pour rendre visite aux Centaure. Arriver près de leur village, ils se transformèrent tous quatre en Centaure. C'était un des animagi que Merlin avait éveillé en eux. Le petit groupe fut reçu en roi par les Centaures et Bane vint se prosterner devant Harry.  
  
-Mon roi, nous vous devons allégeance, depuis la nuit des temps, nous attendons votre venu, je confirme notre présence à vos côtés le jour de l'attaque. Nous allons nous occupez de lever une bonne armée avec votre permission.  
  
-Vous pouvez vous relevez Bane dit lentement Harry. Je suis heureux que vous confirmiez votre présence et j'accepte que vous leviez une armée au nom de la paix. Rejoignez Poudlard avec votre armée une heure avant la bataille.  
  
Bane confirma avec Harry et les Centaure vinrent saluer leur départ. Il y avait bien entendu Firenze et Ronan mais aussi tout les centaures qui habitaient le village. Enfin, les quatre amis regagnèrent Poudlard, ils ne leur restaient que 10 jours pour se préparer à une longue et dure bataille qui serait déterminante pour l'avenir du monde, sorcier comme moldu. Ils arrivèrent sur l'heure du souper et furent très surpris de voir tout les élèves en entraînement dans la grande salle en compagnie des professeurs. Ils rejoignirent Dumbledore qui les salua.  
  
-Bonsoir, je vois que vous êtes déjà de retour, alors tout c'est bien passé?  
  
-Oui Albus, nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème.  
  
-Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qui se passe ici n'est-ce pas? Nous avons décidé de faire les repas dans les salles communes des maisons. Nous donnons des entraînements 24 heure sur 24. Nous espérons rendre les élèves plus fort de cette façon. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais des aurors sont aussi ici et nous aide à entraîné les élèves. Il nous reste 9 jours d'entraînements et un jour de repos avant la grande bataille alors votre aide serait la bienvenue, termina Dumbledore en souriant à ses élèves.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les quatre amis prirent le contrôle de l'entraînement provoquant en duel les élèves un à un et les corrigeant sur leur défaut et les aidant à assimiler de nouveaux sorts. Quatre jours passèrent de cette façon et les élèves apprenaient de plus en plus à se défendre. Les sorts d'attaque étaient réservé aux élèves plus vieux, à partir de la quatrième année. Les plus jeunes s'entraînaient exclusivement à la défense et se débrouillaient pas si mal. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sentait qu'ils auraient peut-être une chance que les élèves survivent à l'attaque et seraient de bons alliés lors de la bataille. Les jours passèrent et le jour J approchait à grand pas. La veille de l'attaque, Dumbledore demanda à tous les élèves de se présenter dans la grande salle à 19 heure précise.  
  
-Chers élèves, professeurs, aurors et amis. Nous nous retrouvons en ce moment à moins de 24 heures de l'attaque de Voldemort. Vous avez appris comment vous défendre et certains comment attaquer. À 18 heures demain, nous allons nous réunir aux portes de Poudlard pour accueillir notre armée alliée. De plus, des dizaines d'aurors vont aussi venir nous prêter main forte. Je demanderais aux élèves de la première à la troisième année de rester à l'arrière de la bataille et de lancer sortilège de défense sur sortilège de défense jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Utilisez aussi le sortilège d'énergie pour ne pas vous épuiser. Donc, je vous rappelles de vous tenir toujours en groupe de quatre personne pour couvrirent tout les angles d'attaques possible. Si vous êtes blessés ou épuiser, venez ici dans la grande salle. Une équipe spéciale de médicomage y sera pour vous soigner le plus rapidement possible. Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi vous ne recevez plus de courrier depuis deux semaines, la raison est fort simple, nous avons intercepté tout le courrier pour ne pas de un, qu'il y ait des fuites sur nos intentions et de deux, pour assurer que Voldemort n'intercepte pas vos lettres. Ceux qui ne savent pas créer de Patronus, vous resterez en arrière avec les élèves de troisième au début de l'attaque. Nous allons vite nous occupez de faire disparaître les détraqueurs. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vont s'occuper des démons dès le début de l'attaque. Les elfes, les centaures et les géants vont s'occuper des Orques et des Trolls. Quand à vous, vous vous occuperez des mangemorts qui seront très nombreux. Les autres alliés de Voldemort seront occupés par les animaux de la forêt interdite qui se battront à nos côtés. J'espère que tout à été clair et que vous avez bien compris votre tâche. Pour ce soir et jusqu'à demain soir, tout les repas seront servis ici et les professeurs seront là pour répondre à vos questions. Oui monsieur Londubat.  
  
-Professeur, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de tuer V..Vol.Voldemort?  
  
-Je ne peux répondre à cette question Neville, mais peut-être qu'Harry pourrait vous répondre demanda Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'?il à Harry.  
  
-Oui, il y a un moyen de le tuer, mais il est risqué, c'est pourquoi moi et mes amis allons combattre un long moment à vos côtés avant de le tenter. Car si nous échouons, Voldemort aura vaincu et nous serons mort. Par contre, si nous réussissons à affaiblir ses alliés, il ne pourra pas vous détruire. Je vous demande donc de placer votre confiance en nous et surtout en Dumbledore et j'aimerais que Rita Skeeter qui est sur la table des Poufsouffle se montre à tous.  
  
Tout les regards convergèrent vers la table des poufsouffles, mais Rita n'y était pas. Harry s'avança très rapidement à la table et attrapa le cafard par les ailes alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.  
  
-Revela anima morph tia dit Harry en direction du cafard.  
  
Le cafard se transforma ensuite en Rita Skeeter particulièrement en colère contre Harry.  
  
-J'allait y arriver, j'avais mon scoop et cette fois, tout aurait été vrai. dit-elle  
  
-Vous l'aurez votre scoop, mais après la bataille. Vous resterez caché sous votre forme pendant toute la bataille pour avoir votre scoop. Vous serez la seule journaliste sur place, mais je ne pouvais vous laissez repartir avec ce que vous savez de nos plan. Ce ne serait pas prudent. Vous coucherez ici ce soir Rita et j'autorise Harry à vous jeter un sort vous empêchant de vous transformer pour 23 heures. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère.  
  
Harry s'empressa de jeter son sort et ajouta aussi un autre sort empêchant Rita de sortir du château.  
  
-Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher, demain soir, une grande page de l'histoire sera tournée. Reposez-vous bien car vous aurez besoin de toute vos force demain. Termina Dumbledore  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la grande salle par petit groupe. Dans la salle, il ne restait que les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du phoenix.  
  
-Allez tous vous coucher aussi, dormez bien et demain, tout sera fini dit Dumbledore. Tous partirent de la grande salle et nos quatre amis allèrent discuter dans le salon de Gryffondor.  
  
-Alors vous savez tous ce que nous avons à faire? Demanda Harry  
  
-Pas de problème chef, répondirent en riant les trois autres.  
  
Ils étaient tous quatre très confiants de sortir vainqueur de ce combat, mais sans savoir toutefois le nombre de perte que leur camp pourrait subir. Assis sur le sol, les quatre amis se turent pour faire une séance de méditation comme leur avait enseigner Merlin, des bribes de son enseignements refaisait surface en eux.  
  
-Lorsque vous sentirez la colère monter en vous, ne la refouler pas, canalisez-là en influx d'énergie et vos pouvoirs seront décuplé..  
  
-Ne vous attendez pas à une victoire facile car ce ne sera pas le cas, être trop sur de soi nous rend aveugle..  
  
-Protégez-vous au lieu de sauter dans la mêler, la défense est parfois la meilleure attaque..  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas du sort des autres, mais concentrez-vous sur le moment présent. Il sera amplement le temps de vous préoccupez des autres lorsque la bataille sera fini.  
  
-Le plus important est de ne pas paniquer, de rester calme quoi qu'il advienne et de bien réfléchir..  
  
Lorsque nos amis quittèrent leur méditation, la nuit était déjà bien avancé. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dehors près du stade de quidditch. Firenze y était déjà, regardant les étoiles. Sans se retourner il dit  
  
-Belle nuit n'est-ce pas? La lune est presque pleine et le ciel est tout étoilé.  
  
-Bien sur Firenze, demain, ce sera la pleine lune, le sort du futur sera joué. Répondit Ginny  
  
-Les étoiles parlent beaucoup, Pluton vient d'entré dans l'orbite de Mercure.  
  
-Pouvez vous être plus clair cher ami demanda Harry.  
  
-Le mal est dans l'orbite du bien, mais le destin n'est pas encore joué. répondit Firenze toujours énigmatique  
  
Nos quatre ami restèrent encore un moment à l'extérieur à regarder le ciel puis regagnèrent la maison de Gryffondor pour dormir quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la grande salle en début de matinée, Dumbledore y était déjà sirotant une tasse de thé.  
  
-Bonjour à vous tous, j'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme.  
  
-Bien sur Albus, j'espère que vous êtes aussi en forme que nous pour cette journée. Répondit Harry  
  
-Je dirais que pour quelqu'un de mon âge, je suis au sommet de ma forme.  
  
La journée passa assez tranquillement et les élèves étaient de plus en plus anxieux à mesure que 7 heure approchait. Les seuls qui mangèrent pour le souper furent les membres de l'ordre. Harry fut surpris de voir arriver Bill, Charlie, Percy et Molly Weasley quelques minutes avant 6 heures.  
  
-Nous venons combattre nous aussi. Dit simplement Mme Weasley. Arthur nous a entraîné à cet effet.  
  
-Bienvenue alors répliqua Dumbledore, quatre baguette de plus ne seront pas de refus.  
  
Les membres de l'Ordre et la famille Weasley entraînèrent les élèves à l'extérieur pour accueillirent les alliées. Les quelques géants qui restaient vinrent se présenter à Dumbledore avant de regagner leur poste. On entendit alors un bruit de sabot et les Centaure firent leur apparition suivit de millier d'animaux de toute espèce. Ronan s'inclina devant Harry et lui dit.  
  
-Voilà mon seigneur, votre armé est arrivé.  
  
-Merci Ronan, merci de votre présence.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, des centaines d'aurors et de sorcier transplanèrent à la limite de Poudlard. Arthur Weasley en tête, ils vinrent s'ajouter à la masse d'alliés. Les médicomages firent leur apparition et suivirent mme Pomfresh pour établir leur quartier dans la grande salle comme convenu. Il était presque 6 heure 40 et toujours aucune trace des elfes.  
  
-Harry demanda Dumbledore, vont-il venir?  
  
-Ils respecteront leur promesse Albus, les elfes n'ont qu'une parole.  
  
Au moment ou Harry prononçait ces paroles, un immense groupe sortit de la forêt interdite. Il y avait la communauté d'elfe que Harry avait approché, mais aussi plusieurs autres communauté d'elfe qu'Harry ne connaissait que de nom ainsi que des Gobelins. Le chef des elfes appelé Thorin se présenta ainsi à Harry  
  
-Bonjour très grand ami, je suis désolé de notre retard, amis mais nous devions attendre l'arriver de nos forces. J'ai convaincu les Gobelins à se battre à nos côtés et ils viennent renflouer notre attaque. Combien de temps nous reste-il avant l'assaut?  
  
-15 minutes cher amis, juste le temps de prendre nos positions, les géants sont déjà en place. Répondit Harry en elfique.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore  
  
-Voilà Albus, je suis prêt à coordonner les positions  
  
-D'accord  
  
D'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, Albus fit jaillirent des étincelles de couleurs et le silence se fit dans la foule. Harry à l'aide du sort du sonorus prit la parole.  
  
-Chers amis, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort sera vaincu. Je vais maintenant vous demander de garder le silence le temps que je vous indique vos positions. Voldemort et ses homme s'attaqueront dans moins de 15 minutes alors vous devrez faire rapidement et silencieusement.  
  
Un murmure se fit entendre dans la foule qui fut arrêté d'un mouvement brusque de la part de Harry  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas reconnu, je suis Harry Potter et je me battrai à vos cotés pendant toute la bataille. Comme vous le savez déjà, un hôpital de fortune à été aménagé dans la grande salle et vous pourrez tous y aller, qui que vous soyez en autant que vous êtes du bon côté. Une barrière magique vient d'être installer sur la porte de Poudlard fera reculer quiconque se battant du côté du mal. Voici vos positions. Les elfes, les centaures et les géants, vous vous occuperez des Trolls et des orques. Vous les aurors, vous vous occupez des détraqueurs. Les élèves, vous restez en arrière pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Patronus, les autres vous pouvez commencer à vous occupez des mangemorts ou d'aider comme vous pouvez. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Moi, on s'occupe des démons et on vient aider les autres ensuite. Tout les animaux vous aller probablement affronter des loups garou et certains animaux et créature qui ne se sont pas alliés à nous. Il vous reste 7 minutes pour prendre position. Bonne chance termina Harry Six minutes plus tard, tous avaient pris position. Les membres de l'Ordre en avant portant leur robe mais sans capuchons. Excepté nos quatre amis qui étaient habillé comme ils était arrivé d'Avalon. La baguette tendu en avant, Harry s'écria  
  
-Les voilà!  
  
On vit apparaître soudainement, venant de la forêt interdite, Voldemort draper de noir, entouré de ses mangemorts. À la suite de ses mangemorts, des milliers de détraqueurs flottaient dans les airs. Au dessus du groupe planait à nouveau les cinq démons. Derrières la première ligne d'attaque de Voldemort se tenait, les trolls, les orques, les loups-garou, les amazones et des croisements entre divers bêtes sauvage interdites.  
  
-Alors vous nous attendiez pauvres fous. Ma colère a une limite. Ce soir, vous mourrez tous car Lord Voldemort a levé toute son armé pour prendre possession de Poudlard  
  
-Lord Voldemort n'existe pas répondit calmement une voix au premier rang.  
  
-Qui a dit ça? Demanda Voldemort, parle où je te trouverai de toute façon.  
  
-Moi répondit toujours la même voix. Un personnage tout de blanc vêtu s'avança au devant des autres et releva la tête pour faire face à son ennemi.  
  
Dans le regard de cette personne, on ne voyait ni peur, ni inquiétude. Ce regard inspirait la totale confiance en soi et un arrogance sans pareil. Dans ce regard, il y avait une détermination farouche de vaincre et une fureur incommensurable profondément enfouie.  
  
-Harry Potter, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois. Et tu avait perdu, regarde les traces de brûlures du château et dit moi que tu n'a pas perdu. Et tu ose encore tenir tête au Lord Voldemort. Tu ose me faire face.  
  
-Je ne connais pas de Lord Voldemort, je ne connais que Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le pauvre petit Tommy qui se bat pour la pureté du sang et dont le père était un simple moldu. Tu n'a pas le sang pure et tu décide de qui doit mourir et qui doit rester en vie. Ce soir, nous nous levons enfin contre toi et cette bataille sera ta défaite finale. Nous ne craignons plus ton nom car nous savons qu'un descendant de moldu ne peux pas être immortel. C'est probablement une des raisons pour laquelle tu n'a jamais atteint l'immortalité. Ce soir, je te propose le repos éternel. Tu as deux choix. Soit tu acceptes le duel que je te propose et tes alliés n'agissent pas. Soit tu passe à l'attaque avec ton armé et après les avoir massacré, je te défi en duel.  
  
Harry se tu attendant la réponse de son ennemi. Il avait parlé avec le même calme et colère que contenait son regard. Il attendait silencieux sa réponse.  
  
-Je choisi l'option numéro trois, la mienne. Nous vous massacreront tous jusqu'au dernier et je te tue après que tu aie vu mourir tout tes amis les uns après les autres. Je règnerai ensuite en maître sur le monde entier.  
  
-Ton idiotie te perdra Tom.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela rugit Tom avant de retourner auprès de son armé.  
  
Harry retourna aussi vers la sienne et glissa un mot aux autres autours de lui.  
  
-Préparez-vous, ils vont attaquer en traître. Rejoignez les élèves aux portes du château, les mangemorts ont réussis à percer la barrière anti- transplanation.  
  
Les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent aussitôt laissant Harry seul devant l'armé de Voldemort  
  
-Maintenant cria Voldemort.  
  
Aussitôt, les mangemorts transplanèrent, les détraqueurs, démons, orques et trolls attaquèrent tandis que Voldemort se mettaient à l'écart pour observer la scène. Les amazones se ruèrent en direction des centaures et les loups garous et les bêtes sauvages attaquèrent. Du côté alliés, les centaures foncèrent eux aussi vers les amazones et c'est dans un grand bruit que leur lance s'entrechoquèrent. Les elfes tirèrent une volée de flèches en direction des orques et des trolls puis sortirent leur épée. Les élèves commencèrent à invoquer des patronus et a lancé différent sort de défense. Certain élèves se retournant contre leur maison et rejoignant le groupe de mangemort, ils passèrent une cagoule sur leur tête. Les membres de l'Ordre avait mal à partir contre les mangemorts qui avaient tous transplaner à proximité de l'école et furent aider par les élèves. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny lévitèrent dans les airs pour atteindre les démons qui lançaient des jets de flamme au sol. En se tenant par les mains, les quatre amis commencèrent leur incantation.  
  
Par les pouvoirs de la nature,  
Par les pouvoirs unis de Gryffondor et de Merlin,  
Par les pouvoir des cinq éléments,  
Par nos pouvoirs unit conjointement,  
Pour la paix et la sérénité,  
Contre la douleur et la guerre,  
Entendez nos voix vous donnez cette sentence,  
Esprits du mal, de la douleur et de la souffrance,  
Esprits maléfiques verser dans le vice,  
Retournez dans l'enfer d'ou vous venez,  
Que pour l'Éternité vous y soyez enfermés,  
Et que notre amitié scelle cette sentence  
  
Pendant que nos amis récitaient leur incantation, les démons s'étaient arrêtés pour les regardés étrangement, perplexe en ce demandant ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Lorsque vint la fin de l'incantation, ils comprirent, mais trop tard. En se séparant, les quatre amis entourèrent les 5 esprit démoniaque pointant le groupe de démon les paumes vers le haut et reprenant la dernière phrase de leur incantation.  
  
-Et que notre amitié scelle cette sentence  
  
Les démons disparurent instantanément et les quatre amis retournèrent à la bataille. Les détraqueurs étaient encore beaucoup trop nombreux et ils formèrent un immense Patronus, leur quatre pouvoir combinés. Beaucoup de détraqueurs furent tué sur le coup et les autres s'apprêtaient à donner un baiser à un groupe d'élève dont les défense avaient tombé et qui tentaient vaillamment de lancer des patronus. Harry sembla entré en colère et lança à main nue un puissant sort qui recouvrit les élèves d'un dôme argenté. Les détraqueurs surpris par ce dôme reculèrent. Les pauvres enfants reprenant courage se relevèrent faisant face aux détraqueurs.  
  
-Spero Patronum hurlèrent-t-il  
  
Leur pouvoir soudainement décuplé par le dôme fit jaillirent d'immense patronus qui s'occupèrent des derniers détraqueurs. Nos quatre amis regardèrent alors le champs de bataille. Les démons et les détraqueurs ayant disparu, les principaux ennemi pouvant enlever l'espoir de leur allié avaient disparu. Ils formèrent rapidement quatre groupes avec tout les élèves et les placèrent à des endroits stratégiques pour lancer les sortilèges de défense. La plupart des septième années tinrent cependant à se battre au côté des professeur. Notamment les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Les elfes se regroupèrent et lancèrent à nouveau une volée de flèche vers leur ennemi. Malheureusement, peu atteignirent leur cible jouissant d'un bouclier protecteur incanté par Voldemort qui entra dans la bataille à ce moment. Il tua plusieurs elfes et plusieurs centaures avant d'être repousser par ceux-ci. Les géants étaient réapparut et se battaient à mains nues contre les trolls. Les mangemorts se battaient contre les aurors et les membres de l'ordre mais aucun des deux clans n'arrivaient à percé les barrières magiques des autres. Le soir tomba et la lune fit son apparition. Pleine et ronde, elle éclairait le champ de bataille de sa lumière. Une nouvelle horde de loup garou encore plus sanguinaire firent leur apparition. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à Remus et le vit par terre se tordre de douleur. Il voulu le rejoindre pour l'emmener ailleurs mais fut lâchement attaquer par derrière. Ses protections magiques résistèrent et il tua le mangemort, mais il perdit de vue le loup garou. Le combat continuait, totalement épuisé, plusieurs élèves rentrèrent au château reprendre des forces. Cela faisait deux heures que la bataille avait commencé. Les elfes dirigèrent une autre volée de flèche vers les orques qui ricochèrent encore sur le bouclier magique. Le combat corps à corps allait être inévitablement le seul moyen de vaincre lors de cette bataille. Les centaures n'arrivaient toujours pas à contenir l'attaque des amazones et l'Ordre du Phoenix devait constamment veiller sur eux. Les animaux de la forêt se battait contre les loups garou et les autres animaux. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus fort compte tenu du fait que c'était pour la plupart des croisements entre deux espèces. Les quatre amis ne ressentaient aucune fatigue dû à la bataille, mais ils savaient que leur alliées allait irrémédiablement manquer d'énergie. Ils n'avaient pas encore utilisé la puissante magie de Merlin de peur de blesser leur alliés. Ils devraient cependant l'utiliser bientôt pour ne pas risquer de perdre cette bataille. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux en lévitation dans les airs et tracèrent quelques runes dans les cieux avec leur baguette tout en prononçant des incantations d'ancienne magie. Harry se déplaça vers les elfes leur ordonnant de se regrouper et d'envoyer à nouveau une volée de flèche. Cette fois-ci, de nombreux orques tombèrent mort, le bouclier qui les protégeait ayant été vaincu.  
  
-Encore une fois, tirez criait Harry  
  
-Encore  
  
Le carquois des elfes allait bientôt être vide. D'une autre incantation qui leur venait de la magie elfique oublié, Ron, Ginny et Hermione regarnirent la provision de flèche des elfes qui leur lancèrent un regard reconnaissant et étonné à la fois.  
  
-Maintenant cria de nouveau Harry  
  
Un flot de sang recouvrait maintenant le champs de bataille, des élèves et des aurors jonchaient le sol, leur défense ayant tombé et n'ayant pas été renouvelé.  
  
-Nous devons regroupé les élèves cria Hermione à Ron, Passe le mot à Ginny, Harry, retrouve Remus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
  
Harry partit à la recherche de Lunard tout en combattant de nombreux orques et trolls. L'épée de Gryffondor brillait d'un éclat bleuté éclatant et perçait facilement les protections à la fois magique et cuirassé de ses ennemis. Enfin, Harry aperçut Remus Lupin, combattant au côté de Sirius, toujours sous sa forme humaine. Harry sourit et rejoignit ses amis à la porte de Poudlard.  
  
-Restez tous ici dit-il aux élèves. Nous allons employés une très puissante magie et vous pourriez être blessé. Continuer à lancer vos sorts de protection à distance.  
  
Les quatre amis se fondirent dans la nuit pour retourné combattre. Ils passèrent le mot aux différents chefs des groupes. Dumbledore fut le dernier à retraité vers l'entré de Poudlard en compagnie des membres de L'Ordre. Les géants qui tenaient toujours debout disparurent, les elfes, les centaures, les aurors et les animaux se blottirent auprès des élèves. Leur opposant, surpris de cette action se regroupèrent en clan. Harry et ses amis sourirent. Ils agissaient exactement comme ils le souhaitaient, avec idiotie. Voldemort se pointa le bout du nez avec un horrible rictus sur le visage.  
  
-Vous avez perdu. Mes hommes sont plus fort et plus nombreux. Vos pertes sont nombreuses. Rendez-vous dit-il au centaure, aux géants, aux elfes et aux animaux, et je vous laisserai la vie sauve. Par contre, si vous vous opposez à moi, vous serez tués.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et ils réapparurent lui et ses amis.  
  
-Ne nous sous estime pas Tom, cela à toujours été ton erreur et encore aujourd'hui tu l'a fait. C'est toi qui a perdu Tom, mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné, toi et tes alliés vous êtes fait.  
  
Harry parlait d'une voix méchante et cruelle qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
-Tu vois Potter, le mal coule en toi, il te domine, te dirige, joint toi à moi.  
  
À la surprise de tous, Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire à Voldemort  
  
-Ne me sous estime pas Tom, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me joindrais jamais à toi. Je viens à l'instant de te prouver que tu sous estime toujours tes adversaires. Aujourd'hui, je t'infligerai la défaite.  
  
Dans un éclat doré éblouissant, Harry et ses trois amis libérèrent leur pleine puissance et leur aura apparut. Une lueur doré éblouissante tournant sur le blanc et très grande émanait de Ron, Hermione et Ginny tandis que celle d'Harry était entièrement blanche.  
  
-Impossible, c'est impossible cria Voldemort avant de libérez lui aussi sa pleine puissance.  
  
Son aura était rouge, un rouge sang mélanger avec du noir et elle était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Harry et très semblable à celle des trois autres amis.  
  
-Comment des gosses peuvent être si puissant rugit-il. Avada Kedavra lança -t-il dans la foule des élèves.  
  
5 élèves tombèrent sut le sol, foudroyés par le puissant sortilège. Ce fut la meilleure chose que Voldemort fit de sa vie. La colère que couvait les quatre amis atteignit son apothéose, révélant ainsi leur vrai puissance caché. Leur aura s'agrandit encore devenant insupportable à soutenir pour la vue. Ils prirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se contrôler et lorsque ce fut fait, Harry déclara  
  
-Trop tard Tom  
  
Ils passèrent à l'attaque. Les sorts qu'ils lançaient était si puissant et lancé si rapidement qu'aucun ne pouvait les esquiver. Lorsque 15 minutes se furent écoulés et qu'ils commençaient à s'essouffler, ils transplanèrent à l'orée de la forêt et appelèrent leur ennemi  
  
-Youhou, nous sommes ici crièrent-ils  
  
Voldemort hurla  
  
-Tuez les, attaquez les maintenant  
  
Tous l'armé de Voldemort se rua vers les quatre amis qui attendaient patiemment leur approche. Ils retransplanèrent juste avant d'être atteint pour se retrouver de nouveau à l'entré de Poudlard. Ils sourirent à leur alliés et s'avancèrent de quelques pas en direction de leur ennemis. L'Éclat de leur yeux pétillaient d'une lueur incroyable, la détermination et la colère qui les habitaient étaient facile à percevoir. Soudainement, la couleur de leur yeux changea et leur iris devinrent blanche. Une douce lumière en sortait et leur ennemis s'arrêtèrent, pétrifier par la peur et se demandant quelle était encore cette magie. Le ciel devint soudainement plus sombre, de gros nuages se formaient dans le ciel auparavant étoilé. Des éclairs commencèrent à se promener de nuages en nuages. Un feu étrange s'était allumé comme par enchantement. L'eau du lac se levit pour formé un mur d'eau d'une auteur incroyable. Le sol trembla et se leva pour former un autre mur. Ces murs se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour former un grand carré entourant les orques, les elfes, les amazones et les divers animaux de Voldemort. Les mangemorts avaient été épargnés. Le mur de feu se lia aux mur de terre qui se lia à celui d'eau. Les nuages descendirent pour coiffés les murs et les éclairs commencèrent à tombés dans cette boîte formé par les divers éléments. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en parfaite symbiose l'un avec l'autre et contrôlait sans difficultés les éléments terrestres. Les forces alliés regardaient la boîte avec stupéfaction, la puissance dégagé par cette magie était phénoménale. Le sol sous les ennemis devint mou comme du sable et ils s'y enfoncèrent jusqu'à la taille. Le mur d'eau monta jusque dans les nuages de façon continue et le mur de terre fit soudainement le tour des forces ennemis. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, le mur de feu s'étendit aux pourtours de celui de terre fermant ainsi le passage. Les nuages se firent plus denses libérant un torrent d'eau. Les éclairs se firent plus nombreux et on entendait de nombreux cris lorsque ceux-ci touchaient leurs ennemis. Voldemort et ses mangemorts regardaient impuissant leur armé se faire massacré par quatre jeunes sorciers déchaînés. Pourtant, aucune haine ou plaisir ressortais de leur action. Ils ne se battaient ainsi que pour le devoir et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient du côté du bien. Les mangemorts voulurent se jeter sur les quatre amis pendant qu'ils étaient occupé, mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent vers eux comme ils approchaient laissant Harry seul pour contrôler les éléments. Pendant que ses amis maintenaient les mangemorts à distance, Harry se concentra à contracter le mur de terre et feu sur les mangemorts et à multiplier les éclairs et la terre rejeta soudainement ses prisonniers en les projetant sur le mur de feu. La terre tremblait fréquemment en soubresauts de plus en plus important projetant les ennemis de plus en plus souvent contre le mur de feu. Lorsque le dernier cri se fut fait entendre, Harry arrêta le mur de feu et Inonda complètement le cube. Puis, les éclairs cessèrent et les nuages disparurent. L'eau cessa bientôt de couler et les murs de terre s'effondèrent laissant l'eau pénétré la terre au même moment. Tous pus s'apercevoir que les amazones, les orques, les trolls et les animaux étaient morts. Dans un dernier soubresauts, la terre engloba ces masses inertes et le sol redevint vierge. Harry retourna auprès des trois autres haletants. L'aura blanche les entouraient toujours et on voyait nettement la peur dans les yeux des mangemorts.  
  
-Vous avez une dernière chance de vous rendre mangemorts avant que nous vous tuons. Prenez cette chance de rester en vie et vous serez traité comme des prisonniers.  
  
-Jamais, répondit une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de Lucius Malfoy. Nous sommes entièrement dévoué à notre maître et nous combattrons à ses côtés jusqu'à ;a mort.  
  
-Malfoy, ne voit tu pas que ton maître comme tu l'appelle est impuissant face à notre puissance. Il a laissé mourir la presque totalité de son armé et vous conduira à la mort.  
  
-Ne l'écoutez pas mangemorts, ils ne connais rien, j'ai survécu à mon propre Avada Kedavra qui s'était retourné contre moi, je suis le plus fort et nul ne peut me vaincre. Mangemorts, À l'attaque.  
  
Sur l'ordre de leur maître, les mangemorts se ruèrent vers les quatre amis. Ils ne se rendirent jamais jusqu'à eux. Des milliers d'éclair jaillirent du corps des quatre amis pour aller frapper les mangemorts qui tombèrent tous mort sur le sol.  
  
-Recuperar energia s'empressèrent de se lancer mutuellement les quatre amis.  
  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor héritier de Salazar Serpentard, je te défi en duel simple à mort, moi Harry James Potter Héritier de Godric Gryffondor et de Merlin.  
  
-J'accepte ton duel Potter, mais tu mourra et je règnerai sur le monde.  
  
Le duel commença alors après que les deux antagonistes ne se soit salué. Ils enchaînaient sortilèges après sortilèges, mortelles comme simples malgré la difficulté évidente de ces sorts. La magie blanche affrontait la magie noire. Voldemort fut surpris lorsqu' Harry utilisa la magie noire contre lui et ce répit occasionné par son sort laissa à Harry le temps de se préparer à la finale du duel. Depuis le tout début du duel, Ginny, Ron et Hermione récitait tranquillement une longue incantation qui arrivait bientôt à son terme. Ils envoyèrent une partie de l'incantation sur Harry et l'autre sur Voldemort alors qu'il se relevait pour continuer le duel. Ils continuèrent à psalmodier dans une longue léthargie de mot sans suite apparente. Harry baissa sa baguette et tomba au sol épuisé.  
  
-Achève moi Tom, tu as gagné, je ne puis plus combattre.  
  
-Alors tu avoue ta défaite Potter, tout ceux que tu aime te rejoindrons rapidement.  
  
Voldemort aussi était très épuisé par le duel et voulant avoir une chance d'échapper à l'armé d'Harry, il décida de le tuer sur le champs et de ne pas le torturer.  
  
-Avada Kedavra  
  
Harry fut secouer par un spasme et son corps disparu  
  
-Ha ha ha ha, il n'en reste rien ricana Voldemort.  
  
Pendant ce cours laps de temps, baguette en l'air. Ginny, Ron et Hermione récitait une autre incantation en formant un triangle autours de Voldemort. Un dôme ressemblant à celui qui s'était formé lors du priori incantatem surgit et entoura Voldemort l'empêchant de bouger. Les trois amis étaient soucieux de la tournures des évènements et lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha, les yeux en larme, ils le repoussèrent gentiment en lui disant que ce n'était pas encore terminé. De longues minutes passèrent et soudain, une voix résonna dans la tête des trois amis.  
  
-J'ai réussi, préparer vous à me sortir de là dit la voix d'Harry.  
  
Les trois amis sourirent imperceptiblement et terminèrent leur incantation. Au même moment, une voix sorti de la bouche de Voldemort, mais cette voix était celle d'Harry  
  
-Je t'avais dit de ne pas me sous estimer Tom  
  
Le dôme de protection tomba et Harry réapparut tenant dans sa main ce qui ressemblait à une boule d'énergie.  
  
-Destructum lança-t-il et la boule éclata.  
  
-Embrasio crièrent les trois amis brûlant les restes de cette sphère.  
  
-Potter, tu n'est pas encore mort, je vais te tuer dès maintenant et en finir une fois pour toute.  
  
-Comment compte tu me tuer sans pouvoir magique Tommy? Répliqua celui-ci  
  
Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourut l'armé allié et Harry leur fit signe d'approcher.  
  
-Tom est maintenant sans pouvoir magique, il est un moldu, comme son père. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Il était beaucoup trop près de l'immortalité pour qu'un simple Avada Kedavra puisse le tuer. Nous devions donc trouver un autre moyen. En lui enlevant ses pouvoir magiques, il devenait ainsi un parfait moldu et donc mortel. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ne pas le laisser vivre? Parce qu'il pourrait faire des recherches et retrouver sa magie. Il ne reste donc qu'à le tuer pour que tout soit fini. Tom Elvis Jedusor, pour tout les crimes que vous avez commis, je vous déclare coupable et votre sentence sera la peine de mort. Termina Harry  
  
Un murmure parcourut l'assistance et tous se demandèrent comment Voldemort allait mourir.  
  
-Adieu Tom dit Harry avant de se retourner. Venez, nous rentrons au château.  
  
À ce moment précis, un éclair foudroyant tomba du ciel frappant Tom Elvis Jedusor en plein c?ur. Il tomba sur le sol et fut immédiatement englouti par celui-ci.  
  
C'est tout, j'espère que vous avez aimer. À la semaine prochaine!! Weirdoman 


	53. Le Recommencement

Bonjour à tous, comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic.  
  
Vaness : Merci de ton commentaire, en effet, je me suis un peu inspirer du seigneur des anneaux pour les elfes.  
  
Tiffany : héhé, en effet, le petit Tommy pouvait rien faire contre les 4. C`est le dernier chapitre de cette fic (  
  
Youssef : Merci beaucoup de ton comentaire et ton encouragement.  
  
Bibi : Merci beaucoup  
  
Hermione : merci, en effet, c`est dommage que ce si déjà la fin mais il va y avoir une suite dès la mi-août.  
  
Kinky : Voilà la finale, jèspère que je suis pas méchant de la terminer quand même :P  
  
Sckouatteuze : Voilà la suite et fin.  
  
Marie-jo : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ma suite va autant te plaire que celle-ci. Pour la traduction, ça continue mais sur un site miroir à cause des pressions de Gallimard!!  
  
Miya Black : Merci, ce chapitre était là pour être aimé Gaïa euh, Miya :P Merci de te prosterner devant ton Dieu mdrr :P  
  
Big app : Mici de ton commentaire.  
  
Lunicorne : merci, voilà la suite!  
  
Mimi : De quel histoire tu parle? Le seigneur des anneaux? J'avoue, je m`en suis un peu inspirer :P  
  
Coiland : Merci de ton commentaire, faut croire qu`on a les mêmes idées!  
  
Maria Potter : Voilà l'Épilogue, on se reparle lorsque je ferai ma suite alors (  
  
Mag : Je prend note de ton conseil et j`essaie de corriger le tir pour la suite.  
  
Gabrie : Merci beaucoup!  
  
Mcgonagall : Voilà la suite de ma fameuse fic. En fait, comme je suis québécois, pour moi il est jeudi soir en ce moment tandis que`il est probablement vendredi pour toi.  
  
Voilà mon dernier chapitre, Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 53 : Le Recommencement  
  
Harry entraîna donc à sa suite tout le monde et il entra dans la grande salle. Les médicomages sursautèrent à l`arriver de si nombreuses personnes se demandant si Voldemort lui même entrait au château. Lorsqu; ils aperçurent Harry en tête d`un groupe allié, ils se détendirent enfin sachant la bataille terminé. Harry chuchota quelques mots à l`oreille de Dumbledore qui s`empressa de demander le silence.  
  
-Chers amis, Voldemort a été vaincu.  
  
Dumbledore ne put continuer à parler puisqu`une cacophonie épouvantable fit trembler les murs de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes de chahut, Dumbledore parvint à reprendre la parole.  
  
-Je disais donc que Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginny Weasley.  
  
Il y eut de nouveau un soulèvement des gens présent qui tenaient à montrer leur reconnaissance envers Harry et ses amis.  
  
-Pour vous expliquez ce qui s`est passé ce soir et vous en dire plus sur notre avenir, une grande rencontre aura lieu ici même dans quelques heures. D`ici là, nous demandons à tous les élèves de regagner leur salle commune. Les centaures, les elfes, les gobelins, les animaux de la forêt sont priés de se rendre au stade de quidditch à l`exception de leur chef qui resteront ici. Les aurors sont aussi prié de rejoindre les autres dans le stade de quidditch à l`exception de ceux qui ont des enfants à Poudlard. Ceux là sont autorisé à aller dans la salle commune de leur enfant. Tout ceux qui ont besoin de soin sont prié de rester dans la grande salle. Les médicomages vont s`occuper de vous et la réunion aura donc lieu après. Donc, lorsque j`aurai fini de parler, je vous demande d`exécuter ces quelques consignes afin que tous ce passe dans le bon ordre. Nous vous enverrons par la suite un messager pour vous dire quand revenir. Merci et à plus tard. Dans un grand brouhaha, mais néanmoins dans un calme réservé, la grande salle se vida et les médicomages procédèrent à l`examination de leur patient. Lorsque Rita Skeeter tenta de sortir de Poudlard pour enfin donner son scoop à la gazette du sorcier, elle tomba à nouveau sur la protection qui l`empêchait de sortir du château.  
  
-Maudit soit tu Harry Potter grommela t-elle dans sa barbe.  
  
Un jet d`eau lui fut verser sur la tête et on entendit une voix sortir de nulle part.  
  
-Ne m`insulte pas Rita. Et un grand éclat de rire fut entendu. La famille Weasley, les chefs des armés alliés et les membres de l'Ordre se rejoignirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Aucun des membres n`avaient subies de blessures et leur protection n`avaient pas faiblis. Leur entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Aucune des personnes présentes ne semblaient avoir remarqué que Remus ne s`était pas transformer en loup garou malgré la pleine lune. Personne excepté les autre amis qui souriaient en regardant Remus. Sirius qui suivait la scène, mais qui ne comprenait toujours pas regarda par la fenêtre et se retourna vers Remus, la bouche grande ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et Harry pris la parole.  
  
-Bon, comme Sirius vient enfin de le remarquer, notre ami Remus ne s`est pas transformé ce soir.  
  
L'évidence se fit dans la tête des gens présent et ils regardaient maintenant Remus avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Je ne croyais pas que c`était vraiment possible et les légendes que nous avons lu à ce sujet nous sont apparu comme de vulgaire mythes alors nous n`y avons pas fait attention. Nous devons revoir notre jugement.  
  
-De quoi parle tu Harry demanda Remus, impatient de savoir où Harry voulait en venir.  
  
-C`est une légende que nous avons trouvé dans un livre d`ancienne magie. La clé en est l'amour et le désir de protéger des êtres chers. Comme lorsque ma mère m'a protéger de l'avada kedavra. Seulement, pour le loup garou, il faut que l`humain est une très grande force de caractère et des amis qui l`aime pour lui même malgré sa transformation mensuelle. Il lui faut également un évènement choc qui le stimule et force son côté humain à se battre avec son côté loup garou. Même de cette façon, un humain n`arriverais pas à contrôler le loup garou et se transformerais mais la transformation ne serait plus douloureuse et l`humain garderais une bonne partie de sa tête. Ce qui est arriver ce soir et la deuxième partie de cette légende, elle concerne un humain- loup garou dont l`animagi est un loup. Ce qui est arriver c`est que le loup animagi de Remus est venu lui prêter main forte lorsqu`il combattait le loup garou, À leur deux, ils sont parvenu à repousser la bête du corps de Remus ne lui laissant qu`un deuxième animagi.  
  
Remus souleva les sourcils à l`entente de la dernière phrase. Il avait nettement eu l`impression de se battre avec son loup garou et d`éprouver beaucoup de difficulté, même qu`il allait échouer lorsque c`est devenu plus facile tout d`un coup. Il se demanda finalement si il avait vraiment un deuxième animagi maintenant.  
  
-Si j`en crois cette légende, Remus est maintenant le premier animagi loup garou et à chaque pleine lune, il devra se transformer en son loup garou animagi puis pourra reprendre sa forme humaine immédiatement après sans douleur et en gardant toute sa tête.  
  
Tout ceux qui était présent dans la salle ne disait pas un mot. Remus parla soudainement faisant sursauté tout le monde.  
  
-Je suis donc enfin débarrasser de mes transformations? Demanda t-il  
  
-Pour le savoir il faut que tu te transforme en loup garou répondit Harry  
  
Sans une parole de plus, Remus se transforma en loup garou et repris ensuite forme humaine.  
  
-Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Dit James en souriant  
  
Dumbledore repris le contrôle de la petite assemblé et une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la grande salle ou les médicomages soignaient les derniers blessés. Ils les aidèrent ensuite à nettoyer la grande salle et envoyèrent des messages chercher les autres. Lorsque tous se furent entasser dans la grande salle et que le silence fut établi, ceux qui avait participer à la réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l`exception de Madame Weasley, Percy, Charlie et Bill se retrouvaient sur un estrade aménager dans la grande salle pour être vue et entendu de tous. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'était pas sur l`estrade. On vit alors monter sur l`estrade 4 licornes ailés à la très haute encolure. Elles étaient d`une blancheur étincelantes. Elles saluèrent les gens qui les regardaient avant de reprendre la forme de nos quatre amis  
  
-Ces licornes sont le symbole de la pureté et de la paix retrouvé. Nous sommes en ce moment réunis pour vous raconter ce qui c`est passer un peu plus tôt et pour fêter une fois pour toute la victoire du bien contre les forces du mal.  
  
Étrangement, pas un murmure ne parcourait la salle pendant que Dumbledore prononçait son discours.  
  
-Ce soir, nous avons vaincu, tous ensemble, nous avons fait subir un grave revers à Voldemort et plus jamais il ne reviendra. Avant de continuer cette assemblé spéciale, J'aimerais que vous portiez 5 minutes de silences pour les 378 personnes qui sont mortes aujourd`hui en combattant à nos côtés. De ce nombre, 76 étaient étudiants au collège, 12 de ceux-ci se sont retourné contre nous et on été tué pendant la bataille.  
  
Dumbledore se tut et le silence se fut pour les 5 minutes suivantes.  
  
-Merci, nous garderons à jamais le souvenir de ces amis qui sont décédés en accomplissant un acte de bravoure inestimable et qui nous ont permis cette victoire contre les forces du mal. J'inviterais monsieur Harry Potter a vous adresser la parole, car il a été le pivot central de cette victoire.  
  
Des applaudissements se firent entendre alors qu'Harry se levait et que Dumbledore se rasseyait.  
  
-Bonsoir, j`aimerais tout d'abord me présenter, car peu d`entre vous savez réellement qui je suis. Je m'appelle Harry Gryffondor-Potter, je suis héritier de Godric Gryffondor et de Merlin l'enchanteur, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix et je suis le Protecteur de la légende du même nom.  
  
Un murmure parcourut l`assemblé et Harry repris.  
  
-Ce soir, J'ai du faire appel à de très ancienne magie et certain des sorts que vous avez vous mêmes appris proviennent de mon héritage personnel. J'aimerais remercier le peuple des elfes pour nous avoir permis, à moi et mes amis, de consulté leur archives qui nous ont permis de chasser les démons ce soir. Comme vous avez pu le constater, moi et mes amis contrôlons les éléments et c`est ce qui nous a permis de nous débarrasser des créatures. Si nous ne les avons pas contrôler plus tôt, c`est qu`il nous fallait un élément déclencheur car nous ne les avions jamais utiliser dans cette dimension. Pour tuer Voldemort, cela a été beaucoup plus difficile. Il n`était presque plus humain ce qui l`empêchait de mourir totalement lorsqu`on le tuait. Il ne restait donc qu`une seule option, lui enlever ses pouvoir magiques qui le rendaient si puissant et ensuite l`achever car il restait immortel sur le point de vue de l`âge. La foudre s`est charger de court circuité son influx nerveux et de détruire ses protections. La décharge électrique est ensuite allé détruire son c?ur et son cerveau le tuant sur le coup. La terre a repris son corps et il est enfin disparu à tout jamais. Maintenant que vous savez comment s`est déroulé la bataille, j'aimerais vous dire que je suis fier d'avoir pu combattre à vos côtés à tous. Je vous remercie donc d'avoir accepté mon appel.  
  
Sur ce, Harry alla se rasseoir sous un tonnerre d`applaudissement provenant de la salle. Arthur Weasley se leva et pris la parole.  
  
-Chers amis sorcier, elfes, centaures ou autres, comme l'ont dit mes prédécesseurs, ce soir a été le point décisif de l'avenir du monde sorcier. Je m`engage à rebâtir ce qui a été détruit et de donner à ceux qui le mérite, les distinctions qui s`impose. Les géants sont ainsi totalement réhabilité dans le monde magique et vous serez traité comme des égaux. Comme il a été convenu, chaque année à pareille date, une grande fête sera fêter pour souligner la fin des temps noir et l`arriver d`un monde meilleur. Les chefs des différentes armées se retrouverons aussi pour se remémorer cette bataille. Cette fête sera nommé à la demande de monsieur Potter, Le Recommencement. Bien entendue, monsieur Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley reçoivent l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et une médaille d`honneur pour bravoure. Ils se voient aussi remis une bourse de 100 000 galions chacun et une plaque commémorative pour service rendu à Poudlard. Jamais nous ne leur dirons assez merci pour ce qu`ils ont fait aujourd`hui. Pour cela et pour tous ce que vous avez fait aujourd`hui en combattant les forces des ténèbres, nous méritons une bonne main d`applaudissement.  
  
Un vacarme assourdissant fut entendu dans la grande salle et pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il n`y eut d`autre bruit que des vivats et des festoiement. Enfin, Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
-Il ne me reste plus qu`à vous dire que demain matin, le Poudlard Express vous ramènera chez vous pour une semaine avant de reprendre pour une semaine de cours, puis les examens. Vous méritez bien d`aller fêter avec votre famille. Rita Skeeter est libérer du sortilège qui la contraignait à ne pas quitter Poudlard. Elle est prié d`écrire son article le plus rapidement possible et un exemplaire spéciale de la gazette du sorcier sera publié ce matin affin que tous sache la bonne nouvelle. J'aimerais vous souhaitez à tous un bon retour chez vous et à la prochaine.  
  
Sous des applaudissements et des embrassades, l'estrade se vida et la grande salle se vida aussi à la suite de leur différent dirigeants. Les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir et des chambres spéciales furent aménager pour les aurors. Hagrid adressa un grand sourire à nos amis avant de regagner sa cabane avec sa mère. Les membres de l'ordre et la famille Weasley se retrouvèrent dans la maison de Gryffondor et discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de Dobby et de Winky.  
  
-Maintenant que tout est terminé, j`entends bien prendre un peu de repos dit en riant Dumbledore.  
  
-En effet Albus, mais nous avons le monde sorcier à rebâtir maintenant que la guerre est terminé répondit Minerva.  
  
-Bref, je veux dire, plus de combat se corrigea Dumbledore.  
  
-C`est le Recommencement de la vie termina Harry.  
  
En effet, la vie pouvait maintenant reprendre son cours normalement. Les cours pouvaient maintenant reprendre à Poudlard et l`épisode de peur dans laquelle vivait les sorciers était révolue. Il ne restait qu`à redonner confiance à ceux qui l`avait perdue et à créer des liens forts entre tout un chacun. Tous allèrent se coucher pour pouvoir être en forme pour la grande fête qui s`annonçait le lendemain. Lorsqu`ils se levèrent, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel et la grande salle bourdonnait de gens entrain de prendre leur déjeuner. La gazette du sorcier édition spéciale était sur toute les tables et on pouvait y lire en gros titre  
  
Harry Potter vainc Voldemort, l'armé du bien vainc celle du mal.  
  
Une image avait été apposé où l`on voyait Harry de dos et Voldemort qui tombait mort sur le sol transpercer d`un éclair blanche. À l`intérieur, tous les éléments concernent la bataille étaient parfaitement relaté. Rita n`avait pas menti à aucun endroit et était resté fidèle aux évènements qui s`étaient déroulés. Après le déjeuner, les élèves prirent les calèches pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express à Pré-au-Lard. Sur le quai 9¾, des dizaines de parents inquiets attendaient leurs enfants. Bien entendu, Dumbledore s`était occupé de prévenir les parents des élèves qui avaient perdues la vie dans la bataille pour ne pas qu`ils se rendent à la gare pour constater la mort de leur enfant. Le soir même, une grande fête eu lieu. Tout les sorciers du monde entier fêtèrent cette victoire du bien contre le mal. La vie repris ensuite son cours à Poudlard et les examens se terminaient le jour même. Harry et ses amis avaient passé leur ASPIC avec 160% de bonnes réponses et avaient par le fait même terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Les adieux avec leur amis fut émouvant mais Ils leur promirent de venir souvent leur rende visite les années suivantes. Ils ne restaient plus que le cadre professorale à Poudlard ainsi que les Potter et les autre amis.  
  
-La plus grosse année de Poudlard est enfin terminé souffla Albus.  
  
-Maintenant, place au recommencement conclut Harry.  
  
à suivre........  
  
Merci de M'avoir suivi pendant ces 53 long chapitres. Je sais que je n`ai pas poster les chapitres régulièrement et je m'en excuse. Je vais tâcher d`être plus constant avec la suite.  
  
À la prochaine à la mi-août. Je répondrai à vos reviews en revenant de vacance dans deux semaines, Weirdoman 


	54. Réponse Aux Reviews

Bonjour tout le monde, comme cette fic est fini, ce n`est pas un nouveau chapitre. Ce message est premièrement pour vous indiquer que la suite de ma fic sera prochainement disponible sur ff.net. Je viendrai vous l`annoncer lorsque ce sera fait. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m`ont lu pour leur commentaire positif comme négatif. Ils m`ont aider à progresser dans mon style d'écriture. Passons maintenant aux réponses des reviews,  
  
Tiffany : Comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, il y aura une suite. En effet, Rita a eu peur du quatuor, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi héhé  
  
Vylia1 : Merci de ton commentaire. Et pour la suite, je ne crois pas qu`une suite avec que du bon temps vous tienne en haleine pendant plusieurs chapitres ..  
  
Kinky : héhé, j'avais prévue que ça finisse bien car j`avais pas vu d`autre fin possible. J'ai passer de très bonne vacance et je vous revient dans très peu de temps avec la suite de cette fic!  
  
Cloclo : Bien sur que j`en fait d'autre. Merci de ton commentaire.  
  
Maria Potter : Mici de ton commentaire, la suite est pour bientôt!  
  
Marie-Jo : Tu sais déjà que je continue et que c`est presque prêt! Tu saura même à l`avance quand je vais mettre la suite sur fanfiction (  
  
Moimeme : Tes pas mal plus dur dans tes reviews que dans la réalité hein bébé (  
  
Lunicorne : Merci, elle arrive ma prochaine fic.  
  
PincessyueSerenity : Je continue comme ça ya pas de problème.  
  
Cedric_potter : Je crois que tu as mal compris, il va y avoir une suite.  
  
Miya Black : Chère disciple de niveau supérieur, merci beaucoup pour ton bon commentaire. En effet, si tu me lis pas, je te priverai de glace et de frite et je te rabaisserais au rôle de simple disciple. Bonne fin de vacance. Ton Dieu Weirdo!   
  
Mimi : Et bien désolé si ma façon de tuer Voldie était similaire à une autre fic, c`était pas voulu. C'est certain que je vais écrire une site, d'ailleurs elle s`en vient bientôt.  
  
Spyro : Merci pour tes idées, ça pourrait me servir pour la suite...  
  
Yari : Oui, je fais bien la suite de mon histoire donc yaura pas d`épilogue puisque ya une suite (  
  
Siria potter : héhé, je me dépêche siria, mais tu sais tout comme moi que le forum me prend du temps. On se reparle Lundi (  
  
Mag : merci mag, comme tu le sais déjà, je revient très bientôt avec la suite!  
  
Hermione99 : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ca ma fait plaisir de te faire passer de beaux moments Phil, a+  
  
Big apple : Merci de ton commentaire Big apple.  
  
Je vous invite tous à me retrouver dans une dizaine de jours pour la suite de ma fic.  
  
Je vous donne déjà le titre  
  
Harry Potter et le Second Espoir  
  
Bye bye et à bientôt  
  
~Weirdo~ 


End file.
